Energía al Límite
by karen vera
Summary: Bella es una adolescente que vive la vida al máximo, se deja llevar por los vicios y sus hormonas. Un día conoce a Edward, quien la tratara de alejar de ese mundo perverso. E&B, Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**En _Energía al Límite _verán a una Bella extrema, adolescente rebelde y a un Edward enamorado. Tendrán muchas aventuras juntos y por separado, pero estas últimas pueden traerles problemas en su especial relación...**

**Las personalidades distan de los personajes reales.**

**Por último, y aunque sea evidente debo aclararlo, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo sólo los ocupo para jugar un ratito.**

**Capítulo I**

**Una noche más…**

Sentíamos fuertemente nuestros corazones vibrar por la noche que estaba en su clímax. Las luces eran fuertes e intermitentes y la música sacudía el piso y las ventanas. Nuestros cuerpos sudaban al compás de la música, invadiéndonos los sentidos, haciéndonos estremecer y despertar cada uno de ellos. Mientras más cerca estábamos unos de otros, rozándonos, era mejor la sensación, la idea era compartir. Sabía que Erick, Rob y James morían por mí. En todas las fiestas querían bailar conmigo, me miraban, y se peleaban por estar junto a mí, a pesar de ser amigos ¡Eso era lo más excitante! Yo era su _trofeo_, lo sabía, ellos me querían, me deseaban, porque yo era la mejor, la más linda y la más atractiva de todas mis amigas e incluso, de cada grupito de mujeres que había esa noche y en el colegio.

Andrew, el chico a cargo de la barra, era mi amigo —también le gustaba, era evidente— y siempre me regalaba todos los rones que quería, no importaba, él haría lo que fuera por estar conmigo. Cuando Andrew tenía algo de tiempo, yo bailaba con él, y bueno, si alguien más se quería sumar ¡Bienvenido! Yo bailaba y sabía que los ojos de cada hombre en ese lugar me observaban, sobre todo con esa mini de jeans, que me llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero —la había comprado la semana pasada y ya había causado furor—, era insinuante, pero ¡Qué importaba!, si todos me deseaban de igual modo.

Para arriba usé con un _strapless_ negro, que acentuaba aún más mis pechugas, definiendo mi cintura. Todavía recuerdo el comentario de Erick, "esa mujer tiene algo que me revoluciona las hormonas, ¡Secreta feromonas!". Por supuesto, lo ignoré y seguí bailando, la noche era joven, recién empezaba. Cogía mi pelo al bailar, sintiendo como los cuerpos de mis amigos se peleaban por acercarse al mío. Yo podía bailar toda la noche, me sentía perfecto, antes de venir había tomado unos _aperitivos_, porque mis papás tenían una comida en la casa. Después, me pasó a buscar Joyce.

Camino a la "Cueva del Ratón", nos fumamos un pitito como de costumbre, total, era inofensivo. Llegamos directo al bar y luego, comenzamos a bailar solas al son de la música, hasta que llegaron "Los Jotes". Ellos eran el grupo con _minos_ más ricos de todo el vecindario, y a éste, pertenecían Rob, James, Erick, Patrick, Italo y otros. A penas nos encontramos, Rob y Erick se acercaron a nosotras. A esa altura estaba en el tercer ron, pero seguía sobria.

La noche se estaba tornando acalorada y demasiado entretenida. Como siempre, no faltaban los buitres —literalmente hablando— que intentaban besarme, o simplemente aprovechaban la ocasión para darme un agarroncito bajo la falda o en una pechuga ¡Calientes!, pero a esas alturas daba lo mismo, eran juegos.

Erick se puso más _aguja_ y aprovechó el momento en que fui a buscar otro ron donde Andrew. Me arrastró hacia el baño de hombres, más bien al pasillo, que era lo suficientemente oscuro para sus intenciones. Me cogió de un brazo y luego, chocó sus labios con los míos en un fuerte e intenso beso. Rápidamente acarició uno de mis senos, primero por encima y al instante, metió la mano por debajo, sobajeando uno de ellos, intentando besarlo, pero lo detuve. Él sabía que yo estaba media _arriba de la pelota_, y aún así, insistió, hasta que accedí. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más encima del mío, podía sentir como acercaba su _cosa_ entre medio de mis piernas, pero intenté alejarlo.

—¿Vamos al auto, Bella? —me susurró al oído mientras me aprisionaba por la espalda.

Asentí ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ya estábamos ahí. Me tomó una mano, llevándome hacia los estacionamientos. Entramos al coche por el asiento posterior. Se sentó, cogiéndome por la cintura para que me acomodara de frente a él, con las piernas separadas, amoldadas a cada lado de sus caderas.

La voz de Erick iba cambiando de intensidad, cada vez se agitaba más, llegando a los jadeos y acrecentando sus caricias. Levantó mi polera y dejó al descubierto mis pechos, que no paró de besarlos y acariciarlos. Luego, introdujo su lengua con furia en mi boca y me aprisionó más a él, mientras sus manos pasaban por debajo de mi falda e intentaban bajar mis pantaletas. Entonces, lo paré en secó.

—No —le dije mientras continuaba.

—¿Qué tiene? —me decía con la voz distorsionada, mientras insistía con sus dedos ansiosos.

—¡Nooo! —lo aparté con furia.

Me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Pendeja estúpida! —me empujó un poco brusco.

Me hizo a un lado y se subió el cierre del pantalón —no sé en qué minuto lo bajó— y salió del auto, obviamente también tuve que bajar del coche. Como quedé sola opté por volver a entrar, tenía que encontrar a Joyce, pero antes de llegar a la puerta del recinto, casi al lado de unos de esos guardias gorilotes, me tropecé en la vereda y caí, aunque no me dolió. Como pude me levanté y traté de entrar, pero cuando llegué a la puerta, me tuve que devolver porque tenía ganas de vomitar. Devolví _toooodo_. Me sentí mareada y me tumbé a los pies de un árbol a esperar que saliera mi amiga.

En mi estado de semi consciencia, miré hacia arriba y un bello chico, pálido y hermoso, me tendió la mano, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Sonrió y me acompañó hasta la entrada de "La Cueva".

_**Modismos**_

Minos: hombres

Aguja: Jote. Insiste en "cortejar", aunque no esté siendo bien recibido.

Arriba de la pelota: borracho

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic! Sé que tiene bastante modismos chilenos, pero en los primeros capítulos serán aclarados en el pie de página.**

**Besos,**

**Karen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Secuelas**

Sabía ¡Siempre me pasaba! Después de vomitar todo se volvía una pesadilla, por eso evitaba en lo posible llegar a ese extremo, sin embargo, no pude más, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y me costaba fijar la vista, por mucho que lo intentaba, era imposible. Respiré hondo y me entregué en brazos de ese desconocido que me cogió con fuerza por el brazo y me ayudó a vomitar. Entre mi sensación de desrealidad —como estar viviendo un sueño— oí que este chico, hablaba con el guardia gorilote de la puerta.

—Ella no puede entrar —dijo ese hombre de negro apostado en la puerta.

—Viene conmigo… —insistió él.

—Está absolutamente borracha y además es menor de edad. Esta _niñita_ tiene todos los fines de semana el mismo problema, yo no sé cómo en la casa no le ponen freno —comentó el guardia molesto.

—Anda ¡Déjame pasar! —insistió mi acompañante de voz dulce.

—Edward —siguió el hombre— ella es un _cachito_… —le advirtió.

—Está bien, pero no la voy a dejar acá afuera para que la violen —respondió firme.

—Bueno, no sé si le afectará en algo, es bastante osada… es más, no salió sola… Seguramente la dejaron botada por escandalosa —soltó una carcajada.

—Josh, mírala, es una niña ¿No te da pena? —mi acompañante intentaba persuadir al guardia.

—La verdad no, pero ya que insistes tanto ¡Pasa con ella! ¡Entra, antes que se den cuenta y los echen a los dos!

El gorilote se hizo a un lado y nos dejó entrar.

—Ey, ¿Cómo te llamas? —me habló con dulzura mientras afirmaba mi rostro.

—Be… —no pude continuar porque una arcada gigante se apoderó de mi estómago y lo vomité en los zapatos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó algo molesto.

Me instaló en un sillón negro, tipo cuerina, y me eché hacia atrás a descansar. La luz me molestaba sobre manera, me daban más náuseas. En seguida llegó él con toalla de papel y limpió mi rostro y parte de mi falda.

—Ey nenita no te puedo dejar aquí sola ¿Con quién viniste? —insistió.

—Con una amiga… —con mucho esfuerzo alcancé a articular algunas palabras.

—¿Cómo se llama? —acercó su hermoso rostro ¡Parecía un ángel!

—¿Eres un ángel? —toqué su nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice. Me costaba fijar la vista, lo veía doble.

Noté que él curvó esos carnosos y exquisitos labios rubí en una sonrisa y corrió un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—No, pero en este momento soy una especie de guardián —volvió a sonreír.

—¡Oye, oye! —quise llamar su atención— ¿Te puedo besar? —sus labios se notaban suaves y quería devorarlos.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento —rió.

—¿Por qué no? —insistí, quería abalanzarme sobre él, pero no tenía fuerzas y me costaba trabajo manejar mis brazos.

—_Mmmm_, estoy resfriado —sonrió, creo que para tranquilizarme.

—¡Aaaah! Pero, cuando te mejores ¿Puedo besarte? —toqué sus labios con la punta de mi dedo índice e intenté introducirlo en su boca, pero él me dio un dulce beso en la punta del dedo.

—Por supuesto, cuántas veces quieras…

—¡Qué bueno! —le regalé una sonrisa, que al menos intenté que fuera seductora.

—Y ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? —insistió.

—¡Uy! Ahora no quiero verla, me quiero quedar contigo ¿Puedo? —lo miré para convencerlo.

—Ella te debe andar buscando, otro día ¿Está bien?

—Joyce, así se llama…

—Joyce —murmuró, miró hacia los lados y atrás, al parecer la buscaba. Luego, fijó la vista nuevamente en mí— ¿Cómo es ella físicamente?

—¡Ooooh! Te quieres quedar con ella, yo no te intereso —dije frustrada.

Él sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

—No, me quiero quedar contigo, pero… necesito encontrarla —me susurró al oído.

—¡Ah! ¿Verdad? —seguí.

—Te lo prometo —se besó los dedos que formaban una especie de cruz.

—Bueno, es flaca, como de mi porte, crespa, rubia, de ojos verdes.

—Gracias. Espérame un minuto, pero no te muevas porque te vendré a buscar —amenazó.

—Ok —me eché en el respaldo del sillón.

Cerré los ojos y todo daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Cuando volví a abrirlos, vi la cara de Joyce.

—¡Apareciste! —la increpé.

—Bella ¿Dónde te habías metido? —dijo molesta.

—Salí, salí, salí a dar una vuelta —sonreí.

Mi acompañante incógnito miró a Joyce y alcancé a notar que le guiñó un ojo. Mi amiga me tomó por el brazo, pero me fui de espaldas. El ángel terrenal me cogió oportunamente para que no cayera de bruces al suelo. Pasé mi brazo por su espalda.

—Creo que las dejaré en la puerta —agregó preocupado. Noté que frunció en entrecejo— ¿Cómo se van a ir?

—Con Rob, él es mi novio y nos pasará a dejar a las dos.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el guapetón.

—Sí —respondió mi amiga con certeza.

A lo lejos distinguí unos gritos eufóricos, eran ellos, "Los Jotes". Sin darme cuenta, me cogieron en andas entre dos personas y me subieron al auto. Sentía que estaba apretada, pero no me importó, entonces me recosté sobre un hombro desconocido, mientras el auto se iba a toda velocidad.

Entre sueños sentí una mano grande y tibia que subía por debajo de mi falda, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le pegué para sacarla, pero insistió con más ansias. Intentó reiteradas veces meter la mano por debajo de mis nalgas. Abrí los ojos y una silueta que no alcancé a distinguir con claridad, acercó su rostro al mío. Cerré mis párpados y sentí una efusiva lengua que se introducía en mi boca y yo, respondí como pude. Las manos seguían tocándome por todo el cuerpo, por debajo de mi falda, para después subir hasta mis pechos, ejerciendo presión sobre ellos. En pocos instantes el coche se detuvo.

—Joyce, dile a tu amiguita que se baje —musitó una voz brusca, seguida de risotadas.

Se abrió la puerta del auto y alguien me jaló con potencia, dejándome en la entrada de mi casa. Había césped, así que me acosté sobre éste y cerré los ojos, porque la luz de los focos de la calle me molestaba tanto, tanto, que nuevamente iba a vomitar. Me relajé y me quedé medio dormida.

Con brusquedad sentí que alguien me pegaba en la cara y hablaba con urgencia.

—Isabella, Isabella ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! —era la voz de mi madre.

—¡Déjame aquí! Yo mañana converso con mi papá —respondí.

—Nada… ¡Qué mañana! ¡Levántate!

Escuchaba sus instrucciones, pero no podía ni quería levantarme.

—¡Déjame tranquila! —le grité.

Ahora la oía histérica.

—¡Párate y entra! —me jalaba por el brazo y la espalda, intentando sentarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondió.

Por unos minutos la dejé de escuchar, hasta que apareció Phil, mi padre postizo, que en realidad era como el verdadero.

—¡Bella!

—Te digo que esta niñita no responde ¡Otra vez llega así de ebria! —lloriqueaba Reneé, mientras Phil me tomaba en brazos y me arrastraba a la habitación.

—¡Apaguen la luz! —les decía.

Alguien abrió mi cama y me acosté. Mientras oía la discusión.

—Está niña tiene sólo dieciséis años y mira como anda de borracha ¡Parece una cualquiera! —exclamó Phil.

—Lo sé, lo sé —lloraba mi madre, desesperada.

—Tendrás que mandarla con Charlie —su tono fue imperatorio.

—Pero, tú sabes que él tiene su familia Phil, nunca la ha querido realmente.

—Tú verás qué harás con tu hija, pero esto no puede seguir ¡Es una vergüenza!

La discusión continuó por varios minutos más, pero yo me dormí con el mundo dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Bajé un pie para _anclarme_, pero no daba resultado. No sé cuánto tiempo después desperté con ganas de vomitar, pero cuando me iba a poner de pie, me di cuenta que no podía levantar ni siquiera la cabeza, así que desagüé ahí mismo y luego seguí durmiendo, no fui capaz de ponerme de pie.

El sol empezó a pegar fuerte por la ventana, obligándome a abrir los ojos de par en par. Osé mover la cabeza y ¡Oh, no! Me sentía morir: la cabeza se partiría en dos y las náuseas me revolvían el estómago. Me tomé del borde la cama y me arrastré a la orilla, reptando por la cama, hasta que pude bajar los pies. Cuando de repente, veo a mi mamá en la puerta con los ojos desorbitados de furia.

—¿Dónde te metiste ayer? —me interrogó indignada.

—No sé, con Joyce…

—¡Cómo no sabes! —me cogió de un brazo con fuerza.

La miré, mi estómago estaba a punto de estallar nuevamente.

—Y ¡Mírate! Estás toda vomitada, pareces una pordiosera ¡Levántate! —me jaló con fuerza a la ducha. La encendió, estaba helada como hielo, pero igual me zambulló— ¡Cuándo salgas hablaremos! —amenazó.

Desperté con la ducha, casi congelada, porque recién estaba llegando la primavera y las cañerías estaban frías como iceberg. Sentí como si me clavaran agujas por todo el cuerpo. Me sequé, pero antes de salir, tuve que levantar la tapa del wc y volver a vomitar. Llegué a mi habitación, ella me esperaba parada, al borde de la cama.

—¡Tú vas a limpiar todo esto! ¡Estás castigada por un mes! —me amenazó con fiereza.

No la tomé en cuenta y me empecé a vestir. Tuve que deshacer mi cama completa, cambiar sábanas, echarlas a la lavadora y luego, me volví a recostar, a pasar el resto de _caña_ que me rebanaba los sesos.

Durante todo el día nadie me habló, pero mejor, así no me molestaban. Al otro día sonó el bendito despertador a las seis treinta de la madrugada ¡Uy! ¡Qué asco, ahora al colegio! Me levanté con pereza y me metí a la regadera. Salí con el pelo empapado, me vestí y partí a clases.

—¡Sécate el pelo Bella! —me gritó Reneé.

La ignoré, tomé mi mochila y me fui. Camino al cole, me encontré con Christian —él también era de "Los Jotes"—. Se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dónde vas Bella? —me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso casi en la comisura de mis labios.

—¿Dónde crees? —le respondí apestada.

—Vamos donde Duncan, está solo… —me guiñó un ojo.

—_Mmmm_, puede ser…

—¡Vamos! Para que te vas a ir a aburrir al colegio.

—Ya, está bien —en verdad no costó demasiado convencerme.

Caminamos a la casa de Duncan. Cuando llegué estaba Rob —el infaltable—, James, Erick y mi querida amiga ¡Joyce!

—Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

—Me invitaron ¿Algún problema o sólo tú puedes venir? —le devolví su ironía.

Era pasado las nueve de la mañana cuando abrieron unas cervezas. Oíamos música y reíamos. De repente, sonó el timbre, habían invitado a un grupo de chicas más. Yo estaba sentada entre Christian y Duncan, cuando este último tuvo la brillante idea de jugar a la _botellita_. Nos pusimos todos alrededor de la mesa de centro y la botella comenzó a girar. Primero, fue el turno de Rob, lo siguió una de las invitadas, la pelirroja. Se dieron un besote y luego, volvieron a sus puestos.

—¡Ah, pero qué aburridos! —exclamó Duncan— la que viene no es aquí.

—¡Hay varias piezas disponibles! —rió Christian.

En medio de gritos y posiciones no acertadas de la botella, Erick encendió un pito, que pasó por la misma ronda que esperaba impaciente el veredicto de la botella. Abrieron más cervezas, éste era mi tercer copón. La botella, de vidrio café opaco, siguió dando vueltas, hasta indicar a Rob nuevamente. Duncan la volvió a girar y la punta de ésta me señaló a mí. A Rob se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus cabellos con rizos dorados, parecieron alborotarse ante la noticia. Se paró como resorte y me tendió la mano, yo le di la mía y me arrastró hacia la habitación contigua.

_**Aclaraciones de modismos**_

Cachito: es una persona irresponsable que trae problema a los demás.

Cuerina: imitación de cuero, pero de más baja calidad.

Flaca: delgada.

Anclarse: es una especie de mito, que se refiere a que cuando alguien está ebrio, al acostarse, debe bajar el pie para que no le dé vuelta todo a su alrededor.

La botellita: es un juego que consiste en girar la botella y a quienes ésta apunte, deberán besarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Juegos**

Rob era estupendo, de contextura media y atlética, media un poco menos de un metro noventa y tenía la piel siempre bronceada, a pesar de ser de cabellos rizados y casi albinos; su sonrisa era perfecta —todas morían por él, incluyendo a mi amiga Joyce—, pero él no tomaba a nadie en serio. Nunca habíamos incursionado, ni siquiera con un beso, pero Rob, varias veces se había insinuado, aunque nunca se concretó nada, porque siempre había medio andado con Joyce ¡A ella le fascinaba! Continuamente lo estaba _joteando_, y él, obvio, ni tonto, accedía, sin embargo, era evidente que no sentía nada por ella, porque en cuanto tenía otra opción, la ocupaba, y esta vez, era yo.

Cuando la botella me apuntó, miré de inmediato a Joyce, sus almendrados y perfectos ojos verdes, quedaron redondos como platos, pero qué importaba, total, ella también estaba jugando y pronto sería su turno. De todos modos, no fue difícil notar su mirada inquisidora cuando Rob me tendió la mano para que me parara del sofá y llevarme por el pasillo hacia la pieza.

Entramos a una habitación, que al parecer era de alguno de los hermanos pequeños de Christian, porque estaba pintada de azul, completamente y la cama era un autito de carrera rojo. Además, había un taca-taca y varios avioncitos de colección. En cuanto cerramos la puerta, él se apoyó contra ésta, doblando una pierna, sonriendo muy sexy, acto seguido, me tomó las manos y me acercó hacia él, inclinó el rostro y se agachó —bastante— para besarme. Con suavidad me tomó por la cintura y me aprisionó a su cuerpo, el beso era lento y tibio, nuestras lenguas se batían en una danza pausada y húmeda. Él no parecía ansioso, y por supuesto, sabía y controlaba lo que hacía, y posiblemente también, mi respuesta.

Su lengua sabía a cerveza, me gustaba, tenía un dejo fresco y amargo a la vez. Abrí los ojos y lo miré, realmente era lindo, con razón mi amiga estaba vuelta loca por él. Rob parecía muy concentrado, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas. Sentí un tenue y extraño nudo en mi estómago cuando nos imaginé besándonos. Su pelo se notaba sedoso y alborotado y me tenté, entonces acaricié esos cabellos de querubín de Botero —como esos angelitos gorditos y tiernuchos de tarjetas navideñas—. Cuando sintió que tocaba su pelo, aceleró el beso, sonrió y volvió a besarme con más ímpetu. Lo rocé y saqué mi lengua de inmediato, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Sus ojos pardos se iluminaron al instante. Volví a introducir mi lengua en su boca, pero evitando que ellas se unieran, quité la mía y sonreí.

Rob inclinó la cabeza y humedeció mi cuello con su boca y lengua, subiendo y bajando, hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, entonces se detuvo un momento y me mordió sutilmente, mientras su lengua seguía a sus perfectos dientes de niño adonis. Continué su juego e hice lo mismo, acerqué mis labios a su cuello y lo mojé. Él sacó mi corbatín con urgencia y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, mientras pasaba su lengua por mis hombros, hasta encontrarse con mis pechos. Me cogió en brazos, arrastrándome hacia la pequeña cama. En ningún momento dejó de tocar mis nalgas, por arriba de las medias grises y elasticadas, típicas del colegio.

Me depositó sobre la superficie plana y blanda, y yo, quedé con la cabeza apoyada en un pokemón de peluche. Como ya quedaba un solo botón por desabrochar, arqueé un poco mi espalda y el sacó la blusa, quedando solo en corpiño. Me miró y sus ojos parecieron destellar de lujuria y deseo, y yo, sentía una sensación exquisita en mi entrepierna, él lo notó y bajó una de sus manos, tocando mis pantaletas, para luego, sonreír con picardía. Rápidamente puso sus manos en medio de mis pechos y desabrochó el sostén, liberándolos. Me miró directo a los ojos y bajó su rostro, introduciendo uno de mis senos en su boca, humedeciéndolo con saliva tibia, provocando que mi piel se erizara completamente y que las aureolas de mis pechos se tensaran. Con su otra mano aprisionó mi seno libre, turnándose así, entre cada uno, un buen rato.

Se puso de pie para acomodarse y luego, se recostó sobre mí, ejerciendo una presión muy tenue entre mis piernas para separarlas. Cuando estuvo entre ellas, levantó mi falda y con urgencia apretó mis nalgas, aprisionándolas contra su masculinidad. Tomé su polera y la saqué de un tirón, mientras besaba su pecho fibroso y atlético. Rob me besó con demasiadas ansias, llevó las manos a su cinturón, mientras rozaba su pelvis contra la mía y yo, poco a poco, sentía como si mis piernas se anestesiaran. Mi cuerpo hervía y su piel parecía una caldera, subió la vista y preguntó.

—¿Tomas pastillas? —preguntó complicado. Llegó mi cable a tierra.

—¿Pastillas? No yo no…

—¿No qué? —me miró con cara de impresión.

—Bueno, está sería mi primera vez… —confesé avergonzada.

—¿En serio? —una sonrisa incrédula se dibujo en sus labios.

—Sí —asumí sin preámbulos.

Se puso tieso como una momia, esbozó una gran sonrisa y se separó un poco de mi cuerpo.

—Ni yo creo que lo que voy a decir —se puso colorado y me miró con risa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté insegura.

—Creo que quedaremos hasta aquí no más —besó mis labios con ternura, respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Quedé muda, no sabía qué decirle. Rob, caminó hacia el baño del dormitorio, tenía un bulto en su entrepierna. Parecía medio desconcertado y antes de entrar, me miró nuevamente, medio sonrió y dijo.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, ¡Tú Isabella Swan! —soltó una carcajada suave.

—¿Dónde vas? —le pregunté ansiosa, mientras tapaba mis pechos con la blusa.

—Necesito algo de _agua helada_ —me guiño un ojo y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Oí el agua correr desde el lavamanos y opté por vestirme. Abroché mi corpiño y abotoné mi blusa. Me miré en el reflejo del televisor y descubrí que estaba bastante despeinada, tomé el cabello entre mis manos para hacerme una cola. Sentía la cara hervir. Me entró el pudor, no me atrevía a salir del dormitorio, hasta que por fin salió Rob del baño.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonrió y me tomó por la cintura para besar la comisura de mis labios.

—Nada —dije con algo de retraimiento.

—Salgamos juntos —tomó mi mano y me arrastró por el pasillo devuelta hacia el living.

Se oyeron gritos eufóricos. Unos cuantos ya habían desaparecidos, lo más probable es que estuvieran en lo mismo, o más, de lo que habíamos estado nosotros hasta hace un rato atrás. Al llegar, Duncan sonrió, ya estaba medio arriba de la pelota.

—Y ¿Cómo estuvo? —soltó una gran carcajada.

—Bien, no podía ser de otro modo —Rob se largó a reír y me guiñó un ojo.

—Oye perro, afuera está Italo y Christian, se consiguieron unos _Blue Berry_, cien por ciento naturales ¡Son buenísimos!

—¿En serio? Y ¿De dónde los sacaron? —se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Creo que Italo está plantando en un macetero de su casa, bien fondeado para que no se lo encuentren los viejos —rompió a reír en una gran carcajada.

—¡Qué buena! —dijo mientras caminaba juntos hacia el patio de la casa.

Rápidamente, Rob desapareció por la cocina y Duncan, sonrió.

—Y ¿Es realmente bueno como dicen? —soltó una carcajada, pero la intriga se lo comía.

—Sí, obvio —sonreí burlesca, después de todo había sido re buena onda conmigo, tenía que cuidar su _prestigio_.

—¡Ah, qué bien! —me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo una encuesta? —rebatí sólo para molestarlo.

—N… no —se puso nervioso.

Rompí a reír. Él miró hacia ambos lados y luego se sentó en la orilla del sofá.

—Creo que estamos solos —intentó acercase a mí.

—_Mmmm_ parece, pero yo también quiero probar el _Blue Berry_ —le dije mientras me paraba del otro sillón.

Tomé una cerveza y rellené unos de los copones, para salir al patio. Llegué afuera y ya estaban muertos de la risa, obviamente, les había hecho efecto la novedosa adquisición. Rob me tomó por la cintura y con la otra mano me puso el pito en la boca, aspiré y retuve por un momento. Pasó a la siguiente ronda. En pocos momentos empecé a reírme sin mucha explicación, pero lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

Cuando las bromas de lo que había, supuestamente, pasado entre Rob y yo estaban en pleno, llegó James al patio. Venía acompañado de un muchacho alto, con el pelo desordenado, de un color bronce muy particular, ojos miel y una preciosa sonrisa, enmarcada con unos hermosos labios cereza. Lo observé bien ¡Era él! Mi ángel de la noche del sábado —no estaba tan segura, pero se parecía bastante—. Me vio y sonrió. James lo presentó.

—Edward Cullen, un compañero de la universidad.

El nuevo invitado saludó a cada presente, pero cuando tocó mi turno, acercó su boca sutilmente a mi oído, embargándome en su hálito tibio, que me estremeció por completo. Susurró sensualmente.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —su voz era de terciopelo. Unas maripositas danzaron en mi vientre. No pude dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo, pero Rob, me retenía en todo momento con su brazo pasado por mi cintura.

**Aclaración de modismos**

Incursionar: tener algún contacto con otra persona, pueden ser besos, caricias o más…

Jotear: "cortejar"

Blue Berry: una especie de marihuana _bien_ natural.

Fondear: esconder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Acierto de Cupido**

Tras sentir su hálito tibio y testosterónico que revolucionó mis hormonas, me miró directo a los ojos, dándome un paso directo a las ventanas de su alma; sus ojos de miel líquida, me hipnotizaron por completo y no pude quitar la vista de ellos.

Los que no fumaban, tomaban cerveza, o las dos cosas, como yo. Rob no me soltaba ni un segundo, mientras más volado estaba, más me aprisionaba a él. Edward me miraba de reojo y yo no podía evitar corresponderlo, era muy sexy y guapo. Ahora ya estábamos todos en el patio. Seguí bebiendo cerveza —como si fuera bebida— hasta que me empecé a sentir muy _alegre_. Necesitaba abordarlo, aunque, con Rob a mi lado, era difícil, porque ese día le había tocado yo y no me dejaría en paz hasta que me fuera. Finalmente, Duncan, para variar, tuvo la misma genial idea de la mañana, creo que estaba picado, porque para él, no había alcanzado, jajaja.

—¡Una segunda patita de la botella! —sus ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro lleno de pecas, típico de los colorines.

—_Mmmmm_, parece que quedaste con la bala pasada —rió Rob a todo pulmón y continuó— no sé, yo me quedo con la misma —me guiñó un ojo. Edward nos observaba.

Nuevamente apareció Joyce, venía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los ojos le brillaban. Obviamente, no tardó en pararse al lado de Edward.

—Yo creo que deberíamos jugar una segunda vez —insistió ella y le dirigió una mirada embaucadora a Edward.

—¿Qué dices Edward? —insistió Christian.

—¡Uf! No sé…

—¡Anda! ¿No me digas que nunca has jugado? —James le pegó una palmadita en la espalda y él, sonrió.

—Bueno, sí —me miró sin titubear, pero Rob, a pesar de que estaba medio volado y algo ebrio, lo notó y me aferró más a él.

Finalmente, llegamos al living y Duncan, como verdadero maestro de ceremonias, giró la botella. Se oyeron unos grititos de algunos participantes al comenzar el juego.

—La primera es suavecita —masculló la chica pelirroja.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pero le vamos a hacer una variación al juego —sonrió Duncan.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté desafiante.

—Si la botella señala a dos del mismo sexo, seguidos, a los dos, les toca tomarse una roncola al seco —intentaba convencernos y por supuesto, no le costó nada, porque la mayoría dijo que sí de inmediato.

Empezó a girar la botellita de cerveza y los primeros en caer, fueron dos de las invitadas nuevas. Italo tomó el ron y llenó casi hasta la mitad el vaso y le puso la nada de bebida. Una de ellas, una niña de piel canela y bastante guapa se quejó.

—No, ¡Eso es mucho! —protestó molesta.

—¡_Yaaaaaaaa_!, ahora no se pueden echar para atrás —interrumpió Christian.

El juego empezó y todos entonaron a coro el himno que ameritaba para la ocasión.

_**Este farol no alumbra,**_

_**No alumbra este farol**_

_**Póngale parafina que alumbrará mejor**_

_**¡Póngale! ¡Póngale! ¡Póngale! ¡Póngale!**_

Todos se echaron a reír y una de ellas, la rubia, no aguantó y tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar.

—¡Gua! ¿Cómo cagó tan rápido? —balbuceó Italo, incrédulo.

La otra amiga se paró tras ella, al parecer no se sentía bien.

El juego continuó y la botella famosa empezó a girar de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, el primero en salir fue Edward. Yo estaba expectante, quería que me señalara a mí, así que crucé los dedos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El envase siguió girando y ¡Nooooo! ¡Joyce! Me miró con una gran sonrisa burlesca en los labios. Edward se paró incómodo y medio ruborizado ¡Era hermoso! Andaba con pantalones negros y un polerón azul eléctrico con capuchón y unas tiritas blancas que venían del gorro. Alguien salvó el momento, era Rob.

—La primera era suavecita no más, Joyce —dijo entre risas, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba celoso.

Ella le sonrió a Rob con una mueca y se puso de pie frente a Edward. Él la miró, ella le llegaba al hombro. Para besarla, Edward puso una mano entre su cuello y la quijada. Sentí que se me movía el piso, y no sabía si era a raíz del _Blue Berry _o la cerveza, o de ese ¡Beso! ¡Puaj! Él se veía muy concentrado, cerró los ojos, su rostro se notaba plácido y el de ella, ¡Uf! ¡Lo estaba disfrutando a concho! Su piel lucía tersa, y el movimiento de sus quijadas lo decía todo ¡Cuánto me hubiese gustado ser ella! Oportunamente, alguien carraspeó, se estaban demorando más de lo esperado. Miré a Rob y estaba con los ojos como platos, pero se hacía el tonto.

—¡Si quieren les presto una pieza! —gritó Christian muerto de la risa.

Recién, después de ese lindo comentario, cortaron el beso. Duncan tomó la botella y le dio impulso para que girara. Primero le tocó la chica pelirroja, y después a mí. Italo, ya estaba preparando los rones, cuando Christian gritó.

—_Mmmm_ ¡Nueva regla! Y conste que es opcional… pueden cambiar el ron por un beso de ustedes dos —sus ojos marrones destellaban lujuria.

En verdad, nunca le había dado un beso a una mujer, pero que más daba, además, tenía rabia de Edward y Joyce, prácticamente se habían devorado delante de nosotros, entonces ¿Por qué no? Miré a mi compañera y asentí.

—¡Está bien! —asentí sin titubear.

—¡_Guaaaaaaaaaa_! ¡_Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh_! —empezaron a gritar los hombres, demasiado entusiasmados.

Christian miró a Francesca, así se llamaba la colorina, y ella también aceptó. Ahora si que todo se convirtió en una locura.

—¡Noooo! Esto hay que grabarlo —gritó alguien que no pude identificar.

—¡Esto es memorable! —agregó, creo que Rob.

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, yo me sentía algo _arriba de la pelota_, pero no tanto como para atreverme a besarla. Observé su rostro fino con pecas y sus verdes ojos oscuros. No sé en qué momento, sentí sus labios suaves y finos en mi boca, y tras ellos, su lengua; su saliva parecía más líquida y delgada que la de los hombres, no era desagradable, pero era raro. Respondí al beso sin mucho convencimiento, pero no podía demostrarlo, así que asumí. Cuando nos separamos, todos estaban con los ojos redondos, casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. De inmediato, lo miré a él, sin que lo notara ¡Estaba casi con la boca abierta! Y era justamente lo que había querido lograr, resultado: el esperado. Sonreí y los gritos se hicieron aún más efusivos. Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡La cagaron! Nunca me imaginé que aceptarían en realidad —dijo Christian extasiado.

Volvimos a nuestros puestos y ella estaba casi morada de vergüenza, a mí, me dio lo mismo, todavía estaba muy picada con Joyce. La botellita volvió a girar, ahora era el turno de Rob y luego, le tocó a la misma niña pelirroja, que yo creo, no quería más guerra. Rob, titubeó al dejarme ahí, pero se paró y le dio la mano a la chica, tal como lo había hecho conmigo en la mañana. Joyce estaba furia.

Después fue el turno de la niña de piel canela, Roxana creo que se llamaba, y le tocó con Duncan ¡Por fin! Estaba feliz el pobre. Luego, el turno de Christian con ¿Joyce?, ellos se conocían tanto, que ninguno aceptó y optaron por quedarse ahí sentados. Como ya habían desaparecido varios, Italo salió a fumarse otro _Blue Berry_, lo acompañó Christian, junto a las otras dos invitadas. Joyce se fue, moría de rabia.

Miré, por casualidad no porque me preocupara la hora, el reloj de madera que había en el living, uno de esos cucús típicos. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. El día se había encapotado y sólo quedaba una escasa luz que se colaba tenue por la ventana. Finalmente, quedamos él y yo, frente a frente. Fui a buscar un ron, necesitaba seguir media mareada, de lo contrario, me hubiese cortado frente a él.

Edward sonrió ¡Era bello, bello! Estaba medio reclinado hacia atrás. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, hasta que él rompió el hielo.

—¿Cómo llegaste esa noche? —sonrió y sus ojos ámbar se cristalizaron.

—Bien, o sea, más o menos —sonreí culpable.

—_Mmmm_, se te habían pasado las copas parece —me dijo algo consejero.

—Sí puede ser. Gracias por cuidarme…

—No te podía dejar a la deriva —sonrió y se sentó bien derecho en el sillón blanco.

—Bueno, sí, es que ese día lo pasé re bien —dije sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿En serio? Y al otro día ¿Te acuerdas de todo o _se te apaga la tele_? —curvó esos exquisitos labios cereza, que quería devorar a besos y que mi amiga se había adelantado en probar. No podía concentrarme, sólo podía ver esos carnosos labios rojos que me hablaban y me tenían hipnotizada.

Vacilé un momento y respondí.

—Sí, no, bueno, a veces —tartamudeé algo confundida, en realidad era por su mirada penetrante que me estaba quemando.

—Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —parecía intrigado.

—Dime —cualquier cosa que quisiera de mí, yo se la daría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Tú sueles besarte con mujeres? —vi la intensa curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —pregunté irónica.

Hizo un bello gesto con la cara, como arrugando la nariz, y luego se acercó más a mi lado.

—No, en absoluto, es sólo que pensé que quizás te gustaban sólo ellas —dijo con picardía en los ojos.

—Eh, no, de hecho prefiero a los hombres mil veces —sonreí coqueta.

Se acercó a mí un poco más y me tomó con su mano tibia y suave por el cuello y la quijada, tal como lo había hecho con Joyce, posando sus labios en los míos, dejando pasar su lengua húmeda y exquisita, que sabía a miel, al igual que su deliciosa saliva. Sentí que mi corazón explotaría ante el contacto con su piel tibia y perfecta. Rápidamente me aferré más a él, acariciando sus cabellos de plumillas, hasta instalarme sobre sus piernas, quedando de frente a él. Ahora tan sólo nos iluminaba la luna que se entraba por el ventanal de la sala.

**Modismos**

Picado: enojado.

"Una segunda patita": es equivalente a "segunda vuelta". Termino usado frecuentamente en la cueca chilena —baile nacional-.

Bala pasada: picado, enojado, con querer venganza.

Volado: que fumó marihuana.

Blue Berry: cigarrillo de marihuana.

"Apagar la tele": cuando una persona ebria no se acuerda de lo que hizo.

"Arriba de la pelota": ebrio, borracho, pero no al punto de quedar inconciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**La primera vez**

El sábado siguiente, Edward me llamó para que nos juntáramos. Cuando vi su nombre en el móvil, sentí que mi corazón estallaría de alegría. Obviamente, le dije que sí y nos reunimos a las diez en "La Cueva del Ratón", donde ambos íbamos regularmente a bailar, y donde el gorilote me ponía problemas para entrar. Llegué y él, ya estaba en la fila para entrar. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vieron.

—Hola —me besó en la mejilla y eso me desilusionó un poco.

—Hola —me obligué a sonreír, yo no era así, _romanticona_.

—¿Cómo estuvo el colegio? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Bien, gracias y ¿Tu universidad? —contra pregunté nerviosa.

—Muy bien —me miró y sonrió.

Él pagó su entrada, las mujeres teníamos _free pass_, así que el gorilote me tuvo que dejar pasar no más. Antes de entrar y sin que Edward se diera cuenta, le saqué la lengua en venganza, jajaja. Una vez dentro, fui donde Andrew y le pedí una roncola —por cuenta de la casa, por supuesto— y Edward bebió lo mismo. La música se oía fuerte, conversamos harto, mientras yo tomaba mi trago y él, el suyo, pero con más calma. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado hermoso. Cuando se terminó mi primer ron, fui por el segundo, pero él me detuvo en seco y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Nos divertimos muchísimo, yo sentía su cuerpo fuertemente apegado al mío, hasta que lo tomé por el cuello y lo besé. Él sonrió con sus labios pegados a los míos y respondió de inmediato a mi beso.

Mi estómago se contraía cada vez que nuestras lenguas se unían, era una sensación fenomenal, única; me costaba controlar la respiración, sentía que perdería los estribos. Él olía de maravilla, era una mezcla de frescura y masculinidad perfecta. Mientras lo besaba, inspiraba su aroma exquisito, que nunca le había sentido a nadie. Seguí acariciando su cabello broncíneo con suavidad, quería que su textura se impregnara en cada célula de mis manos ¡Era divino! No podía ni quería dejar de besarlo, quería devorármelo a besos y él lo notó, porque de repente cortó el beso y me miró tan exquisitamente, que me derretí ante él, sobre todo, por su sonrisa preciosa y sensual.

Ya era más de la una y por fin, pude tomar un segundo ron. Él me observaba —eso era lo único malo que tenía… parecía supervisar cada uno de mis movimientos—. Me tomó la mano y preguntó.

—¿Quieres conocer mi departamento? —sonrió con picardía.

Ahora ya me sentía más alegre.

—Bueno —respondí de inmediato.

Fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas a la guardarropía y nos largamos juntos en su Volvo plateado, último modelo. Llegamos a su edificio y descendimos al subterráneo para que estacionara su modelito. Era un barrio muy exclusivo y el departamento era moderno, minimalista, finamente decorado. Puso algo de música y bailamos, mientras nos besamos por un largo y delicioso rato.

Entramos a un dormitorio oscuro, tan sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba en la ventana. Edward me miró fijamente y me besó con pasión. Él me besaba, pero me observaba, quería ver mi reacción. Cogió mi polera con sutileza y la sacó, con paciencia, pero sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo. Me tomó por las caderas para sentarme sobre un escritorio de madera; mi piel se erizaba, sabía lo que venía, era como si tuviese frío, pero en realidad una necesidad imperiosa nacía en mí, quería estar con él sobre todas las cosas.

Yo no quise desilusionarlo y lo acaricié con ímpetu, le quité la polera y luego, esa bella camisa azul, dejando su torso pálido al descubierto, era perfecto, parecía una estatua esculpida, pero con la diferencia que su piel era tibia y sabía deliciosa. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo aferré más hacia mí, mientras, Edward humedecía mi cuello con sus besos, haciéndome experimentar sensaciones indescriptibles en mi parte más íntima, invitándome a seguir besándolo sin pausa. Tal como alguna vez había leído en una revista de mi mamá, para mujeres grandes, bajé mi boca hacia su cuerpo y pasé mi lengua tibia sobre su piel, logrando que se erizara por completo. Él se estaba excitando, tan sólo de mirar su rostro lo percibí. Tomó mi cara en sus manos de hombre hecho y derecho, desde la quijada, cubriendo parte de mi cuello y me besó con más fuerza, como queriendo sofocarse en mí.

Delicadamente, y con experiencia de hombre hábil, desabrochó mi corpiño, bajando un tirante de éste a la vez, mordisqueando mis hombros, mientras, creaba una atmósfera de necesidad del uno al otro. Me miraba, a la vez que bajaba sus exquisitos labios cereza hacia uno de mis pechos, lo acarició primero con su mano y luego, hundió su boca húmeda en ellos, provocándome un corrientazo eléctrico en todo el cuerpo. Pasó su lengua por encima de mis pezones, provocando que ellos se erizaran, al igual que toda mi piel. Yo acaricié su pelo de príncipe, en tanto él se deleitaba en mis pechos.

Se separó un segundo de mí, sus ojos ahora eran fogosos, insinuantes y la temperatura de la piel se nos había elevado. Cogió una de mis piernas y bajó el cierre de la bota, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Se acercó a mí, me volvió a besar y con sus manos de ángel me desabrochó el pantalón, luego me tomó por las caderas para bajarlos completamente, hasta dejarlo por debajo de mis glúteos. Yo lo miraba ensimismada, lo que venía era mejor, aunque nunca lo había experimentado antes. Sacó mis pantalones definitivamente y los lanzó al suelo. Se acercó nuevamente a mí, y subió su mano por el borde interior de mis muslos, llegando a mi parte más íntima. Me besó y me tocó, haciéndome estremecer y decidirme a ser de él.

Desabroché su cinturón y él me ayudó con su botón. Con mis piernas, más hábiles de lo que alguna vez imaginé, bajé su jeans, que él se terminó de quitarse con las suyas. Me tomó por las caderas, aferrándome hacia él, volviendo a besar mi cuello con ansiedad. Finalmente, me tomó con ímpetu por los muslos y besándonos con apremio, nos fuimos hacia la cama. A esas alturas era evidente nuestra urgencia por amarnos, aunque fuéramos unos desconocidos, había algo más fuerte que nos atraía. Me recostó sobre la cama y él se arrodilló a un costado de ésta, jalándome lentamente la tanga, tocando mis pechos.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? —preguntó por si acaso.

Dudé en decir la verdad.

—No.

Él pareció sonreír y descendió por la línea de mi ombligo hacia mi parte más íntima para besarla, di un saltito que me hizo arquear la espalda y sentí su lengua que humedecía aún más mi entrepierna. Esto me complicaba un tanto, no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía sentir sus labios en mí. Edward, subió hacia mí y me besó, fue una sensación muy extraña, él estaba empapado en mí y yo ahora sabía una parte de mí que jamás imaginé. Me cogió por las caderas y me ayudó a acomodar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Volvió a tocar mi parte más sensible, y luego, se deshizo de sus boxer apretados que lo hacían ver tan sexy, dejando al descubierto su masculinidad y despertando mi curiosidad, hasta que se acomodó sobre mí y con suavidad separó mis piernas.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó serio, pero evidentemente excitado. Su voz estaba considerablemente más ahogada.

—Sí —respondí y mi estómago se contrajo.

Se acercó aún más y bajó su mano hacia su masculinidad para introducirse en mí. Primero lo sentí levemente, hasta que ejerció un poco más de presión. Fue extraño experimentar como él se iba dando paso en mi cavidad, que se iba separando de a poco y con algo de obstáculo. Me dolía, pero no sabía si decirle que parara o no, era una sensación dolorosa, pero placentera a la vez. Podía sentir como su parte más íntima se unía con la mía perfectamente, eran como dos piezas perfectas que habían esperado para encontrarse en ese momento. No pude evitar dar un gritito de dolor en su oído.

—¿Estás bien? —me miró asustado, pero sentía su pecho agitado contra el mío.

—Sí, sigue —le dije mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda.

Él continuó dentro de mí hasta que llegó al fondo, para volver a salir lentamente y entrar de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza. Así continuó, entrando y saliendo de mí, mientras me observaba en todo minuto. Mantuvimos las miradas siempre, era una sensación demasiada enérgica. Sus movimientos se acrecentaron, y su piel se fue sonrojando cada vez más, sus quejidos se intensificaron y sentí como pasaba algo de él en mí, una especie de contracciones en su masculinidad, que depositó dentro de mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, notó mi rostro algo extraño y preguntó preocupado.

—¿Te duele mucho? —agregó abatido.

—Un poco —sonreí.

Con suavidad se echó hacia tras, saliendo de mí para recostándose a mi lado. Yo estaba muda.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonrió dulcemente— ¿Te arrepentiste? —dijo afligido.

—No, no sé, no es eso…

Cogió mi rostro por el mentón y me besó, volviéndome a estremecer, algo había hecho un clic extraño en mí. Me paré brusco y partí al baño, me sentía rara. Cerré la puerta, tomé un papel de baño y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando, casi me desmayo ¡Qué horror! Por eso me dolía tanto. Abrí la puerta y él estaba ahí, bello y perfecto.

—¿Algún problema? —insistió.

—Nada —fui cortante.

Ante mi reacción, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me aferró hacia él, besándome con más pasión que antes, con necesidad de tenerme y yo, de tenerlo a él. Me arrastró a la cama nuevamente y no pude evitar preguntarle.

—¿Habías estado con una virgen? —me sentí ridícula por mi duda.

—No, nunca —sonrió.

—¿Tiene que haber sido aburrido, cierto?

—Al contrario, fue perfecto… —sonrió y me pasó un mechón del cabello por detrás de la oreja.

Cogí mi ropa y me vestí, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—Me voy —fui seca, aún no procesaba lo que acababa de vivir.

—Yo te voy a dejar —masculló extrañado, pero muy dulce.

—No, no importa —di media vuelta, dispuesta a salir del dormitorio lo antes posible. Me jaló del brazo, mirándome directo a los ojos.

—No me digas que nunca más no veremos —agregó muy complicado.

—No lo sé —respondí culpable.

—Necesito verte otra vez —sus ojos se enternecieron a tal punto, que sentí mariposas en el estómago.

—Edward, sin compromisos —giré la puerta y me fui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Borrón y vida normal**

Llegué a la puerta del departamento y la abrí apresuradamente. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, con el pulso aceleradísimo, pero cuando por fin pisé el _hall_ de entrada para salir del edificio, él ya estaba ahí —obviamente el ascensor era más rápido—, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y en sus ojos, noté su desconcierto. Pasé por su lado y lo obvié, pero él me siguió.

—Ey, Bella, Bella ¿Qué pasa? —me frenó tomando mi brazo.

—Nada, Edward, me tengo que ir, es tarde —no sabía qué decirle, me sentía rara.

—¿Cómo nada? ¿Por qué te vas así? —insistió ansioso.

—¿Cómo así? Me voy, mira el cielo, ya está aclarando —di una excusa estúpida.

—¡Te estás arrancando! —me dijo desilusionado.

—No es cierto —rápidamente hice parar un taxi y me subí desesperada.

El auto partió y de reojo vi que él se había quedado en la vereda, parado, probablemente confundido, pero yo no me podía dar el lujo de tener una relación, él me gustaba demasiado y eso era peligroso.

Pasó la semana sin penas ni glorias, intenté ponerme al día con el colegio, porque iba francamente a pique. En mi casa me desconocían, jamás había estado tan callada y tranquila, pero en realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido el sábado anterior. Siempre había jugado, pero jamás me había entregado de ese modo. Fue extraño, sentía que una parte de mí se había ido y no tenía vuelta atrás, incluso, tenía la sensación de estar sucia, y lo peor, era que no podía contárselo a nadie. Lo mejor sería que buscara otra —u otro— distracción, y me olvidara de lo que había pasado esa noche, para siempre.

El viernes llegué a la casa después del colegio, tiré la mochila, cerrada, ni siquiera miré ni ordené los cuadernos y luego, me fui a ver televisión. No podía sacarme esa imagen de mi mente: él sobre mí, sus gestos, su aroma, la manera en que habíamos tenido sexo y de cómo me había penetrado ¡Había sido muy doloroso! Yo me imaginaba algo absolutamente distinto, algo más entretenido, en cambio, quedé muda y me sentía indecente. Continué recostada. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, disparando luces de colores, haciendo un verdadero espectáculo, como cada vez que me llamaban. Con pereza moví mi mano hacia el velador y cuando miré ¡Edward! Mi corazón se comprimió y unas mariposas ridículas bailaron en mi estómago, estuve a segundos de contestarle, pero tenía que dejarlo, no podía ser. En menos de cinco minutos, volvió a sonar el móvil, pero no contesté. Llamó nuevamente, pero lo omití, mientras, sentía que me ahogaba de emoción ¡Esto era absurdo!

Finalmente, cuando dejó de insistir, sonó nuevamente el teléfono, era Joyce.

—Oye _perna_, tengo un _carrete_ donde unos amigos de mi prima.

—¿Quiénes irán? —no quería encontrarme con Edward.

—Unos _minos_ nuevos, no los conoces, enfermos de ricos ¿Te tinca? —dijo efusivamente.

—_Mmmm_ ¡Ya! —podía ser la manera de olvidarme de lo que había pasado.

—Te pasó a buscar ¿Te pondrán atados tus viejos para salir?

—No para nada, esta semana he sido un angelito —solté una carcajada.

A las nueve llegó Joyce.

—Mamá voy a salir con Joyce —anuncié entusiasmada.

—¿Me pediste permiso? –dijo para no sentirse mala madre, pero en realidad, su consentimiento daba lo mismo, si yo quería salir, lo haría.

—Chao.

—¡No vuelvas tarde! —gritó, por decir algo.

Cerré la puerta y me subí al auto. Joyce traía una botella con roncola, para _la previa_, obvio. Además, andaba con unos vasos plásticos. Nos estacionamos unas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de los _minos_ y bebimos una par de vasos cada una. Ya me sentía media _arriba de la pelota_ y se me estaba olvidando lo que había sucedido la semana pasada. Partimos al _carrete_ y efectivamente, estaban bastante _potables_ ¡Muy ricos! Había un morenazo que me tincó de entradita. Nos sentamos en el living y nos dieron otras roncolas. Subieron la música, el ambiente estaba que ardía, no había parado de mirarme con el minazo de ojos marrones, con pinta de _latin lover_, así que me paré a la cocina a buscar hielo y él me siguió. Todos estaban medios ebrios —incluyéndome—, así que nadie notó mi desaparición.

Entré a la cocina, y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí, sonrió, me agarró por la cintura y me besó, pasando su lengua, fresca y húmeda, a mi boca. Le respondí con demasiado énfasis, y prontamente, bajó sus manos hacia mis glúteos. Yo —como andaba media prendida— bajé mi mano a su masculinidad, notando que se excitaba. Sacó mi chaqueta, bajando aún más el escote de mi polera, liberando uno de mis pechos, que toqueteó y besó con ansiedad. Me subió al mesón de la cocina y él se instaló entremedio de mis piernas, apegándome a su cuerpo, rozando su pelvis con mi intimidad. El asunto iba subiendo de tono e intentó desabrochar mi pantalón, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

—¡Abran la puerta! Necesito sacar las bebidas —era la voz de un hombre.

Estaba muerta de la risa, me acomodé la polera, mientras él intentaba pasar desapercibido. Abrió la puerta y sonreímos como estúpidos.

—¡Uf! No me han visto —agregó el muchacho, riendo. Sacó las bebidas y salió, pero antes dijo— tenemos unos bien buenos que nos vamos a fumar ahora.

Alex, creo que así se llamaba mi acompañante de turno, me miró y ya que se nos había bajado algo la temperatura, me dio la mano y salimos al patio de la casa ¡Era enorme! Todo estaba oscuro, pero se escuchaban las risas de la gente y obviamente, olimos de inmediato ese aroma dulzón tan particular.

Nos pusimos en una orilla del círculo, Joyce había desaparecido, lo más probable es que estuviese en una pieza con alguien, era normal en ella, bueno y en mí también, pero sus encuentros eran más _power_. Llegó mi turno, y lo miré, era un pito más gordo de lo normal y quedaba poco, así que me pasaron una pinza, porque me quemaba las yemas de los dedos. Di dos o tres piteadas, cuando empecé a sentir que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor. Alex me tomó, arrastrándome hacia un lugar aún más oscuro. Alcancé a notar que intentó desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón, pero yo me sentía mal. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un mar de vómito compulsivo se apoderó de mí y me tumbé de rodillas a devolver todo en el pasto. Alex se corrió y noté que fue a buscar a alguien. Me cogieron en andas, arrastrándome al baño, mientras una _mina_, que no conocía, me tomó el pelo en un moño. Yo seguí vomitando. Escuché unas risotadas a lo lejos

—¡Está con la pálida en mala! —mi piel estaba helada y no podía mantenerme en pie.

Alguien me tomó y me llevó a una pieza, donde me dejaron en penumbras. Cuando desperté estaba algo mejor, pero aún mareada y con un dolor de cabeza asqueroso. Busqué a Joyce, pero no encontré a nadie, así que tomé mi móvil y la llamé. El sonido provenía de la habitación del lado. Golpeé, pero no contestaron, entonces ¡Abrí! Y ahí estaba ella, acostada, completamente desnuda, junto a un _mino_ que en mi vida había visto y de seguro ella tampoco.

—Vamos —le dije media somnolienta. Miró la hora y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí.

Se paró, sin ropa —era el ser menos pudoroso que había conocido—, agarró sus cosas, se vistió y salimos. De nuevo estaba amaneciendo ¡Uf! Tendría _show_ con mi mamá de nuevo. Llegué a mi casa y metí la llave muy sigilosamente, menos mal, no se dieron cuenta, y me fui a acostar. A las diez mi mamá pasó la aspiradora, a propósito, claro. Me tuve que vestir, con ese ruido infernal, era imposible dormir. Cuando miré el móvil, vi que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas ¡Edward nuevamente! Inspiré hondo y me fui a la ducha, lo mejor era ignorarlo, no me quería echar a perder la vida con un _mino_.

Ese sábado fuimos a la casa de unos amigos de mis papás, pero fue una fomedad y se hizo tan tarde, por lo que tampoco pude salir, así que me quedé viendo películas _ñoñas_ en la tele.

La semana que siguió, me porté súper, fui al colegio todos los días, al menos, hasta el viernes, cuando me encontré con Rob.

—Hola rica —me besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, como saludaban casi todos "Los Jotes".

—Hola —sonreí, después de todo, Rob me caía bien.

—Oye, vamos donde Christian —levantó las cejas graciosamente y sonrió.

—¡Uf! Y yo que iba a completar la semana yendo a clases —reí.

—Bueno, no eres una santa ¿o sí? —me guiñó un ojo.

—Casi —sonreí.

—¡Aaaah, verdad! —se acordó de nuestro encuentro y siguió— pero eso lo podemos arreglar —me tomó por la cintura y caminamos juntos hasta la casa de Christian, el sitio de reunión clandestina permanente.

Llegamos y nos abrió Erick —él había quedado muy picado conmigo, desde el incidente del auto—, y a penas nos pescó. Hoy había otras minas de turno. Obviamente, empezaron de nuevo con la famosa botellita y Rob estaba ansioso por jugar. Joyce no había llegado, al parecer no sabía, así que teníamos _chipe libre_ con Rob, no había nadie que se pusiera celosa.

El juego empezó y las primeras parejas desaparecieron, incluyendo a Rob. Inusitadamente sonó el citófono y luego, la puerta. Christian abrió, mientras yo iba por unas cervezas, para continuar, quedábamos pocos. Era él ¡Tan mino! Bello como el solo y enfermo de rico. Me miró y sonrió. Me puse muy nerviosa y me levanté del sillón para ir a la cocina. Mientras, se afinaban las últimas parejas, entre ebrios y volados, pero cuando iba saliendo, de regreso al living, se puso frente a mí y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Sabía que te podía encontrar aquí —sonrió y me derretí por completo, pero fingí al máximo, para que él no lo notara.

_**Modismos**_

Pique: en decadencia, en caída.

Perna: tonta (manera cariñosa en que se tratan algunas amigas).

Carrete: fiesta, reuniones sociales con trago.

Minos: hombres.

Ricos: buenos mozos.

¿Te tinca?: ¿Te gustaría?

Potables: ricos, buenos mozos.

Tincar: gustar.

Prendida: semi ebria.

Pito: cigarro de marihuana.

Piteadas: fumar marihuana.

"La pálida": depresión de la marihuana cuando se ha consumido en exceso o con trago.

Ñoñas: tontas, romanticotas, inocentes.

Chipe libre: sin restricción.

Volados: bajo efecto de la marihuana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Destellos de pasión**

Sus ojos me increpaban, me hacían sentir incómoda, me intimidaban tanto, tanto, que tenías ganas de arrancar y besarlo, al mismo tiempo. Tenía una sonrisa de victoria en esos deliciosos labios frambuesa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y en reacción, me aferré al vaso y la cerveza que llevaba en la mano, como si fuera un escudo y estos, me protegieran.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dije nerviosa, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada me quemaba.

—_Mmmm_, depende…

—¿Depende de qué? —exclamé asustada y agresiva.

—De tus respuestas —y continuó— tengo un par de dudas y me encantaría que las aclararas.

Lo quedé mirando y mordí mi labio inferior de puros nervios.

—¿Qué? —le dije desafiante.

—¿Por qué te estás arrancando de mí? —acercó su hermoso rostro al mío e inevitablemente sentí su hálito tibio y testosterónico que me hacía enloquecer.

—Yo n… no te estoy evadiendo —titubeé ¡Qué rabia! Él tenía que haberlo notado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamados? —sonrió con una nota burlesca.

—No me di cuenta, no conozco tu número y no contesto números que no ubico —mentí, había visto con bombos y platillos que era él quien me llamaba.

—Yo te lo di, lo anotaste delante mío, la otra vez que estuvimos aquí ¿Te acuerdas? —sonrió y una luminosidad especial se fue a sus ojos.

—Entonces lo anoté mal —mentí.

—Veamos —sacó su móvil y marcó mi número, esperó y esperó. Se podía oír el _tuuut, tuuut, tuuut._

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero no tenía mi móvil a mano, lo había dejado encima de una mesita lateral del living, así que no tendría cómo verlo. Cuando de repente escuchó unos gritos eufóricos.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Está sonando tu móvil —dijo Christian, ya medio ebrio.

—Ya, gracias —le respondí con la voz alzada.

—Pregúntales, si en tu celular, se ve el número que está llamando —susurró sarcástico

¡Oh, no! Ahora se daría cuenta que le estaba mintiendo. Lo quedé mirando inmóvil.

—Estoy esperando… —torció sus labios en una sensual sonrisa.

—¡Christian! —grité, pero en realidad no quería que me oyera.

—¿Qué? —respondió distraído.

—¿Se ve el número que me está llamando? —grité, no muy fuerte para que no me escuchara.

—Espera… —¡Maldita sea! Me había oído.

Edward me miraba tranquilo, pero sus ojos denotaban ansiedad.

—¡Te llamó Edward! —contestó y sus palabras rebotaron en mis oídos.

Él enarcó una ceja y esbozó una gran sonrisa, con esos exquisitos labios de miel.

—Así que no reconocías el número —me dijo burlesco, pero con cara de triunfador.

—Bueno, quizás no me fijé bien —insistí, tragando saliva.

—No me mientas —su mirada ocre se clavó en mis ojos.

Quedé muda y creo que me puse colorada como tomate, porque el siguió riendo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo ni tampoco, verme? —ahora se puso serio.

—Es que… no sé ¡Déjame pasar por favor!

Intenté evadirlo y escabullirme por el lado, entre él y el mesón de la cocina, pero cuando iba saliendo, como tenía las manos ocupadas, me tomó por la espalda y me dio vuelta, dejándome frente a él. Acercó su rostro maravilloso de príncipe encantado y me habló con su boca prácticamente pegada a mis labios, cogió mis brazos, obligándome a dejar el vaso y la cerveza sobre el mesón y rozó sus labios, suaves y tibios, en los míos, logrando que mi estómago se comprimiera al máximo. Bruscamente, hice mi rostro hacía el lado, pero, esperó, hasta que no tuve más opción que quedar frente a él.

Volvió a tocar mis labios con los suyos muy levemente y luego, tomó mi cuello con fuerza y me besó con pasión, entrega y necesidad. Sentí su lengua jugar con la mía, él era espectacular, causaba una sensación extraña en mí, no podía controlarme con Edward. Cuando ya estuvo seguro de que le respondería el beso, me aprisionó por la cintura, provocando un vaivén en mi estómago, que me hizo estremecer de pies cabeza.

Cortamos el beso y me miró embobado.

—¿Por qué no me quieres ver? —insistió con mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Es complicado… —bajé el mentón.

—Yo moría por verte… —esos bellos ojos ámbar destellaban deseo y sus palabras hicieron que mi estómago de contrajera.

Me puse aún más nerviosa, no sabía cómo responder a esa manera que tenía de mirarme, era perfecta y embriagadora. Lo observé y él acercó sus labios de carne viva a los míos, bloqueando mis defensas y haciéndome ceder sin tapujos. Me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre el mesón de la cocina, trayendo fuertes recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la última vez entre nosotros. Inclinó ese rostro de dios griego, perfecto y pálido, y posó su boca, húmeda y deliciosa, sobre la mía. Luego, susurró en mi oído.

—Te ves exquisita con uniforme — me miró torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa sexy.

Me sentía avergonzada, me hervía la cara con lo que acaba de decir. Era todo tan extraño, otras cosas más osadas no me causaban vergüenza, pero cada cumplido de él, me sacudía por completo. Acercó su nariz a la mía, sentía su respiración tibia sobre mi piel, que agitaba la mía, y luego, rozó su mejilla contra la mía, tocando nuestras pieles tersas y deseosas de tenerse en todo instante ¡Era imposible no ceder a tremenda tentación! Así que esta vez, yo, busqué su boca, desesperadamente. Él sonrió y nuestros labios se unieron, traspasando e intensificando esa sensación de sofocación y necesidad mutuas.

De repente se escuchó la puerta y Rob nos estaba mirando perplejo.

—No sabía que había _onda_ entre ustedes —masculló riendo, pero con un dejo de molestia.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Rápidamente me bajé del mesón, salí al living, busqué mi mochila y me fui, pero antes, miré de reojo a Edward y pareció entender mi señal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**La magia del amor**

Abrí la puerta y me fui, pero con la esperanza de que él me siguiera. Rob salió detrás de mí.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —di media vuelta cuando ya estaba en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Por qué te vas tan luego? —me dijo sonriendo, pero extrañado.

—_Mmmm_, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, se supone que hoy salgo a las doce y media del colegio —mentí.

—¿En serio? —masculló incrédulo.

—Sí, otro día nos vemos.

—¿O es por Edward? —enarcó una ceja, creo que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Por él? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? —fui descarada —No, estás equivocado —respondí a la defensiva, haciéndome la sorprendida.

—Porque si te está molestando, me avisas —exclamó desafiante.

—No, en absoluto, es _re amoroso_ —sonreí.

—_Mmmm_ ¡Amoroso! Buena manera de referirte a alguien que recién conoces —me increpó suspicaz.

—No seas perseguido Rob —salí definitivamente, pero él me volvió a hablar.

—Bella ¿Qué harás este sábado? —su pregunta fue extraña, generalmente no habían citas.

—No sé aún —agregué aprensiva.

—¿Quieres que salgamos? —me miró serio.

—¿Salir? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita? —exclamé divertida.

—Puede ser… —se sonrojó y eso era difícil en él.

—_Mmmm_, quizás nos veamos en "La Cueva", pero no estoy segura…

—Bueno, espero verte —sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Salí de la casa media reflexiva ¿Qué onda Rob? ¿Querría algo en serio o quizás quería salir conmigo porque pensaba que yo aún era virgen y quería ser el primero? Rompí a reír sola ante la idea, si supiera… Este pensamiento me transportó de inmediato a la imagen de Edward ¡Algo tenía ese hombre que me revolucionaba las hormonas! Era bello y perfecto, su sonrisa me derretía y cada vez que lo recordaba mi estómago se contraía. Imaginé sus besos húmedos que me enloquecían, era algo tan fuerte… y tan distinto a lo que me pasaba con el resto, bueno más que mal me había acostado con él, eso ya marcaba una gran diferencia, aunque yo no lo quisiera y me costara asumirlo.

Caminé dos cuadras, luego empezaría a llover, porque unas gotas locas caían y me estaban humedeciendo el pelo. Tomé el capuchón del polerón y me lo puse en la cabeza, dispuesta a cruzar la calle, cuando se cruzó el Volvo plateado de Edward, pero lo ignoré —esto se había convertido en un juego—, así que atravesé definitivamente. Oí cuando se estacionó —eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria— y en menos de dos pasos, me tomó por el brazo, arrastrándome hacia él. Me miró y sonrió sexy.

—Creo que a veces prefieres no verme —me dijo suspirando fuerte en mi rostro, casi rozando mis labios.

—Quizás… —sonreí, pero esta vez no me ruboricé.

—Pero nosotros habíamos quedado en algo —inclinó su rostro y yo instintivamente cerré los ojos para sentir mejor lo que venía. Finalmente, me dio un largo y plácido beso.

Lo quedé mirando embobada, él causaba estragos en mí, era imposible abstraerse de sus miradas y caricias. Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Vamos… —me dijo clavando sus ojos de miel en mí.

—¿Dónde? —musité asustada. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tan solo con pensar en que se repitiera lo de la vez pasada. Él rompió a reír.

—A tomar un helado ¿Qué pensabas? —me miró riendo y no pude impedir ruborizarme.

—En nada… —bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿No te gustan los helados? —sonrió con cierta travesura en los ojos tostados.

—Sí, obvio, pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? —cogió mi rostro por el mentón y luego lo elevó, hasta fijar su mirada en la mía.

—Se supone que estoy en clases —sonreí.

—¡Ah! Entiendo ¿Entonces no te pueden ver merodeando por ahí, cierto? —sonrió y negó con la cabeza— eres un caso Bella.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pegué despacito en el brazo, sacando una risa de sus labios.

—Es cierto, pero no por eso eres menos especial y menos atractiva —se acercó nuevamente y me besó tiernamente en los labios y luego, agregó— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —me miró esperando mi respuesta.

—Compremos el helado, pero no me lo puedo tomar en lugar público.

—Y ¿Dónde más podemos ir si tú no quieres ir a mi departamento? —sonrió.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunté molesta.

—Tu cara de susto cuando te dije que _fuéramos_ —rió, haciéndose aún más deseable.

—No es eso… —lo miré furiosa.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces ¿Qué haremos? —me abrazó y besó mi frente.

—Vamos por el helado y después a tu departamento —dije desafiante.

—¿Segura? —enarcó una ceja color bronce, al igual que su cabello fino.

Asentí. Cuando nos decidimos al final, me tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, tibios y suaves, en los míos, estremeciéndome por completo, era algo tan simple, pero que no lo hacía con regularidad ¡Él estaba orgulloso de estar conmigo! Y eso hizo que diera un gran suspiro interno. Edward abrió la puerta de copiloto y subí ¡No podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía estúpida! Aunque trataba de que él no lo notara.

Llegamos a una heladería y él se bajó a comprar. Una brisa tibia de lluvia se colaba por la ventana del auto, inspiré profundamente. Edward venía con un par de helados ¡Enormes! Con chocolate y todo. Subió al auto y me entregó el mío.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate cierto? —preguntó tiernamente.

Asentí.

—Era lo que pensé —espetó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —curioseé.

—Ha casi todas las mujeres les gusta el chocolate —no me miró, se dio cuenta de inmediato que había _metido la pata_.

—No soy igual a todas las mujeres —protesté molesta, se me había acabado hasta el apetito.

Me miró suplicante.

—Lo sé… fue un comentario estúpido —sus ojos imploraban una disculpa.

—Está bien —contesté gruñona— no me gusta que generalicen —fui pesada.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió aliviado.

Terminamos nuestros helados y él preguntó.

—¿Estaba rico?

—Sí, gracias —reí.

—¿Puedo probarlo? —sonrió.

—Pero si se acab…—alcancé a responder tontamente, mientras él tapó mis palabras con un beso helado y delicioso.

Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos, él sonrió e hizo andar el auto, hasta que finalmente llegamos y entramos al estacionamiento subterráneo del lindo edificio. Subimos a su departamento. Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de su lugar. Me sentía muy nerviosa y Edward, tan lindo, lo notó, y antes de abrir la puerta me dijo.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras —murmuró seguro.

No contesté y entré a su departamento sin titubear.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó distraído— tengo algunas películas…

—¿Cuáles?

—Australia por ejemplo ¿Te gusta? —hizo un gesto, inseguro.

—No la he visto, pero me tinca.

Nos acomodamos en su cama, él no me tocó ni un solo pelo y tampoco se insinuó, hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos, creo que no había pasado ni media hora. Cuando desperté, estaba tapada con un chal. Abrí los ojos y salí, era pasado las dos de la tarde. Él venía de la cocina, me vio y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Cómo estuvo la siesta? —fue muy tierno.

—Bien, gracias… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—_Mmmm_ te ves muy linda durmiendo —sonrió.

Le pedí un vaso de agua, así que lo acompañé a la cocina, mientras él preparaba algo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Almuerzo para ti… —murmuró dulcemente y eso me consumió por completo.

—Gracias, pero no me puedo quedar mucho más…

—¿No te vas a ir ahora? ¡Si recién despertaste!

—Bueno, ahora ya, no, luego —dije acercándome hacia él.

Notó mi proximidad y me cogió por la cintura, aferrándome a él con un gran beso. Yo acaricié sus cabellos con ansiedad y Edward, me besó, con pasión, pero con sus manos pegadas en la cintura, sin subir ni bajarlas para ningún lado, creo que se había tomado muy en serio eso de "no hacer nada de lo que yo no quisiera", pero se equivocaba, yo si lo quería. Tomé su mano y la acomodé en uno de mis pechos. Él me miró extrañado.

Su boca era tibia y húmeda, y su lengua era deliciosa, tenía ganas de devorármelo. Intentaba darle besos lentos y profundos, pero sentía urgencia por comérmelo a besos. Mordí su labio inferior y él sonrió, pero respondió de inmediato humedeciendo sus labios e invitándome a saborearlos. Nuevamente, sentí esa necesidad profunda de tenerlo entre mis piernas. Él bajó sus manos a mi falda y apretó mis nalgas con efusividad, mientras intensificaba sus besos. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se estaba elevando y yo estallé, con sus besos en mi cuello, que me hicieron estremecer de deseo y pasión, provocándome ansiedad e inhibiéndome el pudor.

Lo cogí con ímpetu por el cuello y él acarició mis pechos, mientras yo bajaba mis manos a su masculinidad, desabrochando su cinturón y el botón de sus jeans, en tanto, sentía como su parte más íntima se endurecía. Me tomó por las caderas y yo crucé mis piernas por detrás de las suyas. Me dejó en el sofá, y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi polerón. Sacó mi blusa y yo me deshice de su polera, humedeciendo sus pezones y besando su cuello, hasta el lóbulo y el costado de sus orejas. Acaricié su pelo de plumillas, mientras acomodaba sus manos por detrás de mi falda, obligándolo casi, a bajar el cierre, pero él me miró, ya rosado por la excitación y preguntó.

—¿Estás segura? —sus ojos eran sinceros.

—Sí, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí —sonreí y él soltó mi cabello que lo llevaba tomado en un moño.

Cuando se encontró con mis pechos erguidos por la necesidad de tenerlo, bajó su boca de cereza y los lamió con demasiada necesidad. Lentamente, bajó sus manos hacia mis medias —nada sexies— y las bajó despacio, mientras acariciaba mi muslos y los besaba, hasta que las sacó definitivamente, quedando sólo en tanga. Bajé mis manos a su masculinidad, mientras él se quitaba los pantalones. Liberé su parte íntima y puse mis labios en su erección —nunca lo había hecho, pero por la expresión de su rostro, supe que estaba bien—. Él miró sorprendido y esperó a que yo me detuviera para bajar mi tanga lentamente. Continuó besándome, pasando su mano por mi intimidad, excitándome aún más, me sentó, separó mis piernas y se metió en mi entrepierna para besarme con lujuria ¡Esto era demasiado! Subió a hacia mí, mientras mi piel se erizaba por completo, él se sentó e hizo que yo acomodara mis piernas, una a cada lado de las suyas.

—Ahora lo harás tú —me dijo con la voz deformada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomó mi mano, poniéndola sobre su masculinidad para ayudarme a que entrara en mí. Al principio fue algo complejo, pero luego se hundió en mí con facilidad, mientras, él afirmaba mis caderas con fuerza.

—Muévete a tu ritmo, lo que tú hagas será perfecto para mí —sonrió, mientras no dejaba de mirarme, sobre todo cuando recién estaba entrando.

Me observaba fijamente, con su rostro distorsionado por el placer. Ahora lo sentí mejor, más fuerte y más intenso ¡Era una sensación maravillosa! No podía dejar de moverme sobre él. Edward me ayudaba presionando mis glúteos hacia su pelvis. Cada vez quería sentirlo más. El tiempo y el espacio me dejaron de importar, era una sensación exquisita que nos proporcionábamos nosotros mismos, no necesitábamos a nadie más. Ahora nada importaba ¡Esto era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida! Me acerqué a él y lo abracé mientras culminaba esa sensación en mí, ahora mi cuerpo estaba completamente contraído y no podía dejar de sentir placer. Él me miró satisfecho y susurró en mi oído.

—¿Te molesta si me pongo encima tuyo?

Lo miré hipnotizada, esperándolo, dándole su tiempo. Se acomodó sobre mí y empezó a moverse a su ritmo, mientras yo lo abrazaba por la espalda y apretaba sus nalgas contra las mías.

—¿Por qué no me querías ver? —susurró en mi oído.

—Tenía miedo de esto —respondí volviendo a encumbrarme en éxtasis.

—No, nunca lo tengas ¡Te adoro! —dijo mientras intensificaba el tono de su voz.

Me abrazó y llegamos al clímax juntos, yo por segunda vez. Él me miró embobado, algo nervioso.

—¿Fue mejor? —hizo un bello gesto con su rostro.

—Perfecto —dije tragando saliva ¡Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida!

Sonrió, me besó tiernamente y comenzamos otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Bola de cristal**

Suspiraba tan sólo con la idea de pensar en Edward, realmente tenía algo maravilloso que me hacía estremecer por completo.

La segunda vez que lo hicimos fue fenomenal, ahora recién entendía cual era la verdadera sensación de acostarse con alguien ¡Era espectacular! Me ponía los pelos de punta.

Nuestras visitas se intensificaron y hacer el amor con Edward, se convirtió en una especie de vicio. Después del colegio, casi a diario pasaba a su departamento y teníamos relaciones toda la tarde. Durante los fines de semana, incluso me quedaba junto a él hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No había podido zafarme de él, tenía una atracción magnética conmigo, nunca podría decirle que no ¡Jamás!

Los encuentros se fueron perfeccionando poco a poco y cambiando de tenor, ahora innovábamos más: lo hacíamos en el baño, la cocina, la terraza, en todos lados, donde nos dieran ganas. La última vez, _mmmmmm_, había sido en el comedor.

Ese sábado llegué cerca de las nueve de la noche a su casa. Ahora iba más preparada, me había comprado ropa interior nueva, sin que lo notaran en mi casa, claro. Pasé a un sex shop y me compré unas pantaletas rojas, de encaje, con un corpiño que le hacía juego, pero con aplicaciones negras ¡A él le encantaría! Busqué unas revistas que mi mamá tenía medias escondidas, donde daban datos sobre sexo, de qué hacer para enloquecerlos en la cama ¡Yo estaba empecinada en que así fuera! A pesar de que me sentía novata en los temas engorrosos del amor carnal.

Ese día entré al departamento, él abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Me lancé a sus brazos sin más conciencia que el de tenerlo dentro de mí una vez más. Él también tenía una sorpresa. Nos comenzamos a besar, nuestras lenguas se unieron en un beso sensual y algo más calmado. Podía sentir su aroma testosterónico que expelía por los poros. Su boca húmeda me estremecía, era sabrosísima, un manjar sagrado, tan solo para mí.

Le saqué su polerón con capucha —mi favorito porque lo hacía ver aún más delicioso—, mientras, él se deshizo de los míos. Me apresuré en quitarle la ropa y dejarlo a torso desnudo, tan tentadormente blanco ¡Amaba su piel de porcelana! Cuando vio mi sostén nuevo, sus ojos resplandecieron y pude ver la lujuria instalarse en esa bella mirada. Bajó mi pantalón muy hábilmente, dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Se humedeció los labios y sonrió sexy.

—¡Te ves exquisita Bella! —exclamó con los ojos titilantes. Su piel pareció erizarse.

Me tomó por las caderas con fiereza para llevarme sobre la mesa del comedor, tendiéndome en ésta como si fuera una cama. La cubierta estaba rodeada de pétalos rojos, al parecer yo era su _cena_, él siempre lo supo. Encendió unas velas alrededor y me terminó de recostar. Quería besarlo, pero no me lo permitía. Cogió unos frasquitos aromáticos, con una esencia muy particular de aceite. Los untó en sus manos y comenzó a esparcirlo por mi espalda, de manera muy sensual. El contacto de ese líquido con mi piel, me hizo estremecer, excitándome aún más. Luego, continuó masajeando mis glúteos, aprisionándolos con fuerza. Me obligó a voltear para quedar recostada mirando hacia arriba. Desabrochó mi corpiño y saboreó mis pechos, sonriendo al ver que se endurecían al contacto con sus labios ansiosos. Humedeció las aureolas de mis pezones, succionándolos, provocando todavía más su erección.

Enseguida pasó sus manos cubierta de ese tibio aceite por mis pechos, para continuar descendiendo por mi estómago, hasta toparse con mis pantaletas. Acarició todos los alrededores de mi entrepierna, el ombligo, mis caderas y el borde interno de mis muslos. Finalmente sonrió, hincó sus dientes en mi ropa interior de abajo, mientras se ayuda con sus manos húmedas, impregnadas en esa loción magnífica. Cuando se deshizo de mis pantaletas. Me incitó a sentarme en el borde la mesa, doblar las piernas y volver a recostarme hacia atrás. Suavemente separó mis muslos, acariciando mi intimidad con demasiada habilidad y por supuesto, no tardó en bajar su boca hacia esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo, para comenzar a lamerla, provocándome tremendos escalofríos y una sensación demasiado exquisita.

No pude soportarlo más, necesitaba imperiosamente tenerlo dentro de mí. Me senté y bajé de la mesa para besarlo con lujuria y desesperación. Él sabía a mí y eso me encantaba. Como aún tenía su pantalón puesto, lo besé por sus caderas, perfectamente definidas que lo hacían tremendamente sensual, y desabroché el botón. Con picardía pasé mi mano por debajo de su ropa hasta llegar a su masculinidad, que estaba completamente acordé con la situación, pero que con mis caricias aumentó aún más de tamaño. Liberé su parte íntima y posé mi boca húmeda en su erección. Él pareció enloquecer de emoción. Me cogió por las caderas nuevamente, obligándome a recostar en el borde de la mesa. Se paró frente a mí e introdujo su erección en mis entrañas. Poco a poco al principio, era una de las mejores partes, así que había que hacerlo lentamente para que se mantuviera el placer. Luego, separé aún más mis piernas y las crucé por detrás de sus caderas.

Sentí como mi interior se abrió para él, era todo perfecto, encajábamos ciento por ciento. Sus movimientos eran intensos y su respiración y la mía se agitaban cada vez más. Me senté y lo abracé con fuerza, presionándolo para que entrara más en mí. Se inclinó hacia un costado de mi rostro, pasando su hálito tibio por mi oído y con la voz errática me habló en un susurro.

—Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien —agudizó más sus movimientos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sin pensar a raíz de la excitación, pero con el pecho comprimido.

—Nunca… ¡Eres maravillosa Bella! —clavó su mirada media ida por el momento.

Apretó mis caderas hacia él y yo empecé a sentir que la conciencia se me iba. Me dejé llevar por la mejor sensación que había experimentado durante mi existencia, mi cuerpo contraído lo aprisionó más, hasta que él desembocó en mi interior, con un gritito que ahogó en mi hombro.

Nos observamos, mientras acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y húmedos por el furtivo encuentro. Él salió de mí, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, sin antes pasarme una de sus poleras para que no me enfriara ¡Vaya, olía de maravilla! Echó hacia atrás el cobertor y me tapó. Me dio un suave beso en la frente y partió a buscar un jugo de mango exquisito que había preparado él, sólo para mí.

Edward volvió, luciendo esos boxer apretados que incitaban a comérselo de inmediato, exponiendo su perfecto torso desnudo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y me besó nuevamente, ahora tan solo me tuve que sacar la polera, estaba lista para una nueva maratón de sexo o ¿Amor?

Esa noche me fue a dejar y el domingo no nos vimos, porque en mi casa me exigieron quedarme con ellos ¡Una verdadera lata! Considerando lo bien que lo podría haber pasado junto a Edward.

El lunes no fui a clases y me desvié a su departamento. Desde el pasillo se oía bastante ruido, me pareció extraño, así que toqué y para mi sorpresa me abrió una hermosa mujer de pelo ondulado, color miel y ojos verdes, era más grande que yo, debía ser universitaria también.

—¿Sí? —preguntó asomando sólo el rostro por entremedio de la puerta. Sentí como mi sangre fluyó rápidamente hacia la cabeza de pura rabia.

—Hola —intenté sonreír, confundida— ¿Está Edward?

—_Mmm_, sí —titubeó al contestar— pasa — continuó, mientras su mirada de extrañeza estimulaba mi curiosidad.

Había mucha gente, pero como tenía rabia, no vi bien quienes eran, sólo presumo que tenían que tener su edad, veinte o más. Me quedé a un costado de la puerta de entrada y la chica que me abrió, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Edward y le golpeó discretamente la puerta.

—¡Edward, necesitan hablar contigo!

En pocos segundos salió una mujer, morena y delgada, y tras ella ¡Edward!, quien salió distraído. Sentí que el piso se me movía de pronto, a tal punto, que me faltó el aire. Quise llorar, pero me aguanté.

Cuando sus ojos tostados se posaron en mí, casi se le salieron de la impresión. Tensé la mandíbula, di media vuelta y di un tremendo portazo en su departamento. Bajé las escaleras, pero esta vez cuando llegué abajo no estaba. Sentí que unas estúpidas lágrimas caían de mis ojos a raíz de un dolor intenso en el pecho ¡Sabía que no me debía haber involucrado con nadie! ¡Qué imbécil fui! Caminé tan rápido que casi corrí, pero cuando llegué a la esquina, su auto se cruzó a toda velocidad y él se bajó corriendo. Apuré el paso, no quería que me viera llorar.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Escúchame!

Continué caminando.

—Ey, mírame por favor —parecía angustiado— no te pases _rollos_, no pasó nada…

—¡Ándate Edward! No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida —dije con toda la ira que me nació de las entrañas.

_**Modismos**_

Mina: mujer.

"Pasarse rollos": inventarse películas


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**Ira**

Lo odiaba ¡Maldita sea! Me odiaba a mí misma por haber llegado tan lejos con Edward. Mi mamá tenía razón cuando insistía en que los hombres sólo querer acostarse con uno y nada más ¡Qué rabia tenía! Había caído redondita en sus garras ¡Uyyyyyyyy! ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio con toda mis fuerzas! ¿Por qué mierda me hiciste esto? ¡Arg!

Ahora, creo que hubiese preferido tener mi primer encuentro sexual con Rob, en vez de este espécimen aparecido, al menos con Rob teníamos una especie de amistad que no se hubiese roto con una acostadita más o una de menos.

En toda la semana no pude dejar de acordarme de él, a pesar de que intentaba bloquearlo al máximo. El día que lo encontré con la _mina_ saliendo de su pieza, merodeé por varios lugares, no podía llegar a la casa tan luego. Por esa misma razón lo odié cada vez más.

Lloré, pero lloré de rabia, hirió mi ego, él había hecho lo que se le antojó conmigo, pero estaba segura de que alguna vez se arrepentiría. Mi móvil no dejó de sonar en todas la semana ¡Era Edward! ¡¿Qué quería ese imbécil?

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo cambiar el celular? —espeté con rabia mientras el celular se retorcía en brincos y centellas de colores, avisando que llamaban.

—¿Para qué? No llevas ni cinco meses con ese aparato nuevo —respondió irritada.

—¡Está muy viejo!, además quiero cambiar el número —insistí.

—¿Para qué? No, Bella, lo siento —decretó definitivamente y salió de la cocina.

Era viernes en la tarde. Mi móvil volvió a vibrar ¡Era Joyce!

—¡Hola Chuck! — exclamó animosa.

—¿Por qué Chuck? —reclamé, últimamente andaba algo mal genio.

—¡Desaparecida en acción! —rompió a reír en una carcajada.

—_Mmmm_, es verdad, pero eso ya pasó —determiné con pica.

—Y ¿Dónde andabas? —podía ver sus verdes ojos esmeraldas cargados de intriga.

—Una larga historia… —respondí, intentando esconder mi desgano.

—Pero… ¿Volvemos a la acción? —soltó una risotada perversa.

—¡Hoy mismo! —reí picada.

—¡Bakán! Te paso a buscar como a las diez ¿te tinca?

—Obvio, voy a estar lista, ¡Muero de ganas por salir! —lo recordé a él y quise carretear con más ganas.

—Entonces nos vemos… —utilizó ese tono ladino, como cuando los niños hacen maldades.

¡Bien! Eso era lo que tenía que hacer: salir, carretear, pasarlo bien y olvidarme de estupideces o estúpidos. Me metí a la ducha. Me arreglé con énfasis, tomé mi pelo en una cola, levantado de adelante, unos jeans pitillos, hiper ajustados y una polera strapless, que hace tiempo no usaba. Me maquillé los ojos negros y la boca la pinté roja ¡Me veía guapísima! Cualquier hombre caería a mis pies, sin pensarlo mucho.

Joyce me pasó a buscar a la hora. Nos fuimos directo a "La Cueva del Ratón". Corrí a la barra donde Andrew a pedirle una roncola —como en los viejos tiempos—. Él se puso feliz de verme.

—¡Hola, desaparecida! —sus verdes ojos se iluminaron, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Pero ¡Volví! Es lo que importa ¿no? —lo besé en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios ¡Quedó feliz! Y yo me sentí satisfecha.

Me tomé el ron mientras bailaba junto Joyce. Las luces nos daban un aspecto muy sensual, y lo confirmábamos porque había muchos ojos observándonos hipnotizados. Fuimos por el segundo ron. Ahora estaba como _té_, pero en fin, a mi me gustaba así. Empecé a olvidarme de todos esos rollos con Edward.

Ya me sentía media _arriba de la pelota_ mientras bailaba, sin embargo estaba feliz. Alguien me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a bailar conmigo, muy sensualmente ¡Era Rob! Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cintura y pegó su rostro de _mino_ regio al mío. Joyce se había desaparecido con un desconocido, así que daba lo mismo, no se pondría celosa.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados por el baile, la música y el calor ambiental. Rob me fue a buscar un tercer ron. Volvió con él y cuando se disponía a pasármelo y yo extendí la mano para coger el vaso, hizo el brazo hacia atrás. Lo miré una risita en los labios.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté media ebria.

—Es con peaje —rompió a reír.

—Bueno —me acerqué y le di un piquito.

Se entusiasmó y me aferró por la cintura, introduciendo su lengua tibia y fresca, como cuando recién has bebido un trago. Yo respondí sin pudor, él igual me gustaba. Seguimos bailando, nos tomamos el resto del ron y ahora sí que estaba bastante _arriba de la pelota_. Me cogió, y al ritmo de la música me arrastró hacia uno de los lugares más privados. Sus manos tibias y ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, especialmente mis pechos y mi entrepierna, pero por encima de la ropa. La temperatura se nos fue elevando y su voz se tornó bastante errática.

—Quizás podemos terminar lo que empezamos la vez pasada —susurró en mi oído.

—Puede ser, no es mala idea —sonreí, dispuesta a todo.

El mundo giraba a mi alrededor, pero lo podía controlar. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos por la orilla de la barra, pero antes de salir, fue por otro Ron. Cuando volvió me aferró por la cintura, apoyando mi espalda en la barra, a vista y paciencia de quien quisiera mirar. Inclinó su rostro para besarme largamente, y luego, cariñosamente, me dio un agarroncito en el trasero. Rompí a reír, él estaba frente a mí, pasándolo también como yo. De repente tuve la mala ocurrencia de mirar para el lado y ahí estaba él ¡Con los ojos como platos! Y el rostro deformado.

—Voy a buscar mi chaqueta y nos vamos —partió Rob y Edward se acercó.

—¿Podemos hablar? —masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —articulé como pude algunas palabras.

Enseguida llegó Rob. Saludó a Edward con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Vamos? —musitó, mirando de reojo a Edward.

—Vamos… —contesté y le di la mano.

Nos fuimos por el pasillo y sé que él no dejó de observarme ni un segundo. Llegamos a un motel que quedaba cerca de "La Cueva" ¡Nunca había ido a uno! Era sencillo, pero daba lo mismo. Rob atrapó mi cuello y me dio un gran beso, húmedo y ansioso. Yo saqué su polera y él la mía, liberando mis pechos de inmediato, con los que jugó, presionando a uno de ellos y luego, hundiendo su boca tibia en ambos. Se deshizo de mis zapatos y luego, continué yo desabrochando su dificultoso cinturón, para seguir con el botón del jeans y el cierre. Siempre acariciando su masculinidad con ímpetu. Él me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró a la cama, abriendo mis pantalones hasta quitarlos por completo. Nuestros cuerpos hervían.

Dirigió sus manos hacia mis pantaletas para quitarlas. Hice lo mismo con sus boxer. Nuestras partes íntimas estaban desnudas y se rozaban a poco andar, incrementando el calor ambiental hasta que, al parecer, le dieron sus cinco minutos de conciencia y se paró para ir en busca de su pantalón. Volvió con un sobrecito plateado y lo abrió. Se puso un preservativo y luego se acomodó entre mis piernas, introduciéndose en mí, con fuerza y decisión.

Era distinto, no podía sentir lo mismo, y no sabia si era a raíz del alcohol o del condón. Me costaba apreciarlo, no como a Edward. Él noto algo extraño en mí.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó con la voz deformada por la emoción.

—Nada —intenté sonreír.

Rob continuó entrando y saliendo de mí, hasta que lo sentí llegar al clímax, sin embargo, yo no pude, no podía sacarme a Edward de la mente. Salió de mi interior y fue al baño a deshacerse del preservativo. Yo me paré y me vestí como pude, porque me costaba trabajo mantenerme en pie. Él salió con una gran sonrisa de victoria del baño y dijo.

—Creo que me mentiste —exclamó con picardía.

—¿Por qué? —no procesé bien su pregunta, creo que el alcohol entorpecía mi entendimiento.

—¡No eras virgen! —esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, a pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos _juntos_ —fui honesta.

—Y ¿Me vas a decir que en ese lapsus pasó? ¡Vaya! Es peligroso dejarte sola un tiempo —exclamó divertido.

Asentí.

—Bueno no te creo mucho, pero de todos modos estuvo ¡Genial! —claramente teníamos conceptos distintos de la palabra _genial_. Sonrió nuevamente y con sus dos manos cogió mi rostro para besarlo.

Nos fuimos del motel. Él me dejó en la entrada de la casa. Me bajé, pero antes, tomó mi mano.

—Lo pasé maravillosamente ¡Espero que tengamos una segunda! —me dio un beso suave.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé. Por como estaba la calle noté que hacía frío, pero yo no sentía nada, el alcohol me hacía inmune. Tomé las llaves y cuando las iba a introducir en el portón, una mano tibia y fuerte me tomó por el brazo.

—¡Bella! Necesito que hablemos —musitó ansioso. Era exquisitamente bello.

Me di media vuelta como pude y respondí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —me increpó.

—¡Tú lo hiciste primero! —respondí con rabia.

—No hice nada… ¡Te lo juro! —dijo al borde la desesperación, lo pude ver en sus ojos de miel que brillaban angustiados.

—Pero yo sí, así que, da igual. Nada nos obliga a estar juntos —fui perversa.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, recién y también me gustó, no tienes la exclusividad —le conté sólo para herirlo.

Su rostro se deformó ante lo que le acababa de escuchar.

—¿De verdad? —no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí —ahora ya me estaba medio arrepintiendo.

—¿Y lo dices así como si nada…? —espetó sorprendido y muy molesto.

—Da igual, nosotros no tenemos nada —eso era lo que más me dolía.

—¡Bella! No sabes lo que dices…

—Sé que no quiero saber nada de ti Edward, eso lo tengo clarísimo.

—¡Qué lástima! Yo pienso totalmente distinto…

—Así y ¿Por qué? —fui desafiante.

—Sólo quería decirte que realmente ¡Te amo!

Quedé atónita ante sus declaraciones. Enmudecí. Él dio media vuelta, tomó su Volvo último modelo y se fue. En mi interior, quedé con el corazón hecho añicos, creo que a mí me pasaba lo mismo que a él, aunque no quería reconocerlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**¿Arrepentimiento?**

Esa noche entré a mi casa, había quedado con las palabras de Edward dando vueltas en mi mente: ¡Te amo! ¿Sería verdad? ¿Era real esa posibilidad? Y entonces ¿Por qué había salido con ella de la pieza? No creo que estuviesen jugando a las bolitas, pero ¿Por qué se había dado la molestia de llamarme y buscarme? Quizás era cierto que me amaba y yo no lo quería asumir.

Mi pecho se contrajo a tal punto que quise llamarlo en ese instante y decirle que yo también sentía algo absolutamente indescriptible y superior por él, que nunca había imaginado experimentar esa especie de amor en mi corazón. A pesar de que estaba bastante ebria no pude cerrar los ojos, porque cuando lo intenté, se me venía él a la cabeza, ese perfecto rostro de porcelana, su pelo broncíneo dócil y sensual, esos ojos de miel líquida y finalmente, sus deliciosos labios rubí. Tomé el móvil, estaba decidida a marcar su número, pero enseguida me repetí a mi misma: _te arrepentirás mañana, te arrepentirás mañana ¡No lo hagas!_ El sueño me venció, pero su imagen se mantuvo en mi mente.

Desperté y miré la hora, eran las doce y tres. No había nadie en la casa. Me levanté y fui a la cocina por una bebida para reponer la caña. Su imagen estaba estática en mi cabeza, al igual que sus palabras: ¡Te amo!

No quise llamarlo, no me atreví, además, la había cagado, le había contado sobre mi _affaire_ con Rob ¡Qué estúpida! Ahora si que no me querría ver nunca más en la vida y con toda razón. Decidí ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, tomé mi móvil y llamé a Joyce.

—Hola perna —saludé como si nada a pesar de lo que había pasado anoche con Rob, después de todo la relación de ellos era un tanto libre.

—_Hello!_ —se notaba contenta.

—¿Te pasó algo que yo no sepa? —pregunté curiosa.

—Puede ser… —alimentó mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué _onda_ el mino con quien te fuiste anoche?

—¡Ah! Ethan, sí, es un amigo de mi prima —masculló feliz.

—Y ¿Qué onda?

—_Mmmm_, no te puedo contar detalles, pero resumo ¡Es fabuloso!

—¡Qué buena! Así te olvidas de una vez por todas de Rob —espeté por si acaso.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —no le gustó mi comentario.

—No sé, últimamente las cosas entre ustedes no andan bien —tenía que ponerme el parche ante la herida, por si Rob le contaba de nuestro febril encuentro.

—Puede ser ¿Algún interés especial? —me increpó irónica.

—En absoluto —en realidad era cierto.

—Pero tú me llamabas por otra cosa ¿cierto?

—_Eeee_, sí ¿Vamos de shopping? Necesito comprarme un par de cosas que me hacen falta.

—Bueno, te paso a buscar a las cinco.

—Ok, nos vemos y ahí _copuchamos_ —en realidad ella me tendría que contar, porque yo debía obviar lo de anoche.

Joyce, por lo general, era muy puntual y como siempre, llegó a la hora acordada. Nos fuimos de compras y pasamos a tomarnos un exquisito helado con crema y chocolate ¡Los amaba! Conversamos la tarde entera y me contó su aventura con el famoso Ethan, que a decir verdad se veía bastante regio. Ella lo _comprobó_ por decirlo de alguna manera, jajaja.

Me pasó a dejar cerca de las once a mi casa. Cuando saqué el móvil para acostarme —hoy no saldría, no me quería encontrar con nadie y la verdad, no tenía ánimo—, vi siete llamadas perdidas, pinché y era ¡Rob! Por supuesto, no se las devolví. Me acosté, encendí el televisor y me puse a ver una película, a morir de romanticona… no pude evitar acordarme de él ¡Lo extrañaba demasiado! Daría lo fuera por estar con él, creo que me estaba enamorando y eso era muy, muy grave, porque el amor no era para mí y menos a mi edad.

Alcancé a pestañear cuando sonó el móvil, era nuevamente Rob. Dejé que sonara un largo rato, con la esperanza de que se aburriera, pero como no lo hizo, finalmente, contesté.

—Hola —musitó ansioso.

—Hola Rob —contesté sin muchas ganas.

—¿Cómo estás? —su pregunta era extraña, tanto preámbulo.

—¿Qué pasa Rob? —pregunté poco cortés.

—¿Quería saber si nos podíamos ver hoy…? —dijo nervioso. Esa actitud no era habitual en él.

—No puedo…

—¿Saldrás con alguien? —se oyó decepcionado.

—No —rompí a reír somnolienta— me estaba quedando dormida.

—¿En serio? Y ¿Qué te pasó Bella Swan? —balbuceó entre risas— ¿Soy yo el culpable de que estés así de agotada? —agregó socarronamente.

—_Mmm_, obvio —solté una gran carcajada.

—¡Qué mala onda, Bella! —musitó frustrado.

—Lo siento, para otra vez será —respondí sin mucha convicción.

—¡Qué lástima! Ya me había hecho la idea…

—¿Idea de qué? —reí irónica.

—Bueno, de la revancha —rió decepcionado.

—¡Ups! No hay primera sin segunda —reí burlesca, en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de que fuese así.

—Claro, si tú lo quieres…

—Quién sabe…—murmuré bostezando— Rob te dejo, tengo sueño. Un beso.

—Y el beso ¿Dónde? —preguntó pícaramente.

—Donde quieras… —seguí su juego.

—Está bien, que duermas bien Bella —cortó.

Realmente a Rob jamás lo podría ver como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo, pero sé que a él no le pasaba lo mismo, de lo contrario, jamás me hubiese llamado. Además, estaba Joyce, ella no me perdonaría nunca que tuviese un _affaire_ con su _mino_ de la vida.

El domingo, fue tal como dicen _fomingo_. Estuve recostada durante la tarde, a decir verdad, echada como una vaca, sin hacer nada más que acordarme de Edward ¡Qué fastidio! Lo tenía impregnado hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo y ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¡Noooooooooo! Si él me había engañado…, pero en realidad no teníamos nada formal ¡¿Qué haría? ¡Bendita sea!

En la noche no pude dormir lo suficiente, cada vez que lo recordaba, las mariposas mágicas viajaban por mi estómago, impidiendo descansar, sólo podía imaginarme con él. Desperté cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y no pude pegar un ojo ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Por lo general yo dormía mucho, pero esta angustia me estaba matando, debía terminar con ella, tenía que ir a hablar con Edward.

Me levanté a esa hora, prendí la ducha y mientras pasaba la esponja con jabón por mi cuerpo, lo recordé a él, tan maravilloso, cuánto deseaba estar junto a él. Salí, me vestí de colegio —como lo hacía siempre aunque no fuera a ir, era mi pantalla de niña buena—, y cerca de las seis y media, decidí ir a su departamento. Aún estaba de noche, mi mamá ni siquiera había notado que era de madrugada. Tomé un bus y me bajé a tres cuadras de su edificio. Para recobrar fuerzas, mientras caminaba, inspiraba profundo. Sentía que las maripositas se agitaban en mi estómago, no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

Entré a su edificio. Él conserje ya me conocía.

—Buenos días —saludé ansiosamente, pero intentando aparentar lo contrario.

—Buenos días señorita —miró la hora extrañado.

Subí por el ascensor, pero cuando estuve frente a la puerta del departamento, quise devolverme, podía estar con alguien… y si fuera así, no podría soportarlo ¡No quería que pasara algo como con lo que mi tormentosa imaginación me torturaba! Volví a respirar hondo y luego, me envalentoné. Toqué el timbre. Miré el reloj, eran cinco para las siete. No salió nadie, conté hasta tres, mientras los nervios me comían viva. Di media vuelta para irme, apreté el botón del ascensor para llamarlo, cuando oí mi nombre.

—¿Bella? —su voz era aterciopelada y dulce como sólo nacía de esos deliciosos labios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Trato Cerrado**

Cerré los ojos, inspiré y me di media vuelta para mirarlo. Sus bellos ojos de miel parecían iluminados y cuando clavé mi vista en la suya, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de tal modo, que se me saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

—Edward —dije con la mandíbula tensa.

—Hola —contestó tranquilo— ¿Quieres pasar? —su tono fue dulce.

—¡Uf! Creo que a eso vine —respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior, estaba muy inquieta.

—Pasa… —me indicó el camino con demasiada amabilidad, pero sin ninguna sonrisa.

Di un par de pasos lentos y entré, quedándome apostada a un costado del hall de entrada. Él cerró la puerta y no pude evitar sentir ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero no era lo más indicado.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunté insegura.

Asintió y respondió.

—La persona que me visitaba ya no viene más… —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—¿No? —sonreí y seguí su juego— a lo mejor le pasó algo…

—Sí, se pasó un rollo demás y no fui capaz de convencerla de que estaba equivocada —frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto exquisito.

—¡Qué pena! —dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—Créeme que es una verdadera lástima —sus ojos miraron decepcionados.

Un silencio aterrador se apoderó del ambiente. No sabía que decir, hasta que unas palabras involuntarias, desde mis entrañas hablaron por mí.

—¡Perdóname! —dije confundida.

Él quedó perplejo. Se acercó a mí lentamente, mientras no dejaba de mirarme ni un segundo y con delicadeza tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos, inclinó el suyo y me besó con demasiada intensidad, tanta, que sentí como mi pecho se comprimía. No pude contenerme y me abalancé sobre su cuello terso y blanco, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos de finas hebras de bronce. Sentía su respiración, ansiosa, fogosa y tierna a la vez.

Boté mi mochila, me di algo de impulso y crucé mis piernas por sus caderas. Él me afirmó con fuerza por los muslos, mientras no dejaba de besarme. Nuestras lenguas se unían nuevamente, y ahora se necesitaban aún más, era un deseo intenso que nos consumía, a tal punto, que no podíamos soltarnos ni un segundo. Entramos a su habitación y me recostó sobre su cama, que aún estaba tibia. Con besos cortos recorrió mi rostro y luego, posó sus labios en los míos de nuevo. Entreabrió su deliciosa y húmeda boca, e impregnó mi cuello con su saliva, que me quemaba, me hacía hervir, mis instintos más bajos florecían y quería que el estuviera dentro de mí.

Subí la parte de arriba de su pijama y la saqué, dejando su torso desnudo, lo acaricié con efusividad, con necesidad profunda de tenerlo. Tragué saliva mientras él me tocaba y sacaba el poleron y la blusa, quedando sólo en corpiño.

Mi necesidad se hacía imperante y bajé su pantalón, que era fácil de retirar porque era con elástico en la pretina. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y liberé su masculinidad, erecta para mí y la besé, lentamente, pero con demasiada ansiedad en mi interior. Edward, acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello con desesperación. Tenía su parte más íntima en mi boca y puse mis manos hacia atrás para desabrochar el corpiño. Logré liberar mis pechos y pasé esa parte tan sensible de él, sobre mis senos y él se arrodilló y me volvió a besar, ahora con urgencia. Sacó mis zapatos y yo misma, saqué mi falda. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y bajó mis pantyes y mi tanga a la misma vez. Me instaló en la orilla de su cama y con cautela, separó mis muslos, incorporándose en mi entrepierna. Podía sentir su lengua, tibia, húmeda que recorría cada parte de mi intimidad y esa bendita sensación, me hacía anhelarlo más y más.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —lo llamé con la voz entrecortada.

Él subió hacia mí e introdujo uno de mis pechos en su boca, mojándolos y logrando que se erizaran por completo. Volvió para besar mi cuello y mis hombros. Después, con muchísima habilidad, me giró y besó mi espalda, mientras la acariciaba, y cada uno de mis vellos imperceptibles, se erizaban ante el contacto de su piel. Llegó a mis glúteos y los apretó con fuerza, bajando nuevamente a mi entrepierna. Continuó con su besos por mis muslos, su borde interno y luego, subió con su boca húmeda, tomó una de sus almohadas y la acomodó bajó mis caderas, mientras yo seguía con mi panza hacia la cama. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Doblé mis piernas levemente, en tanto elevaba mis glúteos y sentí que separó mis piernas ligeramente, y de manera magnífica y perfecta, se introdujo en mí. Estaba completamente húmeda y su erección no tardó en tocar fondo una vez más. Acomodó sus manos entre mi vientre y mis caderas, obligándome a subir y aferrarme a él con fuerza. Su masculinidad resbalaba en mí ¡Era lo mejor del mundo! Nuestros cuerpos hervían y sentía su piel ardiendo tocar la mía. Su hálito tibio y fragante rozaba mi oreja y me excitaba aún más.

Lo quise besar, entonces me di vuelta quedando frente a él. Me besó hipnotizado por el momento, lo podía ver en esos bellos ojos cálidos y transparentes. Separé mis piernas nuevamente, invitándolo a entrar en mi mundo. Él no tardó en llegar. Lo sentí entrar de nuevo ¡Cada vez era mejor! Más intenso, más profundo, con más roce. Yo intentaba mantener su ritmo. De repente sentí su boca sensual y exquisita pegarse a la mía, sin besarme, pero me habló, dejándome sentir su aliento tibio que estremecía mis entrañas.

—Te necesitaba tanto mi amor —dijo mientras se movía lentamente.

—Yo también —dije en estado de catarsis, pero era cierto.

—Nunca más me dejes así… —su respiración era agitada, le costaba trabajo hablar.

—No jamás… —sentía una presión en mi pecho.

Su rostro se iba sonrojando cada vez más y sus quejidos eran evidentes.

—¿Sentiste lo mismo con él? —su voz era errática.

—No mi amor, eres único —mis palabras eran verdaderas.

—Quiero que seas sólo mía… —dijo mientras acrecentaba sus movimientos.

—Soy sólo tuya… —respondí con dificultad, sus palabras me llegaban al alma.

—Demuéstramelo entonces —sentía su pelvis apretarse contra la mía.

—Yo también te amo Edward —mis palabras retumbaron en mi pecho.

Oí un suspiro de alivio y luego contestó.

—Yo te adoro Bella…

Tomó mis manos y las entrelazó a las suyas y sentí que él era mi todo, el tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron del mundo y éramos sólo nosotros dos. Lo aprisioné más con piernas y en mi interior y él dejó las huellas de nuestro encuentro dentro de mí.

Cuando terminamos él ahogó su respiración agitada en mí y aún dentro me dijo.

—Nunca más te vayas de mi lado mi vida… —dijo acariciando mi rostro y acomodándome el cabello.

Sólo lo miré con el corazón comprimido y él sonrió. Besó mi frente y salió de mí. Se paró rápidamente y fue a buscar una polera y me la puso. Él se puso su pijama, fue a la cocina y volvió con una bandeja con café, leche y unas tostadas deliciosas.

—Supongo, por la hora, que no has desayunado —sonrió y su belleza interna y externa quedó en evidencia.

—Supusiste bien —sonreí y él me besó.

Me acomodé en su cama a desayunar junto a él, que no dejaba de observarme, en cuanto a mí, su contemplación me enloquecía.

—¿Obtuve alguna disculpa? —dije graciosamente, pero suplicándole con la mirada que fuera así.

—Bueno… más o menos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —casi me atraganté con el café.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden repetir —dijo como un padre da una lección a su hijo— no necesito recordarte cuáles ¿cierto? —su mirada lo expresaba todo.

—Lo sé…

—Entonces… para sellar nuestro trato —torció sus labios rubí en una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Nunca pensé que me lo pediría, estás cosas ya no se usaban, pero era tan lindo cómo lo había dicho que jamás, nunca, podría negarme.

—¡Sí! Por supuesto —no controlé mi ansiedad y le di un gran beso. Su rostro se iluminó por completo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Mi versión de los hechos**

Mi departamento estaba lleno, como varios no teníamos clase en la primera hora, mis compañeros organizaron una junta, como lo hacíamos siempre que teníamos horas libres. Claro, que este último tiempo había cambiado todo, ya no eran tan recurrentes estas reuniones, porque la verdad, mi tiempo, estaba casi en un ciento por ciento dispuesto a Bella y obviamente era, el mejor aprovechado.

Kristen me siguió hasta la cocina, estaba seria, pero yo intentaba no estar a solas con ella, sabía lo que venía: un sinnúmero de recriminaciones… y la verdad, nunca había tenido la intención de herirla, pero, fue inevitable. Saqué hielo, y sentí su hálito tibio susurrar en mi oído.

——Te espero en tu habitación, necesito que hablemos —la miré y sus ojos parecían inquietos.

No tuve opción, ya no me podía seguir escapando de decirle la verdad.

—Bueno… —dije no muy convencido.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, Kristen ya estaba ahí, sentada en la orilla de mi cama, como lo había estado una infinidad de veces. Me quedé parado en la entrada de la pieza y me habló tan seductoramente como siempre.

—No muerdo, puedes venir con confianza —guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé —sonreí.

Me puse a su lado, de pie, y ella se instaló en frente de mí, me llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro.

—De un tiempo a esta parte te he notado medio extraño —dijo con picardía, mientras acercaba sus labios suaves a los míos.

—Puede ser… —no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

—¡Qué lástima! Un hombre tan sexy y distante —posó sus labios y entreabrió los míos con un beso suave.

Lo que venía era evidente, pero tenía que pararlo, pero ¡No era de fierro! Sus manos se fueron directo a friccionar mi masculinidad y empecé a sentir esa sensación incontrolable. Insistió con el beso y pasó su lengua hasta encontrarse con la mía, pero yo sentía la mandíbula tensa, esto no estaba bien. Inspiré hondo y le hablé de una vez, muy frío, era el único modo.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —dije sin preámbulos.

Sentí que su cuerpo se puso rígido por unos segundos, pero insistió con más efusividad.

—Qué importa, ahora no está aquí —sentí que puso mis manos en el botón de su jeans para que yo los bajara. Sus ojos estaban expectantes a mi respuesta.

—Kristen, no… —dije con mucha dificultad, apreciaba las secuelas de sus caricias.

Me miró fijo y habló.

—¿Esto es algo más importante que salir con alguien solamente? —exclamó con rabia contenida.

—Lo es…

—Yo nunca te importé cierto… era sólo sexo ¿O acaso me equivoco? —su voz era tensa.

—No se trata de eso Kristen —intenté ser dulce— sólo que es diferente.

Vi que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y algo roja de ira, contestó.

—Claro, ahora que te aburriste, la perra ya no sirve ¿cierto?

Me impresionó la agresividad de su conversación e intenté bajarle el perfil a la situación.

—Nunca te vi así... —ahora ya estaba algo más distante de ella.

Se acercó y casi me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

—Ey, ey, ey ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamé molesto y con el rostro ardiendo.

—Eres una mierda Edward —si las miradas fulminaran, hubiese caído carbonizado en ese mismo instante.

Oí unos golpecitos en la puerta, era la voz de Eve.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! Te buscan… —dijo con su voz dulce tan particular.

Ella era una gran persona y creo que también, una gran amiga. Tenía una vida llena de obstáculos y sacrificios, estudiaba becada y trabaja en la noche, atendiendo mesas para poder mantenerse, porque su familia estaba en la quiebra.

Fue mi oportunidad para escapar, pero Kristen se adelantó en salir. Caminé algo desconcertado por la reacción que había tenido Kris. Eve me hizo una seña y miré hacia la entrada y ahí estaba mi Bella, parecía un pollito en corral ajeno. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par cuando me vieron, pero también, habían visto a Kris.

Salió disparada y pegó un tremendo portazo. Tomé las llaves de mi auto, y pedí el ascensor, pero estaba en el piso -3, así que se demoró en llegar. No tenía más opción que seguirla en el auto. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado ¿Cómo mierda le explicaría esto? Ella era demasiado niña, jamás creería la verdad.

Me crucé en su camino a toda velocidad y Bella, como era de imaginar, me ignoró por completo. Aposté el auto en el primer lugar que encontré, daba lo mismo, tenía que conversar con ella urgente, si hubiese pasado algún policía lo más seguro era que me hubiesen multado, o en fin, robado el auto, porque ni siquiera lo cerré.

Corrí a su encuentro, Bella caminaba rápido y con la cabeza gacha.

—Ey, mírame por favor —dije desesperado— no te pases rollos, no pasó nada…

—¡Ándate Edward! No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida —su furia era evidente.

Quedé atónito… tendría que darle tiempo. Insistí toda la semana llamando a su móvil, pero nada. Ahora me sentía inquieto ¡La extrañaba demasiado! Su piel, sus besos, su rostro y hacer el amor con ella. Esto se venía muy fuerte, jamás había sentido algo parecido por nadie. Sabía que el viernes, las probabilidades de que ella saliera eran de más de un ciento por ciento. Tomé las llaves del auto y partí a "La Cueva del Ratón", donde iba siempre Bella con sus particulares amigos.

Entré al recinto, y la busqué, por todos lados, pero no la encontré bailando, hasta que fui al sector más privado. A lo lejos la distinguí. Su pelo marrón era inconfundible. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y lo peor, vi que estaba muy entusiasmada besándose con alguien y las manos de él la tocaban por todos lados. Sentía que el pecho se me saldría y la ira casi nubló mi mente. Pensé en ir a buscarla y agarrar a combos a ese idiota, pero ¿Qué mierda era yo de ella? ¡Nada! Bueno, para mí era mucho más importante que cualquier mujer que hubiese pasado por mi vida o mi cama, era única, ella me había enamorado por completo y esta escena me estaba matando.

La esperé en la barra y me tomé como tres ron al hilo, pero no hacían ni un efecto. La esperé, hasta que apareció, el idiota la pegó en la barra y le dio un agarrón el trasero. Nuevamente sentí la sangre hervir, pero me calmé. Ahora lo reconocía, era Rob, su amigo jote que la tenía aferrada a él como si fuera de su propiedad el día que James me invitó a la casa de Christian. En cuanto dio media vuelta me acerqué a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dije inseguro.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —sus palabras fueron hirientes.

No tuve más tiempo… Rob llegó, me saludó con ironía y luego, se la llevó de la mano. No podía seguirlos, no ahora. Esperé que se fueran y me largué directo a su casa. Estacioné en la casa del lado y esperé que llegara. Paso una hora, dos y la impotencia se apoderó de mí ¡Era evidente que ahora se estaba revolcando con ese pelotudo! ¡Qué rabia! Las escenas de ella siendo de otro me descomponían el estómago. Él sentiría su aroma, su piel y su interior ¡Qué yo estúpidamente pensé que eran míos! Estuve a punto de desistir, cuando vi una camioneta blanca que se estacionó frente a su casa. Por fin, era ella. Bajó del auto y zigzagueaba un poco ¡Venía borracha! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo me había enamorado de una niña caprichosa y tan desorientada? La camioneta se fue y ella intentaba abrir el portón de su casa. Bajé del auto y la enfrenté.

—¡Bella! Necesito que hablemos… —murmullé intentando controlarme.

—¿Qué? —le costaba articular las palabras. Estaba más ebria de lo que había pensado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —dije con rabia.

—Tú lo hiciste primero —fue brusca.

—No hice nada ¡Te lo juro! —exclamé al borde de la desesperación.

—Pero yo sí, así que, da igual. Nada nos obliga a estar juntos.

Sus palabras calaron hondo ¡Confirmaba mis terribles sospechas! Quise pegarle al portón con furia, pero me contuve.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Sí, recién y también me gustó, no tienes la exclusividad —fue hiriente.

No podía creer lo que oía ¡Sería posible! Como tan fría.

—¿De verdad? —insistí con furia.

—Sí —respondió dubitativa.

—Y lo dices así como si nada —estaba muy molesto.

—Da igual, nosotros no tenemos nada —eso era cierto ¡Qué mierda!

—¡Bella! No sabes lo que dices… —insistí.

—Sé que no quiero saber nada de ti Edward, eso lo tengo clarísimo —dijo con los ojos inyectados de rabia, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—¡Qué lástima! Yo pienso totalmente distinto… —dije con tristeza.

—Así y ¿Por qué? —fue desafiante.

—Yo quería decirte que realmente ¡Te amo!

Me fui, creo que perdía el tiempo frente esa niñita, era como hablarle a una pared y ni siquiera estaba con sus cinco sentidos lúcidos. Tomé el auto y me fui a todo lo que daba ¡Esto había llegado hasta aquí! No sé en que minuto estuve pensando en que esto podría resultar ¡Imposible! Y ella, ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento, realmente yo le importaba un huevo.

La madrugada del lunes estaba durmiendo cuando oí el citófono. Me paré medio saltón por la hora, cinco para las siete.

—Don Edward —era el conserje.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté extrañado.

—Va su _amiga escolar_ para arriba…

—Gracias… —corté el citófono y miré por el ojo mágico.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa involuntaria saliera de mis labios, pero ella no podía notarlo. Tocó y no abrí, mientras sonreía por el otro lado. Ella estaba muy seria, de uniforme y mochila. Volvió a insistir, pero no abrí, no aún. Hasta que me di cuenta que dio media vuelta y pidió el ascensor, ya era el momento, abrí la puerta y la llamé.

La reconciliación fue espectacular, habíamos estado más afiatados que nunca haciendo el amor, pero, ahora, no se me escapaba, por lo que decidí pedirle pololeo y si mal no recordaba, sería mi primera novia formal, porque a pesar de que había salido con muchas, jamás le había pedido a nadie que fuera mi novia, pero si no lo hacía esta vez, corría el riesgo de que Bella _volara_ por ahí sin rumbo, y yo, quería que ella fuera sólo mía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**Sorpresas Ingratas**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que nos habíamos reconciliado y ¡Ahora sí que me sentía absolutamente enamorada! Me costaba asumirlo, pero era cierto, el amor había golpeado a mi corazón, y aunque me había resistido en un inicio, era difícil abstraerse de alguien como Edward ¡Tan bello! ¡Tan infinitamente rico! Sus manos tibias eran perfectas y provocaban que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta de inmediato y mis hormonas ¡Uf! mezcladas con las feromonas del amor, me agitaban por completo y caía rendida a sus pies.

El incidente con la tal Kris había quedado aclarado, sin embargo, su otra amiga Eve me caía muy bien, era simpática y lo mejor ¡Estaba enamoradísima de un amigo de Edward! Por lo tanto, quedaba descartada como competencia, sobre todo, esto significaba un alivio, porque era muy linda y además, tenía una gran ventaja sobre mí, era más grande y compañera de universidad de Edward.

El próximo fin de semana viajaría la hermana de Edward, que era dos años mayor que él, se llamaba Alice. Acompañé a mi novio a buscarla al aeropuerto. Era una mujer un poquito más bajita que yo, menuda, de pelos erizados y ojos miel, igual que él. En cuanto se vieron se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, lo que, reconozco, me causó algo de celos, se notaba que se querían tanto, tanto. A los dos le brillaban los ojos y ella acariciaba su rostro como si fuese su novia.

Después de los respectivos cariños y abrazos, Edward me presentó.

—Alice, te presento a Bella, mi novia… —rió algo incómodo.

—Hola Bella —me dio un gran abrazo. Olía de maravilla— soy Alice, la hermana regalona de Edward.

—La única que tengo —corrigió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pensé que eran tres… —interrumpí.

—Sí, contestó Edward, pero el otro es hombre, se llama Emmett.

—¿Emmett? No me habías hablado de él… —intenté recordar.

—No, bueno, en realidad me llevo mejor con Alice, somos más compinches.

—Cierto, con mi hermanito somos como dos almas gemelas —exclamó Alice muy entusiasmada.

—Se nota —dije algo picada, pero en verdad, Alice me agradaba.

Nos fuimos los tres a almorzar. Pedimos unos aperitivos, algo restringidos por Edward, y lo pasamos de mil maravillas ¡Alice era muy simpática! Además, era increíblemente hermosa, todos los hombres se volteaban a mirarla y ella, muy digna, ni siquiera los miraba… Acabamos de almorzar y junto al café vino la lluvia de preguntas.

—Bella y ¿Tú que estudias? —sus ojos de miel brillaban de entusiasmo.

—Bueno, yo… —miré a Edward algo complicada.

—Está en el colegio aún, en tercero medio —respondió Edward, notando mi incomodidad.

—Sí —agregué algo tímida.

Ella quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero luego, siguió la conversación normalmente.

—Y ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? —insistió con el tema.

—Mmmm, la verdad, aún no lo tengo claro —en realidad ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Pero ¿Te gusta algún área más que otra? —Alice esperaba expectante mi respuesta.

—No, la verdad, no sé —dije sin más preámbulos.

—Aún le queda un año para pensarlo —agregó Edward sonriendo y acariciando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Esa tarde me quedé con ellos y en la noche salimos los tres a un pub, y así estuvimos, hasta que apareció Jasper, andaba con tres minos más, pero ellos se fueron. Jasper, era rubio y pálido, pero muy llamativo, claro que una especie distinta, no de mi gusto. En cuanto se vieron, noté que a Alice se le iluminó el rostro y no despegó una gran sonrisa en toda la noche. Finalmente, terminamos los cuatro yendo a bailar y ellos, no se despegaron ni un segundo en toda la noche.

—¿Qué onda tu hermana y Jasper? —le dije a Edward, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello.

—No sé, parece que química pura —sonrió y les echó un vistazo.

—Parece que se conocieran de toda la vida, no se han despegado —insistí.

—Así parece…

—Y Jasper ¿No sale con alguien? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, en realidad, no, bueno, Eve es su eterna enamorada —exclamó algo triste.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es complicado —hizo un gesto de incomodidad— por un lado esta Eve, mi amiga querida, que todo le cuesta tanto, siempre, y… bueno, Alice es mi hermana.

—Sí, estas entre la espada y la pared…

—Bueno, yo no, él —y continuó— yo te tengo solo a ti y con eso me basta y me sobra—susurró en mi oído, provocándome un escalofríos.

Mis sentidos se pusieron el alerta de inmediato.

—Edward —dije mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonrió algo pícaro.

—Ahora está tu hermana —hice un puchero— ella me cae bien, pero no podremos hacer cositas ricas—reí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Mmmm, tienes razón —algo estaba tramando.

—Entonces no nos haremos cariñitos —puse cara de niña mimada.

—Eeeeh, ahí veremos, porque al menos yo, muero por estar contigo —besó mi cuello con su boca húmeda y me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Nos besamos y bailamos toda la noche. Apenas me tomé un ron, prefería estar con Edward que arriba de la pelota. Pasado las cinco nos fuimos. Dejamos a Alice en el departamento y Edward le advirtió.

—Voy a ir a dejar a Bella —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ok ¡Pórtense bien! —nos guiñó un ojo, pero ya nos había sacado el rollo completo.

—Bueno mamá —Edward le devolvió una sonrisa.

Salimos del departamento y entramos al ascensor, pero en vez, de presionar el -3, donde estaba su estacionamiento, marcó el 22, que era el último piso.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté algo intrigada.

—Mmmm ya lo verás… —humedeció mi cuello con sus labios tibios.

Suponía a lo que íbamos, pero no dónde. Le devolví una sonrisa, lo tomé por el cuello y lo comencé a besar desenfrenadamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente.

Nos bajamos en el último piso, llegando a la azotea, pero antes, había una caja escala muy discreta. Lo presioné con fuerza por la espalda y él bajó sus manos a mis glúteos para acariciarlos con fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos se iban entibiando cada vez más. Bajé mis labios deseosos de su piel y besé su cuello con demasiadas ganas. Subió mi polera y acarició mis pechos, mientras yo sentía urgencia por tenerlo dentro de mí nuevamente.

Toqué su masculinidad y estaba completamente endurecida. Él también me necesitaba. Desabroché el botón de mi pantalón, en cuanto mi lengua jugaba con la suya, húmeda y tibia. Con mis mismos pies ayudé a sacar mis zapatillas y luego, continué con mis pantalones. Con rapidez desabroché el botón de su jeans y también su cinturón. Bajé su cierre y con demasiada prisa, él se sentó sobre uno de los escalones. No había tiempo que perder. El pantalón se lo bajó levemente, al igual que sus sexies boker negros. Sentía esa urgencia indescriptible por tenerlo dentro. Me senté sobre él, acomodando mis piernas sobre las suyas, y lo hice con tanta rapidez, que no me di cuenta que mi tanga aún estaba puesta, pero ya era demasiada la ansiedad. Edward, tomó mi la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior y sólo la hizo hacia un lado y por fin, lo pude sentir.

Su erección entró en mi cavidad sin mayor dificultad y ahora era mi turno. Me empecé a mover más hacia él, lo sentía dentro de mí, y eso era maravilloso. Nuestros quejidos eran inoportunos para el lugar, así que Edward me calló con un beso, demasiado ardiente, que me excitaba aún más. Tocaba su pelo broncíneo, mientras nuestros cuerpos encontraban su compás lujurioso. Los movimientos cada vez se intensificaron más y sentí como mi interior se contraía por estar con él. Sus grititos eran cada vez más fuertes y buscaba con ansiedad mi boca para ahogarlos, hasta que… finalmente, acabó en mí y yo junto a él.

Volvimos a la realidad y ambos empezamos a reír ¿Cómo podía ser tanto? Era tan magnífico estar unidos, era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido en mi vida. Me levanté y me puse los pantalones, mientras él me seguía besando con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Su boca era tan fenomenal, sus labios suaves y rubíes me invitaban a besarlo en cada instante, junto a él nada más era necesario.

Bajamos aún medios acalorados y despeinados, y mutuamente nos ayudamos a darnos mejor aspecto, junto al espejo del ascensor, pero nuestra necesidad era tan grande que costaba controlarse. Llegamos al subterráneo y partimos a toda velocidad, aún con el frenesí irrigando por las venas.

Antes de bajar, le di un beso largo y desesperado, quería tenerlo conmigo de nuevo, pero, era muy tarde y ya me había desaparecido el día entero.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y estaba todo oscuro, al parecer habían salido. Tomé una polera larga y me metí a mi cama, feliz, pensando en Edward y creo que de repente me dormí. Sentí que alguien tocaba uno de mis pechos, abrí los ojos y ¡Era Phil! El marido de mi madre ¡Qué horror! Le grité angustiada.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa Phil? –dije algo aterrada y pude sentir su hálito con alcohol.

–Ya eres una mujercita no… –intentó acostarse a mi lado, pero yo me corrí en menos de un segundo.

–¿Qué te pasa idiota? –dije con el corazón acelerado.

–Que tiene… tu mamá no está, ella jamás lo sabrá –intentó levantarse con dificultad.

Corrí al baño y me encerré, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo transpiraba de angustia. Phil insistía golpeando el baño.

–Oye Bells, no te haré nada que no hayas hecho –se largó a reír.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera había atinado a sacar el móvil de mi habitación, para llamar a alguien. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y sentí mucha pena. Nunca, jamás me imaginé algo así… yo que lo quería como a un padre. Mi corazón se comprimió, pero el susto me mantenía en alerta. Estuve horas escondida en el baño, hasta que oí que mi mamá había llegado. Abrí la puerta con terror y vi que Reneé se dirigió a su habitación. Inspiré profundo y volví a mi cuarto, pero no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. La felicidad se había acabado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

**Hombre de ensueño**

Me levanté cerca de las seis de la mañana ¡¡¡Día domingo!!! Impensado en mí, pero lo de anoche no me dejaba en paz. Las imágenes de Phil tocándome me atormentaban una y otra vez, sin pausa. Quería salir corriendo y escaparme, pero ¿Dónde iría? No me marcharía con Charlie, porque eso significaba alejarme de Edward, y era lo último que querría en la vida, él era el único que me comprendía, por eso lo amaba.

Salí de mi pieza y fui a la cocina, muy sigilosamente. Reneé estaba ahí, preparándole desayuno a su marido. Las palabras no fluían con facilidad, me hice de valor y le hablé.

–Mamá necesito conversar contigo… –dije algo incómoda.

–¿Ahora? No puede ser más tarde. Phil me está esperando en el dormitorio –contestó ignorándome.

Me puse a su lado.

–Es importante… –insistí.

–¡Ay! Tanto Bella, que no puedes esperar un par de horas… –exclamó molesta.

–Sí, por favor –me sentía angustiada.

De mala gana se dio media vuelta hacia mí y sus ojos celestes como el cielo me increparon.

–¿Qué pasó? –puso las manos en su cintura, desafiante.

–Mamá… eeee, bueno…

–¡Dime de una vez por todas!

–Es sobre Phil –dije sin más titubeo.

–¿Qué le sucede a Phil? –exclamó alarmada.

–Bueno, a él nada… es a mí.

–¿Cómo Bella? ¡No te entiendo! Sé directa –tenía los ojos desorbitados.

–Él anoche, bueno, intentó tocarme –mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

–¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explícate! –iba subiendo el tono de su voz.

–Entró a mi pieza e intentó acostarse conmigo… –sentía que las manos me transpiraban helado.

Quedó muda. Me observaba con rabia.

–¿Qué dices?

–Eso pasó… –dije a punto de llorar.

–Tiene que haber sido idea tuya Bella…

–¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puede ser idea mía?

–Bueno tu vives llegando ebria y quizás te imaginaste todo… –ahora volvía a hacer las cosas de la casa normalmente.

–¿Qué? No mamá ¡Es cierto! –contesté furiosa.

–Lo siento Bella, no te creo. Tú eres demasiado conflictiva y estás buscando cómo descomponer mi relación con Phil, pero no lo vas a lograr ¡Te juro que no lo harás! –tenía los ojos inyectados de ira.

–Pero mamá, es cierto…

–Y ¡Qué mierda! Si no estás a gusto te vas con Charlie y se acabó el cuento –dijo indignada.

Tomó la bandeja y se fue a su dormitorio. Sentí que un gran nudo en la garganta se apoderó de mí y quise llorar. Fui a mi cuarto, tomé mi móvil y salí. No tenía rumbo fijo, pero al menos, aquí, en la calle, me sentía a salvo. Me senté en un banco de una plaza cercana y un mar de lágrimas invadió mi rostro y mi corazón ¿Cómo podía pensar Reneé que le inventaría algo así? ¿Tan mala persona era yo para que creyera eso? ¡Oh, por Dios! Qué pena tenía… Sentía que mi mundo se hundía sin parar, entonces, sonó mi móvil. Miré la hora, eran casi las nueve.

–Hola mi vida –dijo con su voz dulce y perfecta.

–Hola –contesté con la voz tapada por el llanto.

–¿Qué te pasó Bella? –exclamó alarmado.

–Nada… –mentí, no quería que él se enterara de semejante aberración.

–¿Cómo nada? Estás llorando mi amor –estaba muy preocupado.

–Es sólo que tengo pena –contesté para desviar su atención.

–¿Por qué mi amor? –su voz de terciopelo me envolvía en vida.

–De verdad nada importante… sólo discutí con mi mamá.

–Te voy a buscar –preguntó impaciente.

–Yo voy a tu casa… –corté el móvil.

Cogí una micro y me fui hasta su departamento. Cuando llegué Alice y Edward estaban desayunando, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

–¿Quieres algo? –me preguntó ella entusiasmada.

–No, gracias –no tenía apetito.

–De verdad mi amor, estoy seguro que no has tomado desayuno aún –me miró intentando de descifrar mi rostro.

–No, en verdad no tengo hambre, gracias.

Ellos conversaron algunas trivialidades, comentaron unas noticias del periódico y Alice se levantó de la mesa con sus cosas, lista para llevarlas a la cocina.

–Yo me baño y después me dejan en el aeropuerto –me guiñó un ojo.

En cuanto se paró Alice de la mesa, Edward se fue a mi lado, tomó mis manos y después de buscar mi mirada, tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos, obligándome a incrustarme en sus ojos de miel.

–¿Qué pasó mi vida? –preguntó con demasiada ternura.

–Nada… –rompí a llorar como una Magdalena.

Edward, se inquietó, sus ojos mi miraban angustiados e insistía en su pregunta.

–Vamos Bella, me lo puedes contar…

–Es complicado –contesté, no quería que él me fuera a dejar por eso, si él me abandonaba ahora, moría.

–Dímelo por favor –suplicaba con tensión.

Inspiré hondo y comencé a hablar.

–Anoche, después de que tú me dejaste en la casa me acosté…

–Y ¿Qué pasó? –me miraba con ternura.

–Phil se metió a mi cama…

–¿Qué? ¿Phil? ¿El marido de tu mamá? –casi se le cayó la mandíbula por la impresión.

Asentí.

–¿Qué te hizo? –ahora estaba más descolocado– ¿Qué más hizo aparte de tocarte?

–Nada, no alcanzó, porque yo me encerré en el baño y no salí hasta que llegó Reneé.

–Y ¿Le contaste?

–Sí, pero no me creyó –las lágrimas no acababan de salir de mis ojos.

–¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo te pudo hacer algo así? –decía con desesperación– ¿Alguna vez antes te hizo algo? –insistía demasiado angustiado.

–No… que yo me acuerde al menos.

–Mi amor, mi vida linda ¿Por qué te pasan estas cosas? –apretó mi cabeza en su hombro y acarició mis cabellos con ternura.

Luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con los ojos humedecidos.

–Te juro, por mi vida, que si te llega a tocar un pelo ¡Lo mato! –me besó suavemente en los labios.

En poco rato salió Alice, lista para irnos. Edward ya estaba levantado, así que tomó su maleta y partimos al aeropuerto a dejarla. La despedida fue corta, mi amor había quedado extraño con la noticia, estaba en otra. Antes de embarcar Alice me abrazó y dijo.

–Espero que nos veamos pronto Bella –besó mi mejilla.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero sin mucho ánimo. Ella realmente me agradaba, pero ahora, no era el mejor momento. Edward me tomó de la mano, pero antes de subirnos al auto, me dio un largo beso, apasionado y cálido. Yo lo abracé con fuerza, lo miré a los ojos y dije mi verdad.

–¡Te amo!

Él me abrazó nuevamente y volvió a posar sus labios a los míos. Esa tarde nos fuimos a pasear, sólo quería estar con él y con nadie más. Fue espectacular, conversamos, nos reímos y compartimos muchas cosas que nunca antes habíamos hablado. A las cinco y media partimos a su departamento.

Llegamos y aún quedaban los residuos del desayuno en la mesa del comedor. Lo tomé por el cuello y lo besé desenfrenadamente. Él sonrió y me aferró a su cintura con pasión. Pasó una de sus tibias y suaves manos por mi frente y me miró con sus ojos critalizados por el amor.

–¡Te amo Isabella Swan! Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca –besó mi frente.

–Y yo a ti Edward Cullen.

En ocasiones quería ser más grande, para tener más libertades y estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin tener que llegar al infierno de la casa donde vivía. Edward me tomó un muslo y acarició su borde interno. Mi corazón rápidamente se empezó a acelerar y la sangre recorría mi cuerpo en un tiempo récord. Me recostó sobre el sofá grande y sacó mis zapatillas. Luego mis pantalones, y con demasiada sutileza, se dirigió a mi polera y polerón y se deshizo de ellos, dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Con paciencia me hizo doblar una de mis piernas y comenzó a besar el borde interno de éstos.

–¡Eres exquisita! Déjame sentir tu aroma… –insistía mientras recorría mi cuerpo.

Luego subió hacia mí y me besó con calma. Tomó mi sostén, que se abría por delante y a la perfección lo abrió, liberando mis pechos, ya erizados sólo por el contacto con su piel. Pasó sus manos por mis pezones y luego hundió su boca en uno de ellos, lamiéndolo con intensidad y provocando que se endurecieran aún más. Con cuidado, bajó su mano a mi intimidad y la acarició, sonriendo satisfecho al darse cuenta que estaba completamente húmeda. Metió su mano por mi pantaleta y metió uno de sus dedos en mi interior, haciéndome estremecer, pero rogando que se introdujera en mí.

–¡Ven! –le dije con voz suave, pero impaciente.

–No aún –posó sus labios sigilosamente en los míos.

Me dio su mano y ayudó a levantarme, haciéndome arrodillar en la orilla del sofá, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo. Él se puso tras de mí y me susurró al oído.

–Cierra los ojos… sólo disfruta –su hálito testosterónico me enloquecía.

Sus manos tibias bajaron mi pantaleta azul y él se acomodó entre mis piernas para besar mi intimidad, haciéndome olvidar todo mal rato que pudiese haber pasado. Su lengua, deliciosa, recorría cada parte de mí y me hacía necesitarlo más y más cada vez. Oí como deshizo de su cinturón y luego, escuché como se bajaba sus pantalones, mientras yo me humedecía cada vez más. Me tomó por las caderas y con delicadeza me habló al oído nuevamente.

–Agáchate un poquito más –bajó mi espalda un poco e instantáneamente me hice hacia atrás.

Llegó uno de los momentos más exquisitos y lo sentí introducirse en mí, con habilidad y maestría. Él entraba y salía de mí, mientras sus manos estaban pegadas a mis caderas, que se movían con rigurosidad para complacerlo. Oía sus quejidos cada vez más intensos y poco a poco se inclinaba para besarme en una de mis orejas y mi espalda ¡Cuánto amaba estar con él! Era lo mejor del mundo.

Nos seguimos amando con ansias y yo seguí siendo suya por un par de horas más al menos, pero eso me hacía feliz ¡Era maravilloso sentirlo dentro de mí! Lo amaba cada día más y cada vez que hacíamos el amor, parecía que me llenaba de una sensación de felicidad y saciedad que no sabía explicar.

Ese domingo nos quedamos hasta entrada la madrugada, yo no me atrevía a llegar a mi casa, tenía miedo de encontrarme con él. Pero antes de bajar del Volvo, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo.

–Tú eres mía, sólo mía y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ¡Te lo prometo!

Asentí.

–Si me necesitas, estaré en mi móvil, por favor, no dudes en llamarme –posó sus labios en los míos y los entreabrió para dejar pasar su lengua dulce y deliciosa.

Llegué a la casa y mi madre me ignoró por completo. No preguntó nada, pero tan sólo con su mirada me hizo sentir sucia, mal ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Me encerré en mi dormitorio y quedé absorta en mi mundo, con Edward en la mente, que era lo único que me permitía vivir en paz.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**Mis dulces 17**

Hace cinco meses más o menos que conozco a Edward y todo va de maravilla ¡Estoy muy enamorada! Amo cada día con él y estar junto a mi novio es lo mejor, realmente. Definitivamente estoy media alejada de las pistas, eso es evidente, he tenido una que otra crítica al respecto, sobre todo viniendo de mis amigos "Los Jotes" y mi amiga Joyce. Sobre todo ella dice que parezco una estúpida con novio, que me he avejentado un montón, incluso, según ella, uso ropa distinta, pero creo y quiero creer que son tonteras de ella. Logré pasar tercero medio y ya estoy en cuarto, y hoy, hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecisiete.

La relación con mi mamá empeoró aún más, después que le conté lo que había hecho su marido conmigo, menos mal, nunca él volvió a insistir, pero jamás, me pidió disculpas. Al menos podíamos vivir en paz bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo, recuerdo perfecto que una noche, después que llegué, sobria, pero al parecer ello no lo notaron, Phil le decía a mi mamá.

–Tú vas a tener que asumir las consecuencias si tu hija queda embarazada… es una suelta… Qué crees, que no se revuelca por ahí con cualquiera. De hecho la han visto… John ¡Sí! Él la vio por ahí con unos tipos mayores que ella.

Mi mamá no dijo nada, eso me dolió mucho y al otro día, curiosamente, me hizo la vida imposible, a pesar que este último tiempo me he portado mejor que nunca: pasé de curso, con el apoyo de Edward por supuesto, porque él me ayudaba a estudiar en las tardes. A Reneé le molestaba cada cosa que yo hacía en la casa: donde dejaba las toallas, si quedaba un mísero pelo en el baño, si no guardaba mi ropa en el canasto de la ropa sucia o en el closeth, si llegaba tarde, si llegaba temprano, si no compartía con ellos –que claramente no era de mi agrado, considerando la situación que pasé con Phil–, si no comía, si comía algo que fuera de Phil, en fin, todo. Creo que realmente me detestaba, yo era definitivamente su piedra en el camino, eso lo tenía claro.

Alguna vez vio a Edward, por casualidad, y me dijo.

–Ese chico te quiere sólo para acostarse contigo, espero que no seas tonta y le des en el gusto ¿Qué más podría querer un hombre más grande que tú?

Eso me dolió muchísimo, yo sabía que Edward me quería como yo a él, y ella no lo conocía en absoluto y tampoco le interesaba saber más de Edward. En el fondo sabía que yo estaba más tranquila, gracias a él, pero… lo odiaba…, en realidad, creo que me odiaba a mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que él me quería, Reneé me hacía dudar y aunque no lo quisiera, en ocasiones, no creía en la bondad y las buenas intenciones de Edward, incluso a pesar de que había dado muestras claras de que yo era muy importante para él.

Pasaba gran parte del día con él, iba al cole en la mañana y después me pasaba a verlo. Almorzábamos juntos, a veces él tenía clases en la tarde y yo lo esperaba en su departamento. Cuando volvía, me obligaba a estudiar –parecía un padre riguroso, jaja– y hacíamos el amor, casi diario, esa era la mejor parte, obvio.

Ese día cumplía diecisiete, estaba ad portas de ser mayor de edad ¡Qué maravilla! Por fin quedaba sólo un año para que nadie me fastidiara. Me levanté emocionada, me duché y salí al colegio. Mi mamá, se hizo la dormida, me di cuenta, sólo para no saludarme. Estuve atenta en clases, aunque había quedado algo triste, era primer año que Reneé no me saludaba, pero en fin, había cosas más importantes. Ese día, faltó la profesora del último bloque, así que nos dejaron salir antes. Di un par de vueltas sin rumbo, porque Edward aún no estaba en el departamento, y de repente, escuchó mi nombre.

–Bella ¡Bella! –reconocí esa voz, así que aceleré el paso, haciendo como que no escuchaba. La excusa, iba enchufada a mi Ipod Nano, que me había regalado Edward.

Bajé la vista para hacerme la desentendida, pero oí que la camioneta se estacionó y me cogieron del brazo.

–Mmmm ¡Bella! –sus rizos dorados me eran particularmente conocidos.

–¡Rob! –me hice la sorprendida y le sonreí.

–¿Qué es de ti que andas tan desaparecida? –esbozó una gran sonrisa pícara.

–Me puesto perna y matea –respondí con evasivas.

–Ah ¿Sí? Mmmm, yo me enteré de otra cosa… –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos atléticos.

–¿Qué? –abrí los ojos para ridiculizarlo.

–Bueno, que andas con el tal Cullen, amigo de James –enarcó una ceja, sonriendo, pero en el fondo me estaba exigiendo algún tipo de explicación.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? –¡Qué horror! No me atreví a reconocerlo.

–Todo se sabe linda… –me besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

–Eeeeh, mmmm, si parece que son ciertos los rumores… –sentí que la voz me titubeó.

–Y ¿Por qué tan dudosa al contestar? ¿Acaso no estás segura? –vi una luminosidad perversa en sus ojos.

Quedé muda. Él no tenía por qué interrogarme.

–No es asunto tuyo Rob –contesté algo pesada y comencé a caminar rápido, pero él me volvió a coger por el brazo.

–¿Te tinca si damos una vuelta? –enarcó una ceja.

–¿Una vuelta? ¿Dónde? No Rob, gracias, me tengo que ir…

–¡Eres una mamona! ¡Te tiene comiendo de su mano! –sus palabras rebotaron en mis oídos.

¡Era cierto! ¿En qué mierda me había convertido? Entré en cólera ¡Idiota! Por qué me decía eso, seguramente Joyce le había hecho algún comentario. Di media vuelta furiosa, sentía que me hervía la cara de rabia.

–¿Dónde quieres ir? –fui desafiante.

–Donde quieras –sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Subí a su camioneta blanca y ya me estaba arrepintiendo, pero no podía quedar mal ante Rob, como una ñoña y mamona ¡Nunca! Miré la hora para distraerlo e hizo la pregunta que yo quería.

–¿Te tienes que ir luego?

–Sí, bueno, en una hora tengo que estar en mi casa, mi mamá me estará esperando –mentí.

–Bueno, entonces tenemos poco tiempo… –aparcó en una especie de plaza, donde en realidad a esa hora no había nadie.

Miré por la ventana, atrasando la situación, sabía lo que intentaría, era obvio. Se giró hacia mí y sus ojos lujuriosos me lo decían todo. Con cuidado, tomó mi mentón y me besó ¡Cuánto meses que no sentía otros labios que no fueran los de Edward! Entreabrió mi boca con sus labios ganosos y luego, dejó pasar su lengua, ansiosa y tibia. No sabía qué hacer, pero finalmente, cedí. Ahora me tomó por la cintura y me aferró hacia él, haciéndo que me subiera en sus piernas, poniendo cada una de ellas a cada lado de las suyas. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente hacia mis nalgas, y subieron para tocar mis pechos con fogosidad. Yo insistí con mis manos sólo en su cuello, pero Rob tomó una de mis manos y la acomodó en su masculinidad con fiereza. Poco a poco iba sintiendo el roce de mi intimidad con su entrepierna, aunque fuese con ropa.

–Con confianza ya nos conocemos lo suficiente –exclamó con la voz entrecortada, mientras, sonreía y jugueteaba con mi lengua y sus dientes.

Abrió el cierre del polerón y continuó, con el botón de la blusa, bajando impaciente hacia mis pechos. Su boca bajó insistente hacia uno de ellos, liberó a uno del corpiño y lo lamió con énfasis. Mis caderas lo provocaban y se rozaban, cada vez más insistentemente, con sus pelvis. Su boca ahora estaba en mi cuello. Sentí una especie de orgasmo menor, mientras oí mi móvil. En ese momento no me importó, pero en cuanto se fue la sensación, desperté de la catarsis y volé a coger mi celular, con el corazón acelerado, sabía quién era… ¡No podía contestar! Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada, a pesar de que estaba con ropa.

Rápidamente me abroché la blusa y cerré mi polerón. Rob me miraba desconcertado. Bajé de la camioneta con el móvil en la mano y llamé de vuelta.

–¿Cómo está mi cumpleañera? –su voz de terciopelo era muy entusiasta, a pesar de que ya me había saludado en la mañana.

–Bien, gracias –dije nerviosa.

–Pensé que te iba a encontrar aquí –exclamó triste.

–No, bueno, salí un poco antes y me di una vuelta…

–Te voy a buscar… –fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

–¡No! –dije efusiva.

–¿Por qué? –su voz era algo suspicaz.

–Estoy por llegar a tu casa –mentí.

–¡Qué bueno! Te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar, además del almuerzo, obvio.

–Para qué te molestaste –insistí muy muy culpable.

–No es una molestia… ¡Te amo! –exclamó enamorado.

–Y yo a ti… –en realidad lo amaba, todo esto era un tremendo error.

Corté el móvil con las manos transpirando y tiritando por mi traición, aunque no había sido plena, pero Edward no se lo merecía ¡Ahora me sentía tan mal! Me asomé a la camioneta y le exigí a Rob.

–Necesito que me dejes donde me encontraste –dije nerviosa.

–Y ¿Me vas a dejar así nada más? –parecía incrédulo.

–Lo siento, sí…

–Era tu noviecito ¿Cierto? –afirmó negando con la cabeza.

–No, mi mamá –mentí.

–¿Me viste cara de estúpido? –sonrió picado.

No contesté. Hizo andar la camioneta y partió furioso, tanto, que las ruedas emitieron un ruido infernal. No me dirigió ni una sola palabra. Me dejó donde nos encontramos y yo caminé hasta la micro. Me demoré cerca de veinte minutos y luego, caminé dos cuadras más. Llegué a su edificio, inspiré hondo para tomar fuerzas y olvidarme de lo que acababa de hacer, llamé al ascensor y finalmente, llegué a su departamento.

Cerré los ojos de puro nervios y toqué el timbre. Edward me abrió de inmediato, con una gran sonrisa y una luminosidad especial en sus ojos de miel.

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor! –me tomó en brazos y me dio un gran beso, cálido, húmedo y fogoso.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? Él, lindo, esperándome, y yo, la perra, a punto de revolcarme con otro…

–Gracias Edward –contesté algo tímida a tanta efusividad.

–¿Qué pasa mi vida? –acarició mi rostro con ternura.

–Nada… –contesté con tristeza, sentía más culpa que nunca.

–¡Te amo! –posó mis labios en su boca.

–Y yo te adoro Edward –lo abracé, sentía ganas de llorar.

Me abrazó con efusividad y ternura y me sentó en ese sofá en que tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor. Sacó una bolsita rosada, de un material como tul rosado y una flor lila que la envolvía, y de adentró tomó una cadenita de oro, que tenía una medallita con un santito dentro.

–Para que te proteja siempre –me besó en los ojos.

Lo miré hipnotizada, su bondad era infinita ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Mi amor, mi vida, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas idiotas cayeran de mis ojos.

–Gracias mi amor –lo abracé y lo besé con demasiada efusividad.

Él también estaba emocionado, pero para evitarlo, sonrió con su bello pelo broncíneo desordenado y se acercó a la mesa del comedor y de detrás de ésta, sacó un inmenso ramo de flores de tulipanes damasco y rosas blancas, envueltos en papel de arroz damasco y una preciosa arpillera. Y también, trajo un tremendo chanchito rosado, muy gracioso y tiernucho.

–Esto es para la niña… –me besó en la mejilla.

–¡Cuántos regalos Edward! ¡Qué vergüenza! –creó que me ruboricé en realidad.

–Te mereces todo el mundo mi Bella –acarició mi pelo y lo enrolló por un hombro– y ahora ¡Tu almuerzo preferido! –sus bellos ojos ámbar destellaban ternura y entusiasmo.

–¿En serio? –tenía hambre.

–Obvio, en la cocina te espera una gran variedad de sushi ¡Sólo para ti!

–Mi vida… –lo besé suavemente y me impregné de su aroma testosterónico.

Él pasó su lengua entre mis labios, levemente, y acarició la mía con suavidad. Sentí su cuerpo más tenso, cuando me aferró a su cintura y me cogió el cuello y la quijada, como me enloquecía. Respondí con demasiado deseo y efusividad. Él, poco a poco me fue arrastrando hacia su dormitorio y yo, yo flotaba con la fantasía de su amor.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ¡Miles de globos de colores me esperaban!, revoloteando a medida que caminábamos ¡Era como una piscina de pelotas! Pero de globos ¡Era muchísimo mejor!

–Y ¿Esto? –le grité entusiasmada y me lancé encima de ellos.

–Pensé que te gustaría y creo que no me equivoqué –sonrió con alegría y corrió a buscar su cámara digital para inmortalizar el momento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

**¿No te gustó?**

Ese día de mi cumpleaños había sido ¡Fantástico! Realmente Edward era un hombre maravilloso y yo, yo estaba cada día más enamorada de él. Era una sensación indescriptible, por mí viviría las 24 horas con él, sin descanso ¡Lo adoraba! En cuanto despertaba, venía a mi mente y era él último en desaparecer en mis pensamientos cuando me dormía. También, durante el día cada vez que me acordaba de nosotros una sonrisa involuntaria, junto con un fuerte apretón de estómago me recordaba lo importante que era para mí ¡Te amo Edward Cullen! Nunca pensé llegar a sentir algo así por alguien.

El sábado siguiente a mi cumpleaños decidimos salir a celebrarlo y como hace tiempo que nos íbamos a "La Cueva del Ratón", fuimos a bailar, por petición mía, en verdad, Edward era algo reacio a salir, pero en fin como yo insistí tanto, accedió. Llegamos pasado las once, y obvio, el humo invadía al lugar sin pausa, la música rebotaba en las paredes y el piso, las luces embriagaban con fuerza y yo, bueno, partí a bailar con mi amor. Lo miraba directo a los ojos y no podía evitar sonreírle, pero era inevitable que cada cierto rato, me abalanzara a su cuello y lo besara sin tapujos ni retraimientos. La música se puso algo más fome, entonces arrastré a Edward a la orilla. Él estaba feliz y yo más, amaba cada minuto junto a él. Nos acercamos a la barra y Edward pidió unas roncolas, ese día no estaba Andrew, así que el proceso de pago era engorroso, no había más opción que hacer una tremenda fila. Ya era casi la una de la madrugada.

—Espérame aquí mi amor, para que te vas a ir a dar la lata a la fila —insistió porque yo estaba sentada y, los bancos eran escasos. Posó sus exquisitos labios en los míos y luego, desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Una sonrisa tonta estaba dibujada en mi rostro. Empecé a observar a la gente, cada vez se llenaba más el recinto, y en eso siento que alguien me besa la mejilla seductoramente y me susurra al oído ¡Era Rob! No estaba ebrio, quizás medio arriba de la pelota, pero nada más.

—Hola —contesté algo incómoda, pronto aparecería Edward y dudo que la presencia de Rob le agradara.

—¡Te desapareciste nuevamente! ¿Cómo qué viniste? ¿Dejaste solo a tu noviecito? —una sonrisa burlesca le embargó el rostro.

—No lo dejé, vino conmigo —le acaba de dar una información muy errónea.

—¿Sí? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió más aún.

Lo miré fijo, con rabia y él lo notó.

—¿Tú crees que nos dejará bailar un ratito? —vi la maldad en sus ojos.

—No seas estúpido Rob ¡Déjame en paz! —dije furiosa.

Me tomó por el brazo y lo acarició. Se reclinó hacía mí y murmulló con su hálito tibio.

—¿Sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día? —dijo con pica.

—¿Qué crees tú? —puse cara de pocos amigos.

—Mmmm, por tu linda carita, deduzco que no… —sonrió aún más.

—¡Obvio!

—¡Qué bien! Bueno, le cuentas tú o se lo digo yo —me amenazó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé alarmada.

—Bueno, le puedes contar tú, o bien, lo hago yo, pero conste, que si yo se lo digo, no obviaré ningún, pero ningún detalle, es más le contaré cada una de las cositas que hiciste conmigo…

—¿Qué mierda te pasa Rob? —dije desesperada.

—Ya sabes…, si de aquí a mañana no se lo cuentas, me las arreglaré para tener una conversación de buenos amigos con él.

—Rob ¡No! —dije a punto de que un par de lágrimas me estallaran.

—Lo siento…

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Quedé exasperada ¿Cómo le explicaría a Edward lo que había pasdo con Rob? ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando me metí con él? ¡Pendeja estúpida! Sentía que unas lágrimas tontas estaban ad portas de salir sin piedad. Pensé y pensé ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Qué idiotez de mi parte meterme con él! En mi estado de ensimismamiento, apareció mi bello príncipe moderno, con un par de rones en las manos, una gran sonrisa y más lindo que nunca…

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —me besó la mejilla.

—Nada… —dije perpleja.

—¿Cómo nada? Estás extraña… —insistió.

—Me quiero ir… no me siento muy bien —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te duele algo?

—La cabeza —mentí.

Él asintió. Retiramos nuestras chaquetas en guardarropía y nos subimos a su auto, plateado, perfecto, último modelo, igual que él. Edward me miraba intrigado, realmente no se había tragado lo de mi dolor de cabeza. Yo estuve muda todo el trayecto y sentí que él me miraba de reojo. Llegamos a su departamento, alrededor de las dos. Abrimos, entré al baño, tragué saliva y mis ojos estaban cristalizados por unas lágrimas traicioneras que estaban a punto de salir. Tomé aire y salí, él notaría mi extrañeza. En cuanto puse un pie en el living, Edward, exquisito como siempre, me tomó por la espalda, cruzando sus brazos por mis caderas y posó sus labios deliciosos en mi cuello… Sentí la tibieza de su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca ¡Quizás sería la última vez! Porque después del notición que le daría… nunca más me querría ver.

Desesperadamente me volteé quedando frente a él y entreabrí sus labios con los míos, dejando pasar mi lengua con fuerza, como si fuese una despedida. Él respondió confundido, pero siguió. Toqué su fuerte cuello y prácticamente lo devoré a besos. Edward se estaba impacientando…

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Casi rompí a llorar, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Debo contarte algo…

—¿Qué? —su cuerpo se puso tenso, creo que sospechaba que algo no muy bueno venía.

—No sé cómo decirlo… sólo puedo partir con que fue un error ¡Lo siento!

—¿Qué pasó Bella? —ahora el tono de su voz cambio por completo.

El ambiente se sentía tenso. Sus ojos de miel líquida, ahora estaban solidificados en un tono caramelo oscuro. Me observaba atento.

—Me metí con Rob… —dije ya llorando.

—¿Es broma? —hizo un gesto de incredulidad, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

—No, lo siento tanto ¡Perdóname! —intenté acariciar su rostro, pero él se echó hacia atrás.

Lo observaba, su mandíbula estaba tensa, su mirada de traición se clavó en mí y rompió mi alma. Se giró hacia el comedor y pegó un golpe, con la mano empuñada, en la pared. Yo quedé absorta, pero lo entendía. No hablaba, no me decía nada de nada. Podía sentir su rabia y lo peor, una gran desilusión. Me miró nuevamente, con ojos de desconocido y luego, entró a su habitación. Cuando volvió, venía con la chaqueta puesta y con la mía en la mano.

—Te voy a ir a dejar —fue seco y eso me hirió el corazón.

Me paré resignada, pero con una tremenda herida en el corazón, sin embargo, sabía que no era el mejor momento para conversar con él, quizás no lo sería nunca. Él estaba a un costado de la puerta, tieso, firme, sin ningún sentimiento. Giré la manilla para abrir y Edward sostuvo la puerta, mientras yo pasaba, pero sin mirarme. Llamó al ascensor y esperó pausado, sin ira, sin amor, sin mí en su corazón. Llegamos a su auto, abrió mi puerta, sin perder la caballerosidad, pero me ignoró por completo. Sentía que el mundo se me hacía añicos, lloraba y lloraba, no podía parar de llorar. Lo miraba de reojo con demasiada pena, pero él no me miraba ni un solo segundo. Sus latigazos de indiferencia me estaban matando…

Él detuvo su Volvo en la puerta de mi casa, pero no me miró, miraba al frente todo el tiempo. Lo eché un vistazo suplicante, pero fue energía perdida. Bajé del auto, hecha un mar de lágrimas y oí que se fue a toda velocidad, tanto así, que cuando giré a mirar el auto, ya no estaba.

Lloré toda la noche, tenía demasiada tristeza depositada en mi corazón, necesitaba correr a los brazos de Edward y amarlo como lo habíamos hecho todo este último tiempo.

Dejé pasar el domingo para no hostigarlo, no comí nada ¡Lo extrañaba demasiado! El lunes fui al colegio y mi corazón se comprimió cuando salí de clases, porque a esa hora él me llamaba y luego, mi rutina era su departamento ¡Qué tonta! ¡Lo amaba! Y lo había estropeado todo por una calentura y un desafío estúpido. El miércoles no aguanté más, lo llamé, lo llamé y ¡Nada! El jueves, insistí, pero en cuanto sonó el primer tuuut, se desviaba nuevamente a un buzón de voz ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa tonta grabadora que atendía el teléfono! Estaba en mi cuarto y tiré lejos el móvil y me eché sobre la cama a llorar y llorar, hasta dormir entre sollozos.

Llegó el viernes y mi móvil sonó, corrí a mi mochila esperanzada y era ¡Rob! ¿Qué quería ese idiota? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme? ¡Infeliz! ¡Desgraciado! Por su culpa ahora me ahogaba en la pena. Insistió e insistió, pero por supuesto no le contesté. Vi una película, encerrada en mi pieza, porque además con mi mamá y Phil no nos hablábamos, y me dormí cerca de las diez, pensando en mi príncipe azul, que no quería saber nada de mí.

Finalmente era sábado. Algo me decía que tenía que salir… quizás me encontraba con él ¿Quién sabe? ¿Un encuentro casual? ¡Jamás lo creería! No importa, igual iría. Me maquillé un montón, me hice una cola, me instalé unos pantalones ajustados y una sexy polera gótica ¡Me veía bellísima! Parecía una modelo ¡Así tendría más posibilidades! Tomé mi chaqueta, un bolso pequeño y me largué a "La Cueva del Ratón", ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Mi mamá ni siquiera se despidió, nuestras relaciones iban de mal en peor. Así que tomé un taxi y me fui. Entré al lugar y ya estaba atestado de individuos de todos tipos, no faltaba el jote que intentaba alguna conquista, pero yo los evadí, tenía un solo objetivo ¡Edward!

Me posé en la barra y saludé a Andrew.

—Hola —dije contenta, o al menos lo fingía.

—¡Tú cada día más linda! —fue muy amoroso.

—¡Gracias! —contesté feliz, mientras, parecía el exorcista mirando para todos lados, haber si lo encontraba.

De repente fijé mi vista y lo vi ¡Hermoso, único, notable! Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con énfasis y locura, no sabía si ir y hablarle o esperar que él se acercara a mí, porque albergaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Quedé obnubilada mirándolo ¡Tan, tan hermoso! Era mi ángel encantado… ahora él era mi vida y yo haría todo por recuperarlo. Me tomé un ron casi al seco y le pedí un segundo a Andrew, quien accedió sin complicaciones.

—¿Cómo has estado Bella? —preguntó Andrew con afán de conversar.

—Bien, gracias… —sonreí hipnotizada con la imagen de Edward.

Miré mejor y me di cuenta que no estaba sólo. Una mina lo tomó por la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile ¿Quién era esa mina? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de mí? Quizás su enojo había sido una excusa para deshacerse de mí ¿A lo mejor era mentira que me amaba? ¡Oh, no! Él con otra ¡No podía ser! Quise correr a interrumpir su estúpido baile, pero estaba paralizada, quería saber qué más haría. Al lado de ellos habían dos parejas, era James con una mina rubia, y Jasper con ¿Eve? Miré bien, sentí pánico de que la mina que bailaba con mi Edward fuera Kristen, pero fijé bien la vista y no era, suspiré un segundo de aliviada, pero enseguida me puse en alerta… la estúpida se acercaba muy sensualmente a él y Edward la tenía por la cintura. Una especie de mareo se apoderó de mi cuerpo ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Tragué saliva, mi corazón se saldría de su lugar.

Tomé lo que quedaba del ron. Ya estaba media arriba de la pelota. Le pedí otro ron a Andrew y él me lo dio, pero noté que era más suave.

—¿Bailemos? —insistí a Andrew media prendida.

—Obvio ¿En qué topamos? —me dio una gran sonrisa, él era una linda persona.

Noté que habló con otro barman y salió de la barra. La música, justamente, se puso muy sensual y yo me puse en una especie de tarima a bailar ¡Necesitaba que me viera! Aunque no le gustara lo que veía. Los celestes ojos de Andrew me miraban animosos, como lo hacían cada vez que bailábamos, aunque la música no lo ameritaba, me pegué mucho a él para bailar y lo obligué, prácticamente, a pegar sus manos en mi cintura, mientras yo acercaba mi rostro al de él, que sonreía de buena gana. Di media vuelta y pegué mi espalda y trasero más de lo conveniente en su parte íntima. A esas alturas no me importaba nada más que sacarle celos a Edward.

Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban sudorosos de tanto bailar. De puro ebria le quité el cigarro a Andrew, porque yo no fumaba. Mis caderas se movían muy sensualmente. Llevaba bailando mucho rato y de cuando en cuando, miraba a Edward, a estas alturas ni siquiera tenía claro si me había visto. Volví a echar un vistazo y ¡Ya no estaba! ¿Dónde mierda se había ido? Salí disparada a buscarlo, y me pasé las mejores películas pornos de él con esa mina ¡Qué rabia! Casi corrí por todos lados, empujando a la gente, sin que nada me importara. Tomé un vaso que encontré en la barra y al parecer no era de nadie y me lo tomé al seco ¡Creo que era vodka naranja! ¡Gúacala! Igual me lo tragué, di vueltas por ahí para encontrarlo y ¡Nada! Me comencé a desesperar y mi estómago empezó a causar estragos, sentí esas incontrolables ganas de vomitar. Afirmándome de las paredes llegué al baño de mujeres. Entré a un cubículo y devolví todo, todo, todo. El vómito de copete es demasiado incontrolable y uno no puede parar de vomitar. Levanté la cabeza y todo se me daba vueltas.

Como pude intenté llegar a una silla, que era de la persona que repartía el papel higiénico, pero hoy no estaba, para su suerte, porque dejé la cagá en el baño. No alcancé a llegar a la silla y me senté en el piso a llorar desesperada ¡Mi Edward se había ido con otra! Y ¡Yo lo amaba tanto!

Un líquido tibio corría por una de mis piernas, me toqué y vi la sangre correr, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentada sobre un vaso roto y me había hecho tira el pantalón, pero en ese momento me dio lo mismo… yo lo quería a él sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

Seguí llorando desconsolada, hasta que sentí que unas manos suaves, de mujer, que me despejaron el rostro.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Ey! ¡Bella! —insistía la dulce voz, mientras se acuclillaba a mi lado.

Miré, dentro lo que lograba fijar la vista, creí reconocerla ¡Era Eve! Le tomé las manos con fuerza.

—¿Él no me ama cierto? ¿Nunca lo hizo? Por eso se fue con otra ¿cierto? —sentía las lágrimas correr.

—Bella, él no se ha ido…

—Se fue… ya no me ama.. —abracé mis piernas con pena, una tristeza que emergía de las entrañas.

—Mi niña, no, él…

No recuerdo nada más ¡Se me apagó la tele! ¡Me fui a negro!

Abrí los ojos y en cuanto lo hice sentí literalmente un hacha incrustada en medio de mi cabeza. Fijé bien la vista y registré el lugar ¡El dormitorio de Edward! Mi corazón se comprimió de inmediato. Me puse de pie como pude y fui al baño de su dormitorio. Mojé mi cara ¡Tenía un aspecto horrendo! Mi pelo estaba tomado en una cola, pero absolutamente enmarañado. Me miré y andaba con la parte de arriba de un pijama de él, rojo, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Salí del baño y me vestí, ahí recién me percaté del ¡Forado con sangre de mi jeans! No tenía opción, tuve que ponérmelos de igual modo. Busqué mi polera gótica, intenté ordenar la cama ¡Qué olía de maravilla! ¡Olía a él! Y salí en tentadillas del cuarto, porque aunque no sabía qué hora era, todo estaba demasiado en silencio. Caminé y cuando iba llegando a la puerta, él apareció por la puerta de la cocina ¡Bello, radiante y en pijama!

—Buenos días —dijo sin esbozar ninguna sonrisa.

—Hola —contesté avergonzada y agregué de inmediato— no sé que hago aquí, pero en verdad, perdona si te ocasioné algún problema —giré la manilla de la entrada sin mirarlo.

—Y ¿No pensabas avisarme qué te ibas? —exclamó algo molesto.

—No, en realidad, no quise molestarte —contesté tímida.

—Si quieres, me esperas un segundo, me baño y te voy a dejar —fue caballero no amoroso.

—No, gracias, me puedo ir sola, conozco el camino —sonreí.

—Bueno, lo digo por tu pantalón, además, tuviste un corte importante en la pierna —señaló mi muslo con sus ojos.

—Mmmm, no me duele —en realidad me tiraba algo.

Cogí la manilla nuevamente para salir y entreabrí la puerta, pero Edward, la cerró de sopetón y me cargó contra ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Bella Vs. Edward**

**Edward**

Mi celular sonó incesantemente toda la semana ¡No podía contestarle! ¿Por qué se había metido con ese pelotudo? ¡Cómo tan pendeja y calentona! ¡Ups! Qué rabia tenía ¡Qué desilusión! Yo la adoraba, pero esto, esto ¡Me superaba!

La fui a dejar de inmediato… no quería estar ni un minuto más con ella, porque millones de palabras hirientes saldrían de mi boca y después, yo mismo, no me perdonaría jamás haberla tratado tan mal, pero ¿Qué haría con ella ahora? Toda esa cantidad de sensaciones maravillosas que tenía con ella se habían esfumado de un momento a otro, por culpa de una niñería más ¿Cómo no entendía? ¡Argh! ¿Por qué no éramos capaces de mantener una relación estable y normal? ¿Por qué había tenido que destruir todo de una vez? Quise perdonarla, pero algo en mí, no me lo permitiría tan fácilmente… ella revolcándose con otro ¡No, eso era demasiado!

Estaba furia y profundamente herido. Esa semana omití sus insistentes llamados, a pesar, que por poco, contesto, sobre todo el viernes. El sábado me llamó James. Eve ya le había contado que habíamos terminado con Bella.

—Viejo y ¿Vuelves a las pistas ahora que eres soltero y codiciado, nuevamente? —soltó una carcajada. Sé que él no tenía nada en contra de Bella, pero le era más cómoda nuestra soltería, así podríamos salir tranquilo de cazería.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —sonreí ante su aseveración.

—Una salidita a bailar…

—¡Uf! ¿Dónde? —dije no muy entusiasmado.

—A "La Cueva del Ratón" ¿Qué otro lugar podría haber sido? —insistió.

—Bueno, allá, mmm, no sé —Bella siempre iba para allá y no me quería encontrar con ella media ebria, en brazos de otro menos del imbécil de Rob.

—Tú ex noviecita no creo que esté ¡Cómo tan mala raja! —soltó una brusca carcajada.

—Ok —acepté.

—¡Aah! Pero tienes que pasar a buscar a alguien… —fue persuasivo.

—¿A quién? —exclamé lateado.

—A Tanya. La minita de ingeniería comercial que pregunta siempre por ti —rió irónico.

—Mmmm, está bien, pero sin compromiso —exclamé no de muy buena gana.

—¡Uyy! Pareces mina Edward… como tan rogado perro —soltó una carcajada.

—Voy a ir…

—Nos vemos a las diez y media en "La Cueva" —cortó.

Me quedé viendo un partido de fútbol e inevitablemente pensaba en ella. No podía dejar de pensar qué estaría haciendo ¡Moría por verla! Realmente sentía algo indescriptiblemente fuerte por esa niñita traviesa. La recordé y una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de mí.

Me bañé y me puse la camisa azul, con unos jeans cualquiera. Fui a buscar el auto y partí a buscar mi encargo. Recordaba donde vivía, porque un par de veces la había ido a dejar, antes de conocer a Bella. Cuando estuve debajo de su edificio, la llamé, también tenía su número de alguna fiesta universitaria. En pocos minutos se estaba subiendo al auto ¡Era muy rica! Pero, no sé, no me convencía. Andaba con jeans ajustados, unas botas hasta la rodilla, una polera negra, también ajustada, que marcaban demasiado sus curvas, incluyendo unos voluptuosos pechos, redonditos y amasables. Desvié la vista de esa parte de su cuerpo, había sido muy evidente y no me gustaban ese tipo de actitudes, pero ¡Ella lo había provocado con esa ropa! Sin embargo, sonrió, no le disgustó la idea de que la mirara más de la cuenta.

—Hola —me saludó con beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —fui cortés.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron como en los viejos tiempos. Llegamos a "La Cueva del Ratón" y entramos. Bailando ya estaba James, con una nueva adquisición, Eve y Jasper. Esto último, no me quedaba tan claro, Jasper, después me tendría que explicar un par de cosas, pero en fin, ahora no era el momento. Fui por unas roncolas, una para Tanya y otra para mí. Ella me arrastró a la pista de baile con énfasis. Bailamos y la tomé por la cintura, mientras ella me coqueteaba con su hermosa cabellera rubio rojiza. De vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a mi alrededor, creo que en el fondo, albergaba la idea de verla.

Tanya era muy sensual. Sus caderas se movían incesantes y no era difícil detectar que me estaba seduciendo, y en parte, lo estaba logrando, hasta que la vi. Bella bailaba en la tarima, muy sexy con su amigo de la barra. Él la tomó por las caderas y ella las movía más de lo recomendable, hasta que él, la aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza y puso su mano en parte de sus glúteos, mientras, su rostro estaban demasiado cerca ¡Qué mierda esta pendeja! ¿Cómo podía ser tan marac..? Estaba furioso, además, la ira se aumentaba con el par de rones que había bebido. Quise correr y sacarla de sus brazos, pero ¡No podía! ¡Me sentía demasiado impotente! ¡Esto sí que no se lo aguantaría!

Conteniendo la rabia, le tomé la mano a Tanya y la arrastré sin darle mayor explicación. Retiramos nuestras cosas en guardarropía. En cuanto llegamos afuera, tomé su rostro y la besé con rabia. Ella respondió muy bien. Detrás de la discotheque había un lugar algo íntimo, una parte del estacionamiento que no era muy concurrida. Caminamos con urgencia hacia ese lugar. Con furia, y las imágenes de Bella con Rob haciéndolo, puse mis manos en el botón de su jeans. Tanya no se opuso, más bien, se dejó y comenzó a frotar mi masculinidad, liberándola y luego, posando su boca en mi erección, logrando mi excitación. La agarré con fuerza y bajé sus pantalones, dejándolos puestos sólo en una pierna. Andaba con colales, así que fue fácil. La tomé por sus muslos y la apoyé contra la pared, mientras ella abría sus piernas. Hice hacia un lado su diminuta ropa interior y me introduje en ella ¡Maldita sea no podía dejar de ver y añorar sentir a Bella! Los gemidos de mi acompañante fueron cada vez más intensos, hasta que estuve a punto de desembocar en ella, pero, en un momento de lucidez, me salí y eyaculé fuera.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban hirviendo, pero ahora no quería estar con Tanya ¡Quería estar solo! Dejarla ahí. De repente comenzó a vibrar mi móvil, cortaron y volvieron a insistir. Miré, era Eve.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó con su voz dulce.

—No —dije mientras ella me increpaba con su mirada.

—Sé que terminaste con Bella —esa palabra terminar me dolió— pero… ella está aquí en el baño de mujeres, muy ebria y no deja de preguntar por ti.

Enmudecí.

—¿Estás ahí? —Eve me sacó de la catarsis.

—Sí —contesté sin pensarlo.

—No tengo cómo llevármela… ¿Puedes ir a dejarla tú? —mi amiga estaba complicada.

¿Cómo la iba a dejar abandonada? No podía, era un deber moral, y para qué me engañaba, el amor me movilizaba, casi de forma involuntaria.

—Voy —corté casi exasperado, necesitaba verla, tocarla.

¡Ups! Tanya estaba a mi lado.

—Tanya lo siento, no te podré llevar de vuelta a tu casa —fui frío.

Ella estaba molesta ¡Era lo menos no! Pero, debía ir a buscar a mi pequeño amor.

—Está bien —asintió furiosa.

Me devolví al recinto y Josh, el guardia gorilote como dice mi Bella, no puso ningún problema en que volviera a entrar. Pase entre la gente y llegué a la puerta del baño de mujeres y llamé a Eve.

—¿Están ahí todavía? —pregunté ansioso.

—Sí —cortó y apareció en el umbral de la puerta —pasa Edward, yo no me la puedo… —exclamó preocupada.

Entré y ahí estaba ella, absolutamente borracha y llorando.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Mi amor ¿Me oyes? —le di unos golpecitos en el rostro ¡Me daba una pena inmensa verla en ese estado!

—¿Edward? —logró articular algunas palabras.

—Sí, mi vida… —quise llorar, me sentía tan mal por lo que acaba de hacer.

Eve nos acompañó al auto y la acomodó bien en el asiento del copiloto. Parecía un títere, sus extremidades caían sin ningún control. Creo que durmió durante el camino. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, la cargué en brazos, la comencé a desvestir poco a poco, en tanto ella dormitaba y le puse la parte de arriba de uno de mis pijamas. Oí que murmullaba algo, pero no tenía claridad de qué decía, hasta que la recosté en mi cama y me arrodillé a su lado para escucharla.

—Edward ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Perdóname! —sentí que mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora ante sus palabras.

—Mi vida… —besé su frente tersa y tibia.

La arropé para que no se enfriara y me recosté a su lado, mientras acariciaba su nariz respingada con mi dedo índice, hasta que finalmente, entre sollozos, se durmió igual que un niño.

**Bella**

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente y yo lo miraba perpleja ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? Tragué saliva y lo seguí mirando hipnotizada…

–No es momento de que te vayas aún –habló con sus labios pegados a los míos y me aferró por la cintura.

–Es que mi casa… –dije titubeante, pero en verdad, su aroma me estaba enloqueciendo.

–Quedó todo listo ayer, por eso no tienes que preocuparte –cruzó su brazo por detrás de mi cintura.

Mi respiración se iba agitando y él me torturaba, hablaba a milímetros de mi boca y yo, moría por devorármelo a besos.

–Edward, perdona, no quise molestarte ayer… –contesté encima de sus deliciosos labios cereza.

–¿Segura? –cerró sus ojos y paso su nariz por el costado de mi rostro, mientras inspiraba.

No contesté ¡Él me estaba haciendo perder el juicio! No aguanté más y busqué sus labios con mi boca, pero Edward se hizo hacia atrás, en un juego perverso. Lo quedé mirando perpleja, deseosa de tenerlo. Nuevamente se acercó a mí y ahora si cautivé su boca, húmeda y deliciosa. Desesperada entreabrí sus labios y saboreé su saliva, exquisita, soberbia, tibia y afrodisíaca. Eché mi cuello hacia atrás y él lo humedeció lentamente. Mi respiración se agitaba al igual que el pulso.

Me tomó con fuerza por las caderas y aprisionó mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Nuestras lenguas retozaban, se reencontraban, lujuriosas y necesitadas. Tomé la polera de su pijama azul y la saqué con demencia, por fin tenía el privilegio de ver y tocar su torso desnudo y suave. Acaricié ese pelo broncíneo que me hacía perder los estribos y besé su cuello, en tanto le daba pequeños mordiscos en él, que hacían que su respiración se entrecortara.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, mientras Edward bajaba mis pantalones y finalmente, antes de sentarme sobre la mesa rectangular del comedor de diario, ellos ya habían desaparecido por completo. Con sus lánguidas y pálidas manos desabotonó mi polera gótica, tipo corsé, hábilmente, quedando mis pechos erguidos hacia él, sin mayor trámite. Nos acariciábamos con urgencia y de reojo vi como el vaho del hervidor, templaba aún más la cocina. Necesitaba sentirlo, así que metí mi mano en su masculinidad y la comencé a frotar, preparándola para entrar en mí. Sus manos se fueron rápido a mis caderas y bajaron mi tanga con soltura. Separé mis piernas, levemente, y el bajó su mano a su erección para introducirse en mí. Me tomó por debajo de las rodillas y me acercó a él, mientras me piernas se acomodaban a la perfección alrededor de sus caderas. Lo besé impaciente, mojé mis labios y luego, mordí los suyos, que se veían más rojos y sabrosos que nunca.

Por fin, y con toda la tensión previa, se introdujo en mí, provocando cada vez más humedad en mi interior. Su masculinidad se abría paso en mí, una y otra vez, y su cuerpo, iba tomando cada vez un rosado más intenso, sus mejillas estaban absolutamente acaloradas y él no paraba de mirarme. Hasta que finalmente le hablé, mientras lo hacíamos.

–¿Me extrañaste? –pregunté con el corazón apretado. Temía que dijera que no.

Él no contestó, sentí pena y dejé de mover mis caderas con el mismo énfasis. Por supuesto, Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato y posó sus manos en mis caderas, aferrándome más hacia él. Su respiración estaba errática. Como no me contestó, dejé de moverme definitivamente. Si Edward no me amaba, todo esto perdía sentido. Todavía dentro de mí y al sentir que no tenía ninguna respuesta de mi parte, me abrazó con fuerza y demasiada energía, susurrando en mi oído.

–Como no te voy a extrañar si yo te amo –mi estómago se contrajo de inmediato al oír sus dulces palabras y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y estaban enrojecidos, y creo que también, algo húmedos.

–¡Perdóname mi vida! –le rogué desde el alma.

–Bella, mi amor, te amo, te amo –repetía con la voz entrecortada.

Salió de mí con resignación y yo lo miré impávida ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Mi pecho explotaría de amor en cualquier instante y creo que el de él, también. Bajé de la mesa de diario y me pasé a llevar la herida, que de nuevo se abrió. Ardía un poco, pero Edward con sus reflejos rápidos fue por una gasa nueva, creo que él anoche me había curado. Fuimos a su baño y mi principesco amor, con paciencia y excesiva ternura selló mi piel. Se paró en frente de mí e inclinó su rostro para besarme, con calma y deseo.

Rozándonos, caminamos hacia su cama, me recostó en ella, acariciando uno de mis pechos y en seguida, los saboreó, en cuanto yo acariciaba su cabello de bronce y miel. Mis pezones se erizaron a tal punto que Edward, torció sus exquisitos labios en una sonrisa sensual y excitante. Me mantuve en la orilla de la cama y bajé mi boca hasta su masculinidad, invitándolo a entrar en mí. Él estaba de pie y acariciaba mi cabello alborotado. Me levanté y lo besé. Edward me miraba absorto. Me senté nuevamente y tomé sus manos. Me hice hacia atrás, acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y él se metió en mi entrepierna con deseo, tocando mis muslos insistentemente, provocándome escalofríos y una grata sensación al tenerlo entre mis piernas.

Edward volvió a mí con el deseo impregnado en sus ojos ámbar, pero cuando se disponía a acercarse en medio de mí, lo frené e hice que él se recostara. Estaba expectante, él apoyo la cabeza, levemente, en la almohada y yo me senté sobre él, pero dándole la espalda. Tomé su dureza y la introduje en mí, evocando un pequeño quejido de satisfacción al tenerlo dentro. Me comencé a mover, primero algo inclinada y después me hice hacia atrás, con mis caderas moviéndose incesantes. Él pasó sus manos por ellas, y yo giré la cabeza de medio lado para intentar verlo de reojo, estaba desesperado y era justamente el resultado que había querido lograr en este tiempo.

Cuando sus gruñidos fueron muy evidentes, di media vuelta y lo enfrenté. Edward se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama y yo comencé a moverme fieramente, mientras sentía como nuestras partes íntimas estaban perfectamente compenetradas.

Comencé a respirar con demasiado ímpetu, era tan potente el placer, que la respiración me quedaba corta. Inspiré y expire muy agitadamente por la boca y la nariz al mismo tiempo, mientras el mejor momento se acercaba, unos cosquilleos intensos comenzaron a subir por mis pies, siguiendo por las piernas, hasta mi espalda, era una sensación maravillosa ¡Nunca la había experimentado antes! Ahora, mis oídos se apunaron y comencé a sentir unas contracciones en mi interior. Él estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, y yo estaba feliz de poder proporcionarle ese placer infinito. El aire se iba colando al unísono por mis vías respiratorias y no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que en lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento. Continué moviéndome, sintiéndolo de tal forma, que el oxígeno se apoderó de mí y en el momento del clímax, un grito desgarrador e incontrolable me salió de las entrañas, además de experimentar un placer divino, sentí que me desvanecía de tanta emoción y caí como un estropajo sobre él, quien acaba de vivir una práctica tan mística como la mía.

Por unos minutos me desvanecí ¡Fue todo tan intenso! Que me costaba explicarlo ¡Era indescriptible! ¡Magnífico! ¡Fabuloso! Desperté de mi inconciencia y noté que Edward me increpaba con esos dulces ojos de miel líquida, que ahora estaban iluminados, algo desconcertado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en esos deliciosos labios cereza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —no podía evitar sonreír, sin embargo, tenía un dejo de preocupación.

—¡No lo sé! —dije extrañada y también riendo— pero ¡Fue magnífico! —rompí a reír.

—¡Guau! Y ¿Yo causé eso? —tenía torcido sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que sí —contesté algo avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡No sabía que los desmayos eran parte del sexo! —exclamó divertido.

—Parece que lo son… —mordí mi labio inferior extrañada.

Él posó sus dulces labios en mi boca y me besó lentamente, alimentando mis ansias y entregándome esa sensación de placer post-sexo ¡Increíble! Acaricié su rostro y él no dejaba de sonreír, incluso cuando me besaba.

—¡Te amo! —le dije desde las entrañas.

—Tú te has convertido en mi vida… —sus ojos se iluminaron y acarició mi rostro.

Ese día nos reconciliamos y por fin, por fin, me volvió el alma al cuerpo nuevamente, sin él, creo que es mejor estar muerta, Edward es mi vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

**Inevitable**

Ese frío jueves, me levanté con un mal presentimiento, a pesar de que todo iba muy bien entre Edward y yo. Él había perdonado mi infidelidad, y yo lo amaba más que nunca. Llevábamos más de siete meses de relación con el amor de mi vida.

Yo era absolutamente de él, mi corazón estaba entregado por completo a Edward. Èl era mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de existir, aunque me había costado trabajo asumirlo.

Las interacciones con mi mamá, eran frías y distantes. Ella odiaba que yo pololeara, decía que él sólo me tenía para acostarse conmigo, y que en cuanto se aburriera, me dejaría. Y todo lo decía sin base alguna, porque yo nunca, jamás, había reconocido a mi madre que tenía relaciones sexuales con Edward, pero supongo que ese sexto sentido de madre, la mantenía en alerta, más de lo recomendable.

Cuando llegué en la tarde, me fui a mi dormitorio, como ya era costumbre, sin cruzar palabras con Reneé. Hasta que de repente oigo que me grita, para que vaya al baño. Ella venía del supermercado.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella! –decía casi al borde la histeria.

Me paré con pereza y fui donde mi madre. Ella estaba en cuclillas guardando mis productos de perfumería y en cuanto llegué a su lado, me increpó con sus ojos azules.

–¿Qué pasó? –dije con lata.

–¡Este es tercer mes que te compro toallas higiénicas y veo que no las has ocupado! –parecía alarmada.

–Es que ese último tiempo se me ha desordenado en algo la regla –contesté de improviso.

–¿Cómo es eso de que se han desordenado? –los ojos celestes casi se salieron de su órbita.

–Sí, ya no soy tan regular…

–¿Tú eres tonta o me estás tomando el pelo Bella? –dijo furiosa, ya de pie.

–¿Por qué? –me asustó.

–¿Desde cuándo te estás acostando con tu noviecito?

–Yo no… –respondí perpleja.

–¡Para de mentir Bella! –me apretó el brazo con fuerza.

–No es lo que piensas –me defendí.

–¡Más te vale! Supongo que no eres tan estúpida de no tomar precauciones al menos –continuó furiosa.

–No –murmullé.

Ahora me sentía aterrada ¿Era posible? Yo pensé que sólo sería un desorden hormonal ¡Nada más! Me metí a mi cuarto ¡Aterrada! ¿Podía ser posible? ¡Oh, no! Eso sería un desastre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno y ¿Si era cierto? ¡Nooooo! Eso no podía ser verdad, pero… no nos habíamos cuidado, aunque yo contaba que en el día 14 de mi ciclo no tuviésemos relaciones, sin embargo, quízás no era suficiente.

Acomodé la cabeza en los cojines y sentí que me faltaba el aire, veía como si todo me daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar ¡Oh, por favor! Si eso fuera cierto, Edward me dejaría y de aquí -en mi casa-, lo más probable, es que echaran ¡No podía ser! ¡Oh, no!

En toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo. Las imágenes de la cantidad de cosas malas que pasarían si eso fuese cierto ¡Eran innumerables! Sentí pánico, tanto que quedé paralizada. Cerca de las doce me llamó Edward y no fui capaz de contestarle ¿Qué le diría? ¡Uy! Parece que serás padre ¡Nooo! Ni soñarlo, jamás.

Me levanté cerca de las seis. Entré a la ducha y luego, me vestí, como siempre. Salí de mi casa cerca de las siete ¡Estaba perpleja! ¿Qué haría ahora? Fui al colegio y no oí nada en toda la mañana, tampoco hablé con nadie, no era capaz de articular palabra. Finalmente, sonó el timbre para salir. A diferencia de otras veces, no salí disparada para ir donde Edward, más bien, un pie pedía permiso al otro para avanzar, pero cuando salí, para mi sorpresa ¡Edward me esperaba en la puerta! Con una gran sonrisa, su cabello broncíneo desordenado y los ojos miel iluminados.

–Hola mi amor –me besó en los labios.

Tomó mi mano con cariño y entrelazó sus dedos lánguidos y tibios con los míos, dándome seguridad y amor. Caminamos media cuadra hacia el auto, él me abrió la puerta del auto y no dejaba de posar su mirada en mí.

Como pocas veces, había un dejo de sol entre las nubes, que encendían aún más nuestra palidez. En todo el camino sólo miré por la ventana, no fui capaz de entablar conversación. Edward me miraba de reojo, algo extrañado, y tomó mi mano con cariño mientras conducía. Llegamos a su edificio, estacionamos en el -3 y luego, subimos hacia el departamento ¿Se lo debía contar? Y ¿Si se alejaba de mí? Sentía terror, pánico y rabia, por no haber tomado precauciones. ¡Cuánto me odiaba en este minuto por eso! A pesar de que no tenía ninguna certeza.

Edward abrió la puerta de su departamento y la sostuvo para que yo entrara. Me pidió la mochila y fue a su pieza a dejarla, como ya se había hecho costumbre. Cuando volvió, me abrazó y después, besó mi frente. Con este gesto, el sentir sus tibios labios en mi piel, no aguanté más y el nudo en la garganta, produjo un mar de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas sin cesar.

–¿Qué pasa mi amor? –acarició mi rostro con ternura.

–Te cuento, pero júrame que no me dejarás… –rompí a llorar cómo una Magdalena.

–¡Dime! –parecía algo tenso.

–Es que… –no podía hablar por las lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasó Bella? ¡Dímelo de una vez! –sus ojos caramelos se habían endurecido.

–Parece que estoy embarazada –lo solté de una vez y lo miré fijo, quería ver su reacción.

–¿Qué? –quedó paralizado.

–Pero ¿Tú no tomabas pastillas? –estaba nervioso, sus ojos lo delataban.

–¡No! ¡Nunca te dije eso! –respondí con furia.

Lo quedé mirando perpleja ¿Él me culpaba a mí? ¿Cómo me contestaba de ese modo? ¡Imbécil!

–Sabía que no te podía contar –dije bajo una tela nublada de lágrimas y giré la manilla para salir. Al parecer mi mamá tenía razón.

Me tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

–¡Bella! Mi vida… ¡Perdona la reacción! Pero no esperaba esta noticia –ahora sus ojos de miel volvieron a ser líquidos.

–Y ¿Qué pensaste que te diría? –exclamé furiosa.

–Pensé que me ibas a decir que te habías involucrado con alguien más –sonrió suave.

–¡Idiota! –le dije con rabia.

Él me tomó con fuerza y me aferró a su pecho, mientras susurraba en mi oído.

–Mi amor pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo –besó mis labios, con los suyos cálidos y exquisitos.

Sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo y mi estómago se contrajo con sus dulces palabras.

–¿De verdad? –pregunté insegura.

–Te doy mi palabra… si existe alguna cosita dentro de ti, lo hicimos los dos y jamás, nunca te dejaría por eso, todo lo contrario ¿Aún no entiendes que te amo? –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

–Tengo mucho miedo –sollozaba sin tregua.

–No lo tengas mi vida…

Sus abrazos era lo más reconfortante que me podía pasar en este minuto. Me cogió por la cintura y con su mirada clavada en la mía, preguntó.

–¿Qué tan segura estás de estar embarazada?

–No ciento por ciento, pero hace dos meses que no llega mi regla –respondí entre lloriqueos.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –acarició mi cabello.

–Es que… pensé que era un desorden hormonal, pero nunca me imaginé esto, hasta ayer en la tarde, cuando Reneé me increpó y se dio cuenta que yo llevaba más de dos meses sin usar toallitas.

–¿Ella ya lo sabe? –estaba descolocado.

–No, pero lo sospecha.

–Entonces vamos a salir de dudas en seguida Bella –se paró como un resorte del sofá.

–¿Qué harás? –dije angustiada.

–¿En las farmacias venden test de embarazo cierto?

–Eso creo… –contesté insegura, y a pesar de que no era el momento, me puse algo celosa, en realidad más que algo.

–¿Por qué sabes tú de eso? –pregunté molesta y agregué– acaso ¿Esto ya te ha pasado antes? –sólo imaginarme que podía ser positiva su respuesta, me dio un escalofrío de rabia.

–No, pero es vox populi. Tengo compañeras ¿Te acuerdas? –curvó sus labios dulcemente.

–Con ventaja –le recordé con furia.

–Pero, no es por eso mi amor –besó mi frente y luego mis labios y agregó– aunque te molesten los detalles, antes siempre usaba preservativo.

–¿Antes? ¿Tantas hay? –dije todavía iracunda.

–Bella, no viene al caso, en serio, pero para que te quedes tranquila, no, nunca había estado en esta situación antes –ahora estaba serio.

Desapareció por la puerta y yo me quedé en su living, aterrada, preparándome para lo que venía. En menos de veinte minutos estaba de vuelta. Abrió la puerta y estaba serio, hasta que se acercó a mí.

–¿Sabes lo que me dijo la vendedora de la farmacia? –rió incrédulo.

–¿Qué? –pregunté ansiosa, quería terminar pronto con este calvario.

–"Felicitaciones joven", y me entregó el test pack ¿Lo puedes creer? –soltó una risa nerviosa.

La verdad, lo ignoré un tanto. Tomé el test y comencé a leer las instrucciones. Me metí al baño, pero no tenía ganas de hacer pipí, así que tuve que salir, tomar como tres vasos de agua gigantes, que casi me hacen vomitar, y volví al baño, media hora más tarde. Puse esa cosa como termómetro e hice pis en ella. Ahora era la cuenta regresiva… cinco interminables minutos.

–¿Estás bien Bella? –gritó mi dulce amor.

No respondí, estaba atónita mirando el test, hasta que una línea rosada se marcó verticalmente y a poco andar ¡Una línea horizontal! ¡Oh, no! ¡No podía ser cierto! Desesperada tomé el aparatito y lo puse a la luz y ahí estaba la cruz, perfectamente delineada. Inspiré hondo, pensé que me desmayaba, tragué saliva, abrí la puerta y Edward estaba ahí, expectante. Me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar sin parar, desconsolada, sentí pánico fluir por mis venas.

–¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Qué haré? –lloraba sin parar en medio de los fuertes brazos de mi amado.

–Mi amor, yo estaré contigo siempre –juró con un gran suspiro.

Alcé mi vista y lo vi, unas lágrimas tímidas rodaban por su piel de porcelana y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tan asustados como los míos.

–Te prometo, que pase lo que pase, yo estaré junto a ti –me besó con pasión.

Su cariño me desconcertaba, en realidad me amaba, tanto como yo a él y esto, esto era la prueba más fuerte que nos podía poner la vida, creo.

Un par de horas después, aún atónitos y sentados en la alfombra de su living, y cuando ya estuvimos más calmados, Edward me dijo, bajo la poca luz de afuera que nos iluminaba, porque no habíamos sido capaces ni de encender una lámpara.

–Tenemos que contarle a tu mamá –enrolló mi cabello.

–No aún –le supliqué.

–Mientras antes mejor, tu vientre crecerá y será demasiado evidente.

–Es que… no…

–Mi amor, confía en mí –me besó con convicción.

Su tranquilidad me atrapó y no tuve más opción que confiar en él ¿Qué más podía hacer bajo estas circunstancias?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

**Traición**

Ese inolvidable sábado, Edward me fue a buscar, pero con una doble intención, claro está. Sonó el timbre de la casa y Reneé se asomó por la ventana.

–Es tu noviecito… –fue despectiva.

–Dile que pase por favor –dije con la voz titubeante.

–¡Ah! Pensé que ibas a salir con él –su ironía era muy desagradable.

Me adelante a mi madre y le abrí el portón a Edward. Él estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tremendamente ojeroso, creo que al igual que yo, no había pegado un ojo la noche anterior. Sólo resaltaba de su rostro, su inigualable cabello broncíneo y esos exquisitos labios cerezas, que ahora venían alineados, al igual que su mandíbula tensa. Entramos y lo hice sentarse en el living, mientras iba a buscar a Reneé quien siempre que podía, se hacía la tonta, para no saludar a Edward ¡No podía entender cómo lo podía odiar tanto si no lo conocía! ¡Qué rabia me daba!

Reneé estaba en su dormitorio.

–Mamá, Edward necesita conversar contigo –fui calmada.

–¿De qué? –su tono era de alarma.

–¿Puedes venir por favor? –le supliqué.

–¡Está bien! –aceptó de mala gana.

Llegó al living y Edward estaba ordenadamente sentado en una esquina del sofá grande. Cuando mi madre entró se puso de pie, estaba tan nervioso como yo, lo notaba en sus manos que jugaban constantemente una con la otra. Reneé lo saludó con un frío beso en la mejilla y se sentó en un sitial frente a él.

–Y ¿Qué necesitaban conversar conmigo? –parecía molesta y no le preocupaba disimularlo.

Edward me miró para coger fuerzas y calmadamente le habló.

–Miré la verdad es algo delicado… –fue sereno.

–¡Díganlo de una vez! –los celestes ojos de Reneé estaba como platos.

–Mamá ¡Estoy embarazada! –grité casi histérica.

Nos miró con odio a los dos y balbuceó con furia.

–¡Lo sabía! –reclamó con ira.

–Mamá yo no… –comencé a llorar.

–y ¿Qué le diré a Phil ahora? ¡Contéstame! –me decía histérica.

Edward estaba con los ojos como platos, anonadado con la reacción de Reneé.

–Mamá ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que lo siento! –le supliqué.

Ella se paró con rabia y me dio una tremenda bofetada que me dio vuelta la cara. Edward me arrastró con fuerza hacia él, respiraba agitado e intentaba controlarse.

–Disculpe, pero no creo que usted deba pegarle, menos si en la condición en que está Bella –dijo con rabia contenida.

–¿Cuántas veces te dije Bella? ¡Dime! ¿Cuántas? –alzaba la voz con furia.

Tan solo podía llorar y llorar. Edward me traspasaba su energía con su abrazo, pero no era suficiente, sentía que iba a vomitar, era todo tan extraño ¡Por Dios! Mi madre estaba histérica y mi amor intentaba conciliar la situación. Hasta que ella dictaminó.

–Te tendrás que ir con Charlie ¡Phil no permitirá un bebé en esta casa! Ya me lo advirtió.

Creo que Edward ya no se contuvo más.

–Nadie le está pidiendo nada a su marido señora –dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

–¡Ah no! ¿Acaso tú te harás cargo de ese niño? –fue despectiva.

–Claro que sí –contestó Edward abrumado.

–Seguro… –Reneé lo ridiculizó.

–Es verdad –insistió molesto.

–¿Qué sabes tú? Chiquillo estúpido. Eres mantenido por tus padres, jamás le has trabajado un peso a nadie –mi madre se estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

–Disculpe, pero no voy ha permitir insultos –la enfrentó Edward.

–Tú no estás en posición de decir nada ¿Te das cuenta el problemón que acabas de causar? ¿Lo entiendes?

–Yo me haré cargo ¡Yo amo a Bella!

–Perdón ¡Amar! Dijiste ¿Amar?

Edward asintió valiente.

–A tu edad no tienen idea de qué es el amor, son las hormonas que los confunden… –continuó furiosa Reneé.

–No es así, yo amo a su hija.

–Pero tu amor no sirve en este minuto ¡Lo siento! –mi madre, fue hiriente.

–Usted no me podrá separar de Bella –amenazó Edward herido.

–Eso está por verse –Reneé fue mala.

–Le doy mi palabra que no lo hará…

–¡Ándate de aquí! Desaparece de mi vista. Siempre supe que tú sólo acarrearías problemas en mi familia –ella le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Edward estaba perplejo, abrumado ¡No creía lo que sucedía! Lo vi salir apesadumbrado, sus ojos me decían todo. Quise correr e irme con él, pero Reneé me detuvo, afirmando mi brazo fuertemente.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —exclamó llena de ira.

—Me quiero ir con él —dije llorando sin tregua.

—Tú estás loca ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué te mandas sola?

—Pero mamá ¡Yo lo amo! —insistí entre sollozos ahogados.

—A tu edad el amor no existe —fue seca.

Me tomó con fuerza y me arrastró hacia mi habitación con furia, con odio, a veces pensaba que ella no me quería nada, ni un poco. Me dejó encerrada, con llave por fuera, pero antes de salir sacó mi móvil.

—¡No mamá! —exclamé desesperada.

Ella no contestó y cerró la puerta sin piedad. Me largué a llorar sin parar, pensaba en Edward, en nosotros, en Reneé ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cruel? ¿Tan mala persona era yo para que me tratara así? El domingo estuve en mi habitación, aislada todo el día, peor que una reclusa. Necesitaba conversar con Edward, él era mi amor y yo lo amaba demasiado y su ausencia me estaba matando. Miré televisión, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Sólo entró Reneé a llevarme una bandeja de comida que ni siquiera probé.

El lunes a primera hora me desperté e intenté salir, pero aún continuaba cerrado ¿Acaso ahora no iría al colegio? ¿Qué es todo esto? A las diez apareció Reneé.

—Dúchate y luego vístete, te llevaré al médico —fue fría.

Le hice caso y nos fuimos a una consulta que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Una mujer nos abrió la puerta de esa mini clínica, y en menos de quince minutos salió el médico. Un hombre con cotona blanca, voz pausada, ojos castaños, y piel blanca. Pasé junto con mi madre y detrás de un biombo, me examinó en esas incómodas camillas de ginecólogo. Yo estaba muy confundida y extrañaba a Edward, más que a nada en esta vida.

—Debes tener casi tres meses —dijo con certeza.

Miré a mi madre y ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, no me miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno, mañana a las diez aquí mismo. Es ambulatorio —dijo él con voz plana.

—¿Qué cosa mañana? —pregunté inquieta a Reneé.

—Te hará un examen —contestó ella no muy convencida, pero no me miraba a los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—Es necesario —aseguró él, sin escrúpulos.

Salimos de la clínica y un presentimiento agudo invadió mis entrañas ¡Esto era extraño! ¿Cómo Reneé se había resignado de un día para otro? Tuve ganas de llorar y un nudo en la garganta me aprisionaba. Llegamos a la casa, y estaba más fría que de costumbre.

—¿Puedo llamar a Edward? —pregunté esperanzada.

—¡No! —contestó ella sin más explicación.

Nuevamente cerró la puerta de mi pieza y entre sollozos me dormí, está pena me estaba consumiendo ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Al otro día llegó Reneé a la misma hora que el día anterior. Sin casi dirigirme palabras, subimos al auto y llegamos a la misma clínica. Abrió otra señorita y nos dijo.

—El doctor viene enseguida —me sonrió y no supe interpretar sus ojos de culpa.

Me sentía inquieta. Salió el doctor y me llevó a una sala contigua.

—¿De qué es el examen? —pregunté ilusa.

—Tranquila —me sonrió.

Hizo que me cambiara de ropa y la camilla incómoda, me esperaba nuevamente, pero esta vez, entró una enfermera, con jeringa y ahí me alarmé.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamé desesperada.

—Parte del examen —sonrió la enfermera, con su dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

Sin darme cuenta, ella ya había introducido ese la jeringa y ese líquido frío comenzó a correr por mis venas. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado ¡Ahí lo supe todo! Pero en menos de la cuenta de tres me dormí, por más que yo no lo hubiese querido.

Desperté media desorientada. Abrí los ojos y Reneé estaba a mi lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acariciaba mi cabello.

—Hija me lo agradecerás algún día —insistía con la voz cortada.

Aún no podía reaccionar, pero una sensación de vacío inundó mi alma y quise pedir auxilio, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Aún con dificultad para levantarme, por efecto del sedante, mi madre me condujo al automóvil. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas estaban secas y tampoco podía hablar. Cuando pude articular palabra, ya llegando a casa, insistí.

—¿Qué pasó mamá? ¿Está bien mi guaguita? —dije somnolienta.

Ella no respondió. Quedé en mi cama y de nuevo dormí. Al cabo de unas seis horas, desperté. Algo me dolía dentro, era dolor físico y espiritual. Me paré al baño y ahí supe la horrible verdad ¡Mi mamá me había obligado a abortar!


	21. Chapter 21

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

**Capítulo XXI**

**La triste verdad**

Estaba absolutamente desesperado. La reacción de la madre de Bella había sido exagerada ¡Jamás me imaginé que fuera tan intransigente! ¡Pobre de mi amor! ¡Cuánto calvario con esa mujer como madre! Cuando le pegó una cachetada a Bella, realmente me tuve que contener de no decirle un par de verdades. La manera que miraba a mi vida, era horrorosa, daba lo mismo como me viera a mí, yo no era su hijo. En fin, mi familia era tan distinta, mis padres jamás me hubiesen tratado de ese modo ni nada parecido… ellos me amaban de verdad.

Mi pobre amor estaba aterrado, parecía un retoñito, con sus hermosos ojos marrones derribados. Su mirada me traspasaba el alma, necesitaba de mi ayuda y yo ¡Por Dios! No estaba siendo capaz de protegerla contra su propia madre. Ella quiso seguirme y yo feliz me la hubiese llevado conmigo, por último, lo hubiese arreglado todo con mis padres, bajo la circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos, ellos nos apoyarían, pero, había un detalle, Bella era menor de edad y llevándola conmigo, empeoraría todo aún más. Sentía impotencia, rabia, no sabía cómo ampararla y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Llamé y llamé a mi amor, pero no contestaba. En un inicio pensé que era provisorio, pero después, después me di cuenta de que no. Ese domingo en la noche partí a su casa ¡Necesitaba verla! ¡Necesitaba saber si estaba bien! Estaba angustiado, no sabía de qué modo enfrentar esto, lo único que tenía claro era que la amaba y que tenía que protegerla, porque si no lo hacía yo, no lo haría nadie más. Bella era mi vida y mi razón de existir, y sentía que se me escurría como agua entre los dedos.

Estacioné en la casa de contigua y toqué el timbre, pero no salió nadie, a pesar de que se veía luz en el interior ¡Algo iba mal muy mal! Insistí un par de veces más, pero no contestaron. Me quedé dentro del auto, haciendo una especie de guardia, por si alguien entraba o salía, pero ¡Nada! Sentí que pestañeé un par de veces, y los ojos se me cerraron unos segundos cada vez, pero debía estar atento a cada movimiento ¡Tenía que saber de ella! Miré el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada, a esta hora ya nadie saldría, obvio. Volví la mañana siguiente, a las seis y media en punto estaba fuera de su casa, pero no apareció nadie. Esto me calaba profundamente ¿Qué le estaría pasando a mi vida? ¡Oh, por favor! Que no sea nada malo ¡Yo la amo y sin ella, moriría!

Esa mañana, a las diez, en vista que no había ningún movimiento, me devolví a mi departamento, no fui a clases, no tenía mente para estudiar. Tomé mi móvil y marqué con desesperación, llamé a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente: Alice.

–¡Alice! –dije angustiado.

–¿Qué pasó pequeño? –notó enseguida mi tono y dulcificó aún más su voz.

–Necesito tu ayuda –murmullé exasperado, al borde las lágrimas.

–Edward me estás asustando ¿Qué pasó?

–Es Bella… –sentía una fuerte presión en mi garganta.

–¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Va todo bien entre ustedes?

–No –susurré ya con la voz quebrada.

–Mi pequeño ¡Cálmate! Cuéntame con detalles… –su voz me tranquilizó.

–Ella, bueno, mi Bella está embarazada –ahora ni siquiera me importaba la reacción de mi familia ante esta noticia.

–¿Embarazada? –parecía alarmada.

–Sí.

–Y ¿Qué van a hacer? –dijo confundida.

–No lo sé. Yo quiero hacerme cargo, ese bebé también es mío –dije ahogado por la desesperación.

–Evidente –fue seca.

–Pero, su mamá, su mamá no me deja verla… –dije casi enloquecido.

–¿Por qué? –exclamó alarmada.

–Vieras como la trató, Alice, hasta le pegó ¡Delante de mío! Sabiendo que ella esta embarazada ¿Me entiendes ahora?

–Y ¿Le dijiste que tú te harías cargo? –dijo muy preocupada.

–Sí, pero no le importó ¡Esto me tiene desesperado Alice! Me tienes que ayudar por favor.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó alarmada.

–Ven por favor y trata de convencer a su madre de que la amo –esto último nació desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

–Edward, mi pequeño hermanito, tranquilo… todo se va a solucionar.

Su voz me calmó, en parte, pero la verdad, presentía que algo no muy bueno pasaría. Ese lunes estuve todo el día inquieto. Alice llegaría el martes en la tarde. Ese día antes de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, pasé donde Bella, cerca de la una, pero nuevamente, nadie contestó ¡Esta situación me estaba volviendo loco!

En cuanto Alice me vio, extendió sus brazos y me arrulló en ellos. Ella entendía mi pena y mi desesperación.

–Tranquilo hermanito –acarició mi cabello y luego me besó la frente, poniéndose en punta de pie.

–Alice, yo la amo, nunca me imaginé que iba a sentir algo así por alguien, ni siquiera sospeché que un sentimiento tan fuerte existiera –contesté al borde las lágrimas.

Su bello rostro de duende me comprendía con su mirada, ella era como mi hada madrina, no sé, siempre nuestra relación había sido muy especial, por eso acudí a ella.

Ese miércoles mi hermana fue a tocar el timbre de su casa. Alice esperó y esperó, pero no salió nadie. Tras media hora se devolvió al auto.

–No Edward ¿Estás seguro de que están aquí? –preguntó ansiosa, con sus cabellos erizados.

–Sí ¿Dónde más podrían haberse ido? –dije golpeando el manubrio del auto.

–No sé ¿No me dijiste que su papá vivía en otra ciudad?

–Sí, pero sólo él. Ellos están separados…, no creo que se la haya llevado tan rápido –murmullé desesperado.

–Edward… –acarició mi hombro con cariño.

Si yo no sabía nada de mi Bella ¡Moriría, moriría de una pena profunda y amarga! Mi vida, mi amor ¡La necesitaba tanto! Una herida abierta y latente estaba dispuesta en mi pecho. Tenía impreso sus ojitos, castaños y redondos, asustados e inocentes en mi mente. Su amor era mi energía, ella era mi vida y su ausencia me estaba envenenando el alma.

("Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay

dime amor, amor, amor....estoy aquí, ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré...*

Si tú no vuelves, no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada

caminaré sin ti, con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia..."

–Fragmento de "Si tú no vuelves" de Miguel Bosé–)

Cerraba mis ojos y sólo podía imaginármela a ella, su piel, sus ojos, sus besos, ese pelo enmarañado y la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto en la vida. En instantes, también recordaba cada uno de nuestros momentos, los felices y los no tanto, pero finalmente, yo era el hombre más dichoso del mundo junto a Bella y si no volvía a saber de su paradero, no sé qué haría, a lo menos terminaría en un manicomio.

Llegó el fin de semana y mi angustia se acrecentaba aún más. A diario, en las noches y durante el día, daba vueltas alrededor de su casa ¡Tenía que haber alguna señal! No era posible que se la hubiese tragado la tierra…

Ya casi no dormía, ni tampoco iba a la universidad, porque mis fuerzas estaban avocadas a encontrarla, a saber de ella ¿Qué le estaría pasando a ella y nuestro pequeñito? ¡Qué desesperación! Por poco no hice denuncia a la policía, pero, Alice me hizo entrar en razón ¿Quién era yo para reclamarla? ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! Y eso era aún peor… mi amor, mi vida, mi razón de vivir ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto la amaba! Nunca me imaginé que el amor doliera tanto, hasta las entrañas y más allá, sin dar tregua ni respiro alguno.

Del miércoles para el jueves, esa noche, principalmente, no había logrado pegar un ojo. Estaba encima de mi cama, con la luz apagada, pero pensando en ella, añorándola, ansiando besarla y protegerla entre mis brazos ¡Qué poco hombre era! ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera este sufrimiento? ¡Qué rabia! Fui en busca de una taza de leche tibia para intentar dormir, me acosté y creo que este maravilloso líquido de la naturaleza estaba surtiendo efecto y logré dormitar.

Entre sueños oí que sonaba el timbre, hasta que el ruido ahora se aproximaba más. Desperté alarmado y me puse de pie enseguida. Miré el reloj y eran las seis y media. Corrí a abrir la puerta y ¡Ahí estaba ella! Más delgada y con el pelo suelto y algo enmarañado, por poco hubiese pensado que venía de una terrible reclusión, después me enteraría que venía desde el mismo infierno.

Me vio y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. No entendí su reacción y me abalancé a abrazarla. Ella volvió a tierra y me dio un abrazo, profundo y ahogado, con esos delgados brazos de mujer. No tardé en darme cuenta que ella lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. La aferré con ímpetu a mi pecho y ella repetía.

–¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname mi vida!

Su tristeza provenía de las entrañas, quise tomarla, pero ella se arrodilló en el suelo y continuó llorando a mares ¡Algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado! Jamás la había visto tan mal.

–Mi amor, mi vida ¿Qué pasó? –intentaba elevarle el rostro con mis manos, pero ella tenía el mentón hacia abajo y no quería mirarme.

Me acomodé en suelo para intentar ver su rostro, pero ella estaba desesperada.

–Bella, mi amor ¡Mírame! Dime ¿Qué paso? Te lo ruego mi vida –ahora sentía que mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

Finalmente levantó sus hermosos ojitos de niña y entre sollozos.

–Ya no está Edward… –sentía el dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

–¿Quién no está? –dije consternado, aún no tomaba el peso a su mensaje.

–Nuestro pequeño… –su voz se ahogó en un gran llanto.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté exasperado.

–Ella lo mató… –creí que Bella estaba fuera de razón.

–¿Quién? –no podía creer lo que oía.

–Reneé… ella, ella me obligó a abortar y yo la estúpida no me di cuenta ¡Soy una infeliz que no se merece vivir! –exclamó con ira y sufrimiento.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? –no lo podía creer, sentía como si me rasgasen el alma.

–Ella me dijo que era un examen para saber cómo estaba y me inyectaron algo ¡Perdóname por ser tan estúpida Edward!

–¿Quién mierda se ha imaginado? ¿Por qué? –rompí a llorar como un niño y no pude evitar dar un golpe en la pared, sin embargo, la imagen de mi amor, derrumbada, destruida, me volvió a ella.

Me acerqué al amor de mi vida y la abracé con todo mi cariño. Si yo no la apoyaba, ella enloquecería, porque el sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro estaba haciendo estragos en su alma y eso, eso, no lo podía permitir.

7


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII

Tras la tormenta

"_Se necesita sólo un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo… pero se necesita toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar"._

Me sentía completamente abrumada, mi corazón estaba vacío y no había más opción que seguir adelante, pero… era todo demasiado difícil. A pesar de que amaba a Edward más que a nada en este mundo, todo, se me había vuelto un verdadero infierno.

Sus ojos de miel traspasaban mi alma, él era mi vida y su protección era fundamental para mí. Desde que le conté lo que había pasado con nuestro bebé, Edward reaccionó de un modo muy particular, solidario y respetuoso, sin embargo, sentía que la interrupción de mi embarazo podía ser mal interpretada por él. En verdad, jamás quise perder a nuestro pequeño, es más, ya me había hecho la ilusión de tenerlo entre mis brazos, porque aunque su paso por mi vientre fue tan breve, lo amaba tanto como adoraba a mi Edward.

Esa madrugada, fatídica, en que le tuve que revelar todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido, sentí que él me dejaría de amar, sin embargo, me acogió, y este último mes, prácticamente había vivido en su casa ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

A diario, Edward se levantaba y me traía desayuno, a pesar de que mi apetito estaba en cero, igual intentaba persuadirme con algo novedoso para que comiera, porque según él, estaba cada vez más delgada, pero yo no lo notaba, en realidad no sentía hambre, más bien, con dormir me bastaba.

Reneé ya no me atormentaba con sus preguntas ni con sus restricciones, lo único que me pidió esa madrugada que salí fue:

–Si te vas a ir a acostar con tu noviecito, procura cuidarte, ya sabes que las consecuencias son tremendas –dijo tras la puerta del baño, con un voz lúgubre, tanto como se había convertido ella para mí. Mientras yo me escapaba al departamento de Edward.

Corrí a través de la neblina y la fría noche; caminé más de una hora, sin mucho rumbo, temía su reacción, hasta que finalmente, tomé una micro para llegar donde mi amor. Sin embargo, mientras más me acercaba, más recelo sentía de contarle lo que realmente había sucedido. Toqué su timbre y esperé, pero no salió nadie, no obstante, insistí y apreté ese interruptor, sin importarme la hora que fuera. Por un minuto me perdí en el tiempo y el espacio, estaba paralizada ante esa puerta de madera fina, pero cuando decidí alzar mis ojos, él ya estaba ahí, atónito, inmóvil a primera vista, pero luego, se abalanzó, arrullándome en sus brazos fibrosos y tibios. En ese momento no pude acallar nada más y tuve que confesar mi paso por el purgatorio y el calvario, que ahora, pesaba en mi alma.

Este último mes, casi vivía en su departamento, y la opinión de Reneé me importaba un comino. No asistía al colegio y dormía 23 horas al día, pero cada vez que despertaba él estaba ahí, radiante, perfecto, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yo lo amaba, era un sentimiento que tenía muy arraigado en el corazón, pero la cuarentena tras el aborto, se me había hecho corta para volver a hacer el amor con él. El temor me invadía hasta las entrañas y no podía amarlo en paz. Las imágenes de esa clínica y el impacto que me llevé cuando vi mi ropa interior empapada en sangre, tras ir al baño, somnolienta, después de esa horrible intervención me habían marcado para siempre y no sería tan fácil deshacerme de ellas, por el resto de mi vida.

Un mes y medio había pasado desde el aborto y las secuelas estaban intactas en nuestras almas. Esa noche de miércoles, como hace un mes, lo sentí recostarse a mi lado. Su piel era traslúcidamente pálida y la tibieza que emanaba, alborotó mis hormonas. La luz de la luna se colaba levemente tras la ventana y el ruido de las olas del mar, invadían el ambiente. Mi interior ya no dolía tanto, y bueno, para las pocas molestias que quedaban, tomaba unos medicamentos, que creo eran los responsables de hacerme dormir sin pausa, pero esta vez, mis sentidos estaban en alerta, esperando sus caricias.

Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y me sentía sucia, había dormido dos días seguidos y no había aparecido, ni por si acaso a darme una ducha, por lo que decidí tomar una, con la regadera en toda su potencia. Saqué la camisa de dormir de ositos que me había regalado Alice, y fui al baño de la pieza del lado, para no despertarlo, porque sabía que él estaba exhausto, tanto o más que yo.

Entré al cuarto de baño, encendí la ducha y entibié la habitación. Me desvestí y al entrar bajo la regadera comencé a sentir su ausencia. Las gotas, suaves y nobles, invadían cada célula de mi cuerpo adolescente y la necesidad por tenerlo se estaba acrecentando tanto, como lo había sido desde que lo conocí. Mientras escurría el agua por mi cuerpo, lo acariciaba, como si fueran sus manos las que me estaban recorriendo. Toqué mis pechos y vi la hidalguía en ellos, que eran capaces de dar vida y enloquecer un hombre a la vez. Continué enjabonándome completamente, invadiendo mi piel de espuma aromática y afrodisíaca, hasta llegar a mi lugar más íntimo. Dejé caer el agua sobre mi entrepierna e intenté imaginarme que sentiría él estando dentro de mí. Por supuesto su sensación sería totalmente distinta a la mía ¡Quería saber cómo era estar ahí! Era un misterio que jamás me sería revelado, porque para eso, tenía que nacer de nuevo, obviamente, aunque tenía una noción.

Saqué todo el shampoo y apliqué al acondicionador, fue entonces cuando sentí que abrían la puerta del baño. El agua tibia había dilatado mis vasos sanguíneos y mi cuerpo estaba absolutamente expuesto. Abrí la cortina de baño y ahí estaba él, bello y en pijamas, de pantalón a rallas azul con blanco y polera, de un solo tono. Me miró extasiado e inquieto a la vez, creo que verme, así, desnuda, nuevamente, le incomodaba en algo, no había que ser adivina para averiguarlo, su mirada, lo decía todo, sin embargo, me deseaba, eso tampoco lo podía esconder en la miel líquida que tintaba su mirada.

Al verme dispuesta a salir de la tina, se acercó y tomó la perilla de la puerta con nerviosismo, listo para escapar.

–¡Perdona! Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo… –dijo inseguro y apretó su entrecejo, mirando al suelo.

Abrió la puerta con énfasis, y una corriente de aire fría se coló, erizándome la piel por completo. Edward, se iría, pero lo detuve.

–Edward, no… no te vayas… –dije inquieta.

Él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarme fijamente.

–Me puedes pasar la toalla –solicité algo presumida, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, sonrisa que creo él no veía casi dos meses.

–Claro –contestó sin pensarlo.

Tomó la toalla de una repisa y me la pasó con mucho cuidado, pero al dejarla en mi mano, la suya, rozó mis dedos, y ambos, sentimos un golpe eléctrico que nos puso en alerta roja. Lo miré fijo, yo lo deseaba.

Extendió su mano para que yo bajara y me envolvió en la gran toalla blanca, peluda y tibia. Nos miramos hipnotizadamente y poco a poco, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, el de él se iba inclinando como en cámara lenta y con algo de temor, y sus labios rojos se prepararon para besarme. Esos suaves labios entreabrieron los míos, despacio, pero yo urgí el beso con el movimiento de mi lengua. Edward me tomó por las caderas y me aferró hacia él con precisión. Mi pelvis quedó bajo la suya. Sentía mi pelo mojado estilar gotas, pero no nos importó.

–¡Tócame! –susurré en su oído.

Mi hálito tibio lo puso en aviso y bajó hacia mi cuello, humedeciéndolo con su lengua, tibia y sensual. Lo miré y mordisqueé su mentón, y él automáticamente echó su blanquíceo cuello hacia atrás. Posé mis labios sobre su piel de porcelana y él bajó sus manos y las instaló por debajo de mis glúteos, elevándome levemente hacia él. Ahora la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se estaba incrementando a fuego. Él cogió mi pelo y lo acomodó a un costado de mi hombro, y éste, automáticamente arrojó unas gotas sobre uno de mis pechos. Vi la luz en sus ojos y bajó hacía uno de ellos, con la excusa de coger una gota de mi piel. Su mano derecha subió hacia mi otro pecho y lo acarició con urgencia, pero no por eso, sin dejar de aprovecharlo. Tomé su polera azul y la arrojé al suelo, para luego, besar su torso desnudo, que respiraba evidentemente agitado. Bajé hacia sus caderas, perfectamente definidas y las besé, mientras, con mis manos, cogí la pretina del pantalón del pijama y lo comencé a bajar, lento, aumentando la tensión entre nosotros. Edward no aguantó más, y en un movimiento, casi brusco, me cogió por las caderas y obligó a que me sentara en el vanitorio. Acarició mis muslos, desde la rodilla, hacia mi borde interno, subiendo hacia mi intimidad, pero cuando estuvo ahí, y yo de manera instintiva, separé mis piernas para recibirlo, él bajó hacia mi entrepierna y me besó, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara, de una manera tan especial, como lo había sido a primera vez que lo había hecho.

Pasé mis dedos por ese perfecto pelo de bronce, y lo obligué a subir. Edward me miró algo indeciso.

–¿Estás segura? –se detuvo con pánico, lo vi en sus ojos.

–Claro que sí ¡Te necesito! –dije con la voz entrecortada.

–Espérame un segundo… –cerró los ojos, me besó, traspasándome su lengua dulce y delgada.

Salió disparado, y creo que fue a su dormitorio. Lo oí abrir un par de cajones de la cómoda y en menos de un minuto, estaba parado en frente de mí, pero con un sobrecito plateado entre sus manos.

–Y ¿Eso? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Es necesario Bella, no quiero hacerte daño nuevamente –vi la tristeza posarse en sus ojos ámbar.

Con maestría abrió el sobre y puso el preservativo en su intimidad, con demasiado habilidad, que no me pareció, es más creo que me molestó, porque su habilidad no la había adquirido conmigo, porque el jamás había usado condón mientras estuvimos juntos. Sin embargo, lo obvié, por el momento, claro.

Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez, bajé del vanitorio y lo llevé a que se sentara sobre la taza del wc. Él me entendió de inmediato y sin chistar, se instaló, mientras yo acomodaba mis piernas por sobre las suyas, quedando en frente de él. Lo besé, con fogosidad, y llevé mi mano a su masculinidad para introducirla en mí.

Ese primer contacto fue fenomenal, a pesar de que estaba ese látex de por medio. Mi interior estaba algo más estrecho, creo que a raíz de la abstinencia, pero fue mejor, aunque en un principio con algo de dolor. Comencé a mover mis caderas con ímpetu y Edward no dejaba de mirarme, mientras lo hacíamos.

–Te necesitaba tanto –susurró en mi oído.

–Y yo a ti –contesté con la voz errática.

Sin embargo, cuando lo miré con detención, recién me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban completamente humedecidos, y no era a raíz de la excitación, sino que de la emoción. Su pena me llegó al corazón y sentí que mi pecho se apretaba, pero continué amándolo, y evité mirarlo, porque sabía que si fijaba mi concentración en esa tristeza no podría continuar. Seguí y seguí, hasta llegar al clímax, sintiendo contracciones en mi interior. Lo abracé con fuerza y él a mí. Oí sus gruñidos, al llegar junto a mí, pero ahora, ya un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por mis mejillas. Cuando finalmente acabamos de hacerlo, pero él aún dentro de mí, me dijo algo, que creo se había tenido guardado todo este tiempo.

–¡Perdóname mi amor por provocarte todo este sufrimiento! –lo miré indecisa y acaricié su cabello de fibras de oro.

–No tengo de qué perdonarte Edward, por ti he vivido los momentos más lindo de mi vida y he sentido las emociones más al límite, que jamás pensé que sentiría –respondí desde el alma.

Edward acarició mi rostro con ternura y opté por pararme, ya no estábamos enfriando. Él corrió a buscarme otro pijama, terminó de secarme con la toalla, como todo un ritual y finalmente, fue a buscar el secador de pelo, que había comprado especialmente para mí, porque él no usaba. Sequé mi pelo, mientras él me observaba con ternura. Hasta que yo le planteé una duda, que se había originado cuando se puso el preservativo.

–Edward ¿Por qué nunca usaste condón conmigo? –algo en eso me molestaba.

–No sé, lo tuyo era diferente. Tú primera vez con preservativo, no sé, me da la impresión de que no iba a funcionar –sonrió con culpa.

–Y ¿Después? –insistí.

–No sé, creo que es mucho más rico, así sin nada –volvió a sonreír, pero su respuesta no me convencía, pero agregó– además, como nunca me dijiste nada, pensé que tomabas pastillas.

–¿Pastillas? ¡Nunca te dije eso, ni cerca! –exclamé algo airada y continué– lamentablemente no era como tus amigas preparadas para el sexo -sonreí irónica- creo que tu seguridad me jugó una mala pasada.

Corté el secador de pelo y salí del cuarto de baño, pero no le hablé más, porque una inmensa rabia comenzó a surgir en mí.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII

Vidas separadas

A pesar de que nos amábamos, empecé a sentir rabia por Edward. Si él se hubiese cuidado como lo hacía con las otras jamás habríamos sufrido ese terrible episodio del aborto, claro, como no era a él a quien le habían practicado una intervención, era fácil olvidarse de todo…, pero yo, yo jamás olvidaría lo que me había pasado y menos aún el alma de un pequeño inocente que fue masacrado bajo las manos asesinas de su propia abuela.

Cada día recordaba lo sucedido y no me podía perdonar haber sido tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo…

Ya se habían cumplido tres meses desde lo ocurrido, yo había vuelto al colegio, y Edward se había conseguido un certificado médico con su padre, por tan larga ausencia. Como antes, después de clases salía con destino al departamento de Edward.

Ese martes llegué y él no estaba, y lo extraño fue… que me sentí aliviada de no verlo. Fui a su dormitorio y encendí el televisor, sin mayores expectativas, hasta que me dormí. Alcancé a despertar un poco, cuando sentí que los labios de Edward se posaron en mi frente. Abrí los ojos y él estaba ahí, observándome, pero al acercarme más a él me di cuenta de que su aliento olía a cerveza.

–Veo que no estuviste sólo en clases –enarqué una ceja media irónica.

–Sí, es que Jasper y James, como teníamos unas horas libres, me dijeron que fuéramos a tomar unas cervezas… –se deshizo en explicaciones.

–No me interesa en verdad –dije molesta, en realidad,sí, me daba rabia.

Fui a la cocina, saqué un vaso de agua y volví a buscar mi mochila.

–¿Dónde vas? –preguntó inquieto.

–Me voy –dije fría.

–¿Por qué tan luego? ¿Te molestó que fuera a tomarme una cerveza? –preguntó incrédulo.

–No en verdad, me da lo mismo Edward –mentí.

Iba saliendo cuando él me tomó por la cintura y me giró rápidamente para que lo mirara.

–Oye nenita no te enojes… –exclamó dulcemente.

–No me digas nenita ya no soy una niña –reclamé molesta.

–Bueno, Bella no te vayas –me suplicó con su mirada.

–Edward ¡Déjame pasar! –intenté escabullirme de sus brazos.

Edward sintió mi rechazo.

–¿Qué pasa Bella? –ahora se alejó algo de mí.

–Me quiero ir –dije ya con rabia.

–¿Alguna mala cara? –hizo un bello gesto con su boca y se acomodó el cabello.

–Ninguna, quiero estar sola, eso es todo –fui brusca.

Giré la manilla y salí del departamento. Estuve dando vueltas en un mall cercano a su casa y luego, me fui a la mía. En cuanto abrí, apareció Phil, con esa cara de perro amargado que lo caracterizaba, desde que lo corrí por degenerado.

–¡Ah! Te dignaste a volver –fue irónico.

No lo contesté. Después de ese episodio, en que intentó abusar de mí, no le dirigí nunca más la palabra. Cerré la puerta con llave y me acosté. Pero antes, las imágenes de Edward colocándose el preservativo con tal habilidad, me irritaba cada vez más ¿Por qué esperar a que me embarazara para cuidarse? ¡Idiota! Y se cree maduro, porque tiene cinco años más que yo. Con esa ira acumulada en mi interior, me dormí.

Desperté muy temprano la mañana siguiente e hice mi vida normal, pero esta vez me vine directo a mi casa y obvié pasar donde Edward. Esa noche me llamó, sin embargo, opté por no contestarle, porque si lo hacía sería para decirle un par de tonteras que lo más probable es que después me arrepintiera y con justa razón.

Transcurrió el jueves y el viernes. Su número, anunciaba sus llamados todos los días, incluyendo el sábado y el domingo, que me pasé en cama, lateada, viendo películas. Amaba a Edward, pero todo se había tornado tan difícil después del aborto. Sé que él intentaba hacer todo por agradarme y en lo posible, por aliviar mi dolor, pero en este momento no era suficiente. Ya no sentía las mismas ansías por hacer el amor con él y cuando lo hacíamos, no podía dejar de pensar que una acostadita más o menos para él, daba lo mismo, al parecer había tenido tantas, en cambio para mí, él había sido todo, o casi, porque lo de Rob daba francamente lo mismo en este momento.

El lunes fui a clases e intenté concentrarme en estudiar, pero era complicado, todo lo que había vivido era demasiado fuerte y bloqueaba mi capacidad de concentración. Ese día salía a las cuatro de la tarde y hacía demasiado frío. Se abrieron las puertas, donde todos salíamos como un gran rebaño, y caminé hacia la micro. Pero, cuando llegué a la esquina, vi estacionado el auto de Edward, me giré y ahí estaba él. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, con una chaqueta gris clara y creo que abajo andaba con una polera blanca.

–¿Podemos conversar? –preguntó decidido.

–Edward… no… no quiero… no tengo ganas –respondí insegura.

–Por favor…

Subí a su auto y estacionamos a unas cuadras del colegio.

–Bella ¿Qué pasa? –sus ojos de miel estaban disminuido en pequeños cristales.

Su mirada me increpó hasta los huesos. Tragué saliva y lo miré a los ojos. Finalmente le dije lo que había estado pensando durante estos días.

–Edward, creo que…

Èl me miraba expectante.

–Debemos terminar –fui tajante.

–¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amo! –dijo algo desesperado.

–Sí, pero creo que yo no, ya no como antes al menos.

Él quedó atónito en su asiento y miraba al vacío sin articular palabras. Hasta que el silencio me quemó y tuve que salir del auto, para irme, pero él me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me dijo.

–Es por lo del embarazo ¿Cierto? –preguntó con los ojos tristes.

–En gran parte… –fue mi respuesta, corta y precisa.

Ahora liberó mi brazo y pude bajar del auto sin problemas. Estaba a punto de llover y sentía un gran vacío en mí, todo, todo lo que tenía hace tres meses había muerto de un minuto a otro ¡Eso era tan injusto! La fuerte presión que sentía en mi garganta, aceleró la salida de mis lágrimas ¡Ya lo extrañaba! Pero no era lo mismo, no desde lo que había pasado.

Llegué cerca de las nueve de la noche a mi casa, completamente mojada y me topé con Reneé en la cocina.

–Vienes toda mojada, te vas a resfriar Bella ¡Anda y cambiate! –exigió.

Tiré lejos el plato y la enfrenté.

–¿En serio te preocupa que me pueda enfermar? Después de que me cagaste la vida con un aborto –dije iracunda, con la sangre fluyendo casi a la velocidad de la luz.

–Fue por tu bien, para que tuvieras un futuro mejor…

–¿Mejor? ¡Me cagaste la vida! Métete bien eso en tu cabeza malévola –respondí histérica.

–Bella ¡Hija! –me llamó con soltura.

–¡Hija' ¿Hija? Yo dejé de ser tu hija cuando mataste a mi hijo ¡Te odio tanto, tanto! Que se me llega a descomponer el estómago cuando te veo –sentía mi rostro hervir por la rabia.

Salí de la cocina, di un fuerte portazo y desde ese día, pasó muchísimo tiempo antes que le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Pasé un mes entre la casa y el colegio, y después de todo no había sido tan malo, porque mejoré mis notas considerablemente. Extrañaba mucho a Edward, pero algo más fuerte que mis sentimientos, me impedían bajar la guardia e ir a verlo o llamarlo, creo que era una mezcla entre pena, ira y dolor.

Al cabo de un mes y medio sin saber de él, ya mi corazón estaba sanando poco a poco. Pero, había un cambio profundo en mí, eso era indudable. Ese sábado, llamé a Joyce.

–Hola ridícula –le dije en tono de broma.

–Y ¡Este milagro! ¿A qué se debe? –parecía muy sorprendida.

–Mmmmm, en realidad, tienes razón, hace tiempo que no me aparecía –sonreí.

–Y ¿Cómo has estado ingrata? –ahora hablaba un poco más en serio.

–Bien, oye ¿Te tinca si salimos hoy en la noche?

–¿A "La Cueva del Ratón"? –preguntó ella.

–Mmmmm, no habrá otro lugar, es que… no sé… ahí, hay tanta gente…–estaba dubitativa, no me quería encontrar con Edward, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

–¿Lo dices por tu ex? –preguntó algo irónica.

–¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex? –la increpé.

–¡Uf! Creo que metí la pata –se retractó.

–¡Entonces! ¿Quién te dijo? –insistí.

–Lo supuse… –contestó insegura de lo que acababa de decir.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil, en verdad, parece que no quería escuchar lo que sabía que me diría Joyce.

–La verdad, lo he visto un par de veces con distintas minas… –fue al grano.

–¿Haciendo qué? –exigí furiosa.

–¡Agarrándoselas! –fue honesta– pero Bella ¡Olvídate! Ya es tu ex y bueno, hay millones de minos ricos dando vueltas –intentó tranquilizarme, pero yo sentía muchísima rabia.

–Bueno, si es así, vamos a "La Cueva" no más –aseveré picada.

–Ok, te paso a buscar a las once. Besos –cortó el móvil.

Sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba a mil y mi corazón no dejaba de latir impaciente y un leve dolor de estómago se apoderó de mí ¡Qué rabia! ¡¿Así de fácil me había olvidado?! ¡Maldito Edward! Rompí a llorar y tiré lejos uno de mis peluches felpudos. Me recosté sobre la cama y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Claro para él había sido todo tan simple, en cambio, yo, yo había quedado divida en dos, antes y después de nuestro noviazgo.

Un impulso, casi sobrenatural se apoderó de mí y en ese mismo momento tomé la decisión de que yo volvería a ser la misma de antes, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado con él ¡No podía interferir en mi vida de esa manera! ¡Esto ya era lo último! Fui a la cocina y me instalé dos bolsas de manzanilla para deshinchar mis ojos y luego, tomé un exquisito baño de tina con aromas, que se incorporaron a mi piel como adhesivos.

Saqué una polera con pabilos, bastante ajustada, que acentuaba mis pechos y disminuía aún más mi cintura. Me puse unos pitillos, con unos tacones que me hacían ver más adulta y cogí mi cabello con un pinche al costado. Para finalizar puse un pañuelo morado con brillos en mi cuello. Maquillé mis ojos, negros con plateado, delineados perfectos y puse un gloss rojizo en mis labios. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí a esperar a Joyce. A la hora fijada, ella estacionó su auto en mi casa.

Subí al auto y ella comentó.

–¡Estás como más adulta! –miró sorprendida.

–Debe ser el maquillaje –respondí.

Ella me miró de reojo y nos fuimos directo a "La Cueva". Mientras conducía ella fumaba, así que le pedí uno.

–¿Desde cuándo fumas cigarros? –parecía divertida.

–Mmmm, desde hoy –me largué a reír como en los viejos tiempos.

–Bueno, un vicio más, que más da –soltó una gran carcajada.

Llegamos al antro nocturno y entramos free pass, como siempre. Creo que al gorilote le extraño verme entrar sobria. Entré y le guiñé un ojo con una gran sonrisa. Él me miró, negó con la cabeza, y sonrió. Dentro estaba ya atestado de gente, el humo de cigarrillo y otras hierbas daba una gran cachetada al entrar y me comenzaron a arder los ojos, pero en fin, daba lo mismo. Corrimos a la barra y a Andrew, se le iluminó el rostro cuando me vio. Me dio una roncola, conversamos un rato y fuimos a bailar, pero, antes, dejó la segunda provisión en mi mano. Di un gran sorbo y comenzamos a bailar. Moví mis caderas sensualmente y recogía mi pelo para seducirlo, quería saber cuánto poder tenía sobre los hombres. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y roce mi mejilla con la de él, provocando cierta tensión en el baile. Andrew era bastante mino, y creo que recién le estaba viendo su otra arista ya no sólo de amistad, claro. Sin embargo, él siempre me había visto como algo más que una amiga, o al menos, lo pretendía.

Terminé mi segundo ron y ya me sentía arriba de la pelota. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, algo impacientes. Un chispazo de incertidumbre me hizo mirar hacia alrededor, y entre la muchedumbre lo distinguí, su pelo broncíneo era inconfundible. Venía de la mano de una mina de pelo rubio rojizo, con ondas perfectas ¡Cuánto lo odié! ¡Joyce tenía toda la razón! ¡Qué pica más grande! Fue tanta la fuerza con que lo miré, que claramente la energía lo hizo voltearse, pero menos mal, alcancé a sacar antes de que me viera, pero, en cambió, me acerqué al rostro de Andrew y le di un gran y fogoso beso, sólo para que él lo viera, para que él supiera que haberme alejado de él no era mi fin, sino que todo lo contrario. Nos seguimos besando, Andrew era increíblemente atractivo, así que no era gran sacrificio, más bien, besaba de mil maravillas. Entre bailes y juegos, estiré mi cuello y él posó sus labios suaves, humedeciendo mi piel. Esto estaba cambiando de color.

La noche estaba densa, cargada de emociones y vibras, pero continué bailando. Andrew me arrastró de la mano, él estaba muy contento.

–¿Quieres un jugo? –me preguntó con ternura y una gran sonrisa.

–Mmmm ¿Jugo? ¡Qué fome Andrew! –hice un puchero.

–¡Está bien! –asintió no muy convencido.

Cogió mi mano nuevamente, él estaba muy orgulloso de estar conmigo, al parecer un comentario que me había hecho Rob alguna vez, tenía sentido, refiriéndose a Andrew.

–Si está baboso por ti –dijo entre risas, pero medio picado.

–¿En serio? No te creo… –le pegué una palmadita en el brazo, cuando aún éramos amigos.

–Va, no te digo –levantó ambas cejas.

Sentía la mano tibia de Andrew y obvio, como era tan popular en "La Cueva" un montón de minas se abalanzaban a saludarlo, pero a mí me daba lo mismo, además que él casi las ignoró. En una de esas paradas a saludar una mina algo más efusiva que lo habitual me dio un empujoncito y yo inevitable, empujé a alguien más.

–¡Perdona! –dije cortésmente y miré de reojo.

Fue entonces cuando me crucé con su mirada, al principio, al igual que yo, pensó que era una persona cualquiera, pero de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que no. Sus ojos se dulcificaron sólo por unos segundos, pero luego, se tornaron fríos y distantes.

–No hay problema –respondió y me volvió a dar la espalda.

Sentí que me hundiría en ese mismo instante. Mis piernas casi flaquean, he incluso sentí una especie de mareo, hasta que Andrew, se dio vuelta y alegremente, me besó en la comisura de los labios, haciéndome volver a tierra. Sin embargo, noté, o yo quería creerlo, que él miró de reojo, pero no hizo nada, no obstante, sentía esa energía posarse sobre mis hombros.

Aún media ida, sentada en la barra, Andrew me trajo otro ron. Me lo tomé casi al seco y no me hizo ni cosquillas. Mi nuevo compañero me tomó por la cintura y me volvió a besar, mientras sujetaba mi quijada. Hasta que llegó Joyce de la mano con una nueva adquisición, miré detenidamente y era ¿James?

–Hola –saludó casi indiferente.

–Hola –contesté con algo de nervios.

Andrew me tenía aferrada a él y cada cosa que yo decía, él me miraba con demasiada atención ¡Era muy linda persona! La música se puso buena de nuevo y lo arrastré a la pista, sin dejar de pensar en Edward ni un solo segundo. Miré a mi alrededor, y mis radares lo detectaron de inmediato ¡Estaba besando a la mina de pelo perfecto! Y ella lo tenía sus manos por encima de su cuello ¡Quería que me tragara la tierra! Pero esto no me podía superar, él ya era mi ex, como me había dicho Joyce, no valía la pena amargarme la existencia por él.

Cuando ya era pasado las cuatro y media, Joyce se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

–¡Vamos! Mañana tengo que salir con mis viejos temprano.

Asentí, y le avisé a Andrew que me iba. Él sonrió y enrolló mi pelo en un hombro.

–Espero verte luego Bella –fue tiernucho.

–Yo también –acerqué mis labios a los suyos y él me besó, lentamente, sin pensarlo.

–¡Ya Bella! Me tengo que ir –insistió Joyce.

Salimos y ella me interrogó.

–¿En verdad te gusta Andrew? –sonrió extrañada.

–Sí ¿Por qué no? Él es bastante más mino que varios.

–No sé, es raro verlos juntos, pero si te gusta ¡Está bien! –abrió las puertas del auto y nos subimos.

Eché mi cabeza para apoyarla en el asiento y tuve la mala ocurrencia de mirar hacia atrás, por el espejo retrovisor. Fue entonces cuando vi a Edward, casi echado sobre la mina y sus manos no estaban precisamente en la espalda. La ira me inundó el alma y sentí un gran arrepentimiento por amarlo tanto...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV

Una vida para olvidarte…

Nunca entendí bien porque ella me dejó. Intenté hacerlo todo por sacar adelante nuestro noviazgo, pero creo, y con justa razón, que Bella no había sido capaz de superar el aborto. Había sido horrible, yo tampoco lo podía olvidar, sin embargo, era a ella a quien habían _intervenido_ y sentía muchísima más culpa porque no se dio cuenta de que la llevaban al matadero de su propio hijo. Jamás se imaginó que a manos de su madre moriría nuestro pequeño, fruto de este maravilloso amor…

En un principio ella sólo dormía, creo que en parte eran las pastillas y también, estaba con depresión por lo sucesos terribles. Yo la amaba y hubiese seguido con ella el resto de mi vida. Creo que aún la amo, demasiado, a pesar de que había pasado cinco meses desde nuestro término. Lo que me daba más rabia es que Reneé logró su objetivo y nos separó, ella me lo juró, y así había sido, cada uno por su lado.

Me sentía tan solo cuando ella me dejó, no quería saber nada de nadie tampoco, era contradictorio. Recuerdo que Alice llegó en una _visita_ intempestiva, creo que para ver cómo seguía todo, y llegó, justo en el momento en que más la necesitaba. Se cumplía una semana desde que habíamos terminado con Bella y eso me destrozó el alma. Nunca imaginé siquiera, lo que significaba amar, era, creo, mi primer amor y no la olvidaría jamás, pasaran meses o años. Ella siempre ocuparía un sitial muy importante en mi corazón.

Alice llegó ese lunes en la noche. De repente oí el timbre y con pocas ganas me levanté. Ella tenía llaves, pero era muy respetuosa, porque probablemente pensó que estaba con Bella. En cuanto la vi, me dio un fuerte abrazo y preguntó enseguida.

–¿Estás ocupado? –sonrió algo pícara, pero creo que mis ojos pagados le dijeron todo.

Fui a buscar unas tazas de café y nos sentamos en la alfombra del living, como lo hacíamos cuando vivíamos juntos. No sabía cómo empezar, pero mi hermanita era la mejor terapeuta que uno puede tener y hacía las preguntas precisas, sin parecer entrometida.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Bella? –fue lo primero que me preguntó con dulzura.

–Terminó conmigo –no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, aunque intenté contenerme.

–¿Por qué? –no parecía impresionada.

–No sé –ella secó una de mis lágrimas con ternura.

–Edward… mira, he estado averiguando sobre casos de abortos y la verdad es que la mayoría de las mujeres quedan muy _afectadas_. Es muy, pero muy difícil de superar. Imagínate en el caso de Bella, ella sólo tiene 17 años, su mamá es su peor enemiga, amigas, amigas, al parecer no tiene… debe estar muy desorientada… –acarició mi rostro.

–Pero ¡Yo la amo! En verdad la amo, yo la cuidaría, te juro que si tuviera un año más le pediría que se casara conmigo… no me importa que nuestros padres se enojen. Trabajo y termino de estudiar, no sé, haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a estar con ella –ahora hablaba entre sollozos y Alice me escuchaba con paciencia, sin recriminaciones ni charlas de vida, tan sólo me oía e intentaba comprenderme.

–Hermanito querido me da tanta pena verte así, pero el amor es así, el verdadero al menos, se sufre si no somos correspondidos ¿Te duele aquí cierto? –puso su pequeña mano en mi corazón y ejerció presión.

–Sí –contesté igual que un niño y me acomodé en sus piernas, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

–Todo pasará Edward, de verdad, tranquilo mi pequeño –besó mi frente y creo que me dormí por unos instantes, porque Alice me despertó y tal como si fuera un infante de cinco años, me acompañó hasta la cama y acarició mi cabello hasta que me dormí nuevamente.

La visita y las palabras de Alice me reconfortaron bastante, al menos, para seguir mi vida normal e ir a estudiar. El viernes de esa semana se fue, por mí se hubiese quedado ¡Ella era una mezcla entre amiga y madre! No podía tener mejor confidente.

Fui a mi dormitorio y saqué todas las cosas que me hacían recordarla: sus pijamas,

algunas cosas de perfumería, su escobilla de dientes –era muy linda, tenía forma de sirenita, jajaja–; tenía el corazón destrozado, ella era mi vida. El amor es traicionero, hace que de la vida plena, en segundos desees estar muerto. Y así es, aunque no lo quisiera, porque cuando volví ese día en que ella me dejó, lloré y sentí que moriría ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ella? Nada, no lo podía imaginar, porque Bella se había convertido en mi mundo…

Después de la tercera semana ya decidí que _carretear_ sería lo mejor que me podía pasar, era la única manera de olvidarme, en parte, de lo que había pasado. Ese jueves, después de clases nos vinimos todos a mi casa, como lo hacía antes de Bella. Estuvo bastante entretenido, incluso apareció hasta Kristen y me pidió disculpas por la cachetada de la última vez que nos habíamos visto, sin embargo, yo no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por ella, pero estuvo bien, aclarar las cosas siempre es bueno.

Cuando eran casi las ocho, vi que James hizo un par de llamadas, invitando a más gente, pero no tomé atención, uno o dos más, francamente daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa la persona que llegó era Joyce, la _amiga_ de Bella, pero jamás me habló de ella, en absoluto, conversamos un montón de banalidades, pero nadie preguntó nada, probablemente James le había advertido.

Poco rato después, llegó Tanya, obvio, invitada también por James. No parecía enojada por lo de la última vez, todo lo contrario. La mayoría se fue, porque era tarde y yo me quedé conversando con Tanya en el living. James no demoró en desaparecer con Joyce, y se fueron a uno de los dormitorios, que procuré, por higiene, que no fuera el mío.

La noche ya estaba encima y Tanya no dejaba de seducirme, y debo confesarlo, estaba débil. Ella se levantó a la cocina y yo la seguí, creo que lo hizo a propósito. Entré y ella cerró la puerta, me dio un largo y lujurioso beso. Yo obvio, respondí. Llevaba el cabello en una cola y ella misma lo desarmó. Bajé mis manos a sus pechos y los acaricié con demasiada energía. Sus caderas eran redondas y bien definidas, al igual que su trasero. Mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo y ella jamás se opuso, más bien, todo lo contrario. La aferré con fuerza por la cintura y la llevé a mi cuarto. Cerré con llave e inmediatamente le quité la polera, y luego desabroché su corpiño, dejando libre sus pechos de aureolas rosadas, y más grandes que los de Bella –las comparaciones eran inevitables–, tomé sus senos entre mis manos y los besé. Acto seguido, saqué sus jeans, conjuntamente con sus pantaletas negras, muy sexies. No esperé a que ella sacara mi polera y yo mismo la tiré al suelo. Sin embargo, sus hábiles manos de mujer experta, desabrochó mi cinturón, casi sin que yo me diera cuenta, al igual que bajó mis pantalones. Sola se recostó sobre mi cama y me llamó, era tremendamente atractiva.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerla mía, cuando me acordé de un gran detalle, que ya jamás pasaría por alto: el preservativo, obvio. Lo acomodé bien y me introduje en ella para sentir su tibieza y suavidad. Sus quejidos aumentaban en intensidad y frecuencia, al igual que los míos, sin embargo, en el momento del clímax, sobre todas las cosas del mundo deseé que fuera Bella la que estaba ahí, y cuando _bajé_ a tierra y vi a Tanya, me sentí algo desilusionado, pero intenté que ella no lo notara.

Me vestí y fui por un par de vasos de jugos a la cocina. Giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba Joyce, con una gran sonrisa y picardía en los ojos.

–Y ¿James? –pregunté.

–Recuperándose, tal como lo estás haciendo tú –dijo con una gran sonrisa burlesca y yo, casi me atraganto con el jugo ante sus palabras.

–¡Qué bien! –intenté no parecer impresionado ante sus dichos.

–Y ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó con mi _amiga_? –dijo entre risas.

–Terminamos –fui seco.

–¿Terminamos? Tú sabes que cuándo dicen _terminamos_ es porque te han pateado ¿Cierto? Y es una lástima, un chico tan buen mozo, _mmmm_, yo no lo dejaría suelto por ahí –susurró a mi oído.

Menos mal llegó James en ese instante y me quedó mirando medio raro. Después supe que era por la conversación que habíamos tenido con Joyce. Él sabía que ella era bastante peligrosa y no controlaba sus hormonas, pero en realidad, su descaro le impactó, lo malo era que ella realmente le gustaba, fuera como fuera.

Volví al dormitorio y Tanya estaba vestida, sólo con una polerita corta y calzones. Me sentí algo incómodo en un principio, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Una descortesía más como la de la otra vez no me lo perdonaría jamás. Le entregué su vaso de jugo y esta vez le pregunté.

–¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? –intenté ser cortés.

–Ahora me estas echando –enarcó una ceja.

–No, en absoluto, es sólo que es tarde –intenté excusarme.

–Pero yo no he terminado contigo Edward, aún no me saco la _espinita_ de la vez pasada –fue muy sensual y ya tenía puesta su mano en mi masculinidad.

Finalmente ese día la fui a dejar en la madrugada. Con Tanya continuamos saliendo, ella me gustaba, pero no se parecía, ni le llegaba a los talones a mi relación con Bella. Esto era para intentar _sacar_ el otro clavo. Entremedio, incluso tuve algunos filtreos con otras amigas de James, pero a estas alturas todo daba lo mismo.

Una noche, un par de semanas después, decidimos ir a bailar el mismo grupito de siempre, incluyendo a Tanya. Llegamos cerca de la una, y ella no me dejaba casi respirar, me tenía en todo momento a su lado. En cuanto llegamos a "La Cueva" mi corazón se comprimió, era inevitable pensar en Bella, o lo peor, me podía encontrar con ella, pero debía enfrentarlo.

Entramos y caminamos hacia un lugar donde siempre nos acomodábamos, pero cuando pasé por un costado de la pista de baile, no pude, no sé por qué, obviar mirar hacia el lado, era como si me hubiesen llamado. Observé con detención y ahí estaba ella, besándose con su amigo de la barra. Sentí una gran desilusión, era traición pura, me dejaba y ahora se iba con otro, si no quería nada con nadie ¿Por qué estaba con él? Después, en toda la noche no fui capaz de despegar mi vista de donde estaba ella, sin embargo, un minuto que la perdí, por la intromisión de Tanya, sentí que me empujaron y una suave voz me dijo.

–¡Perdona! –miré de reojo y la reconocí, por unos segundos, quise tomarla en mis brazos y capturarla, para poder amarla, pero enseguida vi que iba de la mano de su _amigo_. Por un momento sentí que la odiaba.

–No hay problema –fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para ignorarla, pero para

peor, él la besó en los labios y se notaba feliz de tenerla a su lado ¡Quién no! Yo moría por ser él, en ese instante.

Una semana después, James me entregó un sobre cerrado, que se lo había entregado Joyce ¡Eran las llaves de mi departamento! Y sabía perfectamente quién las había enviado, no era necesario que me lo dijeran. Miré bien, haber si tenía alguna nota, una pizca de ella, pero nada, era el sobre frío y con las llaves dentro, pero nada más. Con esto supe que nuestro amor estaba absolutamente destrozado y no había modo de remediarlo, porque honestamente, hasta ese día, albergaba la esperanza de volver a estar con mi vida.

Mi relación con Tanya continuó, pero nada formal, era más bien clandestino, aunque ella se esforzaba por revertir la situación, a toda costa quería ser mi novia, aunque yo le había dado reiteradas señales de que no estaba interesado en un noviazgo, ni nada parecido. No había pasado ni un solo día en que no la recordara, en cuanto me levantaba, al volver de la universidad, en la noche antes de dormir o al acostarme con Tanya. Ella seguía intacta en mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón.

Un viernes cualquiera, llegaron todos mis compañeros y empezamos el carrete como a la diez de la mañana y en medio de ese gentío apareció Joyce, como ya era habitual, porque andaba de punto fijo con James. Ese día, ya en la tarde, nos quedamos conversando. Ella estaba bien y yo, me había tomado un par de cervezas de más. Pero, ahora, como nunca en todo este tiempo, fue directo a la herida.

–¿Has hablado con Bella? –preguntó seria.

–No, desde que terminamos nunca más –eso me dolía mucho, a veces moría, sólo por oír su dulce voz.

–Ella está de novia –soltó una leve risa irónica. Inspiré hondo y por fin pude articular algunas palabras.

–¿En serio? –sentía que el mundo se me venía al suelo.

–Sí, con Andrew. Él es un buen chico, está bien para ella: es tres años mayor, estudia y trabaja –continuó pero no la seguí escuchando ¡Qué rabia! ¡Qué comentario más estúpido!

–¡Qué bueno! –fui cínico.

–Además, la mamá de Bella lo adora ¿Lo puedes creer? Después de que les hizo la vida imposible a ustedes dos –fue malévola.

–Sabes Joyce, no me interesa hablar de Bella ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? –exigí molesto.

–¡Uf! Parece que ese corazoncito aún está herido –curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

–De verdad ¡Basta! –casi me pongo de pie, pero justo llegó James a buscarla ¡Menos mal! Pero, antes de irse me susurró al oído.

–Ella aún te ama… –me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Sus palabras me quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza ¿Sería verdad? Una ola de esperanza vana vino a mi mente ¡Oh, no! Lo descarté de inmediato, sino, estaría conmigo. Agradecí en ese momento que Tanya no estuviera, porque realmente añoraba a Bella y no quería estar con nadie más en este minuto.

Me metí a la ducha y me preparé para salir. Miré el móvil y tenía una llamada perdida de Tanya. No se la devolví, algo me decía que hoy tenía que salir solo.

Tomé las llaves del auto y cerca de las doce me fui a "La Cueva del Ratón". Saludé a Josh y él me preguntó por Tanya.

–Y ¿Tu nueva adquisición? –soltó una carcajada.

–¿Tanya? –sonreí.

–Si la barbie, entre rubia y colorina –hizo un gesto que, francamente estaba para su _cena_. A lo menos le tenía ganas.

Solté una carcajada y luego, dudé en preguntarle si había visto a Bella. Después lo pensé bien y desistí, porque ella andaba con el gallo de la barra, que trabajaba aquí. Jamás me diría la verdad…

Entré pasado de revoluciones, por el carrete del día y me senté en un lugar medio oscuro, a mirar si la veía. En un principio observé la barra y ahí estaba él, pero Bella, por ningún lado. Continué expectante por si aparecía. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y Tanya no había dejado de insistir, pero no le contesté.

Me levanté al baño y cuando salí, la vi, estaba parada a un costado de la guardarropía, creo que estaba esperando dejar sus cosas, cuando me decidí a interceptarla. La tomé por la espalda y la arrastré hacia un pasillo a la nada, pero que estaba más sombrío. En

un principio, parece que no me reconoció, es más pensó que era su novio, pero en seguida se dio vuelta y me miró inquieta, con los ojos desorbitados, pero yo la tenía aprisionada contra una puerta, así que nadie la vería.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –puse mis labios muy cerca de los suyos– te espero afuera.

–¿Qué te dice que iré? –se molestó, fue desafiante, pero sentía su respiración agitada por la tensión.

–Mi instinto –sonreí y posé levemente mis labios en los suyos.

Salí rápidamente y la esperé a un costado de la discotheque. Miré el reloj, ansioso, creo que si no hubiese estado medio _prendido_ jamás la habría abordado de ese modo, pero el trago más las palabras de Joyce, hicieron que me decidiera a buscarla. No salía nunca y yo la esperaba detrás de un auto. Pasaron diez, quince y veinte minutos, hasta que de repente vi que ella miraba para todos lados, algo indecisa. No podía perder tiempo, de lo contrario se arrepentiría. Salí de la oscuridad, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré con decisión.

–¡Ven! –le dije entre murmullos, pero con voz firme.

Bella me miraba inquieta, sé que no estaba segura de lo que hacía. La llevé a mi coche, abrí su puerta, luego la mía y cuando estuve en frente de ella, continué.

–¿Podemos ir a un lugar dónde no nos tengamos que esconder? –pregunté inseguro, temía que dijera que no y se fuera.

–¿Dónde Edward? –su dulce voz estaba dubitativa.

–A mi departamento…

–No sé…, no creo que sea lo mejor… –mordió su labio inferior, pero eso fue la señal para decirme a hacerlo.

–¡Anda Bella! –intenté persuadirla, porque sabía que faltaba sólo un poco.

Asintió con la cabeza. No perdí tiempo y puse a andar el motor de mi Volvo, que en estos instantes agradecía que fuera tan veloz. Estaba muy ansioso y creo que ella también, porque no había hablado nada en todo el camino. Llegamos al subterráneo y una vez en el ascensor, ella pareció arrepentirse.

–Edward, no creo, esto no está bien –me suplicó con los ojos.

–Por favor, dame unos minutos, tan solo unos cuantos –le rogué desde las entrañas.

Entramos y ella se quedó apostada en el umbral de la puerta. Mientras yo encendía la lámpara.

–Vamos, no te quedes ahí, pasa –intenté ser cortés.

Sentí pánico de que estuviese tan cerca de la puerta, en cualquier momento se arrancaría de mí y eso era lo último que quería.

–¿Quieres algo? –ofrecí nervioso.

–Agua –fue lo único que articuló.

Casi corrí a la cocina y saqué un vaso, le puse agua y un par de hielos, pero me di cuenta que cuando lo llevaba, mi mano temblaba, así que tragué saliva, inspiré profundo y salí.

–Toma –lo dejé en sus manos rápido, no quería que ella notara mi ansiedad.

Le dio un gran sorbo al vaso y lo dejo en la mesa lateral. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar al estar ahí con ella. Nos quedamos mirando y sus dientes castañeaban levemente, pero no hacía una gota de frío, por lo que deduje que yo no era el único nervioso. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su rostro con suavidad ¡Amaba esa piel, esos ojos y esa maravillosa boca! Ella no se opuso, más bien, se quedó quieta y cerró los párpados cuando la toqué. Eso era un buen indicio.

Mojé mis labios instintivamente y entreabrí los de ella. Mi corazón estallaría de emoción. Sentía que latía tan fuerte que hasta me causó algo de vergüenza.

Ella temblaba, al igual que yo. Nuestro beso fue pausado, pero cargado de ansías de amarnos. Podía sentir su lengua fina y suave y no podía dejar de besarla. Bella pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y yo la aprisioné a mi cuerpo, casi al punto de fundirme en ella. Pasé mis manos por ese cabello que tanto amaba y bajé mis labios hacia su cuello, delgado y frágil. Se dejó, eso era lo mejor.

Mis manos ahora bajaron hacia sus pechos, firmes y adorables, e inmediatamente desabroché la blusa morada con que andaba. Besé sus hombros e inspiré su exquisito aroma que me enloquecía. Saqué su blusa y me contuve para no liberar sus pechos de inmediato. Ella me miraba y dejaba que yo la amara con desenfreno. Andaba con una pequeña mini, que no fue difícil de sacar, pero sí lo fueron sus botas. Quedó en ropa interior, una tanga azul y un sostén morado ¡Ella era así casual! ¡Por eso la amaba!

Bella acarició mi cuello y luego quitó mi polera y yo mismo saqué mis pantalones. La tomé por los muslos, como en los viejos tiempos, y ella cruzó sus piernas por detrás de mis caderas. Nuestras pelvis se rozaban, pero todavía no era tiempo, quería y necesitaba disfrutarla a concho. La llevé a la pieza de Alice, porque no quería que en la mía se encontrara con _algo_ que le fuera a desagradar. Con sus tibias y pequeñas manos bajó mis boxer, frotando mi intimidad. Me miró con picardía y bajó sus labios a mi masculinidad, haciéndome sentir una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en mi vida. Ahora ella era toda una experta, eso estaba claro.

Liberé sus pechos y me los llevé a la boca, provocando que su piel se erizara, al igual que esos pequeños y rosados pezones que tanto amaba. Saqué su tanga y separé sus piernas para deleitarme con su parte más íntima, que tanto había extrañado. Oí que ella emitió un leve e insinuante quejido, que me excitó aún más. Quise incorporarme entre sus piernas, pero ella se sentó y me llevó a acomodarme, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

¡Cuánto había añorado todo esto! Con su hermosa cabellera, suelta y perfecta, separó sus piernas, acomodándolas una a cada lado de mis caderas. Tomó mi masculinidad y la introdujo en ella. Su interior se daba paso para recibirme y la podía sentir, húmeda, tibia y suave ¡Esto era demasiado! Mi pecho se contraía ante tantas emociones juntas.

Mi respiración estaba errática y la suya también. Busqué sus deliciosos labios y mientras nuestros sexos se amaban, nuestras lenguas se encontraban, inquietas y desesperadas. En un minuto de lucidez le susurré al oído.

–Si quieres me pongo preservativo –dije contra mi voluntad, porque lo único que quería era estar dentro de ella. No quería salirme ni un segundo.

–No, ahora sí tomo pastillas –contestó, mientras intensificaba el movimiento de sus caderas.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió, pero no importó, ahora yo me arriesgué.

–¡Te amo Bella! –la aprisioné fuerte por las caderas.

–Y yo a ti Edward –exclamó entre quejidos y la voz entrecortada.

–Te siento tan mía mi vida –dije desde las entrañas.

–Yo soy tuya mi amor –buscó mi boca para posar sus labios fogosos en los míos.

Sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo, aunque fuera por algunos minutos. Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estaba dentro de su mundo, que sentía era mío y de nadie más. Su espalda comenzó a sudar, al igual que su cuello. Pasé mi mano por él y elevé un poco su cabello, para aliviarla del calor, aunque era la sofocación más maravillosa que un ser humano puede imaginar. En cualquier momento llegaría a la gloria, sin previo aviso y así fue… su interior se comenzó a contraer y humedecer cada vez más, al igual que sus quejidos eran pocos controlados, la miré y me dejé llevar por ese momento divino. Desemboqué en su interior y no quería salir de ahí por ningún motivo.

Ella pareció desesperarse un momento y se paró con rapidez a coger su ropa interior. Me puse de pie y me propuse no dejarla ir por ningún motivo, no esta noche. La capturé en la entrada.

–No te vayas, te lo imploró Bella –fui un gusano.

–Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero esto no está bien…

–¿Por qué no? ¡Si nos amamos! –cogí su rostro y le hablé casi al borde de la desesperación.

–Edward tu tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía –dijo no convencida.

–Cuando tú me dejaste la mía se acabó. Tu eres mi vida Bella –la besé con todo el amor que había tenido contenido en estos instantes.

–Mi amor –me abrazó con ímpetu y sentí que comenzó a sollozar.


	25. Chapter 25

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXV

Post Amor

Su amor me llenaba el alma de alegría, nadie más que Edward era capaz de hacerme suspirar, amar y desear tanto a una persona.

Estos cinco meses lejos de él habían sido difíciles, muy duros, lo único que aliviaba el dolor era Andrew. Tan apacible, cariñoso y atento, sin embargo, era imposible sentir por él lo que había sentido alguna vez por Edward.

Cuando se cumplieron dos meses desde que terminamos con Edward, y yo, ya tenía certeza de que esto no tenía ningún futuro, opté por devolverle las llaves de su departamento ¡Qué gratos recuerdos! ¿Cuántas veces no nos habíamos amado con demasiada intensidad? Jamás podría olvidar nuestros momentos juntos. Pensé en escribirle una nota, pero después me arrepentí ¿Qué le pondría? ¿Te amo? Aún no te puedo olvidar, aunque veo que tu sí —la imagen de él con esa mina me torturaba—, no, eso era absurdo y no quería hacer el loco. Saber que sin mí podía continuar, era en extremo doloroso.

Cada vez que recordaba al ahora, mi antiguo amor, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, era una mezcla de nostalgia e impotencia de no poder retroceder el tiempo y volver con él. Ahora disfrutaría cada instante: su cálida sonrisa, esa maravillosa mirada que me traspasaba el alma, su inmenso amor y por qué no, tenerlo en mí. Esta pasión se negaba a morir, lo sentía en el alma, no en vano, una cosita hermosa se había formado en mí, fruto de nosotros dos y del amor que nos teníamos, aunque hubiese sido arrebatado de mis entrañas como mi amor por él.

El mismo día en que decidí devolverle las llaves, en señal del rompimiento definitivo de nuestro vínculo, de ese hilo invisible, pero más fuerte que el acero, para cerrar el capítulo de Edward, me junté con Andrew en la tarde. Fuimos al departamento, que compartía con una par de amigos, pero ese día estaba solo. Tomamos una taza de café y vino, lo inevitable.

Andrew era bastante sexy, no en vano tenía a toda esa tropa de mujeres locas por él. Resplandecían en su rostro unos bellos ojos azules, como también, una sonrisa perfecta; pelo castaño claro, con pequeñas ondas, a medio crecer, que le daban un toque medio artístico. Trabaja por las noches y estudiaba publicidad y, creo, por las adulaciones de sus compañeros, era bastante creativo. Incluso me tenía media convencida a mí de estudiar lo mismo y no era malo, porque como él iría unos cursos más arriba me podría ayudar con los trabajos, jejeje, bueno, pero para eso faltaban meses aún. Esa tarde me mostró un par de trabajos de la universidad y luego, compartimos algunas anécdotas de nuestras vidas, fue en ese minuto de confianza donde empezaron las preguntas más delicadas y donde, hasta ese entonces, Andrew no se había atrevida a hurguetear.

–Bella, mira si quieres me respondes, sino, no —sonrió muy transparente— pero ¿Aún estás muy afectada por lo de tu ex novio? —era complicado lo que realmente pasaba en mi interior, pero no quería dar lástima. Además, que si no salía me ayudaba a mí misma a salir de este pozo profundo, está claro, que nadie lo haría por mí.

–No –mentí– eso ya es cuento viejo –sonreí.

–¡Qué bueno! –exclamó él– porque tu me gustas mucho –sonrió y el rostro se le iluminó por completo.

Posó sus labios juveniles en los míos y dejó pasar su lengua tibia y agradable. Como mi recepción fue buena, él se acercó más a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, alborotándolo poco a poco. Crucé mis brazos por su cuello y me dejé llevar por el momento. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente, primero por mis pechos para continuar en mi parte más íntima. Mi reacción fue dejarlo, intentar disfrutar y besar su cuello soltura. Él sacó mi polera con un movimiento veloz, mientras humedecía mi sensible cuello con sus besos. El botón de mis jeans no tuvo resistencia y el del suyo, menos. Me cogió por la cintura, elevándome unos centímetros y me llevó a su cama, media desordenada, a diferencia de cómo Edward siempre mantenía la suya. Sacó un cojín de la cabecera y lo puso bajo mis caderas, para continuar, bajando hábilmente mis pantaletas fucsia. Volvió a mí y besó mis pechos, lamiéndolos y provocando que mi piel se erizara, casi por completo. Su piel rosada, iba incrementando su tono y se ponía más intensa. Separó mis piernas levemente y se dispuso a acomodarse entre ellas, pero me acordé de un detalle fundamental: preservativo.

–Andrew –dije ya excitada.

–¿Qué? –continuaba besando mis hombros y pechos.

–¿Tienes protección? –lo miré fijo.

–¡Uy! ¿En serio? –exclamó algo defraudado.

–Sí, o si no… –hice un gesto que lo dijo todo, porque él entendió de inmediato y estiró su mano a una de las mesitas de noche y sacó una caja roja con negro, y de adentro de ésta, cogió el mismo sobrecito metálico que sacó Edward la otra vez y que me revolvía las tripas, tan sólo de recordarlo.

Se puso de rodillas por unos instantes para ponerse el preservativo y volvió a acomodarse entre mis piernas, pero antes, tocó mi intimidad, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mí para comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Al posarse sobre mí, mis piernas se separaron automáticamente y él introdujo su erección en mi interior. Sus movimientos fueron más lentos en un principio y no tardó en agitarse su respiración y su voz se fue deformando a medida que yo me excitaba. Esa sensación exquisita se comenzó a apoderar en mis entrañas y sentía que perdía el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, por unos instantes, hasta que oí que el gruñía con muchísima intensidad. Lo miré y sentí una gran desilusión de que no fuera Edward quien estaba junto a mí ¡Era una lástima!

Tras ese día teníamos relaciones de manera regular, y por supuesto, para evitar incidentes, decidí ir al doctor y para que me recomendara pastillas anticonceptivas ¡Era lo más seguro! Sólo un par de veces, de puro prendidos lo hicimos sin látex, porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones prefería asegurarme.

El sexo era bueno, pero nada comparable con lo que había sentido con Edward, claro que esta comparación jamás la podría manifestar…

Reneé había bajado la guardia conmigo, y a pesar de que yo la ignoraba por completo, ella intentaba conciliar nuestra relación, aunque en el fondo, tenía muy claro que era imposible. Una tarde en que Andrew me fue a buscar, ella se adelantó y lo invitó a entrar y desde ese día se hicieron inseparables, lo que me producía sentimientos encontrados, porque era agradable no tener una lucha a muerte cada vez que tenía que salir, pero me dolía mucho, muchísimo, que jamás le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Edward, y ella, lo sabía.

Todo marchaba bien con Andrew hasta esa noche en la que él me abordó con su hálito a alcohol, estaba claro que estaba pasado de revoluciones, pero no me importó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —pegó sus deliciosos labios cereza en los míos y mi corazón estallaría en cualquier instante— te espero afuera —continuó.

—¿Qué te dice que iré? —no podía controlar la ansiedad de mi respiración.

—Mi instinto —contestó él muy seguro y eso me molestó un poco.

Edward desapareció rápidamente, y yo quedé ahí, absorta ¿Debería ir? Y ¿Qué le diría a Andrew? Yo venía llegando, porque ese día el trabajaría hasta tarde y habíamos acordado que yo lo acompañaría y luego nos marcharíamos, juntos, a su departamento.

Sentí pánico de que Edward se estuviese burlando de mí, quizás me había visto bajar la guardia y cómo andaba medio prendido me había abordado.

Sin embargo, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese unos minutos, serían suficientes para embriagarme en él y vivir un tiempo más, sin el pesar de no tenerlo conmigo.

Llegué donde Andrew y él salió de la barra tan contento como siempre. Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me dio un gran beso. Él estaba algo extraño, no sé, como más revolucionado, pero no ebrio. Estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que mis ansias me jugaran una mala pasada.

—Andrew me voy a devolver a la casa, porque no me siento del todo bien —mentí.

—¿Qué te pasó? —definitivamente estaba con los sentidos muy muy alertas.

—La cabeza, me duele… —insistí.

—Pero y ¿No me puedes esperar? —sus ojos se entristecieron.

—Creo que no, lo siento.

—Y ¿Cómo te irás? —fue suspicaz.

—Con un amigo…

—¿Un amigo? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió incrédulo.

—Sí, y puedo saber cómo se llama…

—Mmmm, no lo conoces.

—No me gusta nada, pero que le voy a hacer —hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Andrew me tengo que ir, porque me están esperando —temía que Edward se marchara por lo tanto que me había demorado.

Él se acercó y me dio un fogoso beso y luego dijo:

—¡Pórtate bien! —me guiñó un ojo y volvió a la barra.

No respondí. Salí casi desesperada y comencé a mirar para todos lados, pensé que se había ido ¡Qué desilusión! Por algo pasan las cosas, me resigné con pena. De la nada sentí una mano tibia que me cogió con fuerzas y reconocí su voz de inmediato.

—¡Ven! —sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Él me propuso ir a su departamento, y yo tuve la magnífica idea de ir aceptar. No hablamos en todo el camino, yo miraba por la ventana sin dejar de morder mi labio inferior y él, creo me miraba de reojo.

Al llegar a su departamento, miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, sin pausa. Estaba muy ansiosa, pero no quería que él lo notara, pero era tarde, porque mis dientes comenzaron a castañear involuntariamente y no existía la excusa del frío, pero al ver su mano temblorosa cuando me entregó el vaso de agua, me tranquilicé en algo, él tenía tanto miedo como yo.

Nuestro encuentro fue inevitable, no podía negarme a él, era una cosa magnética e inexplicable. Aún lo amaba demasiado…

Cuando terminamos de hacerlo sentí pánico, terror de estar ahí, que esto fuera toda una artimaña, venganza, no sé, me pasé mil rollos que hicieron ponerme casi histérica. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, él me siguió y no dejó que saliera. Sus ojos eran sinceros y eso me retorció el estómago y no pude evitar llorar.

Lo abracé con fuerza, quería fundirme en su cuerpo tibio y perfecto. Edward tomó mi mentón con cariño y elevó mi vista a la suya.

—Bella ¡Te amo! ¡Te juro que te amo! —decía la borde las lágrimas.

—Edward… esto no… no funcionó… —mis entrañas se estremecieron ante esta aseveración.

—Bella… no… no mi vida, no te vayas —me rogó.

Me hice de tripas corazón, abrí esa puerta de madera fina y bloqueé mis sentimientos.

Caminé un par de horas, sin rumbo, hasta que me di cuenta que ya había amanecido hace un rato. Tomé un taxi y llegué a mi infierno personal. No podía dejar de pensar en él ¡Era tan maravilloso y distinto en todo! ¡Cuánto lo adoraba! Me acosté, pero antes, el sonido de aviso de mensaje en el móvil, me alertó ¡Andrew!

—Llámame cuándo llegues —fue todo.

Obvié el mensaje, ya eran casi las siete.

Desperté cerca de las once con unos golpecitos en mi puerta era Reneé, con el rostro iluminado.

—Tienes visita —me remeció levemente, ahora último era en extremo delicada conmigo.

—¿Quién? ¿A esta hora? —dije media somnolienta.

—Es Andrew, llegó cerca de las diez, lleva más de una hora esperándote, pero es tan amoroso, que me pidió que no te despertará de inmediato ¿Qué buen niño se ve?

La ignoré ¿Cómo lo hacía Andrew para no dormir nada? ¡Uf! Me bañé y salí con el pelo casi estilando. Llegué al comedor y Reneé le había dado desayuno y todo, eso me dio muchísima pica ¿Por qué nunca había hecho con Edward? ¡Qué injusta era!

Saludé a Andrew y en cuanto salió Reneé le pregunté.

—Y ¿Tú? ¿No duermes? —enarqué una ceja, impresionada.

—Por amor, hago lo que sea… —me besó con ansias— y ¿Cómo llegaste anoche? —sonrió inocente.

—Bien, gracias —en realidad aún tenía sueño.

—Pero aún tienes sueñito parece —agregó y acarició mi rostro.

—Un poco —si supiera que casi no había dormido en toda la noche ¡Uy!

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi departamento? —me susurró al oído, demasiado cariñoso.

—En realidad, lo siento, pero no, estoy cansada y tengo tareas —ambas cosas eran ciertas, el ¿Por qué? Era el tema. Bueno y lo de los deberes, era cierto.

—¡Uf! ¡Ese ánimo Bella! Parece que te lateo —intentó persuadirme.

—No seas tontito, para nada —sonreí.

Andrew se quedó un par de horas más y yo, me encerré en mi dormitorio como era costumbre. Vi un par de tareas por Internet y luego, dormité un poco más, pero un llamado me despertó con susto. Era mi vida.

No contesté, aún no estaba del todo segura de qué haría. Me acosté temprano y el lunes fui a mi día normal de colegio. De vuelta, venía con las imágenes de nosotros dos —Edward y yo— plasmada en las neuronas, todavía lo amaba, eso era indiscutible, tan solo con recordarlo las mariposas se agitaban en mi panza. Iba directo a la micro, cuando, desvié mi camino. Mi cuerpo, casi involuntariamente, me llevó donde Edward.

Me bajé a tres cuadras, como lo hacía habitualmente cuando éramos novios y finalmente, tomé aire, intenté controlar mis nervios y entré al edificio. Como el conserje aún me recordaba —eso era muy bueno— pasé, sin previo aviso. Tomé el ascensor, con las manos sudadas por la ansiedad, sequé una de mis manos en mi pollera escolar y toqué el timbre. Nadie abrió enseguida, pensé que no estaba, pero era raro, el conserje me hubiese dicho, él siempre sabía todo. Me di media vuelta para irme, al parecer había sido mala idea, cuando Edward apareció en la puerta de su departamento, con su pelo desordenado, algo acalorado y ¿Pijama? Cuando me vio aparecer sus ojos de miel se abrieron como platos y dijo.

—¡Bella! —creo que no me esperaba.

9


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Estupideces…**

Su rostro acalorado no me dio el mejor de los aspectos, por un minuto quise devolverme, pero él insistió que yo entrara.

–Edward disculpa no quise interrumpirte –dije algo avergonzada, pero muy intrigada por su agitación.

–No, pasa, en serio –una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de dios griego.

–Mmmm, si te molesto –torcí la boca en gesto de inseguridad.

–Por favor –su mirada se dulcificó a tal punto que no me pude negar.

Finalmente me decidí a entrar, y cuando puse un pie en el hall de entrada y me asomé hacia el living, me di cuenta de que estaba todo absolutamente alborotado, algunos muebles semi-embalados, el comedor desarmado y un montón de ropa tirada sobre el sofá mediterráneo.

–Y ¿Esto? –dije con el corazón en la mano.

–Me mudo –parecía feliz.

–¿Quieres algo? –ofreció muy contento– ¿Un café con leche condensada? ¡A ti te encanta! Y hace mucho frío –me miraba expectante.

–Bueno –articulé de memoria.

Edward partió a la cocina y yo me quedé parada a un costado del sofá cubierto de ropa ¡Se iría! ¡No, por Dios! Moría si eso sucedía. Observé la sala y las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido en este departamento agolparon mi cabeza, al borde de la locura. Miré cada rincón y el pecho se me contrajo, a tal modo, que quise llorar. En seguida apareció él con una bandeja de madera y dos tazas de café.

–Perdona el desorden ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos en la alfombra? –esperaba mi respuesta con la bandeja en la mano.

–No –tragué saliva para no llorar.

Me senté automáticamente y crucé mis piernas en forma de indio y él se puso al otro lado de la bandeja y me entregó el café en la mano. Lo probé por cortesía, estaba perfectamente preparado, él recordaba cómo me gustaba, eso era reconfortante.

–Te llamé ayer –sus ojazos de miel cristalizada me increpaban y no paraba de sonreír.

–Sí es que… –ya no aguantaba la ansiedad de saber qué pasaba y fui directa– ¿Dónde te vas Edward? –dije con desesperación.

–¿Importaría? –respondió con una pregunta.

–Como no…–bajé mi vista no quería que notara mis nervios.

Un silencio incómodo se torno en el lugar, pero si hablaba, unas lágrimas, que no venían al caso, saldrían a todo galope y no quería dar lástima.

–Al piso 20 –no pudo evitar reír.

Mi primer instinto fue levantar la vista.

–¡Te quedarás! –respiré aliviada y él lo notó.

–Obvio ¿Dónde me podría ir si mi vida está aquí? –no dejaba de trasmitir toda su energía a través de esos ojos de ensueño.

–¿Tu vida? –tuve la esperanza de que fuese una indirecta.

–Sí, la universidad, mis amigos –soltó una carcajada y me continuó mirando para ver mi reacción.

–Claro –fue lo único que atiné a contestar y sonreí.

–Y lo más importante… –ahora se puso serio.

Acomodó su mano entre mi cuello y la quijada, inclinando su rostro y acercándose lentamente al mío, haciendo que casi dejara de respirar. Sus labios sexies entreabrieron los míos y dejaron pasar esa lengua divina, húmeda y deliciosa. Me dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos para sentir el momento al límite. Mis sentidos se agudizaban del tal modo cuando estaba con él, era muy distinto a todos…

Cortamos el beso y él me miró inquieto.

–Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –parecía inquieto y continuó– perdona, pero necesito saber…

–Dime –imaginaba lo que venía.

–¿Qué relación tienes tú con el barman de "La Cueva"? –hizo un ruido con la boca como de arrepentimiento, pero esperó expectante mi respuesta.

–Bueno, Andrew… es… mi ¿Novio? –contesté incómoda.

–¿Novio? ¡Guau! Era cierto entonces… –se acomodó hacia atrás, como alejándose de mí.

–¿Cierto? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –insistí.

–No importa –intentó evadir la respuesta.

–Sí importa, dime por favor –lo miré fijamente.

–Joyce, tu amiga.

–Y ella ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –estaba sorprendida.

–Ella anda con James, hace algún tiempo y han venido varias veces para acá –respondió serio.

–¿De verdad? No tenía idea que esa relación iba tan en serio –enarqué una ceja sorprendida.

–Para qué veas… las dos ovejas infieles y descarriadas ahora se aman –soltó una carcajada.

En eso, oí que abrían la puerta del departamento. Lo encontré muy extraño y miré a Edward desconcertada.

–¿Alice está aquí? –pregunté confusa.

Él no alcanzó a decir nada, estaba impávido y pálido, mucho más que de costumbre. No fue necesario que me respondiera porque la "muñequita" con pinta de modelo, se asomó en el living, la reconocí de inmediato, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero sabía perfectamente que era la chica con quien lo había visto.

Mil rollos se vinieron a mi mente ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrían que ella tenía las llaves de su departamento? Y ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara de palo Edward de hacerme pasar si sabía que ella llegaría? La mujer dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero luego, con una risa hipócrita me saludó.

–Hola –se acercó a Edward y lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Creo que casi se me salieron los ojos. Él estaba tremendamente incómodo, pero ¿Quién era yo para exigirle algo? ¡Nadie! Sin embargo, me sentí tan estúpida de venir a verlo ¡Cómo si me fuese a esperar! Me dije a mi misma, autorecriminándome. Quise pegarle una gran cachetada ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara de raja? Lo miré y creo que entendió de inmediato el mensaje, nos conocíamos más que suficiente.

–Hola –respondí, intentando componer una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, eso era evidente.

–Disculpen por importunar –traté ser cortés.

–Bella, no, tú nunca… –vi el desasosiego en sus ojos.

–No, en verdad, ya me iba, no sabía que estarían ocupados –tomé mi mochila y salí, siempre intentando controlar mis emociones, porque creo que en otro momento de mi vida hubiese hecho un escándalo de proporciones.

Cuando llegué al ascensor, sentí que me tomaron por el brazo, me volteé y era él, obvio.

–Bella, no es lo que crees, de verdad que no –estaba temblando y un leve color rojizo se había apoderado de su rostro.

–No necesito explicaciones Edward… está bien, es tu vida… –estaba al borde las lágrimas.

–Pero no te vayas, es ella quien se tiene que ir –intentaba persuadirme, pero estaba demasiado desesperado.

–¿Es tu novia? –pregunté insegura, temía su respuesta.

–No –fue seco.

–¿Entonces? No entiendo nada –traté de tragarme la rabia.

–Es un cuento largo –insistió.

–En verdad no quiero saberlo, yo ya salí de tu vida –intenté sonreír.

–Tú nunca saldrás de mi vida…

–Perdona por importunarte Edward –continué– es sólo que me confundí con lo del sábado pasado, pero ya me quedó clarísimo que fue un terrible error.

–¡No fue un error! Yo te fui a buscar porque necesitaba verte.

–Ya nos vimos, más de lo recomendable, creo –me acerqué y besé su mejilla con demasiado cariño para ser sólo amigos.

–Bella te juro que esto no es ni una pizca de lo que te imaginas…

Toqué nuevamente el interruptor del ascensor y la puerta se abrió sin demora. Puse un pie en él y me fui. Edward quedó paralizado, realmente no podía entenderlo ¡Era imposible!

Todo el trayecto a mi casa lloré como una niña de cinco o menos años. Saber que me había cambiado me destrozaba el corazón y envenenaba el alma. Suspiré profundo y llegué a mi casa. Pasé derecho a mi dormitorio, sin saludar a nadie y en cuanto, puse la cabeza en mi almohada, me dormí, creo que sólo de agotamiento emocional, porque aún no podía digerir todo lo que había sucedido.

Pasaron dos semanas y Edward no dejó de llamar ni un solo día, pero no le contesté, eso era lógico. Con Andrew nos veíamos regularmente y ese sábado, fui a "La Cueva" para acompañarlo, porque después nos iríamos a su departamento. La noche se había tornado tediosa, Andrew bebía y bebía, pensé que era jugo o bebida, porque parecía agua la cantidad de litros que ingería como si nada. En algún minuto lo vi arriba de la pelota, pero él no podía estar atendiendo en mala, así que le sugerí que se tomará un café, él sonrió y me besó en la sien.

–No te preocupes Bella –su hálito a alcohol me estremeció, a pesar de que yo me había tomado dos roncolas.

Estaba media parqueada, Andrew desapareció un rato y luego volvió, ya no tenía nada de ebrio ¿Cómo se la había pasado tan rápido la curadera? ¿El café milagroso? No, que raro. Lo comencé a observar con detención y lo noté bastante inquieto, sus movimientos era acelerados y algo imprudentes. Cada cierto rato se acercaba a mí y me besaba ¡Era otro! La última vez que pasó por mi lado, noté que su nariz estaba algo colorada e inspiraba como si algo le molestara ¿Estaría drogado? ¿Andrew, el chico perfecto? No creo, algo le debía haber pasado, quizás era alérgico.

Pasado las cinco y media de la madrugada, salimos todos juntos, muchos se iba al "after hours", pero la verdad, yo no tenía ninguna intención. El barullo que emitían todos juntos, el idiota de Erick, Christian, Italo y otros compañeros de Andrew, que lo acompañaban, era tremendo. Los autos comenzaron a andar, muchos de ellos participaban en carreras clandestinas, incluso Andrew. Todos estaban alborotados.

De la nada y no sé de dónde, apareció James, Jasper y él, mi ángel personal, pero ahora, platónico. Se saludaron, después de todo, casi la mayoría se conocía porque estudiaban en el mismo barrio universitario o bien, se conocían por los carretes.

Noté que Edward no me despegaba la vista ni un segundo y eso me puso media incómoda, porque mi novio, sabía de mi ex y no creo que haya sido de su agrado vernos tan cerca. Yo trataba de evadir sus miradas, pero era casi imposible, un magnetismo sobrenatural nos unía, a mi pesar y al de él. Lo único bueno era que estaba solo ¿Habrían terminado? ¡Ojalá! Rogué para mi interior.

Los motores comenzaron a rugir como verdaderos leones y Andrew me llamó.

–¡Bella! –llegó a mi lado, me besó con intencionalidad, porque luego miró a Edward y me arrastró impaciente.

Ahora estaba más extraño que nunca, con movimientos frenéticos intentaba subirse al auto y eso me asustó. Miré hacia el lado y vi que Edward no me despegaba la vista pro nada. Andrew, no podía abrir la puerta de su lado y le pegó una tremenda patada y luego, intentó quebrar el vidrio de su lado con el codo ¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Cuánta agresividad! Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Estaba tan aterrorizada que no me di cuenta cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado, y me tomó fuerte por el brazo.

–Bella no te vayas con él –fue una orden.

No alcancé a responder cuando Andrew se plantó frente a Edward, desafiante y me tomó con fuerza por el brazo, mientras todos miraban atónitos y obvio, algunos medios entretenidos. Yo sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas y el pánico me abordó como nunca.

–Ella vino conmigo y se va conmigo –informó Andrew, con la mandíbula tensa, y con furia en los ojos.

–No creo que sea buena idea –Edward contestó brusco.

–Edward… –le supliqué indecisa.

–¿No ves que está completamente drogado ? –me gritó casi histérico.

Entonces eran verdad mis sospechas. Miré a Andrew y él de buena gana, le plantó un tremendo puñetazo a Edward.

–Anda a jotear a otra mina, Bella es mi mina, tu tiempo ya pasó ¡Confórmate imbécil!

En algún momento que no me percaté, Edward se paró, furioso, como jamás lo había visto en mi vida, y le plantó un tremendo combo de vuelta. Alguien me arrastró hacia un costado, creo que era James.

–¡Paren! ¡Idiotas! –grité frenética.

Por un lado apareció James y Jasper y tomaron a Edward por la espalda, y dos tipos más hicieron lo mismo con Andrew. Los dos se miraban con ira y odio, pero Andrew, estaba completamente descontrolado. Giré mi cara y me fijé que Edward estaba sangrando por la nariz y parte de la boca, al igual que el otro contendor. Sin embargo, la advertencia de mi amor había sido cierta. Di media vuelta y no pude evitar irme con mi príncipe moderno de ensueño. Oí que algo gritó Andrew, creo que un insulto para mí, pero Jasper me miró con una advertencia.

–¡Ignóralo!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo XXVII

Aclaraciones

Nos fuimos, pero sólo Jasper se fue con nosotros porque habían salido juntos. Me iba a subir atrás pero Jasper me cedió el asiento del copiloto, aunque en realidad hubiese preferido irme atrás, porque Edward tenía una cara ¡Uf! Qué nunca se la había visto. Serio, parco y no habló nada, me sentí muy incómoda. Además, aún le quedaban rezagos de sangre y la cara ya se le estaba poniendo colorada, no tenía buen aspecto, para nada…

El amigo de Edward, iba atrás, algo serio también, pero no tanto como él. Pasamos a dejarlo, se despidieron y luego, no fue con dirección a su departamento como yo pensaba, sino que a mi casa. Todo el rato con un rostro de tres metros y mirando sólo hacia delante sin dirigirme ni media palabra.

Como era más que evidente que los ánimos nos estaban para conversar, obviamente, opté por mirar por la ventana y nada más. Estábamos próximos a mi casa, cuando veo que fuera de ella, está estacionado el auto de Andrew. Mordí mi labio inferior muy nerviosa ¿Qué haría? Edward, bajó la velocidad y me miró, aún molesto.

–Está tu noviecito esperándote ¿Quieres bajarte aquí? –me miró con cara de no puedes ser tan tonta.

–No sé…–boté aire indecisa.

Por fin detuvo el auto.

–¿Qué onda Bella? Y ¿Lo dudas? No lo puedo creer –negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso Edward, pero todo se puede complicar más si no me bajo. Además, ya nos debe haber visto, tu auto no es muy discreto que digamos –aporté con las palabras atropelladas.

–Y ¿Ahora me dirás que le tienes miedo? –se le desfiguró el rostro.

–¡Es que reaccionó tan mal! –insistí.

–Esto es insólito Bella, en verdad no lo creo y ¿Qué harás? –fue categórico.

Barajé las posibilidades de qué pasaría si me bajaba en ese instante y no eran muy buenas. En las condiciones en que estaba Andrew, era capaz hasta de pegarme y por supuesto, Edward no lo permitiría y de nuevo ardería Troya.

–Me voy contigo… –susurré.

–Por un momento pensé que te habían bloqueado el raciocinio –fue muy denso y me piqué.

–¿Me estás diciendo que soy tonta? –le grité con furia.

–No he dicho eso… –contestó brusco.

Retrocedió y dio vuelta en u. El motor del auto rugió y partió a todo lo que daba el motor. Debo reconocer que conducía bastante bien, pero no era semi-dios para que no le pasara nada y podíamos chocar.

–¿Puedes disminuir la velocidad? –grité media histérica– a veces eres tan riesgoso como Andrew.

–¿En serio lo crees? –frenó bruscamente, creo que si no hubiese ido con cinturón, quedaría estampada en el parabrisas.

–¡Idiota! –le grité.

Ahora anduvo más lento.

–¡Perdona! –dijo algo arrepentido, pero sin mirarme.

Camino a su departamento, sonó mi móvil, era Andrew. Miré indecisa no sabía si contestar o no, hasta que finalmente lo hice. Por el otro lado, oí una voz angustiada.

–¡Disculpa Bella! –aún estaba frenético.

–No es un buen momento para hablar Andrew…

–¿Por qué te vas con ese imbécil? –insistía agresivo y al borde de los gritos.

–Hablaremos otro día –corté.

Miré a Edward y él enarcó una ceja.

–¡Hablaremos otro día! –me remedó burlesco.

–¡Estás insoportable Edward! Te desconozco… –dije desilusionada.

Llegamos por fin a su estacionamiento y antes de que bajara, me tomó por la mano con ansias.

–Y ¿Qué esperabas? Pones en riesgo tu vida cada vez que puedes: con exceso de alcohol, amigos que no son tal, competencias de autos clandestinas y ahora un novio drogo ¡Lo que faltaba! –fue honesto y duro.

–Bueno, sí soy tan desagradable y estúpida ¿Por qué insistes en estar conmigo? –fui directa, realmente me dolían sus palabras.

Puso su mano tibia en mi rostro y acarició mi piel, mientras sus ojos de miel se enternecían.

–Simple ¡Porque te amo! Y moriría si te pasara algo, prefiero no tenerte conmigo, pero saber que estás bien –humedeció sus labios involuntariamente.

Ante su señal y aunque no lo fuera, no pude contener las ganas de besarlo y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, tibios, suaves y una boca que me daba los besos más deliciosos que había probado en mi vida. Fue dulce y sutil, pero no quería dejar de besarlo. Hasta que él me miró con el rostro iluminado.

–¿Vamos? Ya está amaneciendo… –dio una excusa tonta.

Sonreí y asentí. Subimos a su departamento, ahora en el piso 20, y un silencio incómodo nos acompañó en el ascensor. Llegamos, abrió la puerta y ¡Guau! Era cien mil veces más grande y lindo.

–¡Uf! Qué buenos auspiciadores tienes Edward –exclamé impresionada.

–Sí, es lindo –parecía no llamarle la atención, él parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de lujos y más…

–Y ¿Por qué te cambiaste? –pregunté curiosa.

–Es que el otro departamento se hizo pequeño para recibir tantos amigos –sonrió.

–¿De verdad? ¡Uf! ¡Yo lo encontraba buenísimo! Alucinaría tener uno como el otro tan sólo para mí –fui sincera.

–Y ¿Cómo este? ¿Acaso este no te gusta? –se acercó a mí, provocando que mi respiración se agitara.

–Sí, pero es mucho, quizás… –contesté, mientras Edward acercaba más aún su rostro al mío.

–¡Qué lástima! –dijo desilusionado, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Por qué? –respondí inocente.

–Porque me encantaría compartirlo contigo… –sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se contrajera.

No contesté, pensé que no había oído bien ¿Quería compartirlo conmigo? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Uf! Me pasé mil y un rollos, pero todos demasiado fantásticos para ser ciertos.

Lo miré inquieta…

–¿Qué pasó? –curvó sus labios y su ojos resplandecieron.

–¡Nada! –como le iba a decir que me había ilusionado con lo que acaba de decir ¡Era absurdo!

Inspiró hondo, me miró como lo estuvieran torturando al verme y luego, partió a la cocina a buscar un paño lleno de hielos. Cuando lo vi, solito, poniéndose ese bulto frío en la cara para deshincharla, me enterneció sobre manera, además, había sido mi culpa.

–¡Acuéstate! –le ordené tiernamente, mientras ponía un cojín en su cabeza.

Se acomodó en la alfombra y yo me arrodillé a su lado para afirma el hielo.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Un poco, más que doler, siento afiebrado –sonrió.

–¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo te fue a pegar? –dije incrédula entre suspiros.

–Bueno, tú te acabas de responder –respondió con una bella sonrisa.

–¡Perdóname por meterte en problemas Edward! –fui honesta.

–Sin embargo, me llevé la mejor parte ¡Ahora estás conmigo! –dijo con una morisqueta irónica y una mirada perversa.

–¿Siempre lo planificaste? –le di un golpecito en el brazo.

–¡No! Créeme que esta vez fue casual –me guiñó un ojo.

–Edward… –saqué el paño con los hielos y besé sus labios que ahora estaban fríos.

Él me tomó por la cintura y poco a poco me fue acomodando a su lado, aprisionándome por las caderas y finalmente, acomodándome encima de él. Mientras me abrazaba frenético.

–Eres tan hermosa –corrió un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja.

–Tú eres el ser más lindo que he conocido en mi vida –lo besé por debajo del mentón y cerró los ojos automáticamente.

Nuestros besos eran ansiosos, pero no por eso, dejábamos de disfrutar. Él bajó sus manos a mis glúteos y yo acariciaba su cuello, sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua y labios.

–Oye, me paró en seco…

–¿Qué? –exclamé entre besos ya más subidos de tono.

–Necesito que aclaremos algo –insistió.

Corté el beso de inmediato.

–Te escucho –me hice hacia un lado y él se paró, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

–Es sobre Tanya… –ahora sí se puso serio.

–¿La mujer del otro día?

–Sí –inspiró tomando valentía y continuó– bueno, prefiero decirte yo antes de que te vayan con cuentos –lo que venía era complicado, ya lo presentía.

–¿Qué tipo de cuentos? –enarqué una ceja, esto no me estaba gustando.

–Mira, es cierto, yo anduve con ella parte de este tiempo que estuvimos distanciados –estaba complicado.

–¿Te acostaste con ella? –pregunté de inmediato.

–¿Qué crees tú? –sabía que le costaba responder.

–Que sí –advertí desilusionada.

–Es verdad…

De manera instintiva me corrí de su lado.

–¿Qué pasó? –dijo nervioso.

–Es que… ¡No! ¡Eso no me gusta! No puedo dejar de imaginarlos –fui sincera.

–Bella ¡Escúchame! –capturó mi rostro entre sus manos– Jamás, nunca, y grábatelo bien, nunca sentí por ella lo que he sentido por ti –parecía sincero.

–¿De verdad? –pregunté algo tímida.

–¡Te lo juro! –posó sus labios sobre los míos levemente y luego, me miró suspicaz– y debo pensar que tu también tu viste relaciones con tu ¿Novio? –sus ojos ámbar se solidificaron y esperaron expectante la respuesta.

–¿Qué crees tú? –evadí la pregunta.

–Con lo que me dijiste de que ahora tomabas pastillas, me quedó clarísimo, aunque tenía la esperanza tonta de que no fuera así –sonrió y miró hacia la alfombra.

–¿Cuándo te dije lo de las pastillas? –exclamé sorprendida, pero de inmediato recordé y sonreí, pero él se me adelantó.

–¿No te acuerdas de las cosas que dices cuándo haces el amor? –me estómago se contrajo tan sólo con la idea.

–Creo… –sonreí avergonzada.

–¡Uf! Eso es peligroso, quiere decir que lo que dices en ese momento puede que no sea cierto… –dijo algo serio, pero aún sonreía.

–Eeeeh, no es eso… –sentía el rostro fucsia.

–¡Más vale que sea verdad! Porque todo lo que yo digo, sí me acuerdo y es muy, muy cierto –se acercó a mí y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos.

–Entonces ¿Aún me amas? –sentía que mi corazón explotaría.

–Mucho más que eso mi vida…-su mirada se clarificó aún más, mostrándome su alma.


	28. Chapter 28

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXVIII

Amore della mia vita

Su rostro perfecto, de dios heleno, me estremecía por completo. Esos cabellos dorados y broncíneos enmarcaban su preciosa y pálida piel, con labios carmesí, y que finalmente, eran iluminados por un destello de luces color miel, que daban vida a su alma. Ese era Edward Cullen, el hombre de quien me había enamorado. No podía dejar de observarlo y regocijarme con su hermosura.

Él cogió mi cara entre sus manos, lánguidas y esculpidas con cincel de un genio y acercó sus labios suaves y sabrosos a los míos que lo esperaban con ansiedad y deseo.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos me increpaban con dulzura y lujuria. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y me deleite con esa lengua tibia, húmeda y afrodisíaca. Eran tanta la agitación por tenerlo que mi corazón se exaltaba tan solo al oír su voz y oler su aroma de adonis ¡Era maravilloso!

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer y el ruido de las olas se colaba por la fabulosa y privilegiada vista que tenía el departamento Edward, ahora el piso 20. Entre besos fogosos y sonrisas de complicidad me lancé sobre él, mientras estaba tendido en la alfombra frondosa. Curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa al ver mi reacción.

—¿Entonces es cierto que aún me amas? —pregunté sin vergüenza.

—No es sólo que ahora te amo, siempre te amaré… —posó sus labios en mi nariz.

—Y yo a ti —no me pude contener y continué— ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dije desde las entrañas.

Edward sonrió con ternura y me aferró a él, dejándome ahora a mí en la piso y su cuerpo encima del mío. Acariciaba mi cabello y yo enredé mis dedos en sus fibras de metales preciosos, bronce y oro. Cerró sus ojos y observé sus pestañas, eran del mismo tono del pelo. Su semblante lucía plácido, tranquilo, a pesar de que había recibido un feroz golpe en ese rostro perfecto.

Apreciaba su cuerpo tibio y firme acomodarse entre mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se aprisionaba, voluntaria e involuntariamente a la mía. Bajé mis besos por su cuello blanquíceo y terso, hasta lograr que su voz se entrecortara. Cogí su camisa y luego, esa polera roja y la saqué, dejando su piel traslúcida al descubierto. En medio de ese pecho perfecto reflectaban unos vellos dorados y suaves, al igual que toda su piel.

No había mejor postal que él encima mío con el rostro pálido, los labios cereza, el pelo broncíneo, cuidadosamente desordenado y esos ojos miel irradiando chispas de deseo. Edward tomó mi polera y la retiro con cautela, dejando mis pechos cubiertos sólo por una suave tela de satín negro, pero tan delgada y fina que dejaba en evidencia unos pequeños bultitos en mis senos, producto de las caricias enfáticas de mi amigo casual.

Mi príncipe encantado puso sus manos en el botón de mis jeans, lo abrió, provocando un leve dolor de estómago por vaticinar lo que venía, para luego, continuar, bajando el cierre de éste, y sacándolos de escena ya de manera definitiva. Acto seguido, desapareció mi pantaleta, al tiempo, que yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de esos boxer grises, ajustados, que le sentaban exquisitamente, y como arte de magia, desapareció mi corpiño, sin mayores problemas, rozándose nuestros cuerpos con pleitesía.

Nos continuamos amando e inaugurando esa linda alfombra blanca que le había comprado Alice, pero ahora, innovamos, él se puso de rodillas y yo alcé mis caderas a la altura de las suyas. Edward me afirmó por los glúteos y yo subí mis piernas hasta sus hombros. No dejábamos de movernos, podía sentir como mayor intensidad como entraba y salía de mí, sin embargo, quería tenerlo en frente, necesitaba besarlo, por lo que le pedí que se acomodara sobre mí, para poder aprisionarlo contra mi cuerpo, excesivamente sudado y caluroso a esas alturas. Crucé mis piernas por detrás de sus caderas y elevé las mías para sentirlo más de cerca. Esa piel que tanto adoraba, estaba hirviendo y sus quejidos eran cada vez más intensos y ahogados. Besé su oreja, hasta que un ruido algo gutural e involuntario se escapó de mis labios, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro que inmediatamente se transformó en placer infinito.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, Edward aún dentro de mí, me miró con una ternura, pocas veces imaginable, y me habló desde lo más adentro de su corazón.

—Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti, Bella —dio un gran suspiro entrecortado.

Lo besé con alegría y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar mi vida ¡Soy el ser más feliz del mundo junto a ti! —gritó sin importar los vecinos ni nadie.

Yo me puse a reír, pero intenté hacerlo callar.

—¿Por qué? —me dijo con la mirada desbordante de vida.

—¡Los vecinos! ¡Qué vergüenza! —mordí mi labio inferior.

—¡Qué importa! Lo único que importa es que tú estás conmigo…

Se hizo a un lado y se recostó desnudo en la alfombra chantilly.

—¡Uf! Tu hermana moriría si supiera lo que pasó en su alfombra —solté una carcajadita.

Se puso serio y respondió.

—No si sabe que yo soy feliz —posó delicadamente sus labios en los míos.

—¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo, a pesar de nuestro pasado? —recordé esos episodios tristes y sentí una oleada de desesperanza.

—Por tu pregunta creo que ni te imaginas cuánto mi amor —me tomó con fuerza y me aferró hacia él con urgencia.

Su lengua dulce se dio paso por mis labios hacia la mía y ambas se unieron en una danza sublime y mística. Lentamente, Edward se separó de mí y corrió a su dormitorio a buscar un poleron, con capuchón incluido y me lo puso para que no me enfriara, creo, porque él era sobre protector conmigo.

—Ven, tengo algo muy entretenido para que juguemos —guiñó un ojo y me arrastró a una de las terrazas.

Abrió el ventanal y puso a andar el motor de un jacuzzi al aire libre, rodeado de madera. Las burbujas comenzaron a emerger de pronto. Él tocó el agua y luego, desabrochó el mismo polerón que él me había puesto, dejándome desnuda. Una brisa fría se cruzó por mi piel y erizó cada uno de mis poros. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver mi reacción y me dio un leve empujoncito al agua ¡Era fabuloso! Cerré los ojos y agudicé mi sentido del olfato y el oído: el primero, me hizo oler la brisa marina, fresca y energizante, y el segundo, llevó el ruido de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, de manera natural y conmovedora. Desperté con sus labios en mi boca.

Este encuentro había sido muy deseado entre los dos. Nuestras pieles se electrizaban al chocar, y lo que venía era evidente. Él se sentó, apoyándose contra uno de los bordes y yo me senté frente a él, alternando mis piernas, cada una al lado de sus caderas. Por curiosidad, lo toqué y estaba listo para mí. Cerré los ojos y lo besé, pero al mismo tiempo, introduje su masculinidad en mí, logrando una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios rubí y fuego eterno en nuestras venas.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadas y aguerridas. Ahora el agua no causaba impacto en nuestras articulaciones, así que la sensación era nada más que en nuestro lugar más íntimo. Mi pelo, como estaba tan largo, estaba mojado en las puntas y húmedo en el casco, al igual que el de Edward. Su rostro me hacía alucinar, quería sentirlo cada vez más profundamente. Sus manos estaban apostadas entre mis glúteos y caderas, a la vez que su húmeda boca, mojaba mi cuello, hombros y pechos.

Yo buscaba ansiosa esos exquisitos labios cereza, deseaba sobre todas las cosas saborearlos en cada momento. Hice que nuestras lenguas se tocaran y no pararan de jugar. Su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y sus manos se cargaron más en mis caderas para aprisionarme hacia él, hasta que desembocó en mí. Por supuesto, lo seguí muy de cerca y en el momento del clímax hice la cabeza hacia atrás de pura emoción.

Una vez calmados nuestros instintos más salvajes, miré a Edward y lo vi con el rostro desencajado y me dijo, urgido.

–No te des vuelta Bella –una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cereza.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté intrigada.

Él cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro, a la vez que una sonrisa idiota se le escapaba de la boca. Quedé absolutamente paralizada.

–Edward ¡Anda! ¡Dime! –dije ya muy urgida.

–Es que están mis hermanos –soltó una hermosa carcajada.

–¿Qué? –dije alarmadísima y continué– ¿Dónde?

–Por el ventanal…

–Y ¿Están mirando? –no quería ni imaginar la vergüenza.

–Mmmm, a lo menos vieron el final, porque la cara de Alice era memorable y Emmett, él muy idiota tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Edward! ¡Qué vergüenza! –dije con la cara hirviendo, pero no pude evitar reír.

–¿Sabías que venían? –insistí sin sentido.

–Sí, pero no hoy, a esta hora… –mordió su labio inferior y arrugó su frente en un ceño.

–Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No me atrevo a mirarlos –dije sentada aún en frente de él.

–Asumir –dijo nervioso y exquisito.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me hizo cuidadosamente hacia un lado, pero yo no me atrevía a mirar, y Edward, bueno, él ni siquiera tenía una toalla a mano para taparse. Así que tuvo que tomar el polerón y ponérselo en su parte íntima para entrar. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Edward salió a los pocos minutos con una toalla gigante para mí, pero antes se aseguró que no hubiese nadie mirando.

–¿Nos vieron? –consulté afligida.

–Sí –era sincero.

–Edward ¡No! ¡Qué atroz! No quiero verlos, y a Emmett, ni siquiera lo conozco… –mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa.

–Bueno, al menos Alice se alegró mucho de que fueras tú –me besó la frente y arrulló en sus brazos, en tanto, entrábamos a la habitación que daba a la terraza, que para peor, era la de Alice.

Quería desaparecer en ese instante ¿Qué les diría? Hola, sí yo estaba haciendo el amor con su hermano en el jacuzzi ¡Noooo! ¡Qué vergüenza! Edward fue por mi ropa al living –más encima Alice se daría cuenta que lo habíamos hecho en su fina alfombra–. Volvió y me besó con un gran sonrisa.

–No te preocupes mi amor, nadie va a decir nada… –su mirada me inculcó seguridad.

A pasos lentos y detrás de Edward, llegué al comedor ya dispuesto para el desayuno. En cuanto llegamos, Alice se paró seria, pero con una gran sonrisa en los ojos y me abrazó.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Bella –no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Igualmente –contesté, seguro ya tenía la cara fucsia de plancha.

Luego, se paró Emmett, un hombre fornido, tipo atlético, muy buen mozo, de pelo oscuro y ojos miel, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

–Un gusto Bella –él ni siquiera intentó ocultar la risa. Edward le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a desayunar y yo no me atrevía a hablar, además que notaba que Emmett me miraba de reojo, de seguro, me observaba. Finalmente, acabó el tortuoso desayuno familiar y yo corrí con mi amor a su dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta con llave y me aprisionó contra esta, inspirando fuerte y humedeciendo mi cuello, mientras pegaba su pelvis a la mía.

–Edward, no creo que sea buena idea… tus hermanos… –me tapó la boca con un beso fogoso y profundo.

Sus caricias comenzaron a surtir efecto y comencé a sentir como esa sensación húmeda y fenomenal en mi entrepierna. Él hizo un ademán de llevarme a la cama, pero lo paré en seco.

–No Edward, no me voy a acostar en la misma cama en donde estuviste con ella –fui intransigente.

No respondió, pero me tomó por la espalda y aprisionó mis caderas con una de sus fuertes manos, para que mis caderas se echaran hacia atrás y mis glúteos quedaran en su parte íntima.

–Que no vayamos a la cama no significa que no lo haremos –mordisqueó mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndome estremecer por completo– ya no te escaparás de mí tan fácil –amenazó mientras su voz se iba intensificando.

Me llevó cerca de uno de los muros y con movimientos bajó mis pantalones y la ropa interior. Sentía su miembro ya endurecido que se aproximaba a mi piel, logrando aún más de tensión, pero ambicionando tenerlo dentro nuevamente. Me tomó por las caderas, él tras de mí y me hizo separar levemente las piernas, en cuanto él, no sé cómo, con maestría, logró introducirse en mí, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial de la posición, sin embargo, una vez unido fue maravilloso. El roce era tan potente que quería estar así con él, por siempre. Sus manos viajaban por mis pechos, mientras sentía su hálito tibio en mi oreja. Los movimientos se intensificaron y quise gritar de emoción, pero él con una reacción rápida tapó mi boca con una de sus manos, en cuanto el gruñía hundido en mi hombro ¡Qué sensación más poderosa! ¿Qué cosa rara era esta? ¡Por favor! Estaba enloqueciendo de placer con este hombre, creo que finalmente ese era su plan.

Subí mi pantalón y él el suyo. Aún embobada por tal torbellino de emociones, me encontré con sus ojos de miel líquida. Ahora estaba serio. Con un movimiento sutil, pero seductor, me pegó contra el muro de nuevo y con una mirada hipnotizadora, habló.

–¡Cásate conmigo por favor! –mi pecho se comprimió ante sus palabras y no fui capaz de responderle.

9


	29. Chapter 29

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XIX

Danza Oriental

Me quedaba sólo un mes de clases, y curiosamente y contra todo pronóstico estaba egresando y con muy buenas notas, claro que la de los años anteriores no ayudaban mucho, pero en fin, en algo había repuntado. Ahora faltaba el puntaje de la prueba para entrar a la universidad y finalmente, debía decidir qué estudiar. Tenía dudas entre diseño gráfico, publicidad o periodismo, pero diseño era lo que más me tincaba, era más entretenido.

Edward insistía en que estudiara ingeniería al igual que él, aunque era absurdo, jamás me daría el puntaje, además, que era negada para las matemáticas. Por supuesto, él, era un mateo de nacimiento y yo una oveja negra, no había punto de comparación, en cambio, él había salido a los 16 años de colegio y ahora ya estaba pasando a su último año de Ingeniería Civil Industrial, más cabezona ¡Imposible! Desde ya, no sé si por la influencia de sus padres o por su gran prestigio, ya tenía ofertas de trabajo ¡Quién como él! Su vida ya estaba casi completamente hecha y decidida. La última oferta había sido de New York, pero la rechazó, creo que por mí.

Hace un par de meses cuando había insistido en que nos casáramos le recordé que yo aún era menor de edad, y que jamás, nunca, pero nunca, lo permitiría mi papá, por la nefasta influencia de Reneé y su odio parido a Edward, que jamás comprendí.

Yo lo amaba, como a nadie en mi vida, él era mi vida, mi razón de existir, era por quien amanecía, vivía, soñaba y dormía, realmente era una sensación tan poderosa que me costaba explicar. Su amor me envolvía en un mundo de fantasía y me hacía subsistir en esa burbuja construida por él, sólo para nosotros dos ¡Era fenomenal!

Aunque mi madre me contradecía, invité a Edward a mi fiesta de graduación, fue muy linda. Esa tarde, tibia de inicio de verano, me acomodé al lado de mis compañeros de curso, estábamos divididos en dos filas y nos sentamos frente a frente las dos columnas, dando espacio para el paso al escenario. Hubo discursos, lágrimas de emoción y una atmósfera cargada de nostalgia. Mi padre viajó, desde Washington, como poca veces lo había hecho y me acompañó ese día, menos mal, porque no quería subir con Reneé cuando me tocara recibir el diploma, aún no le perdonaba su traición, era una transición que llevaba por dentro.

El sol ya se había entrado y podía distinguir desde la esquina del salón a mi príncipe encantado, bello, perfecto y bastante contento con el término de esta etapa de mi vida. Cuando cada uno de los alumnos volvimos a nuestros lugares en cada una de las filas, nos entregaron una vela a cada uno y a medida que pasaban la lista por última vez, en cuanto mencionaban nuestros nombres sonaba un campanazo y luego, nosotros, debíamos apagar la vela ¡Eso fue muy lindo! Incluso tuve ganas de llorar.

Finalmente, cuando acabó la ceremonia, todos lanzamos nuestros gorros por el aire y nos abrazamos, con esa fraternidad única que sólo lo pueden entregar los compañeros de colegio, porque después uno se da cuenta que jamás harás amigos, como los que siembras en este etapa de la vida.

Mi padre estaba todo formal y me dio un gran abrazo y besote en la mejilla.

–¡Felicidades hija! –correspondí su abrazo, a pesar de que nuestra relación no era muy cercana.

Algo tímida se acercó Reneé e intentó hacer lo mismo que Charlie, pero yo la paré con un frío beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos celestes se entristecieron y eso me causó mucho dolor, me sentí culpable, sin embargo, al posar mis ojos en los de él, mi corazón se estremeció y corrí a sus brazos. Le di un gran abrazo y noté que un par de lágrimas de emoción cayeron por mis mejillas.

Esa mirada de miel me calaba hasta los huesos y sólo quería besarlo, así que, sin más demora, me lancé a su cuello y lo besé sin que me importara nadie más que… nuestro mundo. Su boca fue muy receptiva y me devolvió un cálido y dulce beso.

Cuando oí que ya todos se iban, volví del trance en el que me había sumido con Edward y él cogió del suelo un inmenso ramo de tulipanes damasco y rosas blancas, y me le dio con un gran abrazo.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amor… –me dijo con los ojos cargados de emoción.

–Gracias por acompañarme Edward –posé delicadamente mis labios en los suyos de cereza fresca.

Finalmente mi padre se acercó a nosotros, carraspeando y saludó a Edward, bastante formal.

–Buenas tardes joven –le extendió la mano.

Edward, tuvo que zafar un mano desde mi cintura y extendérsela.

–Un gusto conocerlo… –dijo algo nervioso.

Reneé por supuesto, no se acercó. Caminamos juntos hasta el auto y yo me quise ir con Edward, pero mi padre se acercó y me dijo.

–Te llevaremos a cenar Bella –eso fue un "Edward no está invitado".

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, Edward, era casi mi ángel de la guarda y ellos lo despreciaban, eso me dolía, yo lo amaba y quería compartir cada minuto con él, así que respondí.

–Eeeh, yo me iba con Edward –fui seca.

Sin embargo, vi la mirada noble de Edward, quien me susurró al oído.

–Bella, anda, mañana nos veremos nosotros –me guiñó un ojo, pero noté que quedó triste, no obstante, a petición de él, accedí.

La cena fue una fomedad, Reneé y Charlie casi no se hablaban y yo, escasamente le conversaba a mi padre. El silencio sepulcral entre los tres se rompió cuando Charlie, dio por hecho de que yo me iba a estudiar a la universidad –en tres meses más– donde él.

–¡No, yo no he dicho nada de eso! –exclamé alarmada.

–Es lo mejor… –agregó mi padre.

–¿Por qué? Para que no vea más a Edward ¿Cierto? –estaba desesperada y continué– papá, tú no lo conoces, deberías al menos darle la oportunidad… él es una excelente persona –sentí que ya estaba llorando.

–Me imagino que lo es –respondió Charlie intentando calmarme– pero, las universidades aquí son demasiado caras, por lo que, si no te vas conmigo, no podrás estudiar Bella ¿Es eso lo que quieres hija? –fue testarudo.

–Yo no me quiero ir –unas lágrimas tibias caían por mis mejillas.

–Bella, no hay opción –agregó Reneé.

–¡No me iré! –grité indignada y me paré de la mesa.

Mi padre salió tras de mí y me detuvo en la esquina.

–Bella ¡Cálmate! Piénsalo bien ¿Ok? Descansa esta noche y me contestas… –intentó ser dulce, pero se notaba a la legua, que en el fondo sólo quería persuadirme.

Reneé debía haberle hablado pestes de Edward, por eso Charlie también me quería separar de él. Mi corazón estaba comprimido y no podía ni siquiera imaginarme la idea de estar lejos de mi amor ¡Sería un tormento! ¡No lo podía permitir!

Charlie nos pasó a dejar a las dos. Me fui directo al dormitorio, pero antes, miré a Reneé, cargada de odio.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? –la increpé con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Aún eres muy chica para enamorarte Bella, te queda tanto por vivir… –sus ojos celestes se dulcificaron, pero yo sentía que me traicionaba.

–No sabes lo que dices –cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y la ignoré.

No podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas separados? Yo lo amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, él era mi todo… Cerré los ojos y caí en las manos de Morfeo sin previo aviso, pero aún media somnolienta, tomé el móvil y escribí un mensaje para Edward.

Te amo

Lo envié y pude dormir en paz.

Al otro día, Charlie me llevó a almorzar, sin embargo, no insistió en el tema del día anterior, creo que esperaba que yo me pronunciara, cosa que no haría por ningún motivo. Su vuelo era las ocho, así a las seis y media me pasó a dejar.

Llegué a la casa, tomé una ducha y lo único que quería era ir a ver a mi amor ¡Ya lo extrañaba! Desde ayer, había quedado con ganas de estar con él, pero no pudimos, por eso ahora tenía preparada una sorpresa para él, que de seguro le encantaría.

Guardé todo en mi mochila y me fui a su encuentro, pero antes le advertí a Reneé.

–Llegó mañana –fui dura y ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y mi corazón se exaltaba cada vez que lo vería. Inspiraba hondo y las mariposas danzantes, revoloteaban en mi estómago sin cesar. El camino a su departamento se me hizo eterno, lo único que quería era estar junto a él y amarlo, para eso y por eso, daría mi vida entera, no había nada, absolutamente nada que valiera más la pena.

Subí al piso veinte y toqué el timbre, porque llaves no tenía, a pesar de que Edward me las había ofrecido, es más, insistió, pero no quería repetir lo de la vez anterior, capaz que me trajera mala suerte.

En cuanto abrió me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé como si no lo hubiese visto en años, y él respondió igual. Seguimos besándonos hasta el comedor y noté que en la terraza, como era verano, tenía puesta la mesa con un par de velas, copas, un pequeño arreglo de flores blancas, servilletas rojas y platos blancos cuadrados, y a un costado, una mesa con toda la variedad de sushi que uno se pueda imaginar.

–¡Gracias! –lo miré con ternura.

–Te debía una cena por tu graduación ¿O no? –extendió sus labios en un cálida sonrisa.

Como siempre, tan galante y perfecto, me hizo pasar, sirvió unas copas de vino blanco, heladas y fragantes, las alzó y me miró con dulzura.

–Por la alumna más bella que ha salido de cuarto medio –sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

–Por el amor de mi vida –posé mis labios en los suyos y él inmediatamente los entreabrió, dejando pasar su lengua suave y húmeda.

Nuestras caricias comenzaron a ser más efusivas, hasta que Edward me miró y preguntó.

–¿No vas a probar el sushi? –no sé si quería un sí o un no.

–Mmmmm, déjame pensar, que será más rico…. Tú o el sushi…mmmm, creo que te prefiero a ti –contesté toda fogosa.

–Pero tenemos toda la noche –insistió.

–Es cierto, pero, muero por estar contigo –fui sincera.

–Yo también, pero sin logramos aguantar un ratito, puede ser aún mejor –inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse y continuó– además, dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa… –una luz de picardía se le fue a los ojos.

–Es verdad…

Lo dejé en paz un segundo y nos sentamos a comer, pero cada uno de los rolls se convirtió en una sensual cena. Nos bebimos la botella completa y luego, partí en busca de mi particular obsequio.

Fui al dormitorio de Alice y como estaba media arriba de la pelota, estaba más desinhibida. Lo único que le pedí a Edward era que pusiera unos cirios a un costado a cada uno de los lados de la alfombra y apagara las luces.

Maquillé mis ojos oscuros y saqué el traje de velos rosados, liviano, hasta los tobillos y en las caderas, puse un pañuelo de tono fucsia con unas bulliciosas monedas doradas. La parte de arriba era un corpiño también rosado, que tenía una especie de tela que caía hasta las muñecas. El pelo lo decoré con unas tiritas de fantasía doradas, que se incorporaban entre medio del cabello y le daban un brillo especial.

Llegué al living –mi escenario– y puse la música oriental ah doc. Comencé deslizando mis caderas levemente, y luego, a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la música, las movía con mayor precisión y fuerza. Edward estaba atónito. Creo que las copas de vino me habían hecho bien.

Continué bailando un par de melodías más, para no aguantar más y lanzarme a sus brazos, mientras él sonreía de pura picardía.

–¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –parecía impresionado.

–¡Uf! En actividades extraprogramáticas obligatorias del colegio –reí– ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó? –reí burlesca, por sus ojos sabía que le había encantado.

–¡Qué dices! ¡Casi me infartas! –sonrió aún descolocado.

–Mmmm ¡Qué bueno! Era parte del plan –guiñé un ojo.

–¿Qué, infartarme? –soltó una carcajada.

–No precisamente, pero al menos impresionarte –sonreí y le di un beso suave, pero lujurioso.

Me senté sobre sus piernas y separé las mías alrededor de las suyas. Toqué, leve y minuciosamente sus labios con los míos, en tanto su respiración se agitaba. Humedecí mis labios y saqué mi lengua, sutilmente y la deslicé por sus labios. Sentí que se estremeció ante ello. Besé su rostro y comencé a desabrochar su camisa azul, mientras humedecía su torso desnudo y podía disfrutar de su respiración entrecortada y era testigo de cómo se intensificaban los latidos de su corazón.

Bajé hasta su ombligo y lamí su parte más baja, mientras Edward me observaba nervioso. Me acomodé de rodillas en el suelo y desabroché el botón de sus jeans. Él acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza. Continué con el cierre, hasta liberar su parte más íntima y posé mis labios ahí. Su rostro estaba desvirtuado de tanto placer y saber que era yo quien se lo otorgaba ¡Era magnífico!

Subí a su boca y lo besé, tranquila, intentando canalizar mi lujuria. Él se levantó y me llevó a la alfombra, logrando con algo de dificultad, sacar el corpiño, pero esa desesperación, causaba más tensión al momento y eso me gustaba. Se puso encima de mí, acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de la mía y apoyándose en sus manos, tan sólo bajaba su rostro para saborear mis pechos y provocar, esa sensación de exquisita impotencia en mí. Hasta que lo capturé por el cuello y lo llevé encima de mí.

Ahora, cuando nuestras pulsaciones se acrecentaban y nuestras pieles hervían, él sacó mi tanga por debajo de ese voluptuoso, pero liviano faldón, pero este último, ni intentó sacarlo. Entendí su idea.

Me senté y lo acomodé contra la parte baja de uno de los sofás. Acaricié su masculinidad y me instalé frente a él, con mis piernas a su alrededor, pero antes de introducirse en mí, susurró en mi oído.

–¿Te moverás tal como lo hiciste en el baile? –su voz estaba absolutamente errática, a pesar de que aún no teníamos contacto pleno.

Cuando finalmente unimos nuestras partes íntimas, vi el placer en su rostro bello y perfecto. Comencé a mover mis caderas, tal como lo hice en la danza del vientre y las moneditas se alborotaron graciosamente, pero no nos importó, es más, creo que lo excitó aún más.

–¿Cómo lo haces para hacerlo tan maravillosamente bien? –murmulló en mi oído.

–Eres tú –ahogue mi beso en su boca.

El tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron una vez más y nos fundimos en la mística espectacular y extraterrenal del amor febril.

10


	30. Chapter 30

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXX

Fiesta de Graduación

El sábado siguiente a la ceremonia de graduación, vino la fiesta. Mi vestido ya estaba reservado hace un mes, era hasta la rodilla, color rojo, con una pretina en la cintura, negra con mostacillas, y amarrado en el cuello. Los zapatos tenían un taco aguja impresionante y tenían punta y talón solamente. Eran negros. Mi cabello estaba completamente liso, pero con un par de ondas encima. Los ojos los maquillé negros y puse unos leves brillitos en los costados de los párpados. Por último, en la boca puse gloss rojo pasión, al igual que el color de mi vestido y las uñas.

Ese día, Edward me pasó a buscar a las ocho en punto. Venía bello, con una chaqueta y pantalón negros, de corte moderno y corbata gris, que lo hacía parecer casi novio, jejeje, pero se veía guapísimo. Me esperó en la entrada de la casa, porque yo prefería que no entrara y él, obvio, ni siquiera lo sugería. Abrió la puerta de su coche, pero antes, me tomó por la cintura y esos ojos de ámbar cristalizado se iluminaron.

–Te ves bellísima –posó sus labios cereza, levemente en los míos para no sacarme el gloss.

–Gracias –respondí algo presumida.

Partimos a la fiesta, que se realizaría en una casona antigua, remozada, en las afueras de la ciudad. Llegamos, y antorchas de pie, estaban aportadas en la entrada del gigantesco jardín, con árboles inmensos, que expelían un intenso aroma a eucaliptus. Una brisa tibia acompañaba la noche estrellada y el alboroto de mis compañeros no se hacía esperar.

El lugar, era una especie de inmenso salón con mesas cuadras de ocho. Era una decoración moderna, pero finísima, de muy buen gusto. En medio de éstas, había una especie de candelabro, decorado con rosas blancas y todos los platos eran blancos, cuadrados, también. Y el toque distinguido lo hacían unas servilletas de organza, fucsia para las mujeres y verde manzana para los hombres.

La cena estuvo maravillosa, pero el baile, mejor. El salón dispuesto para pista de baile, era inmenso, con música a todo dar, decorado con telas de organza de colores, que caían desde unos paneles apostados por todos lados y por debajo, iluminados por focos, dando vida al inmenso salón. Además, obvio, estaban las chispeantes luces de colores y la infaltable bola de espejos. La música fue fenomenal y la compañía mejor.

Ya en plena madrugada fuimos a conocer la espectacular terraza con vista a la bahía completa. Edward me tomó por la cintura y susurró en mi oído.

–¿Te gustó tu fiesta de graduación? –dijo mientras ambos observábamos en horizonte infinito, perdido en la oscuridad.

–¡Es todo perfecto! –me di media vuelta hacia él y entreabrí sus labios con los míos.

–¡Me encanta verte así de feliz mi vida! –dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos, haciendo que su hálito tibio alborotara las hormonas.

–¿Sabes lo que hay abajo? –me guiñó un ojo.

–No –entendí la picardía en sus ojos.

–¡Ven! –tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus lánguidos dedos de modelo en los míos.

Bajamos por una especie de escalera caracol y descendimos a un jardincito, al costado del patio principal. Miré bien a mi alrededor y pude diferenciar la hierba fresca y el rocío del madrugada. Había un árbol gigante y el lugar estaba algo apartado del resto. Las olas se agolpaban contra las rocas y la brisa marina se hacía sentir. Estaba amaneciendo.

Lo cogí por el cuello y entendí su invitación perfectamente. Subí mis manos a ese cabello broncíneo y lo acaricié, disfrutando cada hebra de él. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar efusivamente por todo mi cuerpo y metió una de ellas entremedio de mi vestido para coger uno de mis pechos, para continuar, bajando su rostro de dios heleno hacia ellos y dentro de lo que podía, lamerlos. Mientras, yo acariciaba su masculinidad y frotaba mi cuerpo ardiente contra el de él.

Tomé su cinturón y lo desabroché, seguido del cierre de ese pantalón que lo hacía ver como modelo de catálogo. El árbol se difuminaba en dos y daba lugar a una especie de asiento, donde cabía sólo yo. Me hice hacia atrás y me acomodé en él, en tanto, Edward levantaba mi vestido y liberaba su masculinidad. Separé mis piernas, y la ínfima prenda interior que llevaba abajo, hizo posible que el me penetrara sin necesidad de sacarla por completo, más bien, la hizo sólo hacia un lado.

Nuestros cuerpos se comenzaron a mover en un compás licencioso y las pieles de los dos hervían, a pizcas de sacar llamas. Sus movimientos se fueron intensificando y yo cada vez me humedecía más y lo invitaba a quedarse dentro de mí para siempre, él lo sabía. Su erección tocaba fondo y me sentía completa con él, era una sensación magnífica que no me aburriría jamás de experimentar.

Busqué su boca, dulce y deliciosa y pasé mi lengua por el borde de sus labios. Ahora su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado en sus mejillas y el cabello lo tenía más desordenado de lo habitual, sin embargo, se veía fabuloso, ese rostro de placer quedaría grabado para siempre en mi mente, sin duda alguna.

El clímax no tardó en llegar y sentí, a raíz de que su parte íntima se contraía, que había desembocado en mí, por supuesto, lo seguí de inmediato.

La luz ya estaba en todo su esplendor y aún acalorados por nuestro encuentro express, Edward, me besó.

–Te amo mi vida… –me arrulló en sus brazos firmes.

–Y yo a ti Edward –le di un gran beso.

Mi vestido ya estaba abajo, pero Edward tenía que arreglar todavía su pantalón y la camisa que había quedado estropeada por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando estuvimos listos, nos devolvimos por donde mismo, y una señora, al parecer, a cargo del recinto, nos dirigió una mirada fulminante, que nos dejó en claro que nos había visto, pero no era la primera vez, así que, rompimos a reír a penas salimos.

–Vamos a terminar grabando una película porno –dijo él muy divertido.

–¡Uf! Se queda chica al lado de nosotros –lo abracé y me crucé en su camino para besarlo.

Ya no quedaba nadie y el sol comenzaba a salir. Nos sentamos en el Volvo plateado, y nos fuimos al departamento de Edward.

Al llegar, como las ganas aún no se disipaban por completo, entramos directo a su habitación, iluminada por el cielo brillante y sin más preámbulo, nos deshicimos de su ropa y mi vestido, que quedaron casi en el pasillo del departamento. Nos besamos con necesidad, hasta que él me acomodó en la cama y separó mis rodillas levemente, para hundirse en mi parte más íntima, besando y humedeciendo cada parte de ella, sin obviar nada. Ahora él se puso encima de mí y posó su masculinidad en mi boca para que yo lo besara, ahora estábamos los dos otorgándonos demasiado placer.

Delicadamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi cavidad y luego, se lo llevó a la boca, excitándome aún más. Finalmente, me tomó por las caderas y él se puso por detrás de mí. Apoyé mis manos en las almohadas y Edward se incorporó en mi interior, mientras besaba mi espalda. Entraba y salía sin pausa, haciendo que cada vez se tornara más infinita la sensación de gozo. Sus gruñidos eran inevitables y mis quejidos, tampoco los podía controlar. La fricción se hizo más potente y sentí su descarga en mi interior, que a estas alturas era más suyo que mío.

Nos quedamos los dos desnuditos sobre la cama con manta de plumas, mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho tibio y pálido. Él me tomó por el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo.

–Aún espero tu respuesta… –me increpó con sus ojos de miel líquida.

No supe qué decir, aún era menor de edad y en realidad, a veces pensaba que su proposición era una reacción post–sexo, por eso no dije nada.

Sonreí y me fui al baño. Cuando salí él me esperaba en pijamas y tenía una polera para mí. Me quedó mirando un buen rato, creo que esperando mi respuesta, y luego, se tendió en la cama, sin decir nada. Me acomodé a su lado y nos dormimos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, también.

6


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo XXXI

Nueva aventura juntos

Parte I

Lo que había pasado del verano había sido espectacular, junto a Edward en realidad, era imposible que fuese de otro modo. A diario nos veíamos y como él también estaba de vacaciones, nos dedicábamos a hacer millones de actividades juntos.

Una semana y media, y a regañadientes por parte de mi madre, me fui con Edward de vacaciones y fue ¡Uf! Realmente de ensueño… Dos semanas antes, él llegó con una propuesta ¡Súper!, estábamos en su departamento, en la tarde, cuando el sol ya se ponía. Fue al dormitorio algo despistado y volvió con un sobre blanco, al que no le tomé mayor importancia. Sus ojos brillaban a punto de estallar de alegría, expectantes a mi reacción.

–¿Qué pasó? –noté su ansiedad.

–Te tengo una propuesta indecente –rompió a reír.

–Mmmmm, si viene de ti ¡Me encantaría! –posé mis labios delicadamente en los suyos.

–Creo que te gustará. Toma, ¡Ábrelo! –me pasó el sobre blanco.

Saqué muy rápido el contenido y me di cuenta que contenía un para de voucher.

Destino: Buzios, Brasil.

Salida: Miércoles 12 de agosto de 2009, 21 hrs.

–¿Y esto? –exclamé emocionada.

–Para los dos…, es tu regalo, atrasado, de graduación –tenía una sonrisa nerviosa pegada en su rostro.

–¿En serio? Es, es, ¡Uf, grandioso! –me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé bruscamente. Él sonreía.

–Pero, Bella, hay un pero –dijo algo frustrado.

–¿Cuál? Todo se puede arreglar –estaba demasiado emocionada.

–El permiso de tu padre –fue categórico.

Quedé atónita y toda felicidad se esfumó en un segundo.

–Verdad –tuve voz de ultratumba.

–Necesitas convencerlo –insistió.

–¿Cómo? –dije desilusionada.

–Mmmm, no sé, dile que si te da permiso te vas a estudiar donde él, el próximo semestre –sonrió perverso.

–¡Pero yo no quiero eso! –fui tajante.

–Y después cuando te tengas que ir… nos casamos y todo solucionado –sus palabras fueron directo a mi corazón y me hizo estremecer.

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior, tan fuerte, que lo rompí, y sentí como un leve líquido salado salía de mi piel, pero lo ignoré.

–¿Tú proposición de matrimonio es verdad Edward? –pregunté sorprendida, jamás pensé que hablaba en serio.

–Por supuesto –parecía sorprendido– está es tercera y última vez que espero tu respuesta –sus bellos ojos de miel se dulcificaron a tal punto, que derramarían gotas en cualquier instante.

–¡Uf! Pensé que bromeabas… –lo miré con preocupación.

Él me siguió con la vista y enarcó una ceja, mientras esbozaba una maravillosa sonrisa en esos labios de azúcar. Esperaba mi respuesta.

–¡Sí, claro que sí! –me lancé a sus brazos y nos dimos un largo y apasionado beso, mientras el sol se escondía por el mar y dejaba rastros de cielo azul en el horizonte.

–¿De verdad? –insistió él mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo, oía como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

–Sí, obvio ¡Te amo! Como te podría haber dicho que no…

–¡Te adoro ! –me tomó por la cintura, aferrándome hacia él, elevándome de emoción.

–¡Uf! Pensé que jamás contestarías mi amor –vi el alivio en sus ojos.

–Es que creí que era una reacción post-sexo –dije entre risas.

–¿Cómo es eso? –reía divertido.

–Eso, que después de hacer el amor, sentías ganas de decirlo, pero que en realidad no lo sentías –mordí nuevamente mi labio inferior.

Rompió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

–Primera vez que escuchó eso de post-sexo –no paraba de sonreír.

–Para que veas.

–Tú y tus teorías raras Bella –me besó en la frente con ternura.

De manera instintiva elevé mi rostro y le pedí un beso y él con calma, inclinó su rostro y entreabrió mis labios, dejando pasar su sensual lengua a mi boca ¡Era lo mejor! Bueno, casi lo mejor, jajaja.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con mi plan? –rompió a reír.

–Sí, obvio, como sea convenzo a Charlie, no me pierdo ese viaje por nada –dije divertida.

–Lo pasaremos maravillosamente bien, Brasil, es un país muy bello.

–¿Lo conoces?

–No, pero mis hermanos sí y me han dicho que es espectacular, agua tibia, sol, rica comida, entretención ¡Todo!

–Esto será como una luna de miel anticipada –le susurré al oído.

–Así es –me volvió a besar.

Hablé con Reneé y por supuesto, su primera reacción fue una negativa rotunda, pero luego, le dije que me iría a estudiar donde Charlie y accedió, de tal modo, que ella misma habló con mi padre para convencerlo de que me diera una autorización.

Llegó el gran día y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, nos fue a dejar Jasper. Nos subimos y yo no lo podía creer ¡Me iba de viaje con mi novio! ¡Qué más podía pedir! ¡Fabuloso! Mucho más de lo que soñé.

Cuando aterrizamos en Río de Janeiro, inmediatamente las ventanas del avión se nublaron, al parecer por la condensación del ambiente, recién había llovido. Subimos a unos de esos buses que acercan a la entrada y al llegar, noté el aire denso, húmedo y tibio, que me dio en primera instancia sensación de ahogo, creo que un asmático se muere ahí, definitivamente.

Pasamos por la policía y luego, llegamos a la entrada. Ahí había muchas personas con carteles y los nombres de los pasajeros. Miramos bien, y en una esquina diminuta de uno de ellos, decía: Edward Cullen. Nos acercamos y nos llevaron a una Van, bastante confortable y menos mal, con aire acondicionado. Esperamos un par de minutos y subió otra pareja joven, al parecer, eran recién casados, porque se veían muy enamorados, pero no más que nosotros, creo.

Partimos e intenté mirar por la ventana, pero no vi nada, estaba oscuro, sólo una carretera y muchos autos. De repente me di cuenta que por los dos lados estaba lleno de barcos, enormes, y nosotros íbamos por un puente interminable, después me enteré que ese puente tenía nada más ni nada menos que 14 kilómetros ¡Por eso no se acababa nunca!

Miré a Edward, estaba sonriente y feliz de verme, claro, él estaba acostumbrado a los viajes, pero yo no, y menos tan lejos y con una cultura tan distinta. La oscuridad se apoderó del entorno y pasado tres horas después llegamos a Buzios. No vi mucho, sólo distinguí el mar, que parecía una piscina, las calles eran de adoquines y una frondosa y bella vegetación decoraba el nocturno paisaje.

Llegamos a la posada y eran una casa enorme, en escalada, blanca, con palmeras, luces y grandes paredes blancas, con tejas españolas ¡Eran lindísimo! Nos condujeron a la habitación y camino a éste, miré la pared y vi una lagartija ¿Roja? Miré a Edward algo desconcertada, a punto de entrar en pánico y me dijo.

–Son más inofensivas que tú –me guiñó un ojo y me aferró por la cintura.

Su cuerpo fuerte esa tranquilidad tan particular de él, me calmaron. Entramos en la habitación y una inmensa habitación, toda de blanco, cama blanca, paredes blancas, piso rústico y madera, daban una acogedora bienvenida. Corrí al ventanal y lo abrí. Había una hermosa terraza con vista a la bahía, además estábamos en altura y el paisaje era maravilloso, se veía la callecita de adoquines iluminada y adornada con palmeras y unos especies de miradores peatonales, con flores y asientos de madera ¡Era demasiado! Llamé a Edward, y él llegó luego, me tomó por la cintura y feliz me preguntó.

–¿Te gusta? –sus ojos brillaban de emoción y una leve brisa, desordenaba su pelo y erizaba mi piel.

–Esto es ¡Uf! ¡Espectacular!

–Es muy lindo y junto a ti mi vida, es todo perfecto –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Contemplamos el horizonte infinito, abrazados, él arrullándome entre sus brazos y haciéndome estremecer con su hálito tibio y sensual. El mar era tan tranquilo en ese lugar que ni siquiera se oía, era de una calma absoluta.

¡Me sentía tan feliz! ¡Qué mejor! Él y yo ¡Solos! Sin que nadie nos molestara en miles de kilómetros de distancia ¡Guauuuuuuu! Era maravillooooso. Me di vuelta a verlo y sus ojos estallarían de emoción, esos ojos miel me traspasaban el alma y podía sentir su energía limpia, entusiasta y embriagadora, el paraíso, definitivamente, tenía que ser, junto a él, sin duda alguna.

Me di vuelta y me lancé a sus brazos a besarlo con lujuria, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad ¡Amarnos aquí! ¡Uf! ¡Qué sueño! Aún con la ventana abierta y la brisa nocturna colándose sobre nuestros cuerpos, nos amamos con tal intensidad que ¡Madre mía! No volvería a mi cable a tierra nunca más en la vida.

La mañana siguiente, oí que Edward se levantaba y cariñosamente me dio un beso en la frente.

–Buenos días mi amor –sonrió, perfecto, vestido ya con ropa más liviana y sensual.

–Hola –sonreí mientras pasaba mi brazo por la frente.

–Dormilona, vamos… tenemos muchísimo por visitar.

–Está bien –me levanté sin más preámbulo y cuando iba camino al baño, él me preguntó.

–¿Quieres desayunar aquí o en el salón?

–Allá… no me quiero perder nada –le guiñé un ojo.

Cuando salí, me tenía un bolsito preparado con pareo, sombrero, bloqueador y cuánta cosa menor pudiésemos necesitar ¡Era tan adorablemente preocupado! Cuando íbamos saliendo, me tomó por el brazo y dijo.

–No te puedes ir todavía, falta algo muy importante –me devolví algo entusiasmada, pero lo que me esperaba eran sus manos cubiertas de bloqueador, que pasó por mi rostro, tal como si fuera una niña, y parte de mis brazos, luego, susurró en mi oído– no quiero que te insoles, sino hasta aquí no más llegará el paseo –besó mi frente.

Bajamos y una mesa redonda de varios pisos, nos esperaba a nosotros y a otras mesas, cubierta de frutas, cereales, dulces, pan, café, leche y cuánta cosa te puedas imaginar. Saqué la mayor cantidad de fruta y café para desayunar, y nos quedamos como cuarenta y cinco minutos deleitándonos de toda esa comida rica y fresca.

Salimos y el sol ya estaba en pleno, así que antes de salir, Edward me colgó un enorme sombrero, y aunque me sentí ridícula, era la única manera de que el sol no nos asara. Caminamos por esas calles de adoquines, por la orilla de la playa y vimos el esplendor del agua entre verde y celeste, pacífica, rodeada de naturaleza y caminamos hasta la primera de las playitas que encontramos, era pequeña, pero bella, que la anticipaban un pequeño jardincito con palmeras y flores. En cuanto llegamos un hombre que vendía se nos acercó, pero en realidad no les entendíamos nada, así continuamos a la playa.

Prontamente se acercó un hombre del lugar y nos acomodó un par de sillas, una mesa debajo del quitasol y nos sentamos a disfrutar del mar. No resistí mucho y saqué mi vestido, tomé a Edward del brazo y lo arrastré al mar. Era una deliciosa y tibia piscina, nos sumergimos y era ¡Uf! ¡Exquisito! Edward tomó mi mano y me lancé sobre él, cruzando las piernas por detrás de sus caderas.

–¡Te amo! –me dijo con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual y las mejillas ya coloraditas por el exceso de sol ¡Qué bello se veía!

–Y yo te adoro mi vida –acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé ante la inmensidad del cielo, encandiladormente celeste.

Nos volvimos a sumergir y cuando salimos, unas nubes tímidas se asomaron y opacaron el sol por unos instantes, pero luego, cuando salimos del mar, comenzaron a caer unas gotitas, que cuando llegamos a la posada, ya eran unos inmensos goterones, que nos obligó a cambiarnos de ropa, porque luego se transformo en el diluvio más sensacional que hubiese visto, pero sin una pizca de frío.

Con un paraguas improvisado fuimos a arrendar un Buggy, tan típico del lugar. Eran unos autitos pequeños con motor de escarabajo y cubierta de fibra de vidrio, que simulaban unos autitos de juguetes, y habían de diversos colores y estilos. Edward prefirió uno que simulaba un deportivo, color verde oscuro. Nos subimos en él y fuimos al centro de la ciudad. Encontramos un restaurante de comida muy típica brasilera y almorzamos. Durante la tarde húmeda, tras la lluvia, paseamos por el centro de Buzios, hicimos algunas compras y nos volvimos caminando por la costanera.

Llegamos a la posada y nos fuimos a la piscina, mientras caía la noche y al salir, nos esperaban un par de caiphiriñas, con mucho limón y hielo. Aún mojados, subimos a nuestro cuarto y terminamos ahí de tomarnos nuestros tragos. Me metí a la ducha y me di una tibia y deliciosa ducha, cuando tuve la brillante idea de incorporarlo a mi baño.

–¡Edward! –lo llamé.

Él apareció de inmediato.

–¿Qué pasó? –dijo sonriendo por mi urgencia.

–¡Ven! –lo llamé con un dedo.

Se acercó ilusamente y lo besé invitándolo a entrar, él aún estaba con su traje de baño y polera, que se me mojaron de inmediato, pero no le importó. Tomé una de sus manos y le puse sobre uno de mis pechos. Cogí los cordones de su pantalón de baño y lo desaté, ayudándolo a sacarlo. Mientras, yo me arrodillé en la tina y llevé su masculinidad a mi boca, humedeciéndolo y provocando una respuesta de su parte. Él estaba demasiado excitado, a tal punto, que estallaría, y yo, obvio, no me quería perder la mejor parte, así que me incorporé y él inmediatamente me apoyó contra uno de los muros de azulejos y elevó una de mis rodillas que pasó por encima de sus caderas, en tanto, el flectó sus piernas un tanto e introdujo su erección en mí. Con fuerza me tomó por los glúteos y yo me aferré a él con si fuese un imán.

La noche ya estaba en toda su extensión y nos cambiamos de ropa para salir. Nos fuimos directo a una especie de pub, que era mitad también, discotheque. Tomamos un par de caiphiriñas más y luego, comenzamos a bailar. No existía más mundo que él y yo ¡Cuánto amor! Me colgaba a su cuello en cuanto podía y movía mis caderas para él, que me miraba absorto, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que me viera bailar ¡Me encantaba su entusiasmo y esa capacidad de asombro! La música era típica de la zona e intentamos, dentro de lo que pudimos, bailar en son de la melodía, pero a veces resultaba imposible, sin embargo, procuraba tenerlo cerca mío, las miradas de muchas mujeres eran demasiado evidentes cuando Edward pasaba.

Salimos de ese sudoroso lugar y paseamos por la orilla de una de las playas más próximas y nos embobamos a besos y caricias ¡Qué maravilloso sueño!

Al otro día, nuevamente, casi al alba, nos levantamos, hoy nos pasaban a buscar para ir a un tur a Cabo Frío que incluía un paseo en barco. Pasó la Van y nos fuimos cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El recorrido al lugar fue de poco menos de una hora, pero ahora pude distinguir el maravilloso paisaje, todo grande, libre, verde y tranquilo. En las calles la gente conversaba, algunos trabajadores, estaban haciendo arreglos en el camino.

Llegamos a un pueblito más humilde, pero igualmente pintoresco. La gran mayoría de los edificios, que no eran muy altos, eran recubiertos en una especie de azulejos, que le daban un aspecto algo particular. Y un poco después llegamos a una especie de fuerte donde al lado había una playa ¡Preciosa y paradisíaca! De Agua celeste, calipso y arena blanca con el polvo talco. Eran extensa y el mar apacible, por lo que no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo más, para que corriera al agua, y Edward, a mi lado. Flotamos, nadamos, nos sumergimos en el mar infinito y esa tibia y agradable agua se incorporaba por nuestros poros. Nuestra siguiente parada: el barco.

Llegamos arriba y tenía el aspecto de un galeón, con la proa y popa decorada en madera. Una vez dentro comenzaron a repartir el trago ya tan tradicional: cahipiriña.

El barco se detuvo en medio del mar, a paso de la playa y nos lanzamos al agua, aquí ¡Uf! Era cristalino, bello. Edward se lanzó primero y me llamó desde el mar. Me tiré y él, esperó, y me cogió con su mano.

Nadamos por el agua paradisíaca y no pude contenerme de darle un fogoso beso. Su testosterona lo puso en alerta enseguida y no pude evitar susurrarle al oído.

–¿Se darán cuenta si lo hacemos aquí? –mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él me miró y vi el cielo reflejado en esos ojos de miel.

–Me encanta tu propuesta, pero yo creo que es demasiado evidente… no estamos ni a 30 metros de ellos –sonrió apagando mi idea, pero vi el deseo en sus ojos.

Me acerqué mi parte más íntima a la suya y acomodé mis piernas a su lado. Vi esos exquisitos labios cereza y los besé, mordisqueándolos y pasando mi lengua por el borde de ellos.

–Tú te lo pierdes –guiñé un ojo y me puse a nadar hacia el barco.

Él, por supuesto, no tardó en seguirme…


	32. Chapter 32

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXXI

Parte II

Nos devolvimos al barco, Edward, evidentemente no tardó en alcanzarme. Subí rápido y él me miraba con sus ojitos ocres llenos de vida. Una vez arriba, pasaron más caipiriñas, y creo que Edward se tomó ¡Tres! Cuando el jamás bebía tanto, pero en fin, eran tan ricas y refrescantes que daba lo mismo.

Una pareja de argentinos nos comenzaron a conversar, y curiosamente, el idioma no fue ningún impedimento, era increíble la cantidad de gente que hablaba inglés sin mayor dificultad. Fue entre risas y todo que Edward ya iba para la cuarta caipiriña, lo miré extrañada y estaba con las mejillas, justo al borde de los ojos, muy coloradas, creo, ahora, que no era sólo el sol, también había influido el alcohol ¡Tan bello que era! No podía dejar de mirarlo y la argentina, tampoco ¡¡¡Argh!!!

La música se subió de volumen, mientras navegábamos por esas calmas aguas del Atlántico sur, y Edward comenzó a bailar, por supuesto, muchísima gente lo miró, pero como todos andaban en buena onda, no importó, pero debo reconocer que inicialmente me dio algo de vergüenza, porque nadie más estaba bailando y él andaba medio prendido, pero demás que no era el único, porque unas parejas por ahí, intentaron bailar también ¡Había muy buena onda en el barco! Me tomé otra caipiriña para ponerme a tono, y menos me importó.

El exquisito de Edward andaba con unos pantalones muy livianos y una camisa blanca, creo que de lino, que lo hacía ver aún más perfecto. Su cabello broncíneo brillaba bajo el sol como rayos de oro. Extendió su brazo para llamarme y yo lo seguí, mi vestido era una solera blanca, tejida y andaba con una pintoresca flor roja en mi oreja. Me aferró por la cintura hacia él ¡Ya éramos el espectáculo del barco!

Acercó su rostro al mío y susurró en mi oído.

–¿Sabías que tú eres sólo mía? –sus ojos de miel cruzaron mi corazón.

Asentí y él me besó sin que nadie más le importara, este momento era sólo de nosotros dos. Luego, pegó su rostro a mi cabeza y se mantuvo así, bailando conmigo lentamente, mientras sonreía ¡Cuánto amor!

Llegamos a puerto y todos descendimos del barco, algo mareados, no sé si por el vaivén propio del mar, o producto de las famosas caipiriñas.

El paseo en el barco incluía una ida a almorzar a una Churrasquería. Eran unos restaurantes de tenedor libre, muy característicos de Brasil. Llegamos y de inmediato fuimos al mesón de la comida ¡Era demasiada! De diversas variedades y estilos, incluso había sushi. En un enorme plato blanco, puse la cantidad de ensaladas que pude y luego, le incorporé distintos quesos en trozos: gruyere, edam, incluso algo de salame. El plato de Edward era desproporcionado con todo tipo de carnes y muy pocas ensaladas ¡Tan típico de los hombres! Comimos hasta decir basta y finalmente, terminé con el postre. Saqué una exquisita torta que ya había probado en el desayuno de la posada, era de biscochuelo, blando, algo húmedo y perfectamente esponjoso, relleno con manjar, dulce y delicioso, y por fuera con muchísimo merengue y coco rallado ¡Qué delicia! Con todo lo que había comido y tomado en el viaje, volvería una bolita, pero si era junto a Edward, daba igual.

Después de almorzar fuimos a la calle de los bikinis en Cabo Frío, había muchísimos, de todas tallas, colores y a precios muy módicos. Me compré tres ¡Eran lindísimos! Mientras me probaba el último y Edward, los pagaba, porque en realidad todo había sido por cuenta de él, susurró en mi oído.

–Me los tendrás que modelar –su hálito suave y tibio me estremeció por completo.

Lo miré seductoramente y pegué mis labios en su oído.

–Es mejor sin nada… –mordí mi labio inferior, sin querer, pero al mirar a Edward era inevitable.

Él sonrió inevitablemente y nos fuimos de la mano de la tienda, mientras, noté, que las vendedoras se miraron y rieron ¡Para variar se habían dado cuenta de nuestras cosas! ¿Seríamos muy evidentes? Creo que sí, jajaja.

De regreso a la posada, tomamos un baño en la piscina nuevamente. No había nadie, porque ya estaba oscureciendo –en Brasil la noche llega muy temprano– y nos sumergimos en el agua tibia y deliciosa. Lo tomé por el cuello y lo besé, mientras mis piernas se acomodaban entre sus caderas de manera instintiva.

–¿Se darán cuenta? –murmullé en su oído.

Edward pareció ponerse en alerta, pero con su calma habitual me arrastró a la orilla de la piscina.

–¡Ven! –vi el deseo en sus ojos que se derretían ante nuestros encuentros.

No lo dudé y lo seguí, mientras el agua caía por todo mi cuerpo. Edward me miró e hizo una seña. Al salir de la piscina había un punto ciego para los otros y como ya estaba casi totalmente oscuro… no habría problema.

En un costado de un bar en que no había nadie, Edward me besó con desenfreno. Su boca húmeda y tibia, que se sentía más cálida en mi piel, porque mi cuerpo se estaba enfriando a causa del agua sin secar, recorrió mi cuello y sin problemas bajo hacia uno de mis pechos, devorándoselo con ansiedad y provocando que mi piel, y éstos, se erizaran por completo. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi parte más íntima y se introdujo por debajo de mi tanga, provocando la excesiva fluidez de mi sangre y las interminables ganas de tenerlo en mí.

Toqué su masculinidad y ya estaba completamente endurecida para mí. Él me tomó por las caderas, bajó lo justo y preciso su traje de baño, y se introdujo en mí. El calor en nuestra parte íntima era más evidente, porque nuestros cuerpos, aparentemente, estaban más fríos. El roce, aunque ya lo hubiésemos hecho miles de veces, era siempre tan intenso y febril, que lo repetiría un millón de veces más sin problemas y con mucho gusto.

Su pelvis intentaba estar lo más unida con la mía, y yo sentía las contracciones en mi interior, al igual que el exceso de humedad. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, pero en un placer divino. Unas casi incontrolables ganas de gritar se apoderaron de mí y él, siempre atento a todo, ahogó mis quejidos con su deliciosa boca de miel.

Esa noche fuimos a comer y luego a bailar, y después… obvio ¡Lo mejor de todo! Él.

Los días transcurrieron de mil maravillas, todo perfecto, rico, lindo ¡Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!

El último día antes de irnos, fuimos a buzear, era lo que nos quedaba por hacer, porque habíamos recorrido todas las playas de Buzios, y salimos cada noche, y las veces en que llovió, lo aprovechamos en la habitación.

Llegó la Van a buscarnos y nos llevaron a buzear. En el lugar había unas especies de cuevas gigantes y el mar era aún más transparente en ese lugar, además de bello y calmo. Nos pusieron unos trajes ajustados y nos sumergimos a descubrir las maravillas del océano. Todo claro, tan distinto a la vida terrestre, pero precioso. Edward me llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado, ya estaba atardeciendo, el agua tibia chocaba con la poca piel que nos quedaba en contacto con ésta.

–¡Te amo! –le dije con el corazón rebosante de alegría.

–Y yo a ti mi vida –sus ojos de miel estaban titilantes de emoción.

Me besó con la boca aún salada, pero esa sensación entre sal, humedad y tibieza me haría perder los estribos en cualquier momento. Tomó mi mano por debajo del agua suave y puso un anillo en uno de mis dedos.

–¿Quieres ser mi señora? –ahora se puso serio.

–¡Claro que sí mi vida! –creo que sentí unas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

–Entonces es un trato –me dijo con los ojos vidriosos, pero una gran sonrisa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé hasta perder la conciencia y hundirme en la felicidad del amor verdadero.

6


	33. Chapter 33

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXXII

Del cielo al infierno

Ese lunes 23 de agosto, aterrizamos a nuestra realidad. Nuevamente nos estaba esperando Jasper, con una gran sonrisa. Nos saludamos y yo sentía que me pesaba la mano con tan maravilloso anillo.

Llegamos al lujoso departamento de Edward y en cuanto entramos y dejamos las maletas, me aferró a él e hicimos el amor toda la tarde ¡Aún no quería despertar de este sueño! No quería separarme de él ni un segundo, estaba más enamorada que nunca de Edward. En cuanto nos alejábamos, aunque fueran cinco minutos, lo extrañaba un montón y quería estar con él. No sé cómo había aguantado cinco meses sin él ¡Ahora moriría!

En la noche, lamentablemente, me tuvo que ir a dejar ¡Qué pena! ¡Yo no quería! En cuanto llegué, salió Reneé a recibirme.

–¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –algo había cambiado en ella.

–Muy bien… –aún no era tiempo de contarle que me casaría con Edward.

Entré a mi habitación y guardé todo en el closet, de manera ordenada y metódica, tal como era Edward. Tomé una ducha y me dormí con esas maravillosas imágenes del viaje de ensueño, de repente, de tanto recordar, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me dieron ganas de llorar ¡Quería volver a Brasil con Edward! Y quedarme allí para siempre, él y yo, juntos por la eternidad.

Al otro día, llegó Reneé temprano a mi pieza, toda una seda, esto era extraño. Puse atención, y efectivamente, venía por algo.

–Bella, como luego te vas con tu padre… quisiera que nos fuéramos la próxima semana, unos días, sólo las dos, de vacaciones ¿Te parece?

Su invitación me pilló desprevenida y no contesté nada. Después me quedé reflexionando y pensé que debía darle una oportunidad, ella era mi madre lo quisiera o no. Decidí aceptar.

Partimos la semana siguiente, inicialmente cinco días y luego, los disminuimos a cuatro, así que en vez de llegar el sábado, llegué el viernes ¡Le daría una sorpresa a Edward!

Esos días nos sirvieron para conversar bastante, pero las heridas aún no cicatrizaban por completo, así que no había más opción que darle tiempo al tiempo. No me atreví a contarle lo del matrimonio todavía, sin embargo, en mis minutos de reflexión, tuve la oportunidad de pensar en mi hijo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el estuviese con nosotros? Quizás no era su momento, pero ese dolor aún me calaba el alma. La tarde del jueves fui a hacerme un tatuaje en honor a mi pequeño que no alcanzó a nacer, el lugar: la base del cuello.

Mi alma nunca muere

Escribí con letras góticas y con una marca imborrable de mi propia sangre.

En cuanto llegamos esa noche, me cambié de ropa y lo fui a buscar, pero me llevé un gran desconcierto ¡No estaba! Mi corazón comenzó a latir y algo me decía que esto no estaba bien. Lo llamé, pero no contestó ¡Esto si era extraño! ¿Habría salido? La ansiedad se apoderó de mí y miles de rollos, malos, dominaron mi mente ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Me estaría engañando? ¿Se habría ido? ¿Qué porquería pasaba? Entonces, tuve la brillante idea de llamar a Jasper, él sí contestó.

–¿Aló? –dije afligida.

–¿Sí? –contestó desorientado– ¿Con quién hablo? –continuó.

–Con Bella…

–¿Bella? ¿Tú no llegabas mañana? –parecía sorprendido.

–Sí –me pareció extraña su reacción y continué– ¿Has visto a Edward? –esperé su respuesta, pero no contestó, entonces seguí– No me contesta el teléfono…

–No lo he visto –sé que mentía.

–Por favor, si lo ves, dile que lo ando buscando, gracias –corté furiosa.

Por lo poco que alcancé a oír, noté que estaba en un lugar con mucha bulla, por lo tanto, la posibilidad se disminuía a una: "La Cueva del Ratón".

Tomé un taxi, con la poca plata que me quedaba y fui directo al antro, que tan bien conocía. Llegué a la puerta y pasé sin problemas, Josh ya me conocía bien y sabía que había cambiado, no armaría ningún espectáculo. En cuanto entré, una oleada de humo y calor chocaron con mi piel y ojos, pero no me importó, yo quería encontrar a Edward.

Me di una vuelta y no tardé mucho en encontrar a Jasper, estaba con James y otros más que no conocía bien.

–Hola –dije seria.

–¡Bella! –parecía haber visto un ánima en pena.

–¿Dónde está Edward? –insistía ya con rabia.

–No sé –su voz titubeó.

–¡Dime por favor! –sentía mi corazón latir a diez mil por hora.

Noté que su mirada se desvió y la seguí y ahí estaba el perla ¡Bailando con una mina! ¡Imbécil! ¡Mentiroso e hipócrita! Corrí a la pista de baile y lo encaré con furia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Hola –dije en su oído por detrás, él aún no me había visto.

–¡Bella! –tenía los ojos redondos parecía más que sorprendido.

–Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –sentía que mi mentón se retorcía en pucheros, pero intenté controlarlos.

Di media vuelta y me fui. Llegué a la calle, me dolía el pecho, el alma y el corazón ¡Infeliz1 ¡Idiota! Y yo que lo adoraba con todo mi ser. Me senté en una orilla de la vereda y él no tardó en salir. Se puso frente a mí en cuclillas, pero yo me paré de inmediato.

–Edward ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo te amaba tanto! –dije con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con un inmenso nudo en la garganta ¡Esto no podía ser real!

–¿Cómo que me amabas? –sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

–Así será siempre ¿Cierto? Me engañarás la vida entera –mi cuerpo desfallecería de dolor.

–¡No te estaba engañando! ¡Sólo bailaba Bella! –estaba desesperado.

–¿Por qué no me contestaste el celular? –dije con rabia.

–Se me quedó donde James ayer por la tarde –ahora unas lágrimas de cocodrilo caían por su rostro.

–No te creo… ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! Mejor que esto acabé aquí –tomé el anillo y lo lancé al suelo con rabia y muchísima pena.

Edward quedó perplejo, su rostro estaba absolutamente desfigurado.

–¡Bella no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor no! ¡Yo te amo mi vida! –ahora lloraba con sollozos ahogados que entrecortaban su voz, pero no me importó, aunque sentía como si me hubiesen sacado el corazón de cuajo, su traición había sido mayor.

Lo dejé sólo en medio de la noche y caminé por la costanera. De repente oí unos gritos.

–¡Bella! ¿Si no es ella? –era una voz de hombre familiar.

Lo ignoré, pero continuó, miré hacia el lado y era ¡Andrew y compañía! Seguí caminando y él gritó.

–Vamos niñita mimada ¡Yo te llevo! –su voz era histriónica, pero en realidad estaba tan furiosa y no tenía un veinte para irme, así que acepté.

Me acomodé atrás y crucé el cinturón de seguridad, iban demasiado ebrios. Miré para atrás y noté que venía el auto de Edward, muy de cerca.

Incluso con lo ya prendidos que andaban, seguían bebiendo ron en botella y cada vez la velocidad aumentaba más. Ellos iban realmente eufóricos y me dio miedo, después terror y finalmente, pánico.

–¡Déjame aquí! –le grité a Andrew histérica.

–No, linda, ahora te vas conmigo –gritó de vuelta.

El viento frío se colaba por las ventanas y sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, hasta que ¡Noooooo! Andrew iba derecho a un poste de electricidad.

Las imágenes de Edward, de nosotros, de todo lo nuestro, vino a mi mente en centésimas de segundo, hasta que todo se oscureció y apagó sin aviso alguno…

6


	34. Chapter 34

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXVIII

Amore della mia vita

Su rostro perfecto, de dios heleno, me estremecía por completo. Esos cabellos dorados y broncíneos enmarcaban su preciosa y pálida piel, con labios carmesí, y que finalmente, eran iluminados por un destello de luces color miel, que daban vida a su alma. Ese era Edward Cullen, el hombre de quien me había enamorado. No podía dejar de observarlo y regocijarme con su hermosura.

Él cogió mi cara entre sus manos, lánguidas y esculpidas con cincel de un genio y acercó sus labios suaves y sabrosos a los míos que lo esperaban con ansiedad y deseo.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos me increpaban con dulzura y lujuria. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y me deleite con esa lengua tibia, húmeda y afrodisíaca. Eran tanta la agitación por tenerlo que mi corazón se exaltaba tan solo al oír su voz y oler su aroma de adonis ¡Era maravilloso!

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer y el ruido de las olas se colaba por la fabulosa y privilegiada vista que tenía el departamento Edward, ahora el piso 20. Entre besos fogosos y sonrisas de complicidad me lancé sobre él, mientras estaba tendido en la alfombra frondosa. Curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa al ver mi reacción.

—¿Entonces es cierto que aún me amas? —pregunté sin vergüenza.

—No es sólo que ahora te amo, siempre te amaré… —posó sus labios en mi nariz.

—Y yo a ti —no me pude contener y continué— ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dije desde las entrañas.

Edward sonrió con ternura y me aferró a él, dejándome ahora a mí en la piso y su cuerpo encima del mío. Acariciaba mi cabello y yo enredé mis dedos en sus fibras de metales preciosos, bronce y oro. Cerró sus ojos y observé sus pestañas, eran del mismo tono del pelo. Su semblante lucía plácido, tranquilo, a pesar de que había recibido un feroz golpe en ese rostro perfecto.

Apreciaba su cuerpo tibio y firme acomodarse entre mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se aprisionaba, voluntaria e involuntariamente a la mía. Bajé mis besos por su cuello blanquíceo y terso, hasta lograr que su voz se entrecortara. Cogí su camisa y luego, esa polera roja y la saqué, dejando su piel traslúcida al descubierto. En medio de ese pecho perfecto reflectaban unos vellos dorados y suaves, al igual que toda su piel.

No había mejor postal que él encima mío con el rostro pálido, los labios cereza, el pelo broncíneo, cuidadosamente desordenado y esos ojos miel irradiando chispas de deseo. Edward tomó mi polera y la retiro con cautela, dejando mis pechos cubiertos sólo por una suave tela de satín negro, pero tan delgada y fina que dejaba en evidencia unos pequeños bultitos en mis senos, producto de las caricias enfáticas de mi amigo casual.

Mi príncipe encantado puso sus manos en el botón de mis jeans, lo abrió, provocando un leve dolor de estómago por vaticinar lo que venía, para luego, continuar, bajando el cierre de éste, y sacándolos de escena ya de manera definitiva. Acto seguido, desapareció mi pantaleta, al tiempo, que yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de esos boxer grises, ajustados, que le sentaban exquisitamente, y como arte de magia, desapareció mi corpiño, sin mayores problemas, rozándose nuestros cuerpos con pleitesía.

Nos continuamos amando e inaugurando esa linda alfombra blanca que le había comprado Alice, pero ahora, innovamos, él se puso de rodillas y yo alcé mis caderas a la altura de las suyas. Edward me afirmó por los glúteos y yo subí mis piernas hasta sus hombros. No dejábamos de movernos, podía sentir como mayor intensidad como entraba y salía de mí, sin embargo, quería tenerlo en frente, necesitaba besarlo, por lo que le pedí que se acomodara sobre mí, para poder aprisionarlo contra mi cuerpo, excesivamente sudado y caluroso a esas alturas. Crucé mis piernas por detrás de sus caderas y elevé las mías para sentirlo más de cerca. Esa piel que tanto adoraba, estaba hirviendo y sus quejidos eran cada vez más intensos y ahogados. Besé su oreja, hasta que un ruido algo gutural e involuntario se escapó de mis labios, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro que inmediatamente se transformó en placer infinito.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, Edward aún dentro de mí, me miró con una ternura, pocas veces imaginable, y me habló desde lo más adentro de su corazón.

—Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti, Bella —dio un gran suspiro entrecortado.

Lo besé con alegría y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar mi vida ¡Soy el ser más feliz del mundo junto a ti! —gritó sin importar los vecinos ni nadie.

Yo me puse a reír, pero intenté hacerlo callar.

—¿Por qué? —me dijo con la mirada desbordante de vida.

—¡Los vecinos! ¡Qué vergüenza! —mordí mi labio inferior.

—¡Qué importa! Lo único que importa es que tú estás conmigo…

Se hizo a un lado y se recostó desnudo en la alfombra chantilly.

—¡Uf! Tu hermana moriría si supiera lo que pasó en su alfombra —solté una carcajadita.

Se puso serio y respondió.

—No si sabe que yo soy feliz —posó delicadamente sus labios en los míos.

—¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo, a pesar de nuestro pasado? —recordé esos episodios tristes y sentí una oleada de desesperanza.

—Por tu pregunta creo que ni te imaginas cuánto mi amor —me tomó con fuerza y me aferró hacia él con urgencia.

Su lengua dulce se dio paso por mis labios hacia la mía y ambas se unieron en una danza sublime y mística. Lentamente, Edward se separó de mí y corrió a su dormitorio a buscar un poleron, con capuchón incluido y me lo puso para que no me enfriara, creo, porque él era sobre protector conmigo.

—Ven, tengo algo muy entretenido para que juguemos —guiñó un ojo y me arrastró a una de las terrazas.

Abrió el ventanal y puso a andar el motor de un jacuzzi al aire libre, rodeado de madera. Las burbujas comenzaron a emerger de pronto. Él tocó el agua y luego, desabrochó el mismo polerón que él me había puesto, dejándome desnuda. Una brisa fría se cruzó por mi piel y erizó cada uno de mis poros. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver mi reacción y me dio un leve empujoncito al agua ¡Era fabuloso! Cerré los ojos y agudicé mi sentido del olfato y el oído: el primero, me hizo oler la brisa marina, fresca y energizante, y el segundo, llevó el ruido de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, de manera natural y conmovedora. Desperté con sus labios en mi boca.

Este encuentro había sido muy deseado entre los dos. Nuestras pieles se electrizaban al chocar, y lo que venía era evidente. Él se sentó, apoyándose contra uno de los bordes y yo me senté frente a él, alternando mis piernas, cada una al lado de sus caderas. Por curiosidad, lo toqué y estaba listo para mí. Cerré los ojos y lo besé, pero al mismo tiempo, introduje su masculinidad en mí, logrando una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios rubí y fuego eterno en nuestras venas.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadas y aguerridas. Ahora el agua no causaba impacto en nuestras articulaciones, así que la sensación era nada más que en nuestro lugar más íntimo. Mi pelo, como estaba tan largo, estaba mojado en las puntas y húmedo en el casco, al igual que el de Edward. Su rostro me hacía alucinar, quería sentirlo cada vez más profundamente. Sus manos estaban apostadas entre mis glúteos y caderas, a la vez que su húmeda boca, mojaba mi cuello, hombros y pechos.

Yo buscaba ansiosa esos exquisitos labios cereza, deseaba sobre todas las cosas saborearlos en cada momento. Hice que nuestras lenguas se tocaran y no pararan de jugar. Su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y sus manos se cargaron más en mis caderas para aprisionarme hacia él, hasta que desembocó en mí. Por supuesto, lo seguí muy de cerca y en el momento del clímax hice la cabeza hacia atrás de pura emoción.

Una vez calmados nuestros instintos más salvajes, miré a Edward y lo vi con el rostro desencajado y me dijo, urgido.

–No te des vuelta Bella –una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cereza.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté intrigada.

Él cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro, a la vez que una sonrisa idiota se le escapaba de la boca. Quedé absolutamente paralizada.

–Edward ¡Anda! ¡Dime! –dije ya muy urgida.

–Es que están mis hermanos –soltó una hermosa carcajada.

–¿Qué? –dije alarmadísima y continué– ¿Dónde?

–Por el ventanal…

–Y ¿Están mirando? –no quería ni imaginar la vergüenza.

–Mmmm, a lo menos vieron el final, porque la cara de Alice era memorable y Emmett, él muy idiota tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Edward! ¡Qué vergüenza! –dije con la cara hirviendo, pero no pude evitar reír.

–¿Sabías que venían? –insistí sin sentido.

–Sí, pero no hoy, a esta hora… –mordió su labio inferior y arrugó su frente en un ceño.

–Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No me atrevo a mirarlos –dije sentada aún en frente de él.

–Asumir –dijo nervioso y exquisito.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me hizo cuidadosamente hacia un lado, pero yo no me atrevía a mirar, y Edward, bueno, él ni siquiera tenía una toalla a mano para taparse. Así que tuvo que tomar el polerón y ponérselo en su parte íntima para entrar. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Edward salió a los pocos minutos con una toalla gigante para mí, pero antes se aseguró que no hubiese nadie mirando.

–¿Nos vieron? –consulté afligida.

–Sí –era sincero.

–Edward ¡No! ¡Qué atroz! No quiero verlos, y a Emmett, ni siquiera lo conozco… –mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa.

–Bueno, al menos Alice se alegró mucho de que fueras tú –me besó la frente y arrulló en sus brazos, en tanto, entrábamos a la habitación que daba a la terraza, que para peor, era la de Alice.

Quería desaparecer en ese instante ¿Qué les diría? Hola, sí yo estaba haciendo el amor con su hermano en el jacuzzi ¡Noooo! ¡Qué vergüenza! Edward fue por mi ropa al living –más encima Alice se daría cuenta que lo habíamos hecho en su fina alfombra–. Volvió y me besó con un gran sonrisa.

–No te preocupes mi amor, nadie va a decir nada… –su mirada me inculcó seguridad.

A pasos lentos y detrás de Edward, llegué al comedor ya dispuesto para el desayuno. En cuanto llegamos, Alice se paró seria, pero con una gran sonrisa en los ojos y me abrazó.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Bella –no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Igualmente –contesté, seguro ya tenía la cara fucsia de plancha.

Luego, se paró Emmett, un hombre fornido, tipo atlético, muy buen mozo, de pelo oscuro y ojos miel, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

–Un gusto Bella –él ni siquiera intentó ocultar la risa. Edward le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a desayunar y yo no me atrevía a hablar, además que notaba que Emmett me miraba de reojo, de seguro, me observaba. Finalmente, acabó el tortuoso desayuno familiar y yo corrí con mi amor a su dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta con llave y me aprisionó contra esta, inspirando fuerte y humedeciendo mi cuello, mientras pegaba su pelvis a la mía.

–Edward, no creo que sea buena idea… tus hermanos… –me tapó la boca con un beso fogoso y profundo.

Sus caricias comenzaron a surtir efecto y comencé a sentir como esa sensación húmeda y fenomenal en mi entrepierna. Él hizo un ademán de llevarme a la cama, pero lo paré en seco.

–No Edward, no me voy a acostar en la misma cama en donde estuviste con ella –fui intransigente.

No respondió, pero me tomó por la espalda y aprisionó mis caderas con una de sus fuertes manos, para que mis caderas se echaran hacia atrás y mis glúteos quedaran en su parte íntima.

–Que no vayamos a la cama no significa que no lo haremos –mordisqueó mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndome estremecer por completo– ya no te escaparás de mí tan fácil –amenazó mientras su voz se iba intensificando.

Me llevó cerca de uno de los muros y con movimientos bajó mis pantalones y la ropa interior. Sentía su miembro ya endurecido que se aproximaba a mi piel, logrando aún más de tensión, pero ambicionando tenerlo dentro nuevamente. Me tomó por las caderas, él tras de mí y me hizo separar levemente las piernas, en cuanto él, no sé cómo, con maestría, logró introducirse en mí, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial de la posición, sin embargo, una vez unido fue maravilloso. El roce era tan potente que quería estar así con él, por siempre. Sus manos viajaban por mis pechos, mientras sentía su hálito tibio en mi oreja. Los movimientos se intensificaron y quise gritar de emoción, pero él con una reacción rápida tapó mi boca con una de sus manos, en cuanto el gruñía hundido en mi hombro ¡Qué sensación más poderosa! ¿Qué cosa rara era esta? ¡Por favor! Estaba enloqueciendo de placer con este hombre, creo que finalmente ese era su plan.

Subí mi pantalón y él el suyo. Aún embobada por tal torbellino de emociones, me encontré con sus ojos de miel líquida. Ahora estaba serio. Con un movimiento sutil, pero seductor, me pegó contra el muro de nuevo y con una mirada hipnotizadora, habló.

–¡Cásate conmigo por favor! –mi pecho se comprimió ante sus palabras y no fui capaz de responderle.

9


	35. Chapter 35

**E****nergía****a****l****L****ímite**

Capítulo XXVIII

Amore della mia vita

Su rostro perfecto, de dios heleno, me estremecía por completo. Esos cabellos dorados y broncíneos enmarcaban su preciosa y pálida piel, con labios carmesí, y que finalmente, eran iluminados por un destello de luces color miel, que daban vida a su alma. Ese era Edward Cullen, el hombre de quien me había enamorado. No podía dejar de observarlo y regocijarme con su hermosura.

Él cogió mi cara entre sus manos, lánguidas y esculpidas con cincel de un genio y acercó sus labios suaves y sabrosos a los míos que lo esperaban con ansiedad y deseo.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos me increpaban con dulzura y lujuria. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y me deleite con esa lengua tibia, húmeda y afrodisíaca. Eran tanta la agitación por tenerlo que mi corazón se exaltaba tan solo al oír su voz y oler su aroma de adonis ¡Era maravilloso!

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer y el ruido de las olas se colaba por la fabulosa y privilegiada vista que tenía el departamento Edward, ahora el piso 20. Entre besos fogosos y sonrisas de complicidad me lancé sobre él, mientras estaba tendido en la alfombra frondosa. Curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa al ver mi reacción.

—¿Entonces es cierto que aún me amas? —pregunté sin vergüenza.

—No es sólo que ahora te amo, siempre te amaré… —posó sus labios en mi nariz.

—Y yo a ti —no me pude contener y continué— ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dije desde las entrañas.

Edward sonrió con ternura y me aferró a él, dejándome ahora a mí en la piso y su cuerpo encima del mío. Acariciaba mi cabello y yo enredé mis dedos en sus fibras de metales preciosos, bronce y oro. Cerró sus ojos y observé sus pestañas, eran del mismo tono del pelo. Su semblante lucía plácido, tranquilo, a pesar de que había recibido un feroz golpe en ese rostro perfecto.

Apreciaba su cuerpo tibio y firme acomodarse entre mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se aprisionaba, voluntaria e involuntariamente a la mía. Bajé mis besos por su cuello blanquíceo y terso, hasta lograr que su voz se entrecortara. Cogí su camisa y luego, esa polera roja y la saqué, dejando su piel traslúcida al descubierto. En medio de ese pecho perfecto reflectaban unos vellos dorados y suaves, al igual que toda su piel.

No había mejor postal que él encima mío con el rostro pálido, los labios cereza, el pelo broncíneo, cuidadosamente desordenado y esos ojos miel irradiando chispas de deseo. Edward tomó mi polera y la retiro con cautela, dejando mis pechos cubiertos sólo por una suave tela de satín negro, pero tan delgada y fina que dejaba en evidencia unos pequeños bultitos en mis senos, producto de las caricias enfáticas de mi amigo casual.

Mi príncipe encantado puso sus manos en el botón de mis jeans, lo abrió, provocando un leve dolor de estómago por vaticinar lo que venía, para luego, continuar, bajando el cierre de éste, y sacándolos de escena ya de manera definitiva. Acto seguido, desapareció mi pantaleta, al tiempo, que yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de esos boxer grises, ajustados, que le sentaban exquisitamente, y como arte de magia, desapareció mi corpiño, sin mayores problemas, rozándose nuestros cuerpos con pleitesía.

Nos continuamos amando e inaugurando esa linda alfombra blanca que le había comprado Alice, pero ahora, innovamos, él se puso de rodillas y yo alcé mis caderas a la altura de las suyas. Edward me afirmó por los glúteos y yo subí mis piernas hasta sus hombros. No dejábamos de movernos, podía sentir como mayor intensidad como entraba y salía de mí, sin embargo, quería tenerlo en frente, necesitaba besarlo, por lo que le pedí que se acomodara sobre mí, para poder aprisionarlo contra mi cuerpo, excesivamente sudado y caluroso a esas alturas. Crucé mis piernas por detrás de sus caderas y elevé las mías para sentirlo más de cerca. Esa piel que tanto adoraba, estaba hirviendo y sus quejidos eran cada vez más intensos y ahogados. Besé su oreja, hasta que un ruido algo gutural e involuntario se escapó de mis labios, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro que inmediatamente se transformó en placer infinito.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, Edward aún dentro de mí, me miró con una ternura, pocas veces imaginable, y me habló desde lo más adentro de su corazón.

—Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti, Bella —dio un gran suspiro entrecortado.

Lo besé con alegría y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar mi vida ¡Soy el ser más feliz del mundo junto a ti! —gritó sin importar los vecinos ni nadie.

Yo me puse a reír, pero intenté hacerlo callar.

—¿Por qué? —me dijo con la mirada desbordante de vida.

—¡Los vecinos! ¡Qué vergüenza! —mordí mi labio inferior.

—¡Qué importa! Lo único que importa es que tú estás conmigo…

Se hizo a un lado y se recostó desnudo en la alfombra chantilly.

—¡Uf! Tu hermana moriría si supiera lo que pasó en su alfombra —solté una carcajadita.

Se puso serio y respondió.

—No si sabe que yo soy feliz —posó delicadamente sus labios en los míos.

—¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo, a pesar de nuestro pasado? —recordé esos episodios tristes y sentí una oleada de desesperanza.

—Por tu pregunta creo que ni te imaginas cuánto mi amor —me tomó con fuerza y me aferró hacia él con urgencia.

Su lengua dulce se dio paso por mis labios hacia la mía y ambas se unieron en una danza sublime y mística. Lentamente, Edward se separó de mí y corrió a su dormitorio a buscar un poleron, con capuchón incluido y me lo puso para que no me enfriara, creo, porque él era sobre protector conmigo.

—Ven, tengo algo muy entretenido para que juguemos —guiñó un ojo y me arrastró a una de las terrazas.

Abrió el ventanal y puso a andar el motor de un jacuzzi al aire libre, rodeado de madera. Las burbujas comenzaron a emerger de pronto. Él tocó el agua y luego, desabrochó el mismo polerón que él me había puesto, dejándome desnuda. Una brisa fría se cruzó por mi piel y erizó cada uno de mis poros. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver mi reacción y me dio un leve empujoncito al agua ¡Era fabuloso! Cerré los ojos y agudicé mi sentido del olfato y el oído: el primero, me hizo oler la brisa marina, fresca y energizante, y el segundo, llevó el ruido de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, de manera natural y conmovedora. Desperté con sus labios en mi boca.

Este encuentro había sido muy deseado entre los dos. Nuestras pieles se electrizaban al chocar, y lo que venía era evidente. Él se sentó, apoyándose contra uno de los bordes y yo me senté frente a él, alternando mis piernas, cada una al lado de sus caderas. Por curiosidad, lo toqué y estaba listo para mí. Cerré los ojos y lo besé, pero al mismo tiempo, introduje su masculinidad en mí, logrando una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios rubí y fuego eterno en nuestras venas.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadas y aguerridas. Ahora el agua no causaba impacto en nuestras articulaciones, así que la sensación era nada más que en nuestro lugar más íntimo. Mi pelo, como estaba tan largo, estaba mojado en las puntas y húmedo en el casco, al igual que el de Edward. Su rostro me hacía alucinar, quería sentirlo cada vez más profundamente. Sus manos estaban apostadas entre mis glúteos y caderas, a la vez que su húmeda boca, mojaba mi cuello, hombros y pechos.

Yo buscaba ansiosa esos exquisitos labios cereza, deseaba sobre todas las cosas saborearlos en cada momento. Hice que nuestras lenguas se tocaran y no pararan de jugar. Su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y sus manos se cargaron más en mis caderas para aprisionarme hacia él, hasta que desembocó en mí. Por supuesto, lo seguí muy de cerca y en el momento del clímax hice la cabeza hacia atrás de pura emoción.

Una vez calmados nuestros instintos más salvajes, miré a Edward y lo vi con el rostro desencajado y me dijo, urgido.

–No te des vuelta Bella –una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cereza.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté intrigada.

Él cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro, a la vez que una sonrisa idiota se le escapaba de la boca. Quedé absolutamente paralizada.

–Edward ¡Anda! ¡Dime! –dije ya muy urgida.

–Es que están mis hermanos –soltó una hermosa carcajada.

–¿Qué? –dije alarmadísima y continué– ¿Dónde?

–Por el ventanal…

–Y ¿Están mirando? –no quería ni imaginar la vergüenza.

–Mmmm, a lo menos vieron el final, porque la cara de Alice era memorable y Emmett, él muy idiota tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Edward! ¡Qué vergüenza! –dije con la cara hirviendo, pero no pude evitar reír.

–¿Sabías que venían? –insistí sin sentido.

–Sí, pero no hoy, a esta hora… –mordió su labio inferior y arrugó su frente en un ceño.

–Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No me atrevo a mirarlos –dije sentada aún en frente de él.

–Asumir –dijo nervioso y exquisito.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me hizo cuidadosamente hacia un lado, pero yo no me atrevía a mirar, y Edward, bueno, él ni siquiera tenía una toalla a mano para taparse. Así que tuvo que tomar el polerón y ponérselo en su parte íntima para entrar. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Edward salió a los pocos minutos con una toalla gigante para mí, pero antes se aseguró que no hubiese nadie mirando.

–¿Nos vieron? –consulté afligida.

–Sí –era sincero.

–Edward ¡No! ¡Qué atroz! No quiero verlos, y a Emmett, ni siquiera lo conozco… –mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa.

–Bueno, al menos Alice se alegró mucho de que fueras tú –me besó la frente y arrulló en sus brazos, en tanto, entrábamos a la habitación que daba a la terraza, que para peor, era la de Alice.

Quería desaparecer en ese instante ¿Qué les diría? Hola, sí yo estaba haciendo el amor con su hermano en el jacuzzi ¡Noooo! ¡Qué vergüenza! Edward fue por mi ropa al living –más encima Alice se daría cuenta que lo habíamos hecho en su fina alfombra–. Volvió y me besó con un gran sonrisa.

–No te preocupes mi amor, nadie va a decir nada… –su mirada me inculcó seguridad.

A pasos lentos y detrás de Edward, llegué al comedor ya dispuesto para el desayuno. En cuanto llegamos, Alice se paró seria, pero con una gran sonrisa en los ojos y me abrazó.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Bella –no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Igualmente –contesté, seguro ya tenía la cara fucsia de plancha.

Luego, se paró Emmett, un hombre fornido, tipo atlético, muy buen mozo, de pelo oscuro y ojos miel, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

–Un gusto Bella –él ni siquiera intentó ocultar la risa. Edward le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a desayunar y yo no me atrevía a hablar, además que notaba que Emmett me miraba de reojo, de seguro, me observaba. Finalmente, acabó el tortuoso desayuno familiar y yo corrí con mi amor a su dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta con llave y me aprisionó contra esta, inspirando fuerte y humedeciendo mi cuello, mientras pegaba su pelvis a la mía.

–Edward, no creo que sea buena idea… tus hermanos… –me tapó la boca con un beso fogoso y profundo.

Sus caricias comenzaron a surtir efecto y comencé a sentir como esa sensación húmeda y fenomenal en mi entrepierna. Él hizo un ademán de llevarme a la cama, pero lo paré en seco.

–No Edward, no me voy a acostar en la misma cama en donde estuviste con ella –fui intransigente.

No respondió, pero me tomó por la espalda y aprisionó mis caderas con una de sus fuertes manos, para que mis caderas se echaran hacia atrás y mis glúteos quedaran en su parte íntima.

–Que no vayamos a la cama no significa que no lo haremos –mordisqueó mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndome estremecer por completo– ya no te escaparás de mí tan fácil –amenazó mientras su voz se iba intensificando.

Me llevó cerca de uno de los muros y con movimientos bajó mis pantalones y la ropa interior. Sentía su miembro ya endurecido que se aproximaba a mi piel, logrando aún más de tensión, pero ambicionando tenerlo dentro nuevamente. Me tomó por las caderas, él tras de mí y me hizo separar levemente las piernas, en cuanto él, no sé cómo, con maestría, logró introducirse en mí, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial de la posición, sin embargo, una vez unido fue maravilloso. El roce era tan potente que quería estar así con él, por siempre. Sus manos viajaban por mis pechos, mientras sentía su hálito tibio en mi oreja. Los movimientos se intensificaron y quise gritar de emoción, pero él con una reacción rápida tapó mi boca con una de sus manos, en cuanto el gruñía hundido en mi hombro ¡Qué sensación más poderosa! ¿Qué cosa rara era esta? ¡Por favor! Estaba enloqueciendo de placer con este hombre, creo que finalmente ese era su plan.

Subí mi pantalón y él el suyo. Aún embobada por tal torbellino de emociones, me encontré con sus ojos de miel líquida. Ahora estaba serio. Con un movimiento sutil, pero seductor, me pegó contra el muro de nuevo y con una mirada hipnotizadora, habló.

–¡Cásate conmigo por favor! –mi pecho se comprimió ante sus palabras y no fui capaz de responderle.

9


	36. Chapter 36

Hubo un error en el capítulo que subí anteriormente (estaba repetido).

Además les cuento que queda el capítulo XXXIV y el Epílogo.

Mil gracias por leer mi fic!!!

Cariños,

Karen

Capítulo XXXIII

Giro en 360º

El viaje había sido ¡Increíble! La amaba tanto, ella era mi vida, mi razón de existir Su voz, su calor, la tibieza de su piel, su sinnúmero de niñerías que me hacían reír ¡Ella era perfecta! Jamás encontraría otra igual ¡Cuánto amaba a esa niña que de un minuto a otro se había convertido en mi mujer!

Ella decidió ir con su madre unos días de vacaciones, y qué podía hacer, era su madre al fin y al cabo, no había opción de nada, debía oírla, después de todo ya no viviría más con ella. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba que había interrumpido el embarazo de Bella, el camino de nuestro hijo, quería meterla tras las rejas por desgraciada, pero también, tenía conciencia que no podía envenenar más la mente de mi amor, porque ella sufrió bastante con todo lo del embarazado y que siguiera haciéndolo, era lo último que quería.

El jueves, de la semana que ella no estuvo, fui a la casa de James, con Jasper y un par de amigos más de la universidad. Les contaría la "buena" nueva: me casaría.

Llegué al departamento de mi amigo y tras unas cervezas les dije, me sentía feliz.

–¿Me estás "gueviando"? –dijo Jasper sorprendido.

–No, es cierto, se lo pedí ahora en el viaje –acoté tajante.

–¡Estás "cagaó"! –se entrometió James.

–¿Por qué? Yo estoy enamorado y quiero estar con ella ¿Algún problema?

–¡Sorry! –exclamó Jasper– pero es una niña chica, Edward, porque ¿Me equivoco, o aún no ha cumplido 18?

–Es verdad, pero ya salió del colegio ¿Cuál es el problema? –insistí molesto.

–No sé Edward, yo que tú lo pensaría mejor, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado y bueno casarse tan jóvenes, no sé, puede que no resulte en el tiempo –continuó James.

–Bueno, les estoy informando no más, no quiero la opinión de ustedes –reí irónico.

Ellos quedaron atónitos, pero en verdad me importaba un "carajo", yo había tomado una decisión y la iba cumplir, Bella era mi mundo y junto a ella sería feliz.

Esa noche de vuelta a mi casa me di cuenta de que se me había quedado el móvil, pero no fui capaz de devolverme, era muy tarde y probablemente, James ya se había acostado. "Mañana lo recupero", pensé, total, Bella no estaba y ella era la única persona que me podía llamar con urgencia, mi familia siempre lo hacía a la casa. Bella al parecer estaba en un lugar con poca señal, porque no nos habíamos podido comunicar ni un solo día, y las veces en que la llamé no pude comunicarme con ella, se iba derecho al buzón de voz. La última vez que alcancé a llamarla le dejé un mensaje.

"Mi vida he intentado varias veces hablar contigo, pero al parecer no tienes señal. Te amo y te extraño demasiado. Vuelve luego por favor… Te adoro mi pequeña niña".

La tarde del viernes llamó Jasper para que saliéramos esa noche.

–¡Está bien! –contesté de inmediato, creo que no sería un pecado, podría ser la última noche de soltero, aunque nunca tuve intenciones de engañar a Bella, porque no había ninguna otra mujer, sobre la faz de la tierra, que despertara lo mismo que ella en mí.

Llegué a la famosa "Cueva" y cuando estaba en la puerta, recordé que el "idiota" ex de Bella trabajaba ahí, pero era tarde, tenía la entrada en la mano y no tenía cómo avisarle al resto que no ingresaría, andaba sin mi móvil.

No me costó nada ubicarlos, siempre se ponían donde mismo, en una orilla de la pista de baile, entre la barra y ésta, pero más hacia el lado del segundo nivel. Los saludé y sentí que me tomaron por la espalda alegremente.

–Hola guapo –una voz de mujer susurró en mi oído.

–¡Angela! –ella era una compañera de curso muy amorosa, que ya no compartía todos los ramos con nosotros, porque se había atrasado un poco en segundo año, pero que sin duda nos conocía desde nuestros "inicios" de universidad.

–¡Se casa! ¿Lo puedes creer? –agregó James irónico.

–¡Nooooo! –agregó ella sorprendida–¿Quién es la afortunada? –preguntó.

–La colegiala que lo tiene de un… –soltó un carcajada burlesca James.

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

–¿Una niña que fue a tu casa cuando estábamos todos en la mañana? –preguntó.

–Sí, ella, pero ya salió del colegio –agregué alegre.

–¡Uf! Ahora es madura –siguió James.

–¡Ya! ¡Para! En serio –amenacé a James, ya se le estaba pasando la mano.

–¡Sorry novio! –rompió a reír.

–¡Vamos a bailar! Pronto serás de propiedad privada –sonrió Ángela.

Fuimos a la pista a bailar. Me reí bastante, Ángela era muy divertida. Todo iba bien, hasta que oí la voz de Bella y por su tono, me di cuenta de inmediato que no estaba contenta.

–Hola –su voz era lúgubre.

–¡Bella! –tendría problemas, por su rostro ¡Uf!

Ángela se fue.

–Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –dijo con la mandíbula tensa y vi el odio en sus ojos.

Se fue y obvio, la seguí. Cuando salí estaba llorando sentada en la cuneta. Me senté frente a ella y mi corazón me decía que algo no iba bien, y ¡Así fue! Ella se paró de inmediato y gritó, casi como poseída.

–Edward ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo te amaba tanto! –lloraba sin control.

–¿Cómo que me amabas? –su frase en "pasado" quebró mi alma.

–Así será siempre ¿Cierto? Me engañarás la vida entera –no sabía lo que hablaba.

–¡No te estaba engañando! ¡Sólo bailaba Bella! –dije desesperado ¡No la quería perder!

–¿Por qué no me contestaste el celular? –me increpó con rabia.

–Se me quedó donde James, ayer por la tarde –sentí que unas lágrimas de impotencia cayeron por mi rostro.

–No te creo… ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! Mejor que esto acabé aquí –tomó el anillo y lo lanzó al suelo con ira ¡Me quise morir!

–¡Bella no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor no! ¡Yo te amo mi vida! –la seguí mientras ella caminaba.

Se fue por la costanera y de inmediato busqué mi auto para seguirla, sin embargo, cuando la iba a llamar, ya estaba subiendo al auto de ese imbécil, alcohólico y drogadicto, sentí pavor de que le pasara algo. Decidí seguirlos, aunque sabía que ella estaba furia conmigo.

El manejaba zigzagueando de un lado a otro, no sabía cómo pararlo, podía ser peor ¡Ella se tenía que bajar de ahí! De repente, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el auto se fue directo a un poste de luz y sin pausa, se estrelló contra él.

–¡Noooooooooooo! –grité desesperado, detuve el auto y me bajé corriendo, pero esos escasos metros se hicieron eternos– ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

No tenía cómo llamar a una ambulancia ¡Estaba desesperado! Pasó un auto y me paré en medio y le pedí que llamara a una ambulancia. Volví donde Bella y la vi por la ventana, tenía sangre en la cabeza y sus pulsaciones estaban muy bajas.

–Mi amor, mi vida ¿Me oyes? –acaricié su rostro tibio y sentí que me moriría.

¡No podía moverla! ¡Qué haría!

–¡Bella! Mi amor ¡Te amo! No me dejes ¡Por favor! –sentí que me corrieron hacia atrás con fuerza, eran los bomberos.

¡Estaba en shock! Mi amor estaba ahí aplastada por esos fierros y yo no la podía ayudar. En minutos de lucidez miré la parte de adelante del auto y me fijé que todo estaba retorcido…

–¡Déjeme verla! –le supliqué al paramédico. Mientras veía que intentaban resucitar a los otros dos cuerpos.

Había gritos, luces de ambulancias, policías, gente mirando ¡Era todo confusión! Nadie me contestó cuándo pregunté por ella, y enseguida, alguien me tomó por la espalda, era Jasper.

–Tranquilo Edward ¡Estará bien! ¡Calma amigo!

Quería ir donde Bella, no podía dejarla ni un minuto sola. Jasper tomó mi auto y me llevó al hospital. Bajé enloquecido y un médico se acercó a nosotros.

–¿Qué es usted de la joven? –dijo serio.

–El novio –sentía que mi estómago se contraía.

–¿Cómo está? –dije desesperado, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Él suspiró y me miró.

–Está estable dentro de su gravedad –fue categórico.

–¿Qué pasó con los chicos? –preguntó Jasper.

–No pudimos hacer nada, a la chica, la salvó el cinturón de seguridad –el doctor era impenetrable. Él preguntó– ¿Dónde se puede ubicar a los padres de Isabella?

–¡Edward! ¿Cuál es el número de su casa? –preguntó Jasper algo más calmado, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

Se lo dije de memoria, mientras intentaba salir del estado catatónico en que me encontraba ¡Si a ella le pasaba algo, moriría!

–¿Ella estará bien cierto Jasper? –le decía incoherente.

–Sí amigo, estará bien…

Un rato después vi llegar a Reneé, pero no lo hablé, ella se acercó histérica.

–¿Dónde está mi hija? –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No contesté y Jasper la llevó con el doctor. Al rato la vi salir, hecha un mar de lágrimas y eso me alarmó sobremanera.

–¿Cómo está Bella? ¿La pudo ver? –mi corazón se saldría del pecho.

–Mi niña está inconsciente… –dijo como ida.

–¿Cómo dice? –veía todo lejano como si fuese un mal sueño.

–Tienen que ver cómo evolucionará en las próximas 48 horas –fue categórica.

Me senté en un rincón del hospital, mientras pasaban camillas de urgencia, todo era atairado, pero para mí se había detenido el tiempo ¿Cómo se puede pasar del cielo al infierno en unos momentos? Hace un par de semanas éramos los seres más felices del mundo y ahora mi vida se estaba muriendo en una sala de urgencias…

–¡Yo la amo! –dije llorando desesperado y Jasper me contenía en un abrazo.

Los días continuaron y aún no la podía ver, estaba en la UTI, la única que podía visitarla, tan solo unos segundos, era su madre. Nos tocó estar días completos, ella –Reneé– y yo, mirándonos las caras, pero sin decir una sola palabra. Los días se me hacían eternos, hasta que finalmente un día, Reneé se acercó a mi lado y me dijo: "despertó".

Esos ojos celestes, que tanto detesté en otros minutos de mi vida, ahora me daban esperanza.

–¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –sentía que los caían lágrimas en los ojos.

Una semana después, recién la pude ver. En su rostro aún quedaban rastros del accidente. La sala era solitaria y ella se veía tan desprotegida ¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujercita de cabellos alborotados y ojos marrones!

–Hola –le dije con los ojos humedecidos, pero intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ella sonrió y sus ojitos de niña tímida se iluminaron a tal punto, que pensé, por unos minutos, que era un ángel, mi milagro. Tomé su mano con ternura y ella acarició, levemente, mi piel con sus lánguidos y traslúcidos dedos de porcelana.

–¡Te amo! –besé su frente.

Dos semanas después le dieron el alta ¡Por fin se iría a su casa! Eso habíamos acordado con Reneé, aunque por mí, se hubiese ido a la mía. Ese fin de semana llegó su padre y oí que conversaba con Reneé.

–Está todo listo para que se vaya conmigo.

–No creo que sea el momento Charlie –dijo ella dubitativa.

–¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada Reneé! Esto ya fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Definitivamente nunca debió quedar a tu cargo –dijo furioso, pero intentando contenerse.

–Charlie yo no lo entendía, pero ahora está con Edward ¡Él la adora! No te la puedes llevar…

–Me importa un comino la relación que tenga con él. Ella se va conmigo. Además, ahora necesitará rehabilitación y tranquilidad, que tú no le puedes entregar –fue hiriente.

–¡Piénsalo bien! –dijo Reneé en defensa de Bella.

–Hablaré con ella en cuanto esté un poco mejor…

Yo albergaba la esperanza que Bella le contara de nuestros planes, pero, después y con el dolor de mi alma, me di cuenta que no fue así.

La semana siguiente me llamó Bella, quería que la pasara a buscar. Su voz tenía un tono extraño, pero lo ignoré. Llegué a buscarla y la ayudé a subir al auto, porque aún andaba con muletas. Fuimos a una placita con vista al mar. Eran más de las seis de la tarde y el sol se pondría luego. Bajamos del coche y nos sentamos en un banco, frente al mar.

–Edward, necesitaba hablar contigo –sus ojos estaban tristes.

–¿Qué pasa? –tomé su mano, pero ella no respondió a mi caricia.

–Iré con mi padre… –vi caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

–¿Qué dices? Y ¿Lo que habíamos acordado? –sentía que me habían dado un balde de agua fría.

–No es el momento ¡Lo siento! ¡Créeme que sí! –no paraba de llorar, sé que tenía tanta pena como yo.

–¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? –mi voz se comenzó a quebrar.

–Tantas cosas…, pero la más importante, es que te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que no te arrastre tantos problemas.

–Yo te amo –sentía que mis palabras perdían fuerza ante su decisión.

–Y yo te amo a ti mi vida –acercó sus hermosos y deliciosos labios rojos y nos besamos.

Esa fue la última vez que sentí sus labios ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Sentía el alma hecha añicos, no podía olvidarla ¡Jamás lo haría! Cada noche al cerrar los ojos la veía: su risa, esa mirada de niña indefensa y traviesa a la vez, la tibieza de su piel y su compañía ¿Cómo podía doler tanto el amor? Esto era terrible, a veces sólo quería morir.

Bella se fue. Tiempo después supe por Joyce, quien había vuelto con James, que ella entró a estudiar diseño gráfico.

Terminé mi carrera el año siguiente, con todos los honores correspondientes, y por lo mismo, me ofrecieron una beca a Inglaterra por tres años… Lo dudé en un inicio, pero Alice me convenció que era lo mejor, así que me fui.

No hubo día que no me acordara de ella, los primeros cuatro años con mucho dolor, luego, con calma, y finalmente, con gran alegría ¡Había sido la época más maravillosa de mi vida! Y quedaría grabada en mi alma por la eternidad.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo XXXIV

Miles de días sin ti…

Diez años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que vi a Edward, no he vuelto a saber de él, a pesar de mail, twitter, facebook y todos los sistemas de redes de comunicación que se puedan encontrar. Una vez lo busqué en facebook y vi su foto, mi estómago se contrajo de inmediato y tuve el impulso de escribirle, de saber qué era de su vida, pero lo podía importunar, y me arrepentí de inmediato, y por último, quizás él no querría saber nada de mí, esa también era una triste, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

Mi vida en New York, había sido tranquila, finalmente, estudié lejos de mis dos padres, que había sido un alivio. Mi carrera: diseño y no publicidad como había pensado. Había egresado hace cuatro años y ahora trabajaba para una prestigiosa compañía de bebidas de fantasía. Todo era bastante tranquilo…

Durante mi penúltimo año de universidad conocí a Vittorio, un italiano que vino a Estados Unidos a realizar un post grado en psicología. Era un hombre bello, alto, piel perfectamente bronceada, ojos violetas, cabello miel y dueño de una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa.

Vittorio, era dos años mayor que yo, era un "Don Juan" por naturaleza. Su lista de mujeres era inimaginable. Cariñoso y extremadamente fogoso en la cama, creo que la sangre mediterránea era más febril, y ese acento ¡Oh, madre mía! Hacía caer de rodillas a cualquier mujer, sin previo aviso.

Efectivamente era un dios en la cama, y creo, que debido a eso, estuvimos casi cinco años juntos, sus habilidades era bastante particulares y se hacía irresistible, pero como todo… las relaciones se agotan. Debo confesar que me encantaba, pero en el fondo, también tengo la certeza que nunca me sentí enamorada de él, era sólo entusiasmo.

Todo colapsó cuando él tuvo la brillante idea de que nos casáramos y nos fuéramos a vivir a su tierra natal, pero ahí me di cuenta, que su cultura era bastante más machista de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada y no estaba dispuesta a ser una especie de geisha moderna, eso nunca había ido con mi personalidad y se lo hice saber sin escrúpulos.

Una noche cualquiera en que ya todo no marchaba bien, y su ego había quedado herido por completo, tuve la idea de salir con unas compañeras de oficina. Se inauguró un bar, con bastante parafernalia y quisimos conocerlo. Era un lugar bastante grande, tenía millones de recovecos y tres pistas de baile, con ambientaciones distintas. Con mis amigas nos sentamos en una de las barras y me pedí un Hpnotiq, seguí un segundo, otro tercero y finalmente, el cuarto, hasta que no aguanté más las ganas de ir al baño. En uno de los living oscuros, y alejados del mundanal ruido, me encontré a Vittorio, con una mina rubia, tipo barbie. Dentro de mi ebriedad, lo quedé mirando hasta que él se dio cuenta.

El muy cara de raja, se disculpó con ella y se acercó a mí, con cara de ¿Molesto? No podía ser tan, pero tan… ¡Argh!

–Hola –dijo como si lo hubiese interrumpido de una reunión muy importante.

–Veo que te diviertes –enarqué una ceja.

–Y tú estás ebria para variar –resopló.

–¿Algún problema? –contesté irónica y continué– creo que esto es un término definitivo –intenté fijar la vista, pero la verdad me costaba articular frases.

–Si tú quieres… –fue indiferente.

–Bueno, es lo mejor, esto no venía funcionando desde hace un tiempo –sonreí para herirlo.

–Porque tú lo quisiste así –estaba picado.

–Mmmm, en realidad ya no me pasaba nada contigo… la química se acabó –le guiñé un ojo y me fui, pero sin embargo, me alcancé a dar cuenta que su rostro se desfiguró ante mis palabas, jajaja.

Su ego sexual era taaaan grande que lo que lo acababa de decir era lo "peor" que le podrían haber dicho en su vida. Entré al baño, mojé mi pelo por debajo y por primera vez noté unos leves, pero muy suaves surcos por debajo de mis ojos, que ahora, me daban un aspecto más ¿Interesante? Me agradaron muchísimo. Me sentí muy aliviada de haber terminado con esa relación que este último tiempo se había tornado demasiado tormentosa.

Volví a la barra y pedí un vaso de agua antes de salir, para que se me pasara en algo el mareo. Mis acompañantes habían desaparecido con algún mino por ahí, así que, considerando las circunstancias, tomé mi cartera y estaba dispuesta a marcharme, cuando antes de salir, un hombre bastante guapo, de cabellos rizados, dorados y piel rosada, tomó mi brazo y con esos grandes ojazos me dijo.

–¡Bella! –su tibieza la conocía.

–¿Rob? –dije no muy convencida.

–¡Guau! ¡Qué bueno verte! –sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Digo lo mismo… –en realidad estaba más guapo de cuando era adolescente.

–Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entusiasmado.

–Estoy trabajando, en verdad, estudié aquí y luego, me quedé trabajando.

–¿En serio? ¡Yo vivo hace un par de años aquí!

–Mira tú… el mundo es un pañuelo –rompí a reír.

Miré hacia un lado y Vittorio me estaba increpando con la mirada, pero lo ignoré totalmente, y continué con la "interesante" conversación.

–Y ¿Con quién andas? –fue suspicaz, aunque intentó que no se notara.

–Mmmm, andaba con unas amigas, pero encontraron panoramas individuales más interesantes que estar conmigo –rompí a reír.

–Y ¿A ti te gustaría cambiar el tuyo? –guiñó un ojo y fue como retroceder diez años.

–¿Por qué no? –susurré en su oído.

Fuimos a su departamento de soltero, era bastante "práctico", pero no por eso menos cómodo. Entramos y no hubo tiempo para discursos. Me tomó por la cintura con deseo y me arrastró hacia su dormitorio. Con algo de apuro de adolescentes, que ya no éramos, nos sacamos todas nuestras ropas y nos sumergimos en la cama, blanda y confortable. Sus caricias eran furtivas y embaucadores y su cuerpo, firme y tonificado, que lo hacía demasiado atractivo. Me levantó de la cama y fuimos contra uno de los muros del dormitorio y me apegó contra éste, yo elevé mis caderas y acomodé mis piernas tras las suyas, hasta lograr una perfecta penetración ¡Realmente me había perdido algo bueno! Pero en verdad, siempre había sido mejor Edward, por lo que no me podía arrepentir.

El viernes de la semana que seguía, decidí aceptar la invitación de Reneé, que ahora vivía con otro hombre, porque se había separado de Phil y fui a su casa. Al bajar en el aeropuerto una ola de recuerdos, gratos y no tanto, se vinieron a mi mente. Al llegar ahí estaba ella, más mayor, delgada con esos tremendos ojos celestes que me miraban con dulzura.

–Hola hija –me dio un gran abrazo.

–Hola –dije ya no con tanto rencor.

Caminamos juntas hacia el auto y me quedé en su casa. Aclaramos varios asuntos y me pidió perdón por varios de sus errores, entre ellos, matar a mi hijo. Por supuesto, nunca comprendí su odio hacia Edward y ella me explicó, que había visto lo enamorada que estaba yo de él y le aterraba el poder que él tenía sobre mí en mi adolescencia. Me aclaró que con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que él me quería de verdad, pero que, sin embargo, éramos muy chicos y nos quedaba vida por vivir, pero eso era algo que yo jamás entendería en ese momento.

Ese domingo, decidí ir a dar una vuelta sola hacia el sur de la ciudad, donde antiguamente estuvo en sus mejores momentos "La Cueva del Ratón". Estaba atardeciendo, una brisa fría corría por el borde costero. Inspiré profundo ese aroma energizante y propio del mar y me bajé a la heladería, que ahora estaba en lugar de "La Cueva". Ahora, era un ambiente muy familiar y tranquilo, pero los recuerdos eran inevitables. Entré al lugar y finalmente, con el frío que hacía, pedí un Mokkaccino, en vez de un helado.

Me senté en la orilla de la vereda que daba hacia la playa y vi como el sol se ponía. Una fuerte presión en el pecho me obligó a inspirar profundo y su pelo broncíneo, ese rostro perfecto, sus labios cereza y esos inconfundibles ojos de miel se vinieron a mi mente con fuerza y nostalgia ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Estaría soltero, casado, de novio? A lo menos de novio… me respondí a mí misma, tan condenadamente rico, imposible que se hubiese mantenido soltero, me dije a mi misma con desilusión.

Cerré los ojos cuando el sol ya se había escondido y sentí unas manos tibias y fuertes que los taparon aún más. Mi corazón se agolpó a tal punto, que sentía que se desembocaría con furia de mi pecho, aunque pasaran mil años reconocería esa piel que me electrizaba de pies a cabeza.

–Hola Bella –susurró con su hálito tibio en mi oído ¡No lo podía creer! Creo que me daría un infarto…

Tomé sus manos con las mías, disfrutando a concho su piel y me giré hacia él…

Sus ojos de miel no habían cambiado nada, de nada y él tampoco, era el hombre más bello que había visto en la tierra. Su pelo broncíneo aún estaba desordenado, pero ya no tan largo, ahora más cortito, pero igualmente hermoso. Mi instinto más profundo fue abrazarlo como queriéndome fundir en él. Olí su aroma que me estremecía y sentí ahora, que la emoción me llegaba a los ojos.

–Edward –dije casi en un suspiro.

–Mi hermosa niña… –acarició mi rostro con su tibia mano.

–Te llamé con mi mente… –dije al borde las lágrimas.

–¿En serio? –él también se notaba muy emocionado, porque sus ojos se había iluminado y titilaban al mirarme.

–Sí, no venía para acá hace diez años ¿Lo puedes creer? –sonreí.

–¡Uf! Tanto tiempo… –su mirada se entristeció, pero yo no lo dejé.

–¿Cuéntame de ti Edward? –dije emocionada.

–¡Cuánto tiempo! Guau… No sé por dónde empezar –botó aire en un soplido.

De la nada apareció un niñito como de tres años, con sus mismos ojos de miel ¡Me quise morir! Pero era lo más probable ¿O no?

–¿Te esperan? –dije con tristeza.

Él sonrió y le dijo al niño.

–Dile a tu mamá que yo me voy después –acarició su cabello alborotado, broncíneo, al igual que el de él.

Inmediatamente pensé que quizás nuestro hijo hubiese sido igual y una ola de dolor se apoderó de mí.

–No Edward, si te tienes que ir… anda… yo entiendo… –quise llorar.

–No, Alice puede esperar –sonrió.

–¿Alice? –dije descolocada.

–Sí, Alice, mi hermana… –curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

–Él es… –no pude continuar mi frase.

–Mi sobrino, el hijo de Alice y Jasper –sonrió con dulzura.

–¡Qué bueno! –no pude evitar mi comentario, salió desde las entrañas.

–¿Pensaste que era mi hijo? –sonrió divertido.

Asentí.

–No, te lo hubiese dicho Bella –besó mi mejilla muy insinuantemente y todos mis sentidos se alertaron.

–Entonces ¿No estás casado? –insistí frenética.

–No, la única vez que le he propuesto matrimonio a alguien… me plantó casi en el altar –rió divertido.

Alguien le hizo un gesto a Edward, desde lejos, creo que era Alice, pero no la distinguí bien.

–Espérame un segundo, no te muevas –amenazó con una sonrisa.

–Ok.

Fue donde su hermana, algo le dijo y luego, se devolvió con una gran sonrisa.

–Parezco chaperón de esta familia –dijo divertido.

–¿Por qué tanto? –pregunté intrigada.

–Bueno, de partida somos vecinos y como vivo solo, mi hermana insiste en incorporarme en cuanto paseo familiar hay –ahora ya estaba sentado a mi lado con los pies en la arena.

–¿Ella se casó con Jasper?

–Sí, fue un tira y afloja más o menos, pero finalmente, hace cinco años se casaron y Alice se vino a vivir aquí.

–¡Qué bien!

–Yo la adoro, pero debo reconocer que a veces se vuelve fastidiosa.

–¿Por qué´? –pregunté entre risas.

–Bueno, ella anda de casamentera y lo único que quiere es que yo forme mi familia, pero yo le digo, que si aún no aparece la indicada… –rió y sus ojos dulces me quedaron mirando fijamente.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, bueno aparte de ti, claro –miró el suelo y continuó– pero las cosas no se dieron… con lo del accidente… –dijo con profundo pesar.

–Ni me lo recuerdes Edward… me salvé por poco.

–Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco, de lo contrario, hubiese muerto de tristeza.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó entre nosotros y unas gotitas tímidas lo interrumpieron.

–Tengo tantas cosas que hablar contigo –exclamó del alma– ¿Vamos a mi departamento? –sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

–Vamos… –contesté sin pensarlo.

–Me tendrás que llevar eso sí, porque mi hermana se fue –soltó una carcajada.

–Bien, ahora manejo, ya soy mayor de edad –rompí a reír.

Nos fuimos a su departamento y ahora entramos en un hotel adaptado a departamento, pero con todo el estilo de Edward y Alice, muy sobrio y minimalista. Me acomodé en un gran sofá blanco y él me preguntó entretenido.

–¿Aún te gusta el café con leche condensada? –preguntó algo nervioso.

–¡Síii! ¿Todavía te acuerdas? –dije sorprendida.

–No creerías la cantidad de cosas que me acuerdo, creo que de todo ¡Todo! con lujo de detalles –alzó la voz desde la cocina.

Volvió desde la cocina y me entregó un tazón de café ¡Exquisito! Como él. Edward se acomodó a un costado mío y nos quedamos mirando el mar bajo la luz de la luna.

–Ni te imaginas cuánto te extrañé Bella –su voz era suave como el terciopelo.

–Y yo a ti…

–¿Por qué nunca intentaste comunicarte conmigo? –su comentario fue algo recriminatorio.

–Pensé que no me querrías ver… te había acarreado tantos problemas… –sentí mucha culpa.

–Nunca fueron problemas lo que tenía que ver contigo…

–Difiero… –insistí, pero cambié el tema.

–¿Supe que te fuiste a Inglaterra tres años?

–Sí, fue una buena escuela –soltó una leve sonrisa.

–¡Qué bien!

–Y tú Bella ¿Tienes novio? –estaba ansioso, aunque trataba disimularlo.

–Mmmm, tenía –reí.

–Y ¿Qué pasó? –parecía aliviado.

–Nunca estuve enamorada de él realmente.

–Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –parecía impresionado.

–¡Simple! Nunca sentí, ni cerca, como lo que sentí por ti… –lo quedé mirando fijo y con el corazón comprimido.

–¿En serio? –su rostro se iluminó a tal punto, que parecía que unas chispas se escaparían de sus ojos.

–Totalmente… –posé mis labios delicadamente sobre los suyos.

Mi piel se erizó por completo al mantener contacto con la suya. Sus exquisitos labios sabían de maravilla, era aún mejor de lo que recordaba. Acaricié su cabello y luego su cuello blanquíceo. Él me miraba perplejo, era increíble como no cambió nada en todo este tiempo.

Me tomó por la cintura y nos recostamos sobre el sofá más grande. Sentía su lengua como se daba paso por mi cuello, humedeciéndolo y luego volvía a encontrarse con la mía, sin pausa.

Sus manos viajaban por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y la temperatura de nuestras pieles se elevaba, casi hasta estallar en llamas. Él metió su mano por debajo de mi polera y se fue derecho a mis senos, luego, levantó mi polera y comenzó a besar mi vientre, con tal dedicación y ternura ¡Cómo si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido y estuviéramos diez años antes!

Una hábil mano desabrochó mi pantalón sin problemas y continuó con sus besos hasta más abajo del ombligo. Mi piel estaba totalmente erizada. Volvió y yo frenéticamente saqué su camisa, con tanto énfasis que los últimos dos botones, estallaron, pero Edward, sólo rió y me besó de nuevo.

Ahora quería sentirlo, él estaba sobre mí y yo separé levemente mis piernas para que, aún debajo de los pantalones, tuviésemos una especie de "cercanía". Su respiración se agitaba y podía oír los latidos de su corazón, eran cada vez más evidentes, y por un momento, tuve tantos nervios como si fuese mi primera vez con él.

Ese bello rostro, pálido, ahora estaba sonrojado por la emoción del momento. Presurosamente, bajé las manos hacia su masculinidad y la sentí, ya lista, pero aún no era el momento. Saqué su cinturón y desabroché el botón de sus pantalones.

Observaba su torso desnudo, perfecto, deseable… Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de mi cintura y nos sentamos, él me ayudó con mis botas, para seguir con los pantalones. Bajó sus manos a mis glúteos y de manera sutil, pasó sus dedos entremedio de mi tanga hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Vi la sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi reacción.

Sacó mi polera, y continuó con el corpiño. Liberó mis pechos y hundió su boca en ellos, lamiéndoles y provocando un evidente cambio en éstos. Bajé sus pantalones y seguí, con sus boxer, ajustados, que lo hacían ver aún más exquisito.

Ahora sí que la necesidad de tenerlo entre mis piernas se incrementó, y ya estábamos, casi completamente desnudos, exceptuando por mi tanga. Por un minuto se detuvo y sentado frente a mí, con un brillo especial en sus ojos de miel líquidas me dijo.

–¿Esto es real? –lo sentí muy nervioso.

–Yo tampoco lo creo Edward –acaricié su rostro entre mis manos.

La luz de la luna se colaba por los inmensos ventanales del departamento y al verlo ahí, frente a mí, mis tripas hicieron estragos y comenzaron a sonar de puro nervio. Él sonrió e inspiró hondo.

–Tengo tantos nervios como tú –acarició mi cabello.

No podía dejar de mirarlo ¿Cómo en diez años no había cambiado nada mi amor por él? ¿Qué especie de poder tenía él en mí que me hacía caer como una boba ante sus pies?

Entre besos reincorporados, me abalancé sobre él y como antaño, me tomó por los muslos, mientras yo cruzaba mis piernas sobre sus caderas y fuimos a su dormitorio.

Suavemente me dejó sobre la cama, en tanto, delicadamente sacaba lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior. Él continuó con sus besos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, humedeciendo con su saliva esa parte tan sensible. Intenté sentarme y él lo notó.

Pasó por entremedio de mis piernas y me besó con dulzura y pasión. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, y no podía contener más el no tenerlo dentro de mí. Separé levemente mis rodillas, dándole paso a mi mundo. Él se acercó con un poco de temor, hasta que finalmente se introdujo en mí.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, cerró los ojos y luego, me miró con tanta fuerza, que sentí su amor llegar a mi alma. Su masculinidad estaba en mí ¡Esto era maravilloso! ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin él?

–No sabes cuántas veces soñé con estar contigo nuevamente –su respiración estaba entrecortada.

–¡Esto es demasiado fuerte! –le dije entre quejidos y con la voz más alzada de lo normal.

–Es… es… es todo lo que quiero en la vida –su voz estaba errática.

Edward entraba y salía de mí con vigor y sutileza a la vez. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectos, éramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas, que estaban hechos para estar el uno con el otro.

Sentía que mi interior se humedecía para él, tenerlo dentro de mí era lo mejor que me había pasado en diez años, sin duda alguna. Crucé mis piernas por sus caderas y lo abracé con fuerzas.

Mis entrañas se contraían y la parte de él, dentro de mí, estaba a punto de estallar, lo sabía por su rostro y la frecuencia de sus movimientos. Todo era exactamente igual que antes. Su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y él mío lo seguía detrás.

–¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! –dijo sin control.

–Y yo a ti mi vida…

Sentí como descargó toda su esencia en mí y fue lo más gratificante que me pudo pasar.

Lo miré y sus ojos estaban húmedos, enrojecidos, a punto de llorar y creo que yo, ya lo estaba haciendo.

–No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé Bella… no hubo un solo día que no te recordara… –su voz se estaba quebrando poco a poco.

Lo miré anonadada ¿Sería posible que aún me amara? Porque definitivamente yo a él, sí.

–Te parecerá absurdo que te diga esto después de diez años, pero es verdad. Creo que mi corazón siempre esperó por ti, aún no teniendo certeza de volver a encontrarte –vi un par de lágrimas caer desde sus ojos angelicales.

–Edward yo… –no sabía cómo empezar.

–No es necesario que me digas algo… –su voz de terciopelo me hipnotizaba.

Él se sentó a un costado de la cama y la luna se reflejaba en ese bello pelo broncíneo. Me miró con dulzura y fue a su closet.

–¡Toma! Como en los viejos tiempos –me pasó una de sus poleras.

–Gracias…

Él no dejaba de observarme ni un solo segundo y sonreía sin mayor explicación, provocando risas en mí.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté algo incómoda.

–Es que no lo puedo creer, en verdad ¡Esto es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado en la vida!

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus labios casi pegados a los míos, dejó traspasar su hálito tibio.

–¿No será la última vez que nos veamos cierto? –su mirada denotaba esperanza.

–Vivo en Nueva York. –agregué algo confundida.

–Me voy contigo –dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas a la vez.

–¿De verdad harías eso por mí? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Y mucho más ¡No te quiero perder! Ahora sí que jamás, ahora que te encontré no te dejaré ir por ningún motivo –hablaba en serio.

Salté a sus brazos y sentí como el hundió su rostro en mi hombro y comenzó a sollozar como un niño. Por primera vez, me sentí algo más adulta y lo cobijé en mis brazos desnudos.

–Te juro que nunca más me iré de tu lado mi amor... –le prometí desde el alma.


	38. Chapter 38

Epílogo

¡Diez años sin saber de ella! ¡Uf! Era un tormento… era una ilusión hecha añicos ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aún, después de tanto tiempo mi corazón siguiera latiendo por ella? No lo sabía…

Alice me llevaba a cuanto paseo familiar encontraba, me llevaba "niñas" para presentarme, haber si me volvía a enamorar, pero la verdad, nunca duraba más allá de seis meses y completamente agotado. Llegué a pensar que el amor no era para mí.

Una tarde, algo fría, fuimos al "Fiori di Gelatto", la heladería preferida de mi sobrino y ahijado, Ralph, que en verdad, parecía hijo mío, creo que sí lo hubiese sido de verdad, no sería tan parecido a mí ¡Tenía mi mismo color de pelo! Y nadie más en la familia lo tenía ¡Era increíble el parecido! Incluso mi madre estaba muy impresionada.

Cuando subíamos al jeep, miré hacia la playa y me pareció verla. El sol se estaba poniendo y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, sobre todo, cuando eché un segundo vistazo y me di cuenta que efectivamente podía ser mi Bella.

Casi hipnotizado cerré la puerta del Jeep y Alice me gritó bajito.

–¿Qué te pasa Edward?

–Después te digo… –crucé la calle como atraído por un imán.

Sentía que las manos me transpiraban de tensión, así que me acerqué sigilosamente. Ella parecía concentrada. No supe cómo acercarme, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue taparle los ojos, y por supuesto, reconocí su textura de la piel de inmediato, como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que la había acariciado.

–Hola Bella –murmuré en su oído. Ella de inmediato cogió mis manos y se giró hacia mí.

–¡Edward! –exclamó emocionada.

–Mi hermosa niña… –pasé el dorso de mi mano por sus mejillas.

–Te llamé con mi mente… –fue enfática.

–¿En serio? –no podía creerlo.

–Sí, no venía para acá hace diez años ¿Lo puedes creer?

–¡Uf! Tanto tiempo… –el corazón se me contrajo.

–¿Cuéntame de ti Edward? –sus ojos de chocolate estaban prendidos en los míos.

–¡Cuánto tiempo! Guau… No sé por dónde empezar –exhalé para tranquilizarme.

Estaba tan increíblemente bella, realmente le hacía honor a su nombre… Ahora sus facciones se habían afinado aún más, y su piel estaba más tersa, pero su aroma ¡Era un manjar del cielo! Quise fundirme en un abrazo con ella y no soltarla más.

El tiempo se pasó volando junto a ella. Fuimos a mi departamento e hicimos el amor ¡Me sentía tan increíblemente bien con ella! Fue fabuloso, pero desde entonces, me empeciné en no querer separarme de ella ni un segundo.

Después de ese fin de semana que lo pasamos juntos, casi completo, como antes, se fue a New York. Sin embargo, no pude esperar y ese mismo jueves tomé un avión y fui a su encuentro. La esperé a la salida de la oficina, cuando unas gotitas a penas imperceptibles comenzaron a caer del cielo. Ella venía distraída, y eso la hacía aún más linda. Me quedé en la vereda y en cuanto salió, me vio.

–¡Edward! –sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

–¡Bella! –la abracé con fuerza.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo extrañada, pero con un par de lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

–Te dije que esta vez no te dejaría ir… –acaricié un mechón de su cabello ondulado.

–No sé qué decirte, esto es.. es ¡Grandioso! –me abrazó con efusividad.

La acompañé a su departamento y la invité a cenar. Cuando ya estuvimos en el postre, lo hice.

–¿Quieres ser mi señora? –saqué el mismo anillo que le había entregado hace diez años y que ella, en un arrebato de ira, lo había lanzado al suelo.

Lo guardé, porque a lo menos era un recuerdo, aunque alberga la remota esperanza de entregárselo nuevamente, algún día. Palideció por completo y sus ojos me miraron con pánico.

–Sí no quieres… no importa… Yo me he apresurado ¡Perdona! –me deshice en disculpas.

–Edward no… no me malentiendas –su mano contuvo la mía, cuando iba a guardar el anillo, avergonzado.

–No entiendo… –dije nervioso.

–Obvio que sí –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas– es sólo que jamás pensé que tendría una segunda oportunidad contigo –y concluyó– ¡Esto es un sueño!

Se acercó a mí y me besó con deseo. Esa noche "celebramos" nuestra futura unión con ansías y enérgico amor.

Ella volvió conmigo y un par de meses después nos casamos, pero lo mejor de ese día, fue que ella me dio la gran noticia ¡Estaba embarazada! Sus hermosas manos temblaban al decírmelo. Estábamos en la fiesta y ella me llamó hacia un lado y me lo dijo al oído.

La abracé con fuerza ¡Era todo lo que quería en la vida!

–¿Cuánto tienes? –dije impaciente.

–Cinco semanas –pareció suspirar.

–¡Mi vida! ¡Cuánto te amo! –me fundí en sus brazos frágiles.

–¡Y yo a ti mi vida! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo –posó sus labios en los míos.

Alice, nuestra pequeña, nació perfectamente, era bella como su madre… La postal más linda, era ver a mi amor, amamantar a mi hija ¡Eran los dos seres más perfectos que pudo poner Dios en la tierra! ¡Cuánto amaba a estos dos seres que ahora eran mi razón de existir!

La familia continuó creciendo, y más tarde, llegaron un par de gemelos de pelo broncíneo y ojos chocolates.

Cinco años más tarde, éramos una familia numerosa y feliz. Ella era mi vida, yo era su alma, y ambos nos fundíamos en un solo ser.

_FIN_

A todas las que leyeron mi fic "Energía al Límite" y otros como "Mi vida… ¿Qué será de ella sin mi Edward" o "Castillos de Arena", y que no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerles ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Realmente uno se siente realizada cuando comentan las historias y dan más ganas de escribir, a pesar de que sólo lo hago desde este año.

Sé que en ocasiones, sobre todo en este fic, usé muchísimos modismos chilenos, pero en verdad, era para ambientarlo más a un lenguaje juvenil, espero comprendan y me disculpen quienes se quedaron "colgadas" en ocasiones, pero creo que a través del contexto igual se podía entender, o al menos lo quiero creer, jajaja.

Bueno, les cuento que ahora subí un nuevo fic y se llama "Alma de Caballero". Los personajes son los mismos, jajaja, pero la trama es diferente, de hecho leyendo el segundo capítulo, sobre todo, se podrán dar cuenta.

Miles de besos y espero contar con ustedes y sus comentarios en este nuevo proyecto…

Cariños e infinitas gracias,

Karen


End file.
